True War
by wonga316
Summary: 1st Eva Fic attempt. Continuation not including the 2 additional movies. Shinji runs away then returns to a change Tokyo 3 and Nerv. Pls R&R. Now with proof reading...
1. 01

TRUE WAR

CHAPTER 01

BY WONGA316

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER

I don't own Neon Genesis or anything of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email – NOTES

This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final 2 movies / episodes. Toji never lost his limbs during this activation.

Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile.

"…" Normal speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean…)

KATSURAGI RESIDENCE

'I guess that should do it…' Shinji thought as he placed two envelopes addressed to Misato on the kitchen table with his NERV issued cell phone. He pickup his over night bag swung it over his shoulder and made his way to the front door.

'I wonder if they will even notice. Misato left early this morning, probably to see Asuka' Shinji thought as laced up his shoes. He scanned the apartment one last time before leaving.

The opening and closing of the front door woke Pen Pen from his slumber. He peered around the door of his fridge only to find no one was there. It was the second time someone had disturbed him this morning and he was less than impressed.

NERV HOSPITAL

"How is she doing, doctor?" Misato asked.

"Better. She is a strong girl." The doctor answered as he picked up Asuka's chart from her bed and started reading.

"Do you think she will wake up so?" Misato asked hopefully.

"It's hard to say, Major. She has fallen into a coma and it could be days, months or years before she wakes up." said the doctor.

"What sort of answer is that?" Misato exclaimed. Each time Misato visited her charge, the doctors would give her a similar answer. It was starting to annoy the Major.

"Major, I know you care deeply for her but getting angry is not going to improve situation or speed her recovery." the doctor counter.

"I'm sorry. It has been stressful the last couple of weeks." Misato said sounding tired. The last few weeks have taken its toll on everyone; the truth about Rei's origins and the loss of Unit Zero. Kaoru's betrayal and defeat was what pushed everything over the edge.

"Comas are difficult things to treat because the patient is not in any real danger or pain. From what I have heard about Auska I can guess that a coma isn't going to keep her down." The doctor said sympathetically.

Misato knew the doctor was right and sat down in one of the visitor's chairs. The doctor decided to leave her alone with Auska. She moved the visitor's chair closer to the bed. She took her hand and laid her head down.

TOKYO 3 TRAIN STATION

(Next train to arrive on platform six is the 08:45 for Old Kyoto) the announcement sounded through the PA system.

Shinji sat on one of the benches watching the indicator boards and listening to his SDAT. His favorite track 26 set on repeat. The station almost empty which was unusual for it was a weekday and it should have been full of students going to school and people commuting to work. The news about the end of the angels had not convinced the majority of the city's population to return and rebuild their lives.

(Last call for all passengers to Old Kyoto; please make way to platform six)

Shinji had just heard the announcement through his headphones. He picked up his bag and made his way to platform the train that would take him away.

NERV HOSPITAL

"Damn. I must have fallen asleep." Misato said half asleep. The ringing of her mobile phone had woke her. She didn't intend on falling asleep by Asuka's side, she just wanted to rest her eyes.

"Major Katsuragi." Misato said answering her mobile.

(Did I catch you at a bad time, Major?)

"Ritsuko? What? How?" The voice of the missing head scientist was something that she didn't expect.

(A little too loud Misato…)

"Too Loud! Where the hell have you been? Rumors are flying that you…"

She cut her off (I can't explain over the phone. Meet me where we last saw each other. I'll be waiting)

"Ritsuko, what the hell is going on?" The other end of the phone hung up. "Ritsuko are you there? Hey Ritsuko?"

Misato was now standing and yelling into her mobile. Some of the interns popped their heads into the room to see what all the noise what about. She apologized for the commotion and placed her mobile back in her jacket pocket.

"I'll come back soon." Misato whispered as she placed a kiss on Asuka's forehead.

CENTRAL DOGMA

"How did she take it?" The man asked.

"Not too bad… I guess but we'll find out soon." Ritsuko replied.

"Should we tell Rei and Shinji as well." a second person stated.

"I think that's something Misato would want to do. She grown quite attached to the children. But you know her better us, Mr Spy." Ritsuko said suggestively.

NERV HEADQUARTERS

'The last time I saw Ritsuko… Where the hell was that?' Misato thought as she made her way towards the control room 'I know may be one of the guys might know…'

She reached into her pocket to get her access card when it suddenly reminded her of something.

'Your card won't work unless I give you the access code. My access code' the familiar voice echoed in her mind.

"Central Dogma!" She didn't waste anytime and made a beeline to her destination.

CENTRAL DOGMA

"She's taking her sweet time…" Ritsuko complained to both her companions. Both individuals stood in safety of the shadows that formed from the poor lighting in the area.

"You could have just told her where we are." One of them said.

"I thought Misato would have figured it out. After all she has tactically command of the three most powerful weapons on the planet. I wonder why you placed her in charged sometimes." Ritsuko replied as one of the shadows broke out in laughter from her comment.

"What's so funny?" Misato interrupted pointing her side arm at Ritsuko and her 'friends'.

"It's about time. We were starting to get worried. I thought you were lost again like the first day you brought Shinji to NERV." Ritsuko replied casually.

"Enough of the games, Ritsuko. What the fuck is going on?" Misato said stepping closer towards the former head scientist of the E-Project.

"It's ok Misato; you don't need your gun here." Ritsuko said trying to reassure her that she was not in any danger.

"Ritsuko is right, Major." One of the men added.

Misato was under the impression that Ritsuko was on her own and immediately went on the offensive.

"What the hell? Show yourself!" Misato demanded cocking her pistol and pointing in the general direction where the voice came from.

"I know I've been away for a while Misato but I would have thought you could have remembered the sound of my voice?" The man said as he walked out into the light.

"It can't be…" Misato said. Tears began to streak down her cheek.

"Kaji… They told me that you…" She dropped her gun and ran towards the former government spy. He welcomed her with open arms and hugged her tightly. Ritsuko watched the scene between the couple with indifference as the third mystery person relieved himself.

"I hate to interrupt your reunion Major but we have some urgent matters to discuss." Fuyutsuki said.

"Vice Commander? What are you doing here?" Misato asked wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"I can tell you that…" Ritsuko interrupted.

TOKYO 3 – CITY SURFACE

'I remember things… events… no they're memories. They are happy memories. Memories of him…' Rei thought as she looked at herself in the mirror with only a towel wrapped around her body. Water dripped onto the floor but she didn't care.

'Did I really experience these memories? Yes… Yes I did.' She continued drying herself.

"He will know. Shinji can answer the questions that I have." Rei dropped the towel started putting on her school uniform.

CENTRAL DOGMA

"What's going on Ritsuko?" Misato asked again.

Taking a deep breath, Ritsuko started to explain what was happening. "What I'm going to tell you is not to leave this room. Your safety, the children's and the world depends on it."

"WHAT! Are the children in danger? Shinji…" Misato said in a panic interrupting Ritsuko's explanation.

"Let her finish." Kaji added, putting his hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort and it seem to work. Ritsuko continued after seeing his actions.

"As you know there are authorities above NERV. You might have heard of an organization called SEELE. In fact, if I remember correctly you were interviewed by some members after Shinji's disappearance with the Twelfth Angel."

Misato nodded at Ritsuko comment. She remembered the interview and had heard some of the rumors going around the place about this mysterious SEELE group.

"I can tell you that SEELE actually exist because I work for them. It's the same for Kaji and the Vice Commander as well." Ritsuko held up her hand to stop the triad of questions she was expecting from Major. Misato looked towards Kaji as if to ask him if Ritsuko was telling the truth. He nodded as Ritsuko continued with her explanation.

"On contrary to what you may have heard, SEELE doesn't want to use NERV, EVA or the Angels to the control the world or initiate the third impact."

"How can I trust you?" Misato asked.

"Just listen some more Major" Futuyuski added before Ritsuko continued.

"SEELE is a secret organisation that operates from behind the scenes. It's sole purpose and existence is to protect the world from all threats, whether they are foreign, domestic or anything else. NERV is actual a sub division of SEELE. They have existed as long as evil has threatened the world. It's older than the UN and all the governments around the world."

"This is unbelievable… Why wasn't I told sooner?" Misato asked dumbfounded. "So I really work for SEELE?"

"Like I said it was for your safety and the children's. If Commander Ikari knew that you were aware of the truth he would see you and the pilots as threat."

"But the Commander is part of NERV and therefore SEELE." Misato commented.

"You are right Major but Ikari doesn't share SEELE goals for the protection of mankind." Fuyutsuki added.

"The Vice Commander is right. In the past Gendo and Yui were actually valued members of SEELE before the accident…"

"What accident and who is Yui?" Misato asked.

"Yui Ikari is Shinji's mother. She was the test pilot for Unit One. During one of the initial activation test, her sync ratio peaked at 400 and she disappeared into the EVA."

"400? Just like Shinji." Misato added.

"Yes that's right. Unfortunately we were not able to extract Yui like we did Shinji. Gendo blamed SEELE for Yui's disappearance and changed after that. When he discovered that a controlled third impact could be used to reunite himself with her and became obsessed. It changed him to the man you know him today."

"I see… therefore going against SEELE means…" Misato commented.

"Correct. That's why he treats Shinji and the other pilots like nothing. They are just disposable pawns to achieve his goal."

"But why tell me now? Shinji killed the last angel. The war is over. The Commander can't start a third impact without any Angels" Misato asked.

"Yes and no my sweet Major" Kaji said flashing a sexy smile. Before Misato could take a swing at him he continued, "The Eva are copies of the Angels and therefore they can initiate a third impact. All he has to do is get one of the units close enough to 'big white' who you just passed and it's all over." He referred to the crucified angel that Central Dogma contained.

"You're right. We have to stop him!" Misato stated in a determined voice.

"That's were you come into play Major. SEELE has agreed to our plan which will see Commander Ikari removed as head of NERV." Said current Vice Commander.

"I see but if Ikari was such a threat why didn't SEELE get rid of him sooner?" she asked.

"That's because SEELE still needed Ikari to defeat the Angels. He might have been a thorn in their side by he was the best man for the job. They originally brought Yui and him in to establish NERV and with Yui gone they had no choice to but to let him continue." Kaji answered.

"I see…" Misato said 'I wonder what Shinji and the others would think of this…'

TOKYO 3 – CITY SURFACE

'Ikari should be able to answer my questions…' Rei thought as she approach Misato's apartment block.

'Pilot Sohryu still has not recovered from her condition. Should I be concerned?' she asked herself.

"Hey young missy, you should watch where you are going?" The truck driver yelled as he pulled on his horn. Rei was so busy with her thoughts that she missed the don't-walk sign at the pedestrian crossing. Ignoring the truck driver's abrupt behavior, she quietly moved aside without blinking.

"Bloody kids…" The truck driver complained as he passed by her.

'I'm nearly caused myself harm as a result of thinking about pilot Soryu's condition…'

CENTRAL DOGMA

"You want to do what? I thought if that happen it would…" Misato exclaimed.

"It's alright Misato. There will be provisions in place to ensure that it doesn't come to that." Ritsuko stated, trying to reassure her.

"But how can you guarantee their safety?" Misato asked upset by the plan the three of them had put forward.

"It will all be set up. SEELE has organized everything on the outside. All we need is for you to do your part." Kaji added.

"Why doesn't SEELE just use a sniper or send a hit team after him?" Normally the Major wouldn't be so apprehensive about a plan when the pilots were involved with the Angels but was a different case.

"SEELE don't want to kill Ikari, just remove him from his current position so he can't pose a threat. The idea of doing it visibly will have a greater impact. They still see him as a valuable asset." Fuyutsuki answered.

"I see… But who should it be? I mean Asuka is still in hospital and Rei is still recovering from Unit Zero's self destruction…" she asked but deep down knowing the answer herself.

"Major, I know you care for Shinji a great deal but if this isn't done then I'm afraid everybody's sacrifices to this date would have been for nothing" said Fuyutsuki.

She nodded sadly. Everyone knew what had to be done and Shinji was the only one that could do it. They all knew what he has gone through and didn't like the idea at all but it was now or never.

"I'll come with you Misato. It might do some good if I'm there for Shinji as well." Kaji said walking next to her.

"Thanks Kaji. Shinji has asked about you. Seeing you again will put his mind at ease." Misato said depressed.

"Cheer up Misato. After this is done there will be no need for NERV or the EVA Units. Shinji can have a normal life." Her former collage friend said in an attempt of encouragement.

"Dr Akagi is right, Major. SEELE have promised that Shinji will have compensated when everything is over" Said Fuyutsuki.

"Ok… We better go and tell him now. He was still in bed when I left home this morning."

KATSURAGI RESIDENCE

'Ikari is usually prompt when answering the door?' Rei thought as she rang the buzzer again.

Meanwhile, Pen Pen was getting angrier by the second as the buzzer rang again. He exited his fridge and started waving a fisted flipper towards the front door. Suddenly the buzzing ceased and he calmed himself. Thinking that it was all over he walked back to his fridge when the ringing of a mobile phone pushed him over the edge.

'Unusual, Ikari is not answering his cell phone? Has something happen?' Rei thought as she hit redial on her NERV cell phone again.

"Rei? What are you doing out here?" Misato spotted her as she come out of the lift.

"Good morning Major. I'm here to see Ikari. I have a few questions that I would like to ask him." Rei stated in her usually manner.

"Good Morning Ms Ayanami. You're looking lovely as ever." Kaji commented as he appeared from behind Misato.

"Mr Kaji? I was informed that NERV no longer required your services. What is your business here?" the young girl asked getting straight to the point.

"You're right about that. I'll explain everything inside." He answered.

"I see…"

"Why hasn't Shinji let you in? He should be awake by now." Asked Misato as she searched her pockets for her apartment swipe card. When emptying almost all of her processions she managed to get the front door open. Kaji and Rei entered first and were greeted by a very pissed off Pen Pen. Misato entered after shoving everything back in her pockets and offered a beer to the penguin. It had the desired effect on the warm water bird.

"Have you seen Shinji, Pen Pen?" the owner asked her pet.

Pen Pen was too busy with his beer to pay any attention to Misato's question. She then left Kaji and Rei in the kitchen as she went to Shinji's room. Pen Pen returned to his fridge with his beer.

"What's that you got there, Rei?" Kaji asked as he noticed Rei picking up two envelopes and a mobile phone.

"Shinji's not in his room. I guess he's doing some grocery shopping." Misato stated as she returned to the kitchen.

'I don't like where this is going…' Kaji thought as he put the envelopes, cell phone and missing Shinji together.

"What's this Rei?" Misato asked.

"It appears to be two letters addressed to you. Shinji's cell was also found with these." She said as handed them over. Misato open the first envelope and started reading aloud

_Dear Misato,_

_You can probably guess what I have done from the envelopes. I'm leaving Tokyo 3. I have included a second envelope with my access cards and some money, which should be enough to cover my expensives during my time with you._

_All the angels have been defeated and there is no need for me to stay here or pilot EVA. It also occurred to me that all my life I have done things for other people. Even playing the cello was my idea. Nothing I have in my life is mine. I have go and find something myself; something that I want. Something that no one told or ordered me to do. Something to call my own…_

_I really appreciate everything that you have done for me. You were the first person to ever care for me and I'll never forget that. Hope I wasn't too much of a disappointment to you._

_I'm not sure if I'll return or where I'm going. All I know for the moment is that I just have leave. I'll let you guys know where I am when I find what I'm looking for._

_Tell Rei that I'm glad that she's all right and to keep smiling._

_Tell Asuka that she has always been the best pilot and she never had to prove anything to me._

_Tell Toji and Kensuke that I was honored to be their friends and a stooge._

_And tell the rest guys at Nerv that it was privilege to work with them and that they are the real heroes of this war._

_Take care, love always Shinji Ikari_

"Shinji… you were never a disappointment… I'm so sorry Shinji… It's my fault…" Misato said breaking down. She collapsed onto her knees in the middle of the kitchen. Kaji bent and hugged her. She started to cry and shake uncontrollably. Kaji was having difficulties hiding his own tears as Misato read the letter aloud. For the second time in Rei's life she cried. She had only ever cried for Shinji Ikari.

After sometime, Kaji put Misato to bed. She had cried herself to sleep on his shoulder. She was still moaning Shinji's name as Kaji closed her bedroom door. He then offered to take Rei home. He noticed that eyes were red and swollen as well. Kaji didn't try to start a conversation with the young girl.

After dropping her off he waited until she entered her apartment safety and reached into his pocket to pulling out his cell. Using the speed dial option he called Ritsuko.

(Dr. Akagi) she answered after a couple of rings

"Hey Risu, it's Kaji"

(Hey, I'm here with Fuyutsuki going over the plan once more. How did things with Shinji go?)

"Not Good…"

NERV COMMANDER CENTRE

"Man… I hate these night shifts…" complained Hyuga as he entered the control deck on the commander centre.

"Yeah… but what are you going to do about it?" Aoba replied as he collected his things. Their work schedules demanded that the control centre be manned around the clock. It was Hyuga's turn to do the night shift.

"I don't see the need for anyone to be here. Shinji killed the last angel." He younger technician said.

"Yeah, you can complain all you want but you still end up coming back." Aoba added before he left Huge on his own.

Sighing in defeat, Hyuga logged into his terminal and started the monitoring tools. He setup his terminal to beep at the first sign of possible danger and proceeded to take a quick nap. Soon the only sound coming from the control centre was Hyuga's snoring.

EVA HOLDING CAGES

The EVA units were in the holding cages and all the technicians had gone home for the day. An eerie silence filled the chamber. The cooling liquid where the Eva's were stored seem almost solid with a reflective surface. The umbilical cables were disconnected and entry plugs were ejected from unit One and Two causing the head of each to tilt downwards.

Unit One had a reputation of activiting itself without user assistance. Everyone just put this down to either software or mechanical bugs. After all, the EVA units were still relatively new and unknown technology. Tonight would be one of those instances.

The eyes for Unit One glowed brightly as the entry plug inserted into itself.

NERV COMMANDER CENTRE

A loud beeping woke Hyuga from his nap. At first he thought he was back at home in bed and it was his alarm clock. He suddenly realised that he was in the control centre and something what wrong.

"What the hell is going?" he said as he punched into his terminal "Unit One is active… That can't be… Wait... There's someone piloting…" He picked the red phone and began to alert the relevant parties.

END OF CHAPTER

AUTHOR'S NOTES

This is version 2. I didn't make any changes or do a major rewrite. I just cleaned up some of the glaring mistakes.

Wonga316


	2. 02

TRUE WAR

CHAPTER 02

BY WONGA316

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER

I don't own Neon Genesis or anything of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email – NOTES

This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final 2 movies / episodes and Toji never lost his limbs during this activation.

Some of the guys may seem OC to the die hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile.

"…" Normal speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean…)

"Alright Kaji, I'll talk to you later." Ritsuko said as she closed her cell phone.

"Can I assume that Shinji didn't take to our plan very well?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"You could say that… It appears that Shinji has run away again." She replied.

The older man ran his hand through his grey hair. "This is awkward… I'll get Section Two to locate him" he said reaching for his cell phone. But before he could dial Section Two, it started ringing.

"Fuyutsuki here." He answered the call.

As Fuyutsuki spoke, Ritsuko's mind began thinking of changes to the plan with Shinji currently missing 'Rei should be able to fill in for Shinji until we find him but in her condition I don't think she would be to hold for very long.'

"What did you just say?" Fuyutsuki yelled suddenly, causing Ritsuko to jump. She had not expected quite an outburst from him.

"I'll be there right away." He finished and closed the call. Before Ritsuko could enquiry what had happen, The Vice Commander dialed his cell.

"Chairman Keel."

'What the hell? Why is he contacting the chairman?' Ritsuko thought as she tried to listen in on the conversation.

"I don't care if he's asleep. Tell him that she has returned from Unit One."

'What? It can't be… This does change things…' she thought.

"Sir, we have reports that Unit One has ejected a female person." Keel must have answered the call.

Fuyutsuki started pacing back and forth with an anxious expression across his face "Yes I understand." He closed his cell and ended the call.

"Ok… As you might have over heard, it appears that Unit One may have released Yui."

"What… This is unbelievable…" replied a stunned Ritsuko.

"Keel is going to meet us at the Hospital ward in about thirty minutes. We better hurry."

"What! He can't show up at NERV. I can't show up there either…" Ritsuko protested, knowing that Commander Ikari had pretty much signed her death warrant after destroying the copies of Rei for the dummy plugs.

"It's alright… It seems the chairman has a plan…"

KATSURAGI RESIDENCE

"Yes. What is it?" Misato reluctantly answered sounding tried and defeated. She was still coping with Shinji's departure and the last thing she needed was a phone call from NERV.

(Major. It's Hyuga. We have a situation.)

"Why? It's past midnight and Shin… What's going on? Is there an angel?" 'I better not let anyone know about Shinji yet… I may still be able to find him or he'll come back after a couple of days.'

(A women has been found in the entry plug of Unit One)

"WHAT? Did you just say Unit One has released Yui?" Misato screamed into her phone.

(What? Who's Yui?)

"Oh… Ah… Never mind, I'm on my way in."

NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOSPITAL WARD

"What the hell is going on Hyuga? It's past one o'clock and you call a priority three alert." Aoba complained as he took the seat next to fellow bridge member.

"Yeah and why are we here? If it's a P3 then shouldn't we be in the control centre?" Maya added.

A priority three alert called for all essential staff to be present. This included the bridge crew, the Major, either the Commander or the Vice Commander and the pilots. Being one o'clock in the morning Maya and Aoba were wearing civilian clothes and not their usually uniforms.

"I was watching the monitors as usually, when Unit One started playing up." Hyuga explained himself.

"What else is new? Unit One does that all the time. You didn't have to call P3." Aoba said little upset.

"When I checked Unit One, I found a woman inside the cockpit." Hyuga continued.

"What the?" His answer surprised Aoba.

"No… It can't be…" Maya whispered to herself but was over heard by Hyuga.

"Can't be what Maya?" he asked.

"Oh… Never mind…" she replied.

Then all of them turned their attention to the sound of running foot steps coming down the hallway. Misato rounded the corner and looked like Maya and Aoba. Her hair a mess and ever present NERV jacket all wrinkled.

"Where is she?" The Major asked a little out of breath from her running.

"The doctor and nurses are with her now. Commander Ikari has been in there since they pulled her out of Unit One." Hyuga answered the Major.

"I see…" She replied as she took the seat next to Aoba.

"Where's Shinji? A priority three requires him to be present." Maya instantly picked up on the absence of the shy and quiet boy. While Misato tried to thinking up an excuse for Shinji missing, the medical staffs were busy assessing their patient's condition.

"Her vitals are stable. What's her heart rate?" The doctor asked.

"It's steady and rising." A nurse replied.

The on call doctor and two nurses were summoned when the Hyuga notified them of the situation. It was usually a quite night in the hospital ward. Their only real patient was Asuka who was resting just a few rooms down the hall.

'How long is he going to stand there? It's starting to get my nerves…' the doctor thought as he continued checking the woman. Commander Ikari's presence was making him nervous and difficult to work.

"How is she?" Ikari demanded.

"Ah… she seems fine. All vital and readings are stable and normal. As far as I can tell there is nothing to be concerned about. She seems to be almost in a deep sleep." The doctor replied.

"I see. Leave and inform everyone that no one is to enter this room." Ikari ordered.

"Yes sir." The doctor complied. He finished his work and left the room with the nurses.

Gendo waited for the medical staff to leave when he pulled the visitors chair next to the bed and took his place by his wife's side.

"You've returned to me… Yui…" As the medical team filed out, Misato was still trying to piece together a convincing story for the bridge crew.

"Ah… Shinji… He's…"

"Is everything ok with Shinji? He isn't sick or anything?" Maya asked.

"Pilot Ikari is not feeling well and will not be available today." Rei stated. She had received the alert like everyone else and made her way to NERV as stated in the official procedures stated. No one had noticed her arrival since they where busy discussing among themselves but young pilot always had the uncanny ability to appear when she was not expected.

"Oh… I hope he gets well soon." Said Maya.

Rei choose not to sit with the adults but stand beside the door. Misato looked up to the young albino girl and nodded a discreet thank you. Rei responded with a small nod herself. Their interaction went unnoticed by the bridge crew.

"LET ME GO…" Everyone peeked up when they heard a woman yelling inside the room. The scream was more of a demand than a plea for help.

"Yui… Please clam down…" Gendo pleaded as he struggled to keep the woman in bed.

"CALM DOWN! You bastard let me go! Where's Shinji? I want my son! WHERE'S SHINJI?" Yui demanded as she tried to force her way out of bed. She had ripped the IV line that was attached to her arm and knocked the bag to the ground causing its clear content to spill all over the hospital tiles. The monitoring equipment began beeping erratically.

"Yui… you have to rest." Gendo pleaded again 'I've never seen her so upset… could this be a side effect from the EVA?'

"I've rested long enough! I know what has been going on here, you bastard! You can't hide anything from me. I have to find Shinji!" She screamed again.

"What's going on?" the doctor asked as he entered the room. The alarms from the monitoring equipment had a direct feed to his pager. Any changes in a patient's condition could be sent to the doctor immediately alerting him of any possible danger.

"She's in shock from the EVA extraction. Give her something to calm her down." Gendo ordered still trying to hold Yui down 'Please forgive…'

"You fucking liar…" Yui screamed at Gendo.

The doctor hurried to the medical cabinet on the opposite side of the room and returned with a syringe. In his rush, the door was left open and everyone could see what was occurring inside.

"Major, help me restrain Yui while the doctor gives her the injection." Gendo had notice her sitting in the hallway. She hesitated and wondered what to do. Gendo saw the hesitation and spoke once more.

"THAT'S AN ORDER, Major."

Misato complied and entered the room. But when she saw the look in the mother's eyes she stopped. All she saw was a sadness and longing. Most of all Misato saw Shinji.

"Misato help me… Please… I have to find Shinji…" Yui pleaded almost crying. Misato was almost brought to tears herself 'Her eyes… so sad… just like Shinji's…'

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAJOR?" Gendo demanded. "GIVE HER THE INJECTION, DOCTOR!"

The doctor had also stopped in his tracks after Yui's plea to find Shinji.

"THE INJECTION YOU FOOL!" Gendo yelled as he reached over and ripped the sedative from the doctor's hand. He was about to penetrate Yui's vein when someone grabbed his arm and spoke.

"That's enough Commander." Rei said sternly as she held Gendo's arm, which had the needle.

"Rei!" Yui and Misato exclaim at the same time.

Rei didn't know why she stopped the Commander but it felt right. She didn't care if she was disobeying orders or the consequences that might follow. Something inside her heart told her that it was the right thing to do 'I'm unsure if this is correct but I know the pilot Ikari would do the same…' she thought.

"Useless shell of the child!" Gendo muttered as he swung his arm that Rei was holding and knocked her to the ground forcefully.

"Rei! Are you ok?" Misato asked with concern in her voice. She bent over to help Rei off the ground. Maya had also rushed to help Rei

"I'm… fine… Major…" Rei replied, favoring her back and a little out of breath.

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Yui demanded. She managed to get one leg and placed a well timed kick to Gendo's mid section. This sent the Commander back a few yards from the end of the bed. Yui saw this as an opening and quickly sat up and started removing the remaining tubes and wires that were still connected to her body. The doctor saw this and decided to act.

"Miss you should really rest. We still don't know what your body has been through. It's best to take things one step at a time." The doctor said trying to persuade Yui to remain in bed.

"I know you have good intensions doctor but I have to find my son." Yui said in a calm voice.

"Yui…Please…" Gendo said getting up off the ground.

"Please nothing you piece of shit. You expect me to listen to you after everything you have done to my son. YOU KILLED ALL THE HAPPINESS IN SHINJI'S LIFE!" Yui said, yelling the last part.

Gendo was taken back by Yui's outburst. He never would have conceived Yui could ever react to him like this.

"Ah… Miss Ikari… I think the doctor is right… I can bring Shinji to you." Misato said with hesitance since she was unsure if it was Shinji's mother and the fact that Shinji was missing but at less it would give her sometime to sort things out.

"Listen Misato… I'll explain everything after I see Shinji. I haven't held my little boy in nearly 12 years… you have to understand… do you know what's it like to not hold your own child for such a long time" Yui said, hanging her head low, try to hide the tears that threaten to spill again.

Yui's words hit Misato hard. During his time at Tokyo 3 and NERV, Misato looked at Shinji like the little brother she never had. Since her father's death, Misato had been alone all her life until Shinji arrived. Shinji never judged her for what she did. He would look the beyond the NERV uniform and found the true Misato inside. She made sure Maya was ok with Rei before walking over to Yui and helped her out of bed.

"Let go find Shinji" Misato said to Yui. She looked up and saw the compassion in her eyes. Yui nodded accepted Misato's help.

"It's been a long time Yui…" someone said from the hallway.

Everyone looked towards the voice and found Kaji, Ritsuko, the Vice Commander and another older man.

"Kaji? Ritsuko? What are you doing her? And who is this? Misato asked gesturing towards the older man standing next to Fuyutsuki.

"It's alright Major… He's with us." Kaji said nonchalant. His laid back attitude during certain situations angered Misato.

"This is no time games Kaji!" She said sternly, still supporting Yui with one arm.

"I believe we have not had the pleasure of meeting, Major Katsuragi. I'm…" The older said but Yui finished him off.

"…Lorenzo Keel…" she whispered.

"Chairman Keel? What are you doing here?" Gendo demanded.

Keel ignored Gendo for the moment and continued walking towards Yui and Misato.

"It's been a long time Ms Ikari… But I think the doctor's suggestion is the wisest choice. I'll bring Shinji to you and take care of everything. You just concentrate on resting." Keel said as he held Yui by the shoulders.

"…But Shinji…" Yui protested.

"I know, but you all the time in the world… everything will come full circle. Please be patience." Keel said.

Yui slowly complied and was helped back into bed with Keel and Misato. The doctor approached and started reconnecting her monitoring equipment. The nurses began cleaning the mess made.

"Agent Kaji, would you please escort Commander Ikari to the holding cells for the time being." Keel asked the pony tailed man.

"With pleasure…" Kaji replied as he approached the Commander flanked by two other men dressed in uniforms that differ from Section Two.

"Sensei? What's going on?" Gendo asked looking at the Vice Commander.

"It's over Ikari. I wouldn't resist if want to see Yui again…" Fuyutsuki replied sadly 'Not that Yui would want to see you again…'

"Don't touch me. I can walk on my own!" Gendo spat at Kaji and the guards "You traitor! You've been with SEELE all along. How could you betray me?"

"I didn't betray anyone Ikari. You did the betrayal. Yui and Shinji suffered because of you…" Fuyutsuki stated as Kaji lead Gendo away.

"…His name is not Ikari… its Roubu…" Yui said before succumbing to sleep. Gendo had heard Yui's comment and turned to face her only to find her asleep. Leaving the room, Gendo thought about Fuyutsuki's and Yui's words. He slowly realised that they were right. All of his actions to date have been for himself and it had cost him his family. He didn't look at anyone as he was being led away, knowing that he would have the rest of his life to ponder what went wrong or where he went wrong.

"It might be best if we let her rest for now." Said the doctor. Everyone complied and exited the room, leaving the doctor and Yui. When everyone was outside Keel addressed everyone "I suggest everyone go home for now. We'll continue this tomorrow when everyone is rested and cleared their minds…"

"But Shinji is still missing!" Misato said, interrupting Keel.

"What? Rei didn't you say the Shinji was sick?" Aoba asked the young pilot. Rei didn't respond and only hung her head. There was no point hiding the fact any further. Misato produced Shinji's letter and handed it to Keel.

"I didn't expect this…" Keel said after finishing the letter. He passed it onto Aoba who was shadowed by Hyuga and Maya. When they were done reading, he passed the letter back to Misato.

"We have to go look for him." Hyuga said.

"And where would you start? Remember this is Shinji we are talking about it. He managed to slip from Section Two for a whole week when he first came to NERV." Ritsuko stated. Everyone knew that she was right, if Shinji wanted to disappear he could.

"Look… I'll get my men to start searching for him. In the mean time I think we should keep this from Yui. I don't want to upset her any further." Keel said to the group. Everyone agreed.

"If all works out, he'll be located before Yui knows that he has run away." Fuyutsuki added.

NERV HEADQUARTERS

The next morning everyone assembled in the planning room. It was clear that no one got some actual rest last night.

"Since everyone is here we can start…" Keel said, motioning to Maya who sat at one of the terminals controlling the wall and floor projections. Maya brought up a portion of security surveillance tape from train station yesterday morning. It showed Shinji waiting in front of the indicator boards and then leaving with his bag.

"That's Shinji!" Misato exclaimed.

"Yes. This was taken yesterday at Tokyo 3 Central station. My agent found that Shinji boarded a train destined for Old Kyoto yesterday morning." Keel said.

"I suggest we make arrangement for Old Kyoto as soon as possible." Rei stated in her monotone voice.

"Just a moment, Rei. We checked the tapes at Old Kyoto and couldn't find Shinji leaving the train or any trains during the day." Said Keel.

"That doesn't make sense. We have tape footage of him getting on at Tokyo 3. What does this mean?" Misato added.

"We are still not sure. Tickets collected at Old Kyoto indicate the Shinji never got off there, which mean that he some how manage to get off the train before or after Old Kyoto."

"We have to widen the search." she said.

"Keel, why are you so interested in finding Shinji?" Ritsuko asked.

"What the hell are talking about Akagi? This is Shinji we are talking about!" Misato yelled across the room.

"Misato, I'm not saying that we shouldn't find Shinji. I don't want anything to happen to him either. It's just that SEELE is spending a lot of effort to locate just one boy." Ritsuko counted.

"They are a few reasons why I want to locate Shinji. He has given so much to this world and asked for so little in return. All he wanted was a normal life. I want to repay his sacrifices and reunite him with his mother." Keel said.

"But that's not all, is it Chairman?" Ritsuko asked.

"You are right Dr. Akagi. I believe that the Angel war is not over as stated in the Dead Sea Scrolls and we need Shinji's help." Keel replied.

"WHAT! Shinji killed the last Angel. What do you mean the war is not over?" Misato demanded.

"Major! You are out of line." Fuyutsuki said sternly.

"Screw you! You bastards have been hiding the truth from all of us. Do you know what Shinji has to go through to save all of us?" Misato yelled as she pointed at Fuyutsuki and Keel.

"It's alright, Fuyutsuki. Major Katsuragi has ever right to be upset. I don't want any of these children in these machines fighting for mankind but we have no choice. We have not been hiding the truth from you because the fact is that we don't know what the whole truth is." Keel stated.

"What do you mean?" Kaji asked.

"Large portions of the Dead Sea Scrolls have faded due to time and decay, making the translation process difficult and a long process. We don't even know if the translations are correct but I believe Dr. Ikari can help us fill in the blanks." Keel replied.

"Dr. Ikari? You mean Yui, Shinji's mother?" Misato asked.

"Yes as you know the angels are called that because they are the Messengers of God. Yui is only the second person I know that has returned from direct contact with these Messengers."

"Messengers of God… Then that would mean…" said Huyga.

"Yes. The EVA Units are Angels themselves or to be more precise copies of the Angels."

"Who would be the second person?" Misato asked Keel

"Shinji… " Keel's response caused a pause in the discussion.

"I believe since you people know Shinji the best, I'll leave the remaining search up to you. You have SEELE'S full support and any resources that you may require to complete the task. Fuyutsuki will assume Ikari's role as Commander." Keel finished.

"Thank you, Sir" Fuyutsuki replied.

"I'll break the news about Shinji to Yui…" Keel said before being interrupted by Misato.

"No… I'll like to do that… I mean requesting permission to inform Dr. Ikari on Shinji's status." Misato said in her NERV voice.

"Of course… Major." He had no problem with her request. "I'll be leaving later today to update the other chair members on what has occurred. Feel free to contact me if you have any questions or concerns." Keel finished. Everyone agreed and watched him leave the room. After he had left Fuyutsuki addressed the group.

"Starting from today I'll like to promote Ryoji Kaji to head of Section Two. I believe that there might be a few Gendo aligned men there that we need to weed out and if anyone can find Shinji. Does anyone object to this?"

Kaji acknowledged and no one protested with Fuyutsuki's decision.

"Everyone else is to remain in their positions and continue with their work as planned. Any questions?"

"Who will be the Vice Commander now that you have been promoted?" Rei asked.

"I'm not sure Rei… Let's just concentrate on finding Shinji for the moment, with current data from the Dead Sea translations, an angel attack is highly unlikely therefore we can afford to be short staffed for temporary."

"That's right. The MAJI have only estimated a 0.01 chance of an Angel attack in the next month or so" Maya added from the terminal.

"Unless there is anything else you are all dismissed." Fuyutsuki finished

HOSPITAL WARD

Misato walked towards Yui's room. She wondered how she would explain Shinji's leaving to Yui 'What I'm I going to say? How do I explain to Yui what happen to Shinji?' Misato was too busy thinking that she failed to notice Rei waiting outside Yui's room in one of the waiting chairs.

"Rei…? What are you doing here?" she asked slightly surprised by the albino's appearance.

"I like to see if Dr. Ikari's recover is proceeding well." She stated.

"You know you don't have to be at NERV now, you can go home if you like." Misato replied 'I'm not sure how Yui is going to react to Rei's presence…'

"Oh… Morning Major, morning Rei." The day shift nurse was leaving Yui's room and interrupted their small conversation.

"Good morning. Is Dr. Ikari awake?" Misato replied to the nurse.

"Yes. I have just brought her breakfast. You two can go in if you like." The nurse answered. She held the door open and motion for both of them to enter. They walked in and saw that she was awake and currently enjoying her breakfast.

"Ah… Good morning Dr. Ikari…" said Misato hesitantly. Rei remain silent as she followed Misato into the room.

"Oh… Excuse me…" Yui said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"It's alright… that must be the first breakfast you have had in a while." Misato responded, trying to make light of the situation.

"You're right there, Major. Oh… Good morning Rei, I didn't see you there." Yui replied, noticing Rei quietly standing behind Misato.

"Good morning"

"So… Misato where's my Shinji?" Yui said cheerfully, moving the breakfast table away.

"Ah… Yui, there is something that I need to tell you. It's about Shinji…" said Misato as she took the visitor chair next to Yui's bed.

"What's wrong? Has something happen to Shinji?" Yui asked full of concern. Misato responded by handing her the letter that Shinji wrote before he left. Misato and Rei looked on as Yui read Shinji's letter. They notice the tears starting to flow down her checks.

"Kaji has been promoted to head of Section Two and is currently leading the search for Shinji." Misato said sadly.

"I have to find him…" said Yui as she started to get out of bed.

"Please Dr. Ikari, you have to rest. I know Kaji will find him. It's not going to do Shinji any good if you exhaust yourself trying to find him." Misato pleaded to the distraught mother.

"But he's out there all alone… I have to see him… I have to hold him…" Yui said half crying and still trying to get out of bed.

"Dr. Ikari, you should rest. No harm will come to Pilot Ikari." Rei stated.

"Rei… What do you mean?" Yui questioned the young girl.

"I'm unsure but I have this feeling that Shinji will return to us." Rei replied.

"But…" Yui protested.

"During the Angel attacks Pilot Ikari always returned when we needed him. I believe in my heart that he will do the same in this instance." Rei finished.

Misato was shocked that Rei was holding a semi conversation with Yui. During her time as Major she had only seen the albino girl speak a few words. When Misato thought about it more, she realised that it was Shinji that Rei would normally speak to, even if it was just a few words. Even more surprising was Yui, she stopped trying to move after her words.

"… I can see why my Shinji likes you…" Yui said, wiping the tears from her eyes. The older woman's comment brought about a light blush from the young girl.

"What do you mean by that?" Misato asked Yui.

"As you know I was part of Unit One. Whenever Shinji would synchronise with the EVA, I would be able to feel his feelings, see his memories and his thoughts. He cared deeply for both of you and Asuka." Yui said sadly.

"I see… can I ask you did Shinji think of me?" Misato asked.

Yui smiled at the Major and replied, "You know how Shinji feels about you, Misato. Though, he was concerned about your drinking sometimes"

Misato laughed a little at this before saying "Thank you, Dr. Ikari… I just feel somehow responsible for Shinji's leaving… I feel… I don't know, may be if I had been a better guardian, someone who would be they for him…" Misato had started to shed some tears herself.

"No Major, You're wrong. Shinji saw you as family. You were there from him. I should be thanking you for taking care of my Shinji while I was away." She said trying to cheer up the Misato.

"Thanks… I can see where Shinji gets many of his traits from…" Misato wiped away a few of her tears.

END OF CHAPTER

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Thanks to all that reviewed (both positive and negative)

I'll do my best to try and weed out all of the grammar and spelling mistakes but guys know what I'm try to get across ;)

Just to let you know Shinji will not be making an appearance for a few chapters. I want to set the scene for our hero to return with a big bang.

For Auska fans, she'll be making more of an appearance in chapter 3.

BTW – this is a cleaned up version. No changes made to the story line. I only cleaned up the glaring mistakes I missed previously.

Wonga316


	3. 03

TRUE WAR  
  
CHAPTER 03  
  
BY WONGA316  
  
COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email – wonga316@yahoo.com.au  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final 2 movies / episodes and Toji never lost his limbs during this activation test.  
  
Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile.  
  
Big thank you to PhilG for proof reading.  
  
"..." = Normal speech  
  
[...] = Thoughts  
  
-...- = Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean...)  
  
***  
  
"Hard day?" Fuyutsuki asked as he approached Kaji.  
  
"Yeah... A hard week..." Kaji admitted taking another sip of his whisky. The new head of Section Two was sitting in one of the newly opened bars in the Geo Front. Tokyo3's business and commerce was slowly starting to resume as news of the last Angel's defeat spread.  
  
"How about yourself?" Kaji asked the new Commander of Nerv.  
  
"Just the usual... You forget about all the little things that were put on hold during the Angel's attack." Fuyutsuki replied as he signaled the bartender for a drink.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." said Kaji [I hope he doesn't ask about Shinji...]  
  
"How is the search for Shinji going?" Fuyutsuki asked as he swirling the ice in his drink.  
  
"Are you asking me officially or unofficially?" Kaji asked sarcastically as he signaled the bartender to refill his glass.  
  
"Just answer the question, Kaji..." [I sometimes wonder why I placed him in charge of Section Two...]  
  
"Not good... I have all available agents in the field looking for him but nothing. No credit card transactions that we could track, no eyewitnesses, no paper trial... absolutely nothing. If I had known Shinji was talented enough to disappear like this, I would have recruited him as part of Section Two." Answered Kaji, sculling his whole drink when he finished.  
  
"I see... Just keep trying." replied Fuyutsuki [Yui and the Major are not going to take this as a good sign...]  
  
"What should I tell Misato and Yui?" asked Kaji.  
  
"The truth... It might hurt but I don't want to hide anything" Fuyutsuki answered.  
  
"So, this is the new and improved Nerv..."  
  
***  
  
"You don't have to come and visit me everyday, Rei. Don't you have school?" Yui asked Rei as they walked through the Geo Front gardens.  
  
"School has not resumed. Though the government has relocated the remaining students to other schools, I was not transferred due to my obligations to Nerv." Rei answered, keeping her eyes straight ahead.  
  
"I see, but don't you miss Hikari, Toji and Kensuke?" Yui asked the albino girl.  
  
"How do you know those students? I have never mention their names during our time together." Countered Rei.  
  
"Remember, Shinji shared his thoughts and feelings when he synchronized with Unit 1 while I was inside." Answered Yui.  
  
"I see..." replied Rei.  
  
They stopped at many of the Geo Front look out points. They could see the lake and many structural skeletons on new buildings that Nerv and Tokyo 3 Government were rebuilding. Newly replaced mirrors reflected the natural sunlight from the surface, allowing gardens to grow and casting wiry shadows of the half built buildings over the lake's surface.  
  
"Do you still live on your own?" Yui asked as she took in the scenery from the vantage point.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But it's not safe for a young girl to live on their own." [Especially considering the condition of that apartment of her's....]  
  
"Section Two has my living quarters under surveillance at all times. My safety is not in any danger." [Why is she concerned with my living quarters?]  
  
"But I still don't like the idea of you living your own... How would you like to come and live with Shinji and I?"  
  
"I... I am not sure what you mean, Dr. Ikari."  
  
"I haven't discussed the details with Sensei yet, but I plan to stay in Tokyo 3 and continue my work. When Shinji returns you can live with us... like a family..." replied Yui as she placed a hand on Rei's shoulder.  
  
"Family..." whispered Rei as she shuddered at Yui's gentle contact.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Asuka. You're looking well." Said Misato, holding the young German's frail hand. Asuka was showing signs of improvement but nothing that would indicate that she would wake soon. The doctor mention to Misato that talking to coma patient may help their recovery.  
  
"Sorry I haven't been around lately... Things have been a little... Ah... Busy..." Misato said, pausing after hoping that Asuka would respond.  
  
"Well the big news is that Commander Ikari has been removed and Shinji's mother has returned from Unit 1. It's a long story how this all happen but I'll tell you the full story when you get better." Said Misato as she paused again waiting for a response.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Misato, should I come back later?" asked Yui from the doorway. She and Rei had returned from their walk and decided to visit Asuka.  
  
"Oh... Yui? No, please come in. How are you feeling today?" Misato replied, turning towards Yui and Rei.  
  
"What is Pilot Soryu's condition?" Rei asked Misato.  
  
"She's improved a little, but still no sign of waking..." Misato replied sadly.  
  
"Hello Asuka. I'm Yui Ikari, Shinji's mother. It's nice to meet you at last." Yui said to the sleeping girl. Misato nodded at Yui's comment and continued talking to Asuka.  
  
"Hmm... Where was I... Oh yeah, as a result Fuyutsuki has been promoted to Commander. Oh... and Kaji is back, he's head of Section Two. Ritsuko is also back and resumed her role as head scientist. I'm still the Major."  
  
"Major are you aware that Pilot Soryu is asleep and is unable to communicate?" Rei stated.  
  
"Oh... Rei... Some doctors believe that talking to coma patients assist with their recovery process." Explained Yui, giggling a little at the young girl's confusion.  
  
"I see... It's good to see you, Pilot Soryu. I hope you have a speedy recovery." said Rei, after Yui's explanation.  
  
"Even though she has lost a lot of weight, she's much prettier than I, or should I say Shinji, imagined." Yui commented, looking at Asuka.  
  
"Really... And what was Shinji imagining with Asuka?" Misato asked suggestively.  
  
"Oh nothing... But he did have some interesting thoughts about you Major..." Yui replied, causing Misato to blush heavily.  
  
"I swear Dr. Ikari... It was only one time... I thought the bathroom was free and..." Misato tried to explain.  
  
"I see... Well I'm glad my Shinji has grown into handsome young man." Yui replied.  
  
"Shouldn't we seek Agent Kaji to provide an update on the search efforts?" Rei asked both women, interrupting the Yui's gentle teasing on Misato. They all said their farewells and left Asuka's room. If any of them had stayed for a few more moments they would have heard Asuka speak for the first time in nearly three months.  
  
"...Shinji..."  
  
***  
  
"Any news from Alpha Team?" Kaji asked a Section Two member as he entered the conference room, which had been converted, to Shinji Search Headquarters. Photographs and maps cover the walls of the room. The room was manned 24 hours a day, incase a breakthrough was reached.  
  
"No sir. No news. Bravo Team is due to take over in about 40 minutes." The technician replied.  
  
"Ok... Proceed as planned..." Kaji said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, showing signs of tiredness.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
[This is not good... If this was a police missing persons search, they would have called off it off by now and concentrated on searching for a body...] Kaji thought as he sat at his desk and logged into his terminal [I hate to admit it but may be we should change our strategy and start searching for body...]  
  
"Can we come in, Kaji?" Misato asked with Yui and Rei in tow as she knocked on the doorway to the conference room.  
  
"Ah... Yeah sure..." he replied, trying to sound cheerful and his usually self.  
  
"How's the search going?" Yui asked [Something is wrong...]  
  
Kaji looked at the three women before him and cursed himself for being the one that had to tell them. He asked the technician to give him a few moments alone.  
  
"Would you like to sit?" He asked, motioning to the visitor's chairs that were in the front of his desk.  
  
"What's going on Kaji?" Misato demanded, knowing that Kaji was stalling and something was wrong.  
  
"I prefer to stand Agent Kaji... Where is my son?" Yui asked, sounding a little impatient.  
  
"... Ok... I'll just say it... Things are not proceeding as well as I would like things to go..." Said Kaji, waiting for the backlash of questions and abuse.  
  
"WHAT HELL DOES THAT MEAN? / WHAT'S GOING ON?" Misato and Yui both yelled.  
  
"... Since Shinji left a week ago, we have not been able to find a single sign of him. The only thing we have to go on is the surveillance tape that the Chairman provided."  
  
"YOU'RE JUST NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH!" Yui yelled.  
  
"Dr. Ikari... you have to understand... we have three teams working in shifts around the clock since Shinji left. We are exhausting all possibilities and resources."  
  
"What about a mass media campaign? The public could be informed that we are searching for Shinji and assist us." Rei added.  
  
"Rei's right. Have you contacted the newspapers and TV stations?" Misato asked.  
  
"We can't do that..." Kaji replied.  
  
"WHY NOT?" Yui demanded.  
  
"Shinji's an Eva pilot. If word got out that an Eva pilot was missing... how can I put this... certain interested parties may see this as an opportunity." answered Kaji.  
  
"What parties? What are you talking about?" Misato demanded.  
  
"Is my son in danger?" Yui asked.  
  
"Have you every wondered why Section Two exists?" asked Kaji. He didn't wait for an answer before continuing "Section Two was originally setup to protect the interests of Nerv and Seele. They did all the heavy and dirty work required by Seele. As a result many people and organisations have a grudge with us. Can you imagine what would happen if these people discovered that Shinji was no longer under our protection? He could be used against us!"  
  
"What is this? You're talking like Shinji's some sort of commodity that Nerv owns. HE A HUMAN BEING!" Misato said walking up to Kaji and grabbing his collar in a bully fashion with tears of anger rolling down her face.  
  
"You know I don't think about Shinji like that! Damn it Misato, I care for him too. I want him back safe as well!" Kaji replied trying to stay calm as Misato grabbed him.  
  
"It's alright, Misato..." Yui said quietly as she sat in one of Kaji's visitor chairs. "Kaji... I know you're trying your best... It's just that I feel so hopeless..." Yui finished breaking down in the chair. Misato released Kaji from her hold.  
  
"Yui... I know nothing I can say will make you feel better... I don't know what it's like to loose a child but I promise...I will find Shinji..." Kaji said to Yui as he kneed down to her level.  
  
"...Thank you... Kaji..." Yui replied.  
  
***  
  
-Asuka's Dream-  
  
[What the? Where am I?] Asuka thought as she looked around her surroundings. She stood on a pale white beach. The beach stretched as far as the eye could see. The sand seem wrong to her, the pale white sand should have looked beautiful and serene but it looked dead and cold. The water lapping on the beach was red in color and looked like LCL. It also stretched into the horizon. She was in her school uniform and all she could she was the white of the sand and red of the water.  
  
[Man... This is weird... the sand feels normal... feels like water... No more like LCL...] she thought as she touched each.  
  
[Where is everyone?]  
  
-Wherever you want them to be-  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
-I did-  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
***  
  
Everyone left Kaji to continue his work to find Shinji. Misato and Rei walked Yui back to her room and said their goodbyes. Every night before Yui would go to sleep she would look at her window into the night and say pray for her Shinji. Misato gave her the letter that Shinji wrote to her and she would hold it between for her hands as she prayed. Occasionally, she would read it. Tonight would be one of those nights.  
  
"...Nothing I have in my life that is mine..." Yui read aloud the section of Shinji's letter.  
  
"That's because you had nothing... You had everything taken away... He took everything away..." She said bitter and angry.  
  
***  
  
"Baka Shinji?"  
  
-No one has called me that in such a long time-  
  
"Baka Shinji! If this one of your stooge pranks then I'm going to..."  
  
-I see that you haven't changed much-  
  
"What the hell are you talking about and what happen to your hair and..."  
  
Asuka had just noticed that the Shinji before her was not the same Shinji that she knew. His hair was longer than usual. He was more toned and defined. He was only wearing a pair of ¾ shorts. His eyes seem different, not the cautious and uncertain blue that they always carried. They were hardened but still held their baby looks that many girls commented on while he was at school or Nerv. Asuka hated to admit it but Shinji looked rather good.  
  
-Don't you every get tired of fighting, Asuka?-  
  
"What... What do you mean?" Asuka mumbled out, still admiring the new changes in Shinji.  
  
-Fighting... Fighting with yourself-  
  
"Huh..."  
  
-Asuka-  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
-You're drooling...-  
  
"What? You're the pervert without his shirt?"  
  
-I asked you a question-  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
-An answer. Why do you keep fighting yourself?-  
  
"You're making no sense, you idiot. You're starting to sound like wonder girl!"  
  
-You're still avoiding the question Asuka-  
  
"It's a stupid question! Where the hell are we? Where the hell is everyone?"  
  
-You answer my question and I'll answer yours-  
  
"That's it... Where the hell did you go?"  
  
Asuka stalked over to the new and improved Shinji, she was just about to land a right hook, when Shinji disappeared. Her momentum nearly took her into the water when her punch hit nothing but air.  
  
"Argh... Fuck you Shinji... Come back here!"  
  
***  
  
"Supper..." The guard yelled into the dark cell as he banged the food tray on the food slot. Gendo crept from the darkness of his cell to retrieve the tray of food. The guard looked like he was going to say something for a moment but then turned away, leaving Gendo alone. He returned to his bed in the back of the cell and started his meal.  
  
[No one has come to see me... That's to be expected... The only thing left to do is wait...] he thought as he started eating.  
  
"Get up." a female voice ordered.  
  
[I guess this was my last meal...] Gendo thought as he heard the door his holding cell slide open and gun being cocked.  
  
"I said get up!" she demanded again.  
  
"I thought Seele would have sent a male assassin but I guess..." Gendo spoke as he stood up from his bed.  
  
"Come on! Out!" she demanded again, waving her gun in the direction that she wanted Gendo to go.  
  
"...Yui..." Gendo said shocked.  
  
"Don't call me that, you bastard! NOW MOVE!"  
  
***  
  
"SHINJI! GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE NOW!"  
  
Asuka had been yelling and cursing Shinji's name for about 20 minutes, trying to get him to show himself. But every time she yelled all she got back was silence and the sound of the red sea lapping up onto the pale sand. This started to worry the fourteen year old.  
  
"SHINJI... Shinji... Please... don't go... don't leave... leave me..." Asuka said exhausted and crying from the yelling. She cursed herself for crying but that didn't stop the tears. Sitting on the sand with knees to her chest and toes just touching the water, she watched her tears as run down the front of her leg and hit the sand.  
  
-It's alright Asuka...-  
  
Shinji voice had alerted Asuka to his presence behind her. She tried to turn around but she was met with a pair of strong arms wrapping around her and the warmth of a body against her back.  
  
"Shinji!? What are doing? Where did you go?" she asked, sniffing away some of the tears as she tried her best to look at she wasn't crying.  
  
-That doesn't matter... all that matter is that I'm here now, right?-  
  
Asuka didn't reply, but just let Shinji hold her, falling into Shinji's embrace [Why is this so comfortable? Why does it seem so right? I normally would have smashed Baka Shinji into the ground for touching me...] she thought.  
  
***  
  
"Yui... Listen to me..." said Gendo as walked pass the unconscious guard lying on the floor.  
  
"Shut the fuck up and walk..." Yui spat, still pointing her gun at the back of his head.  
  
"...You didn't kill him... did you?" Gendo asked.  
  
"No. I only came here to kill one person." Yui replied, "Now walk!"  
  
"I see..."  
  
***  
  
-Are you ready to answer my question?-  
  
"Hmmm... Don't talk now Baka Shinji... I'm so comfortable..." Asuka replied, putting her check against Shinji's bare chest [This feels so nice...]  
  
-Hahaha... If only you were like this all the time...-  
  
"What hell do you mean by that?" Asuka asked a little annoyed by the question and the fact that Shinji didn't listen to her to be quiet. She moved out of his arms and was now towering over Shinji who was still sitting on the sand.  
  
-I'll answer you're question, only if you answer my question first.-  
  
"Look here..." Asuka stated, as she went to plant the sole of her foot in Shinji's face. Shinji saw this coming and quickly took hold her foot and swung her to the ground beside him. Asuka stopped herself from landing heavily on the sand by placing her hands down. She turned towards Shinji and readied herself to launch another attack when she watched Shinji flip over on top of her. He straddled her waist and quickly placed his hands on top of her wrists.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? Are you going to rape me, you sick freak?" Asuka yelled as she tried to get free.  
  
-I'm not going to rape... I just want you to answer my question-  
  
"LOOK HERE..." was all Asuka could get out before Shinji lowered himself so he was fully on top of her.  
  
-Why do you keep fighting yourself?-  
  
Asuka just stared back at Shinji's ocean blue eyes as her mind slowly registered what was going on. Shinji had her in a position where he could pretty much do anything he wanted with her. She could feel his breathe across to top of her nose and travel down to her lips. Her heart was starting to beat wildly as Shinji stared back at her.  
  
"I'm not fighting... with myself..." Asuka said, breathless from Shinji's close contact.  
  
-You do. Every time you get into your Eva, every time you abuse people, every time you make fun of people... You're not targeting them but yourself...-  
  
"I... I..."  
  
-You have to let go Asuka-  
  
Shinji removed one his hands that was holding her wrist and started stroking her check. Asuka moved her free hand to Shinji's waist and pulled him closer.  
  
"Shinji... please..." She begged him.  
  
-Tell me Asuka... I can help you... I want to help you-  
  
"I'm... I'm... scared... Oh Shinji..." Asuka replied then breaking down in tears. Shinji rolled off her and held her close as she cried into his chest. When the crying settled down, Asuka began to tell Shinji everything that scared her – mother, Nerv, Eva and him. Shinji listen and stroked her back trying to calm her down. When Asuka had finished pouring her heart out, Shinji spoke up.  
  
-Thank you Asuka... I know that wasn't easy for you-  
  
"Just shut up and hold me." Asuka sniffled into Shinji's chest.  
  
-You can stop all of this. All the pain-  
  
"How? And what would you know?" Asuka said, looking up from Shinji's chest.  
  
-Stop fighting with yourself and start fighting for something else... fight for yourself... and us...-  
  
"Shinji?" Asuka asked as she moved up to his face and until their noses were practically touching. His words had touched a side of Asuka that no one had even done before.  
  
-I know you can do it... I know you can wake up...-  
  
"You think I can... wake... up" Asuka said as she brushed her nose gently against Shinji's.  
  
-Believe in you-  
  
With that Asuka leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. Asuka was totally overwhelm by the experience. It was different from the first time she had dared him to kiss her. Their tongues gently played with one another as Asuka moaned and pressed herself further against Shinji. Nothing mattered to her any more. She didn't care about piloting Eva or her mother. She deepened the kiss, as she wanted more of Shinji but he broke away from her.  
  
-You have to go now... You have to wake now...-  
  
"NO! I want to stay here and be with you... I want to stay like this..." Asuka protested as she felt Shinji fade away.  
  
"NO! Shinji!"  
  
-You have to wake now Asuka... Remember I'll always be there...-  
  
"SHINJI!"  
  
***  
  
"Contact the Major, tell her that she waking..." The doctor ordered the nurse.  
  
"Yes, doctor." She replied as she left the room.  
  
"Asuka... Asuka can you hear me?" the doctor asked the young German.  
  
"Shin... Shinji..."  
  
"AUSKA!" Misato yelled, running into the room. She and Rei had bumped into the nurse as they exited from Yui's room.  
  
"What's happening doctor?" Misato asked full of concern. Rei had remained composed and silent as usual.  
  
"Have a look..." the doctor replied motioning down at Asuka.  
  
"... Mis... Misa... Where's Shin..." Asuka throated as she struggled to form words.  
  
"Asuka... Thank God, you're awake!" Misato exclaimed as she tears of joy rolled down her face. The happy reunion was interrupted by the intruder alert sounding throughout the Nerv compound.  
  
***  
  
"Why have you brought me here?" Gendo asked Yui, as he stared into the eyes of Unit One. Yui had forced him into the Eva holding cages. They were currently standing on the platform walkway that the pilots and technicians would use to board the Eva units.  
  
"You should know... It all started here and it will all end here..." Yui replied with her gun still pointed at Gendo. She ignored the alarm sounding in the background, her only focus was the man that took her son away.  
  
"What... What do you mean?" Gendo asked sounding a little worried. It was the first time he had expressed fear while being held at gunpoint. Gendo was not concern about having a gun pointed at him, after all it was not the first time his life was threatened. He was more concern with why Yui had forced him in front of Unit One. The Evangelion was one of the few things that scared him.  
  
"Twelve years... Twelve long and painfully years, I watched from here..." Yui replied.  
  
"No... That's not possible." Gendo denied.  
  
"What would you know? Have you ever set foot in an entry plug before?" Yui asked in sarcastic manner.  
  
"What... What are..." Gendo asked.  
  
"SHUT UP! You think I wouldn't know what you did? The way you tricked and used Naoko, Ritsuko and Dr. Soryu. You preyed on these women when they were most vulnerable. You used their family to force them to do what you wanted. LIKE YOU FORCED SHINJI!" Yui spat.  
  
"YUI!" Kaji yelled from across the walkway with several heavily armed Section Two officers [What is she doing?]  
  
"You used these women... You used everyone..." Yui continued.  
  
"Yui put the gun down..." Kaji said as he slowly approached her.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I?" She yelled drawing the gun on Kaji. Kaji could see the she had been crying and tightly holding Shinji's letter in her free hand. Her actions had forced the Section Two officers to draw their weapons. Kaji sensing that the situation was slowly escalating out of control, motion to the officers to stand down and lower their weapons.  
  
"Yui... Listen to me... You don't want to do this." Kaji tried to reason to the former head scientist of the Nerv and Seele.  
  
"LISTEN! I'm tried of listening. I've sat around for the past twelve years and all I did was listen. AND IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!" Yui exclaimed pointing the gun back towards Gendo.  
  
"Kaji! What's going on..." Misato asked as she entered the holding cages with her weapon drawn but she didn't require an answer when she saw Yui holding a gun at the former Nerv Commander.  
  
"Yui... please listen... I did everything for you... you have to believe..." said Gendo.  
  
"SHUT UP! You expect me to believe you after everything you did. You lied and betrayed everyone for your own desires. It's your fault he's gone... It's your fault he's missing... YOU TOOK MY SON AWAY! YOU TOOK MY SHINJI!" Yui yelled while still pointing a shaky gun at her hostage.  
  
"Dr. Ikari... I don't think you want to do this." Misato interrupted as she placed her gun back in its holster.  
  
"Tell me why I shouldn't do this? It's his fault that Shinji's gone. EVERYTHING IS HIS FAULT!" Yui replied to the Major.  
  
"Look... Yui this isn't going to help us find Shinji." Kaji said, trying to reason with Yui.  
  
"That may be true but this way he'll never hurt anyone again." Yui growled as she pressed the barrel of the gun into Gendo's forehead. There was silence after Yui spoke as everyone waited for the gunshot, even Gendo was expecting it. Then from nowhere someone decide to speak up.  
  
"Dr. Ikari... I do not approval of this course of action." Rei stated from the other side of the walkway.  
  
"Rei? What are you doing here?" Yui asked sounding confused as she watch Rei approach her.  
  
"Stay back Rei. I don't want you to see this." Yui stated but the albino girl continued to cross the platform towards her.  
  
"Dr. Ikari you should surrender your weapon for your own safety." Rei advised the other woman.  
  
"I can end all the suffering here. Everything that he put you, Asuka and Shinji through can end here." Yui stated, pushing the gun harder into Gendo's forehead. She closed her eyes and slowly squeezed the trigger. Expecting the sound and recoil from the gunshot, she was surprised when she felt someone place their hand on top of hers stopping the slide of the pistol.  
  
"Dr. Ikari, I do not think executing the former Commander will solve anything. I believe that Pilot Ikar... Shinji would not approve. Shinji would not want to you to do this." Rei stated softy [Her hand is shaking.] Yui opened her eyes and looked down at the girl.  
  
"I... I want... I'll accept your offer to live as a family but if you continue on this course that will not be possible." Rei continued. Yui just stared at the young girl and thought about her words of reason.  
  
"I believe Shinji wants you to be happy... Doing this will not make you happy." Rei said, giving Yui an awkward hug. Yui slowly lowered her gun as more tears began to flow from her eyes. The sound of the gun hitting the steel walkway echo through the holding cages signaled the end of the situation.  
  
"I'm so sorry... Oh my god... I'm so sorry, Rei." Yui sobbed as she collapsed to her knees and return Rei's hug.  
  
***  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. Apologies for delayed in upload. I have taken an offer to proof read from PhilG. Thanks to him spelling and grammar will improve from here.  
  
I'm not sure if Yui, Rei or Asuka were a little OC. I just imagine Yui being pushed over the edge and taking it out on Gendo. With Rei, I thought she is starting to come to terms with her true self and Asuka she start living and stop hating.  
  
Cheers, wonga316 


	4. 04

TRUE WAR  
  
CHAPTER 04  
  
BY WONGA316  
  
COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email – wonga316@yahoo.com.au  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final 2 movies / episodes and Toji never lost his limbs during this activation.  
  
Thanks to PhilG for proof reading.  
  
Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile.  
  
"..." = Normal speech  
  
[...] = Thoughts  
  
-...- = Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean...)  
  
***  
  
"Hey Aya!"  
  
"What the hell do you want George? Shut the door, the rain is coming."  
  
"Listen Aya..."  
  
"What did I say? Close the door you drunk!"  
  
"Aya, you better come have a look at this..."  
  
"What's so important?"  
  
The middle age woman from behind the bar made her way around to George, who was still holding the front door open. George he pointed to the collapsed form of a young boy on the bar front steps. He was soaked through from the rain and shivered whenever the cold wind blew against him.  
  
"Give me a hand, George"  
  
"Look Aya, I just came here for a night cap and..."  
  
"Shut and give me a hand. I'll shout you a drink after."  
  
***  
  
"TOJI! Over here, man" Kensuke shouted from across the station platform.  
  
"Hey Ken! Long time no see!" Toji replied as he made his way towards his friend.  
  
"Yeah. How long has it been? A month since we last saw each other?" Kensuke commented as he picked up his luggage from the carriage storage bay.  
  
"I think so. It sucked that they didn't have enough spots at your new school so I could join you guys. Did you hear from Shinji at all?"  
  
"Yeah I know... Tough break about that. Shinji? Nah man. I emailed him a few times but I never got a response. What about you?"  
  
"Same here. I guess he must have been busy with top secret Nerv stuff."  
  
"TOJI! Hurry up! This bag is getting heavy!" Kimi exclaimed as she dragged a large suitcase along the floor of the train station.  
  
"Yeah ok!" Toji shouted back at his sister. "Listen man, we'll hook up later. I got to help dad and sis settle in. Maybe we can drop by Misato's place and visit Shinji after."  
  
"Yeah... Misato..." Kensuke drooled as images of the lavender Major occupied his mind.  
  
***  
  
Tokyo3 had also resumed to normal city life. Public transport was functional again. The business districts had reopened as well as schools. The majority of the damage caused by the Angels had been corrected and families were returning to their homes. Life on the surface was well but underneath Tokyo3, in the Geo Front and Nerv things were not proceeding as well.  
  
"Bloody machine!" Misato complained as she slammed her fist into the keyboard of the computer. "You would think a billion dollar secret organisation could afford equipment that will work!"  
  
"You know if you keep that up, it will only cause more paper work for myself" Yui commented from Misato's doorway. "May be I can help." Yui stated as she walked over to Misato and her terminal. Yui taped a few keys into machine and her system was back on line.  
  
"Smart arse..." Misato muttered just loud enough for Yui to hear.  
  
"No problems, Major."  
  
"So... are you settled in at work and home yet?"  
  
"Home is going well. The contractors have completed the renovations to the apartment. It's actually starting to look like a suitable home instead of the place that Gendo forced her to live in." Yui replied as she leaned on the edge of the desk.  
  
"What about work?"  
  
"You mean being the new Vice Commander? It's not as easy as it looks. When I was head scientist things were much easier... less politics..."  
  
"Yeah I can imagine..."  
  
"How's Asuka? Is she making any progress?"  
  
"Her rehabilitation is coming along well, in fact ahead of schedule. I guess you could put it down to her stubbornness..." Misato replied, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"...But something is wrong..."  
  
"...I think that she really misses Shinji. It's strange; when he was around she would always pick and tease him. I sometimes come home and find that she has been crying. A couple of times I have found her asleep in Shinji's bed."  
  
There was silence after Misato mention Shinji. It had been over a month since Shinji went missing and Section Two was no closer to finding him. It seemed whenever they would get a break though it would lead to a dead end and each time this happen it ate away at their hope that Shinji would return.  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean..." Misato said quickly, knowing that she had touched a soft spot for the both of them.  
  
"It's ok Misato..." Yui replied as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
***  
  
[It still smells like him...] Asuka thought as pulled Shinji's bed sheets up to her chin [He didn't take many thing... I guess he plans on coming back...] She thought as she looked around his room, his cello sat in the corner against his desk, school papers still littered it. His closet was ajar and school uniforms could be seen hanging on their hooks [I know he well come back...] Asuka thought as a single tear fell onto Shinji's pillow.  
  
"I wonder what Shin-man has been up to? I hope big red didn't do him in..." Toji remarked as he and Kensuke waited for the elevator to reach Misato's floor.  
  
"Don't worry about Shinji, he's an Eva pilot... I'm more concerned about Misato." Kensuke replied suggestively.  
  
"Yeah... I guess you're right."  
  
As Kensuke thoughts involved Misato in certain situations where clothing was not essential, Toji was more concerned about Shinji. He knew first hand what it was like to pilot the Evangelions and Shinji's dislike to pilot them. He felt sorry for him and as well as admiration. Shinji was a normal fourteen-year-old teenager just like himself who had the whole world ahead of him. [He should have been chasing girls and enjoying life... instead his bastard father made him pilot...]  
  
"Hey Toji, we're here. Wake up"  
  
"Sorry man" Toji replied shaking his head and ringing the doorbell.  
  
"May be we should have brought something for Misato..." Kensuke thought out loud as they waited for someone to answer. The sound of someone unlocking the door brought Kensuke back to attention but it was not who he wanted to see.  
  
"What do you stooges want?" Asuka asked trying to sound like her usually self.  
  
"Nice to see you too Devil girl. Is Shinji home?" Toji replied casually [She looks like she has been crying...]  
  
"Yeah, why don't you be a good little backup pilot and get Shinji for us." Kensuke teased.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Asuka exclaimed back. "Look here, you dip shit, I'm not backup pilot. I'm better than Rei and Shin..." She stopped mid sentence as Kensuke ducked behind Toji, trying hide from Asuka triad.  
  
"Can you just get Shinji, Red? We're in no mood for a argument right now." Toji replied as he tried to get Kensuke off his back.  
  
"Shinji... Shinji is..." Asuka was struggling to give a plausible explanation to Toji. "He's not here right now..."  
  
"Can you tell us where he is?"  
  
Asuka couldn't look Toji or Kensuke in the eye when he asked again. She dropped her head letting her red fringe cover most of her face. Asuka's reaction to Toji's question worried him.  
  
"Is he alright?" he asked as Asuka tried to hide the tears forming.  
  
"Suzihara? Aide? What are you doing here?"  
  
Toji and Kensuke turned around to find that it was Misato. She was carrying at stack of files and papers and fumbling her jacket pocket for something.  
  
"Major Katsuragi! It's so good to see you again." Kensuke said excitedly as he removed himself from Toji's protection.  
  
"Misato! I..." was all Asuka could say before she ran to her room and slam the door shut.  
  
"What's up with her?" Kensuke asked aloud after watching Asuka's strange behavior and disappearing act.  
  
[This isn't good... I better talk to her...] Misato thought.  
  
"Excuse us, Major but can you tell us where Shinji is?" Toji asked Misato.  
  
"Oh... Ah... Shinji's not in at the moment... He's still at Nerv. Can you come back tomorrow morning?" She replied trying sound like everything is alright.  
  
"Ah... Sure... Is everything ok with Shinji?" Toji asked.  
  
"I... better go see what's bothering Asuka. She... she's had a difficult time lately... I'm sorry I have to go." Misato said as she quickly went inside and closed the front door.  
  
"Man... that was a waste..." Kensuke complained.  
  
"Yeah. Hey Kensuke, does your dad still work for Nerv?"  
  
"Yeah, we would have stayed with the rest of Nerv but his department doesn't required."  
  
"Can you do some digging around? Red and the Major are acting strange. I have a feeling that something has happened to Shinji."  
  
"Yeah...we have to unpack his computer but that shouldn't take long. It's been a while since I've done a good hack job."  
  
***  
  
[This will suffice] Rei thought as she surveyed the apartment. Yui had arranged a three-bedroom apartment in one of the completed complexes in the Geo Front. Her position as Vice Commander and connections with Seele made major tasks as moving minor. Within a matter of two weeks their new apartment was fully furnished and ready. The apartment had ample living space for herself, Yui and Shinji.  
  
Rei walked into Shinji's new room. She noticed that Yui had placed a photo frame on his desk with a ribbon tied around it. [Is this a present?] She picked it up and gently removed the ribbon. She could see that the frame was divided into three sections that allowed for three separate photographs. A picture of her sat on the left and a picture of Yui was placed on the right. The middle section contained a picture of Shinji. He was smiling and in his school uniform. Underneath Shinji's photo was an inscription. [Family... Forever...] she read.  
  
"I see you approval of my present?" Yui asked.  
  
"I apologies... It was not my place to look." Rei replied as she quickly placed the ribbon back on the frame.  
  
"Hahaha... It's alright Rei. I got a same photo frame for you as well." Yui replied, laughing at the young girl attempt to hide her curiosity.  
  
"You brought me a gift?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes. You see when I was within Unit One I remember Shinji mentioning to his father that he never saw any photos of myself. I thought it was a good way to bring us together for a new start." Yui replied, walking next to Rei. Yui looked at her and could see that she was shaking [She must be nervous... That bastard Gendo actually did make her into a doll...]  
  
"Rei... I know all this is new and you must be scared but there is nothing to worry about. You're here with people that care and love you. Things are going to get better from here." Yui said as she got on her knees, meeting Rei at eye level.  
  
"Thank you... Can I ask a question?"  
  
"Of course." Replied Yui as she placed her hands on Rei's shoulders.  
  
"If were are to be a family... Then Shinji would be my brother and you... would... would... be my mother?"  
  
"Yes Rei... But we don't have to rush things. We have all the time in the world."  
  
"Thank you... mother..."  
  
***  
  
"Argh... where... what..."  
  
"Careful. You're still not well." Aya replied, damping the washcloth in a basin "You've been asleep for nearly a week. Your temperature has only come back down to normal in the last few days."  
  
"Where am..."  
  
"Quiet, you should rest. You're body is still weak."  
  
"Thank... you..." was all the young teen could say before succumbing to sleep. Aya adjusted the blanket to properly cover the teen. She stayed a few moments just watching him sleep [He looks so much like him...]  
  
***  
  
Misato rested her forehead against the front door as she made her quick escape from Toji and Kensuke [What am I going to tell them... The truth? Can I even tell them the truth?] Misato's thoughts were interrupted by some muffled cries coming from Asuka's room. She composed herself and walked towards Asuka's room.  
  
"Asuka... It's me. Can I come in?" Misato asked after knocking gently on Asuka's door. Worried that she didn't get a reply Misato asked again but knocked a little louder.  
  
"Go away!" Misato heard from the other side of the door. Ignoring Asuka's demand she open the door and entered. Misato saw Asuka lying on her bed facing the wall in a fetal position.  
  
"I said go away Misato." Asuka said still sniffing away tears. Misato ignored her request again. Asuka could hear Misato walk towards her bed. She felt the mattress started to sag as Misato sat down.  
  
"You know... I found Shinji like this a few times when he first came to live with me." Misato said as she rested her hand on Asuka's shoulder. "He would lie in bed, just like this, facing away. Trying to hide his tears... trying to hide his fear."  
  
"I'm not scared. I'm not scared of anything!" Asuka replied angrily, trying to shrug off Misato's hand.  
  
"But he wouldn't react like that."  
  
"Well, I'm not a spineless wimp like Shinji."  
  
"You know Asuka, Shinji was never a wimp..." Misato waited for a smart remark but it never came "He just had his own way of coping with things."  
  
"What... What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you know how much Shinji hated piloting and hated Nerv?" Misato didn't wait for Asuka to answer before continuing. "Piloting and Nerv was the root of all his pain. Nerv is the reason why Shinji grew up without a family, without a life or happiness but after every time he would run away, he would come back when we needed him..."  
  
"The amazing Shinji saves the day again..." Asuka replied sarcastically.  
  
"You don't get it do you, Asuka? Shinji never asked for any of this. He never wanted to be a hero or the attention that came with it. He did what he had to do because it had to be done. Through all the shit that everyone put on him, he kept fighting and asked for nothing in return." Misato said angrily wiping a tear from her check.  
  
"Look Asuka... I don't care if you hate Shinji, that's your problem but if I ever hear you call him weak or spineless again, you will have to answer to me." Pissed off at Asuka's attitude Misato got up to leave.  
  
"I... I have this dream... I'm on a beach with Shinji and it's just us. No people or buildings. The ocean is red and the sand white. I'm always scared when I have this dream but Shinji always comes when I need him. He... holds me and tells me that everything is going to be alright..."  
  
"Asuka?" Misato said as she stopped half way towards the door.  
  
"At that moment... I'm not scared anymore. I don't have to fight or pretend. I don't care about what others think of me. He... tells me that he... he... loves me for... me..." Asuka stopped for a moment as she felt Misato's arms wrap around her. "I'm sorry Misato... I'm so sorry... I need him. I need him back."  
  
"Shhh... I know sweetie... I need him too..." Misato replied with tears of her own she held the crying fourteen year old. Misato waited until Asuka's sob subsided before continuing "You know, I was like you when Shinji was absorbed into his Eva. I even started shouting at the Eva to give him back. Everyone thought I had gone crackers."  
  
Asuka laughed at Misato's story as she pictured a hysterical Nerv Major yelling at Unit 1. "I'm glad you find my actions amusing. You better get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Misato said.  
  
"Don't go..." Asuka pleaded as she grabbed Misato's hand. "Can you stay until I fall asleep?"  
  
"Sure, but don't you think your boyfriend might get jealous?" Misato asked, causing Asuka to blush.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend... Not yet anyway..."  
  
***  
  
[Another unfamiliar ceiling...] Shinji thought as he woke from his slumber. Sitting up in his bed he looked around the room he was in. The room was considerably smaller than his back in Tokyo 3. It only contained a small bedside table with a lamp and a closet with a few wire coat hangers. The curtains were drawn across the window. This confused him a bit because his internal clock was all messed up [How long have a been asleep?]  
  
He slowly got out of bed and noticed that his clothes had been changed. [Where's all my stuff?] Shinji wondered as his change of clothes reminded him of the backpack. He walked across the cold wooden floorboards and opened the door. This lead him out to a larger living room. He noticed a section was partition for a kitchen, with the basic appliances. A small dining table with a simple cloth cover sat on the other side of the partition.  
  
Shinji noticed a display cabinet containing a few pictures and made his way over. He picked up one of the frames and saw a young family or what he assumed were a family. A man was carrying a small child on his shoulders and woman was holding onto his waist [They look so happy? I wonder...]  
  
"I'm glad to you are well again."  
  
The voice of a women had surprised Shinji and he quickly placed the photo back on it's shelf. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's alright child. You must be hungry. Would like me to fix you something?" The mention of food reminder Shinji that his stomach was aching.  
  
"I don't want to be a bother... I have inconvenience you enough already. I should really leave. I have some money that should cover my stay..."  
  
"It's no bother, besides your clothes are still drying. You don't want to walk the streets half naked do you?" She asked, making her way towards the kitchen.  
  
"Ah... Ok... Thanks. Do you want any help?"  
  
"Don't be silly. Sit child." She motion to the dinning table. Shinji took his seat and notice a larger double siding window which lead out to a balcony where is saw his clothes hanging [How did I miss that? I must still be sick...]  
  
"Here you go." She said placing a sandwich and drink in front of Shinji.  
  
"Oh... Thank you..."  
  
"Slow down. You don't want to choke."  
  
"Sorry... I guess I was more hungry than I thought..." Shinji replied taking a sip of his drink. "If you don't mind me asking, where am I?"  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, my name is Aya Sakai and this is my home."  
  
"You have a very nice home Ms Sakai. My name is Shinji Ik... Ah... Shinji."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Shinji. Do you have a surname?"  
  
"Well... I'm sorry... I don't want to be rude but I'd rather not say... I'm sorry"  
  
"You're a strange one, but I guess you have your reasons Shinji. We found you on the steps of my bar about a week ago. You were unconscious and running a high fever. We brought you in and I put you up in the spare room." Aya answered as she moved from the dining table.  
  
"I'm very grateful for you hospitality, Sakai san." Shinji replied standing and bowing politely towards Aya.  
  
"Please call me Aya, child. What about yourself? What's your story?"  
  
"I'm from Tokyo 3..."  
  
"Tokyo 3! What are you doing all the way out here?" Aya interrupted Shinji.  
  
"... I'm... just traveling the country..." Shinji replied unsure about himself. "I should be heading off now... I'm very grateful for your hospitality. I don't want to inconvenience you any more."  
  
Aya noticed his nervousness and hesitation but decided not to press the issue. "I'm sorry for prying. You must have your reasons for leaving Tokyo 3. If you like you could stay here. It's not too safe for someone your age to be traveling alone."  
  
"Oh no, I could ask you to do that, besides I don't have any money to pay for board."  
  
"You could work in my bar, downstairs." Aya motion towards a set of descending stairs on the opposite side of the living room.  
  
"A bar?"  
  
"Yeah. It was my father's and I inherited it after his passing. The top part use to be a hotel but it was too much for me to manage on my own, so I decided to live in it instead."  
  
"... I'm sorry about your father..."  
  
"It's alright Shinji. He went peacefully in his sleep." Aya paused for a moment as her thoughts drifted to her late father. "So what I was thinking... is that you could stay in the spare room and help me around the bar in return."  
  
"That's very generous Sakai-san but I couldn't..."  
  
"To be honest with you Shinji... when I first saw you on the steps you reminded me of my late son." Aya interrupted Shinji. "We were originally from Tokyo 3 as well. I was a teacher and my husband had a management position for one of the car manufacturing plants. Everything was going well until one day... those Angels attacked. They sent out one of those giant robots to fight it." Shinji's heart skipped a beat when Aya mention the Angels and the Evangelions. "During the fight, a section of our shelter was crushed. I survived... my husband and son died." Aya was holding the picture that Shinji was looking at before she found him awake.  
  
"... Sakai-san... I'm so sorry..." Shinji replied trying hold back his own tears.  
  
"You don't have to apologies. It wasn't your fault." Shinji's heart sank further [I'm responsible for killing her family...] "After that... I moved back here with my father... I can see from your eyes that you have had your fair share of hardships as well... I'm sorry to have forced you to listen to my ramblings..."  
  
"No... I have also lost family to the Angels. I know what it's like to not tell anyone about the pain... I would like to take up your offer. Maybe we could help each other..." Aya looked over to Shinji who was bowing politely.  
  
***  
  
AUTHOR NOTES Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. I'm surprised that the majority of then have been positive which very cool.  
  
I'm not sure if Aya Sakai (or Sakai Aya) is a true a Japanese name. I was looking on the back of my anime DVD covers for some sample Japanese names.  
  
Wonga316 


	5. 05

TRUE WAR  
  
CHAPTER 05  
  
BY WONGA316  
  
COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email – wonga316@yahoo.com.au  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final 2 movies / episodes and Toji never lost his limbs during this activation test.  
  
Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile.  
  
Big thanks to PhilG for proof reading.  
  
"..." = Normal speech  
  
[...] = Thoughts  
  
-...- = Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean...)  
  
***  
  
"Are sure these findings are accurate?" Keel asked looking at his display unit.  
  
"Yes sir. I have double checked my results and even run a simulation through the Maji." Yui's picture appeared in the corner of his monitor, next to the findings that he was reviewing.  
  
"What did the Maji conclude?" Fuyutsuki's picture asked from below Yui's image.  
  
"The Maji have reported only 1.7% chance of error and majority of that is related to the timing of certain events..."  
  
"Alright... Commander Fuyutsuki, you have authority to commence appropriate actions. Do what ever is necessary..."  
  
"BUT what about Shinji!" Yui exclaimed through the display.  
  
"Shinji's search will not be interrupted. If you require additional resources then make it so... Has there been any news?"  
  
"There... I..."  
  
"Search efforts are still on track." Fuyutsuki interrupted, trying to cover Yui's disappointment but also revealing the search has not returned anything positive.  
  
"Very well... Don't worry Yui, Kaji will find him."  
  
***  
  
"Did you have to bring your camera along, Adia?" Kensuke was busy testing his camera. The constant waving around of his camera was starting to annoy the young girl.  
  
"It's the latest model... I haven't had a chance to properly test it out. This is the prefect opportunity, since we haven't seen Shinji in a while."  
  
"You are just hoping to get a few risqué shoots of Major Katsuragi..." Hikari counter as she looked at Toji's profile [Toji's awfully quiet... I wonder what's wrong...]  
  
"Like I said, a prefect opportunity to test my new camera."  
  
The ringing of Misato's doorbell stopped class rep and Kensuke a little disagreement.  
  
"Yes?" Asuka answered the door like yesterday.  
  
"ASUKA!" Hikari exclaimed and quickly hugged the German girl. "I'm glad you're ok."  
  
"It's good to see you to Hikari," Auska returned the hug. "Look I have to see Ritsuko for a medical. Can you come along?"  
  
"Of course. Is everything ok? Nothing's wrong is it?"  
  
"Nah... It's just a regular check up." Asuka replied. "Misato is in the kitchen." She said to Toji.  
  
Toji nodded and entered the apartment. Kensuke followed, pointing the camera at the two girls and waving good-bye.  
  
"Idiots..." Asuka muttered as she grabbed Hikari's hand and lead her away.  
  
"Hikari's right you know. That thing is annoying." Toji commented on his friend's new toy. They made their way into Misato's apartment and were greeted by Pen-pen holding his dish in his beak. Giving a confused look at his two human intruders, he quickly waddled off in the other direction.  
  
"In here, you two." Toji and Kensuke followed the sound of Misato's voice into the kitchen. Kensuke was bitterly disappointed when he discovered that Misato was fully dressed in her Nerv uniform and sipping on a cup of coffee. "Have a seat." Misato offered the two stooges.  
  
"Where's Shinji, Katsuragi-san?" Toji asked politely, taking the seat Misato offered.  
  
"I can't tell all the details but..."  
  
"Something has happen! He's dead isn't he?" Toji exclaimed jumping out of his chair. His outburst took Kensuke by surprise. Sensing the situation, Kensuke turned off his camera and placed it in his lap.  
  
"Hey Toji, settle down..."  
  
"It's alright Kensuke." Misato replied. "Shinji isn't dead. He's... just missing."  
  
"What do you mean missing?" Toji asked, taking his seat again.  
  
"I can't tell you all the details since they have been deemed confidential. After the defeat of the seventeenth Angel, Shinji went through... another rough patch. He decided to run away again. We have not heard from him since."  
  
"I see..." Toji replied.  
  
"But it's been almost six months since we last saw Shinji. He hasn't tried contacting anyone?" Kensuke asked. Misato only replied by nodding no. "Have you tried looking for him?"  
  
"We have dedicated resources looking for Shinji."  
  
***  
  
[I wonder what's taking her so long?] Hikari waited outside the medical room for Asuka to finish her exam. [She was awfully quiet when I asked about Ikari-kun. I didn't see him back at the apartment. I hope everything is ok]  
  
"... A clean bill of health, Asuka..." Ritsuko said opening the door.  
  
"Of course! Was there any doubt?" Asuka replied following her in tow.  
  
"Alright Asuka, I'll schedule a reactivation test in two weeks. We are still making repairs to Unit 2 and more rest wouldn't hurt either" Ritsuko replied half laughing at the young girl's ever present confidence.  
  
"What do you mean 'more rest'?" Ritsuko comment on the additional rest infuriated Asuka. In her eyes more rest implied weakness on her side.  
  
"Asuka, Is everything alright?" Hikari asked, interrupting Asuka's attack on the doctor.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you girls to it. I have more work to do." Ritsuko said before walking down the corridor, her departure calmed the young red head for the moment.  
  
"Hey Hikari! Have you seen wonder girl around?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Ayanami? I saw her walking in the doctor's direction. She didn't say where she was going. We only said our hellos."  
  
"I bet I know where she is going. Come on." Asuka grabbed Hikari's arm like before and lead her down the hallway towards Unit 1's holding cage. When they reached the entrance of the cage, they notice the albino girl standing on the platform, looking up into the eyes of Evangelion Unit 1.  
  
"Oh my God... That's Unit 1." This was the closest the class rep had been to Evangelion.  
  
"Yeah, yeah come on..." The hissing of the cage door alerted Rei to her visitors. She turned briefly to the two girls and nodded. Then returned her focus to Unit 1.  
  
"What? You still think that you're better than me!" Asuka spat as she made her way towards Rei.  
  
"Asuka... I don't think..." The presences of Unit 1 made the young girl nervous and she hesitated to cross the platform.  
  
"Come on Hikari. There's no umbilical cable and the entry plug has been ejected. It's safe." Auska's reassurance satisfied Hikari's fear and she slowly across the platform behind Asuka.  
  
"Don't ignore me! I asked you a question." Asuka spat again.  
  
"No." Rei replied, keeping her eyes on Unit 1.  
  
"No what?" Asuka angrily.  
  
"No. I don't think I'm better than you."  
  
"Hrmp!" Asuka flicked her hair back, trying her best to get on a Rei's bad side. Hikari walked on up to Asuka and soon all three girls were looking at Unit 1. It was sometime before anyone broke the silence.  
  
"You know, it's strange. I always pictured Unit 1 battling Angels and causing all this destruction. Yet seeing it here still and quiet is kind of peaceful." Hikari commented. The cooling liquid surrounding Unit 1 looked like a sheet of glass that cover the majority of its body, it was almost as if the Eva was in a deep slumber.  
  
"It's because of him." Rei replied.  
  
"Who?" Hikari and Asuka asked simultaneously.  
  
"Shinji"  
  
"Good one Hikari. I think you have confused the doll." Asuka said sarcastically.  
  
"What do you mean, Ayamami?" Hikari asked ignore her friend's attempt at an insult.  
  
"The only person capable of piloting Unit 1 is Shinji. Everyone has the perception that Unit 1 is an uncontrollable monster with the will to only destroy all but when Shinji piloted it seem different."  
  
"What are you talking about? The dodgy Eva still played up when Shinji was in it."  
  
"You don't understand. You wouldn't understand with the way you treated Shinji."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"  
  
"Ah... speaking of Ikari-san... Where is he?" Hikari interrupted in an attempt to stop a possible argument between the two pilots. Her ploy worked as Asuka quickly quieten down.  
  
"Shinji is missing." Rei answered.  
  
"Missing? What do you mean by missing?"  
  
"After the defeat of the final Angel, Shinji decided to leave. He left a note for Major Katsuragi and disappeared."  
  
"I see... Well Shinji has disappeared before and come back. So there nothing to worry about right."  
  
"He's been gone for nearly 8 months." Asuka spoke softly.  
  
"My God... That long... Have you tried looking for him?"  
  
"Section Two is currently conducting a search effort." Rei answered. Asuka turned away from Hikari and Rei in an attempt to hide her face and the tears that were starting to form.  
  
"But I am not concerned for Shinji's welfare."  
  
"But 8 months is a long time."  
  
"My brother will return. He has never failed us before. When he returns he will live with my mother and myself."  
  
"BROTHER?" Asuka and Hikari exclaimed. "...And what's with this 'living with you' crap. Shinji belongs to ME and Misato! He's coming to home with me!" Asuka finished  
  
"Shinji doesn't belong to you, Pilot Soryu."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW!"  
  
[Brother? Are Ikari and Ayanami related? They do look like they could pass as brother and sister. Maybe that's why Rei is calling Shinji by his first name... It's funny, I only noticed it just then...]  
  
"I think if Shinji belong to anyone, he would be mine but I promise to share him when he comes back." All three girls turned to find Yui standing on the platform a few feet away from them.  
  
"Miss Ikari... I..." / Hello mother."  
  
[Miss Ikari! But I thought Shinji mother died when he was very young? This is so confusing]  
  
"I had a feeling you girls would be down here. How did your medical go, Asuka?" Yui asked walking towards the girls.  
  
"Ah... Fine..." Asuka felt awkward after her outburst about Shinji, she didn't know how much Yui had heard.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry... You must be Hikari. I'm Yui Ikari, Shinji's mother." Yui bowed politely to the class rep.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Ikari-san." Hikari returned the bow. "Ikari-san please excuse me for asking but I was under the impression that you died."  
  
"Haha... Yes you could say that. It's a long story and unfortunately I cannot divulge too much information due to its sensitivity. Let just say that I was assigned to another diversion of Nerv for an extended period of time."  
  
"Ah... Yes... I understand..." Hikari replied a little confused.  
  
"What can I do for you Vice Commander?" Rei asked.  
  
"You don't have to call me that Rei, but I have come to tell you that..."  
  
"SHINJI? Is there news about Shinji?" Asuka interrupted.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Shinji, how about another refill?" George slurred as he waved his beer glass around in the air.  
  
"I think you have had enough. How about some coffee instead?" Shinji poured fresh cup and placed it in front of the elderly man. "Is your really name George? I mean it's not very Japanese."  
  
"That's a long story, kiddo" George replied taking a sip of his coffee "And I don't want to sent you to sleep with it. I still want someone to pour my drinks."  
  
"The bum came in one day desprate for a drink. I asked him for the money up front and he throws US dollar bill on the table." Aya was walking down the stairs with a pile of freshly cleaned tea towels for behind the bar.  
  
"I don't see how that is related to the name George?"  
  
"George Washington is pictured on the one dollar US bill. From that day forward the regulars started calling him George." Aya replied putting the last of the tea towels underneath the bar.  
  
"I see," Shinji said placing the coffee in front of George "So, can I ask what your real name is?"  
  
George looked down at the fresh coffee Shinji had given to him and decided to take a sip [Better than nothing I guess...] "You tell me your full name and I'll tell you mine."  
  
George's proposition stopped Shinji's question dead in its tracks. For the eight months that he has lived and worked with Aya, he had never spoken about his personal life. Aya and some of the others would try but Shinji would quickly change the subject.  
  
"Everyone has secrets to hide, Shinji. Just make sure you don't loose yourself trying to keep them hidden." George gave his advice to the young teenager.  
  
***  
  
Fuyutuski was pacing around the meeting room waiting for everyone to arrive. He had called for an unscheduled meeting after Yui presented her findings in his conference call with Seele eariler in the day [Will we still need Unit 1...]  
  
"Commander." Ritsuko's entrance brought the old man's attention to the doorway. Ritsuko was followed by Maya, Huyga and Aoba.  
  
"Can I ask why are we having this meeting, Commander?" Aoba question.  
  
"Let wait for the others." Fuyutsuki motion to the available seats around the conference table and turn to face the window which looked out onto the Geofront and the lake.  
  
"It's starting again, isn't it?" Ritsuko asked standing next to the Commander. She had her suspicions about the true translations of Dead Sea Scrolls and the unscheduled meeting had confirmed them.  
  
"I'm sorry we're late." Yui entered with Rei and Auska. They were shortly followed by Misato who was as usual late.  
  
"Sorry I had to drop off Shinji's friends before coming here."  
  
"Oh, are you referring to Toji and Kensuke?" Yui asked. "I would have like to meet them in person."  
  
"The stooges..." Asuka interrupted.  
  
"Ahem... Since everyone is here I guess we should begin. This morning we discovered some rather disturbing facts regarding the translations of the Dead Sea Scrolls. It appears that all the Angels have not been destroyed."  
  
"WHAT! SHINJI KILLED KAWORU! HE WAS THE LAST! I WATCHED HIM DO IT AND WHAT IT DID TO HIM!" Misato exclaimed slamming her fist onto the table.  
  
"Who or what is a Kaworu?" Asuka asked.  
  
"You were hospitalised during the events of the seventeenth Angel." Rei stated.  
  
"The Major is right. Shinji defeated the last Angel..."  
  
"You're right Maya but I'm guessing that we missed something in the translations" Ritsuko interrupted.  
  
"That's correct. I'll let the Vice Commander explain the details." Fuyutuski added, then all the attention focused on Yui.  
  
"Dr. Akagi is partially correct..."  
  
"So we've been lied to again! What the hell is going on? Do you know what these children have been through?" Misato demanded standing up from her chair. She did not intenationally want to get upset with Yui, but previous betrays with Gendo had made her wary.  
  
"Hey Misato..."  
  
"It's alright Asuka... I understand Misato's anger and frustration but no one has been deceived here. I have no intentions to hurt my children. The last thing I want is for them to do this." Yui words calmed Misato and she took her seat again. "The translations which were given to you during the Angels were full and complete but we found information that was relevant to the Angels outside the context that was given to you."  
  
"I don't understand. Seele has the whole set of scrolls why didn't they translate the entire thing?" Aoba asked.  
  
"Large sections of the scroll were unreadable. Only now Seele have developed techquies to extract the text without damaging the already sensitive form of the scrolls."  
  
"Can we trust them?" Misato asked.  
  
"Yes. I assisted on the translations myself."  
  
"What did the unreadable text contain?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"As you may know many believe that the Angels are actually the messenagers of God sent to earth to punish man for interferring in things that it shouldn't. We have confirmed this in the newly translated text as well as some other facts."  
  
"Such as what?" Misato asked.  
  
"It appears that the Angels are subject to instrutmentality as well as man."  
  
"What the hell is instrumentality?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Instrutmentality is when man moves to the next evolutionary step."  
  
"Why is that a bad thing? I'm all for getting smarter and stronger" The young German commented.  
  
"That's because man isn't ready for something like that. Gendo tried to use Instrutmentality for personal gain. He tried to initial a controlled instrutmentality."  
  
"So what happens when a Angel goes through instrumentality?" Huyga asked.  
  
"That we are not entirely sure. There is still a great deal we don't know about the Angels but the text also makes reference to continuious attacks until man makes an amends or a choice."  
  
"An amends to what?" Misato asked.  
  
"Not sure. We are still working on large potions of the text."  
  
"So... it starts all over again"  
  
"Unfortunately... but things will be different this time."  
  
"Vice Commander Ikari is right. We have greater access to the scrolls and everyone here as well as Seele is focused on ending this war. I have also made a request for Unit 6 and it's pilot to be transferred from the China branch." Commander Fuyutuski spoke. "Major, all the relevant documentation is already on your desk. Dr. Akagi and her team will continue their work with the Evangelions. Is there anything else?"  
  
"What is to happen to Unit 1 and the search for Shinji?" Rei asked.  
  
"Section Two will continue the search. Unit 1 will be reconfigured and tested with yourself and Asuka and then dedicated as a backup unit."  
  
"Commander, can I request that Unit 1 be configured and Shinji assigned as it's pilot for when he returns." Yui asked. Misato, Rei and Asuka nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very well but I would still like to conduct a activation test with Rei and Asuka. We had enough trouble with the previous Angels and if we are correct a Angel that has been subject to instrumentality can only get more difficult to defeat."  
  
"Yes sir." Everyone agreed with the Commander's reasoning.  
  
***  
  
AUTHORS NOTES  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for delay in update. I know what's I like to wait for an update.  
  
I originally had a different version to how 'George' got his name but it didn't seem right (I think George Washington is on the one dollar bill, I know he's one of the US bills) and I hope I got the defination of instrumentatilty right as well. 


	6. 06

TRUE WAR  
  
CHAPTER 06  
  
BY WONGA316  
  
COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER  
I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email – wonga316yahoo.com.au  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final 2 movies / episodes and Toji never lost his limbs during this activation test.  
  
Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile.  
  
"..." = Normal speech  
  
[...] = Thoughts  
  
-...- = Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean...)  
  
Gendo waited before the empty UN committee stand. The members had filed out to discuss the evidence that was presented against him. It had been nearly five years since he had been stood down as the Commander of Nerv and he was only a shadow of his former self. He had lost a considerable amount of weight and the once proud arrogant face he wore was replaced by a tired broken one.  
  
His treatment during his temporary imprisonment was humane and followed the genviea convention. No one had visited him during this time. Kaji and other Section Two members visited him for official business. He attempted to contact Yui numerous times but was meet with a brick wall of silence.  
  
Everyone rose as the committee members re entered the room. The audience contained mostly media and country representatives. The fall of the former Nerv Commander was the most publicised story for the past two years. Many countries and private organisations had vast stakes in the Nerv organisation therefore the mass media coverage. Gendo could only recognise Kaji and Fuyutuski from the crowd. He notice that a vacant seat next to Fuyutuski with the place card 'Nerv - Vice Commander'  
  
"Gendo Rokubungi, please stand." As he stood up the room was lit up as photographers began taking their page one photos for the morning newspapers. "For the attempted mass genocide of the human species, we the committee find you... guilty." This was following by another wave of photoflashes and chatter from the audience.  
  
The committee continued to read their verdicts. Each verdict guilt and every time resulting in flashes and chatter. Gendo remained motionless as each verdict was read.  
  
"Do you have anything to before your sentence is read?" A committee member asked.  
  
"Yes but not to the committee. May I address someone in the audience?"  
  
"You may." Gendo turned to Kaji and Fuyutuski. Security attempted to hold back photographers and media personnel crowed around the two Nerv Officers.  
  
"Sensei, promise me that you look after my family?" Fuyutuski nodded an affirmative. "Tell them for what its worth that I'm sorry and that I was always proud of Shinji."  
  
Gendo turned to the committee before he could see Kaji and Fuyutuski reaction to his request and waited for his sentence.  
  
"Gendo Rokubungi... this committee sentences you to death..." the committee's verdict was followed by a sea of flashes and media people attempting to get a response from the former Commander. He ignored all their pleas, as he was lead away by security through a side door.  
  
"Excuse me, miss. We have landed." The young women rubbed her green eyes as someone gentle rocked her awake. She looked out the VTOL and notice that the sea was replace by tarmac.  
  
"... Ok... Thanks." She replied to the co pilot as hiss of the side door opened to let her out. "Where's my Unit?"  
  
"Transport One is still in transit. ETA 15minutes."  
  
"Very well." She stepped out on the VTOL and noticed a older women holding a stack of papers and wearing a white lab coat standing by a SUV with men in dark suits [Must be her and security...].  
  
"WHY?" Hikari pleaded. "You're his friend can't you say anything?"  
  
"I've known Toji for practically all my life... There is no way you can change his mind once it's made up."  
  
"Hikari ca..."  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down, Toji Suzahara! I'm your girlfriend! When did you think you were going to tell me?" Toji didn't response but looked at his half eaten meal in front of him. Hikari's yelling had gain the attention of some of the other restaurant patrons but the normally clam and reserved former class representive didn't care.  
  
"Hikari... I think you better sit down and settle down a bit." Kensuke advised her.  
  
"NO! Do you know how dangerous it is? Do you remember what happen last time you try to pilot? What about what happen to Asuka? How it wrecked Shinji's life? All of Rei's injuries!" Hikari was shaking with anger and failed to notice Misato, Yui, Rei and Asuka entering the restaurant. Once a month they would all get together and have somewhat of a reunion.  
  
"I think the stooge just told her." Asuka said to no one in particular. Sensing that things were getting out of hand Misato spoke out "Hi guys! Sorry we're late. The sync tests took longer than expected."  
  
"Misato?" Hikari, Toji and Kensuke replied surprised by her greeting. The remaining four people took their seats at the dinner table. An uncomfortable silence followed.  
  
"Toji if you have having second thoughts about piloting please say so. I don't want you to do something that you don't want." Yui said across the table. Everyone focused on Toji, especially Hikari. "I know... It's just that..." he hesitated.  
  
"What? Please tell me?" Hikari pleaded, squeezing his hand.  
  
"It's what Shinji would do. It's what I have to do..." Misato's mobile phone sounded and all the attention turned to her. "Sorry guys I better answer this."  
  
"Major Katsuragi." She nodded a few time. "Ok, thanks Kaji." Then hung up.  
  
"Are we required at Nerv?" Rei asked formally.  
  
"No. The committee has given its verdict."  
  
She watched the street lights lit up one by one as they made way to Nerv. It was now the cooler months of the year, hence the days seem shorter. The seasons were slowly starting to act like they were supposing to prior the second impact. It was a sign that the earth was slowly healing itself.  
  
"Is this your first time to Japan, Mana?" Ritsuko asked from the front seat. One the security detail drove while the other flanked mana's side.  
  
"Officially yes but I have been to Japan for a holiday before." She replied.  
  
"Well that's good. Then things shouldn't be a foreign as they usually are."  
  
"Are we going to Nerv?"  
  
"Yes. You have to check into security, organise key cards and such."  
  
"I was actually hoping to have a shower. It was a long flight and I'll like to freshen up. That actually reminds me. Where will I be staying while I'm here?"  
  
"Didn't you get the brief in China HQ?" the shaking of Mana's head confirmed a no. "You'll be staying with Major Katsuragi and the second child."  
  
"Major Katsuragi and the second child? Her name is Asuka isn't it? Hang on, doesn't the third child live with them as well."  
  
"Ah... I better let the Major explain that. How do you know about Asuka and Shinji? I thought you didn't get the brief?"  
  
"I didn't but people talk about the famous third child. He's actually talked about like a some superstar in some parts of world."  
  
"I see." [I better inform Kaji about this. He might be able to use this help find Shinji]  
  
"Dr. Akagi can you tell me what Shinji is like? I what to know if he's as good looking as everyone makes him out to be?"  
  
"What? Are you interested in Shinji?"  
  
"I am a normal girl before a pilot and a girl has her needs..." Mana replied smartly causing a small laugh from Ritsuko.  
  
"I'm actually surprised by his comment." Kaji mention has he and Commander Fuyutsuki walked to his Nerv issued sedan.  
  
"Hmmm... How do you think the others will react?"  
  
"Not sure. Everyone has changed a lot these past five years. When I mention it to Misato she seem indifferent." Kaji pressed unlock on his key chain causing the indicators on his car to flash and unlock. "What time is your meeting with Seele tomorrow?"  
  
"The usually but I doubt that Gendo's verdict will be the topic... You know what they are going to say." Fuyutsuki said buckling his seat belt.  
  
"Yeah... Stop searching..."  
  
"I'm afraid so... What are you smiling about?" Fuyutsuki notice a small grin appearing on Kaji's face as he pulled out of the car park.  
  
"I have a feeling that Shinji will find us." Kaji then hit the speed dial on his mobile and spoke into his hands free speaker. "It's Kaji. I need two men on the inside of Gendo's prison and around the clock surveillance on the facility"  
  
"That can take time. We have to pull back resources from the field, organise plausible covers...  
  
"You have twelve hours. Pull back what you need from the field. This is a priority and our best opportunity for a breakthrough yet." Kaji finished by hitting the cancel key on his mobile  
  
"Man... I'm stuffed..." Misato commented as she entered her apartment.  
  
"It's no wonder you're still single." Asuka complained about her guardian's. "The way you eat and drink isn't a real turn on for men."  
  
"Oh and you're one to talk. When was it the last time you had a date?" Misato snapped back.  
  
"You two will never change." A female voice interrupted the friendly fight between Misato and Asuka.  
  
"Risu? What are you doing here?" Misato asked surprised by the appearance of the Nerv scientist. "How did you get in?"  
  
"I still your key from the last time we when out to drinks. Someone has to carry you home after one of your drinking sessions." Ritsuko replied sarcassitical.  
  
"See I told you. You are going to die a single and lonely woman, Misato" Asuka added.  
  
"Argh... I was actually hoping for a peaceful evening after an enjoyable dinner. Just tell me what you want." Misato outburst brought about the sounds of someone laughing. "Who's that?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced you yet. Misato this is Mana Kirishima, the fifth child." Mana bowed politely as Ristsuko introduced her to the Misato  
  
Shinji rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he got out of his small bed. Pulling on a pair of old tracksuit pants to began to think about the past fives and what has happen [It's been almost five years... I wonder how they are all going? They probably forgotten about me, five years is a long time] He walked out of his room and headed towards the bathroom wake himself properly.  
  
"Hey Shinji, you going to be long?" Aya asked from the doorway.  
  
"Just a minute, I'm almost done." Shinji replied grabbing a towel and wiping the water from his face.  
  
"You know you have change a lot when you first came here?"  
  
"You think?" Shinji began tying his hair back.  
  
"The long hair is a better look than the choir boy hair cut." Aya commented walking in and picking up her toothbrush and applying some toothpaste.  
  
"If I didn't know better you were trying to hit on me, Aya?" Shinji said suggestively to Aya's reflection as she brushed her teeth. He was greeted with a playful slap across the back of the head.  
  
"I'll go start breakfast."  
  
When Aya finished in the bathroom, she return to the main living room and was greeted with a hot breakfast. "Hmmm... Looks good"  
  
"Eat it while it's warm." Shinji replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee and turning the television on with the remote control.  
  
-In breaking new, last night the UN committee gave a guilt verdict on for the former commander of Nerv, Gendo Ikari- The news reporter read out.  
  
"Is everything ok, child?" Aya asked as Shinji choked on his coffee. She immediately looked back at the television as the report continued.  
  
-He has been sentence to death and has refused an option for appeal. Date for execution is yet to be finalised but former committee members has suggested that this could be sometime early next week-  
  
"I... I... have to... go..." Shinji muttered out as the coffee left his limp hand.  
  
"It is finally an honour to meet you Major Katsuragi." Mana expressed bowing again.  
  
"Oh, you can drop the Major bit, just call me Misato." She then turned to Ritsuko. "Hey Ritsuko, how come you didn't tell me that Mana was arrive early?"  
  
"What do you mean early? You got Mana transfer papers almost six weeks ago."  
  
"Yeah but the date was the fourth." Misato stated as she made her way over to the fridge and started rummaging through its contents. "Hey Mana, would you like a drink or something?"  
  
"Ah... No thanks, I'm fine." [She can't be the same Major Katsuragi that everyone talks about]  
  
"I guess you were hung over again, as usual, the date actually said the third."  
  
"So you're the fifth?" Asuka asked as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, Mana Kirishima. This is Asuka Langey Sohryu, the second child." Misato introduce. Asuka made her way over to Mana [I was hoping for a little more time to tell Asuka...]  
  
"It's an honour to meet you Pilot Sohryu." Mana extended her hand as she greeted the red head. Asuka accepted her hand cautiously and then turned to Misato and Ritsuko.  
  
"When were you guys going to tell me about this?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Well... you see I was planning to but I guess I misread the transfer papers." Misato answered from behind one of her beer cans. Her actions causing a shake of the head from Asuka and Ritsuko. "Oh, sorry Risu did you want one?" Misato thrusted the can towards the Nerv doctor.  
  
"I'll be fine thanks, Misato. I better be going. I have an early start tomorrow. See you guys later." Ritsuko made her way out.  
  
"Thank you for your help Dr. Akagi." Mana farewell the doctor as she left.  
  
"Ok Mana. You can have Shinji's room for the moment. It's the second on the right." Misato pointed in the direction of the room.  
  
"WHAT!" Asuka yelled. "WHAT DOES SHE GET SHINJI'S ROOM?"  
  
"That actually reminds me, where is Shinji? I heard that he also lives with you Misato." Mana question regarding Shinji caused downcast faces to appear on Misato and Asuka. "I'm sorry did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Do you have to leave right away?" Aya asked as she watched Shinji stuffed some clothes onto his backpack.  
  
"Only be gone for a few days. I'm sorry to leave you alone with the bar and everything else but it's just that..."  
  
"What child? You can tell me?" Aya approached Shinji and laid a supportive hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Aya. I haven't told you the truth about my past... The man that he news was talking about is... is... my father." Shinji said with tears rolling down his face. "I use to be an Eva pilot. I was going to tell you but when you mention that your family was killed because an Eva unit damaged your shelter, I thought you would hate me... Causes it's my fault that they are dead!"  
  
Aya pulled the young into a hug and held onto him. Shinji cried as Aya patted his back trying to sooth his crying. Aya found herself crying as well. This was the first time Aya had seen Shinji in this state. For the five years that he spent his time here, he had also been strong and quiet. Shinji never spoke about himself or seek the attention of overs.  
  
"Shinji, listen to me... I knew that you were a pilot when you first came to here."  
  
"You did! Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I'm not sure why. I guess I was lonely as well. There has been a hole in my heart since they died. I thought that maybe you could fill that hole..."  
  
"But I was the one that caused the shelter to collapse!"  
  
"NO SHINJI!" Aya parted away and shook him. "It's true that you pilot those things but there is more than one of the giant robots isn't there?" Shinji nodded.  
  
"Then one of the other could have caused the damage to the shelter but I don't blame them or you. You did what you had to do."  
  
"But... I..."  
  
"You don't control what happens with those angels or whatever they call them."  
  
"But if I was stronger..."  
  
"You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for... Shinji, what you do or what happens in your life doesn't make you who you are. It's what is on the inside that matters. It doesn't matter if you did cause the shelter to collapse, that's in the past. I learnt long ago that you can't let one event rule you for the rest of your life."  
  
"What... What do you... mean?"  
  
"After the shelter collapse I hit rock bottom... Nothing matter to me... I even tried ending it a number of times..." This admission shocked Shinji. "But one day I realised that feeling sorry for myself wouldn't bring them back. What would be achieved if I was depressed? Life goes on and you have one chance it. The truth is that you don't always get what you want in life therefore you have to make the most of it."  
  
"Aya... I..."  
  
"Life's too short to be wasted feeling sorry for yourself."  
  
"That's the whole situation up to this date." Misato finished explaining to Mana what happen to Shinji.  
  
"I don't believe it..." Mana replied.  
  
"Yeah... Morale has been down since Shinji left. The guy's sync ratios haven't been as high as they were when Shinji was around. Everyone still expects him to show up around Nerv like the old days." Misato skulled the last of her beer and proceeded to get another one from the fridge.  
  
"You miss him don't you?"  
  
"I do..."  
  
"Major, why did Asuka run off like that? I mean does she and Shinji..." Mana asked probing if Shinji and Asuka had a relationship.  
  
"Asuka and Shinji? I don't think that she would appreciate you talking that way. Asuka doesn't hate Shinji but... Ahem... lets just say that things are difficult to read."  
  
"I see... So he isn't seeing anyone at the moment." Mana asked.  
  
"Hmmm... You're awfully interested in Shinji." Misato asked trying to lighten the mood. "What are your intentions Mana? Are you interested in my Shinji?"  
  
"My intentions? I would have thought a woman like yourself would have guessed by now." Mana replied smartly.  
  
"I like your style but if you hurt Shinji in anyway and I mean anyway I'll make you sorry that you were even selected as a Evangelion pilot." Misato threaten the young women. "In any case... You have to wait in line for Shinji behind me..." Both women enjoyed a laugh.  
  
[That bitch!] Asuka thought. She had left her room to confront Mana when they begin talking about Shinji but remained hidden just outside the kitchen door. [Shinji is mine...]  
  
Three Days Later  
  
"Sign here." The guard stated, placing a pen between the pages of the opened visitors logbook. Shinji complied and signed his name followed by the date [Should I put my full? Just S.Ikari should do]. When Shinji finished the guard spun the book around and started filling in his administrative fields in the form.  
  
"By law I have to ask you these question. You understand all the risk associated in entering this facility?" the guard asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You understand that if you are involved in a hostage situation the Japanese Government nor the Prison Authority will negotiate for your freedom?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You have 30 minutes... Remember to only use the phone and don't touch the glass. You're in booth 6." The guard said as he led Shinji through to the visitation area. A large glass partition divided the grey stale room. All windows were barred and the sunlight stretch shadows across the floor. A guard patrolled the elevated walkway and cameras were specifically mounted in certain areas.  
  
Shinji walked with heavy feet to booth 6. He took his seat without looking up to see what was in front of him. The clicking of someone picking up the other conference phone told me to pick his up.  
  
"Hello Shinji."  
  
"Father..." Shinji replied finally looking up from the ground. His stare matched that of Gendo's.  
  
"You look well. You have grown." Gendo's comment surprised Shinji and he dropped his handset as a result.  
  
"I... Ah... Yeah..." Shinji replied when he fumbled his handset back to the side of his head.  
  
"Rei, sweetie... You know that you don't have to do this." Yui said to her daughter.  
  
"I know mother." She replied adjusting her coat. "I have this familiar feeling. Something tells me that I should go today."  
  
"Ok. If you have any doubts at anytime just let me know."  
  
"I know. The same goes yourself as well mother."  
  
"Thank you." Yui gave a motherly kiss and wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye. "You have grown into a wonderful woman. I'm so proud of you."  
  
The Nerv car had pulled out front of them and a Section Two Agent exited the front passenger side. He opened the rear door and motion Yui and Rei to enter.  
  
"I have arranged a meeting for 10:30. The prison warden arranged a private room." The agent said to the Ikari women.  
  
"Does he know that we are meeting him?" Yui asked.  
  
"No Dr. Ikari. I have requested that he not be told as per your request."  
  
"H... H... Ho... How... have you ... b... bee... been?" Shinji asked nervously through the hand piece, stilling trying to avoid his father's eyes.  
  
"If you look at me while we speak you will be able to tell." Gendo replied immediately. Shinji slowly moved his glaze from the bench top to the glass plane. "You can should be able to tell now."  
  
"You look well..." [Has he lost weight? He doesn't look the same as before.]  
  
"As well as someone can be in a place like this." Gendo replied. "Have you returned yet?"  
  
"Ah... I... No... I haven't"  
  
"I see... Do you have any intensions of returning?"  
  
"What? So I can be treated as a object! Like some expendable weapon!" Shinji replied angrily.  
  
"No one treated you as an object. You just presumed that it was like that."  
  
[That does it!] "That's bullshit. You never gave a damn about what happen to me or other anyone else." Shinji slammed the glass shield. This surprised and shocked Gendo somewhat. "What about yourself? I bet you feel pretty damn pound of yourself right now."  
  
"..."  
  
"Answer the question you bastard!"  
  
"..."  
  
"I thought so. You thought that you were untouchable, that you could doing anything and treat anyone as you like. Well, look at you now. You have no family, no friends, nothing!"  
  
"..."  
  
Shinji took a moment to calm himself before continuing "... I heard about your verdict on the news... I just wanted to say goodbye..." Shinji then notice a guard approach Gendo and whisper something to him.  
  
"Wait Shinji..." Gendo pleaded to his son "Will you do something for me?"  
  
"What? Are you going to order me pilot again?" said asked sarcastically.  
  
"...No. I'm not going to order you to do anything. I want you to return to Tokyo 3."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"I can't explain... I've done many things that I'm not proud of and I have also regretted. I don't want you to make the same mistake. There's someone that you should talk to in Tokyo 3."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Who is this person?"  
  
"You only get one chance in life, Shinji... It's too short for regrets... Goodbye... My son..." Gendo hung up the receiver and walked away from the booth and Shinji.  
  
"HEY! Wait!" Shinji yelled into the hand piece.  
  
"Excuse me sir, if you keep up this behaviour you'll have to leave immediately" Shinji's shouting and hitting the glass had alerted one of the guards.  
  
Rei felt uneasy as the Nerv car pulled to a stop outside the holding facility where the former Commander was held.  
  
"It's still not too late to go back if you want." Yui said sensing that you daughter was troubled.  
  
"I'm nervous that's all. Nothing to be concerned about." Rei said as security open her door and she exited the car.  
  
"We'll be about 30 minutes." Yui told the driver.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
A formally dressed man waited for the two Nerv visitors by the entrance. "Dr. Ikari and Ms Ayanami?" The man said bowing. "Everything has been arranged as per your request."  
  
"Thank you, warden. How is he today?" Yui asked as they entered the facility.  
  
"We have had no issues with Mr Ikari. In fact you're his second visitor today."  
  
"Second visitor? I thought that he was barred from visitations because of national security risks?" Yui asked surprised.  
  
"That's true but prisoners on death row have their visitation rights restored. Seems fair since their time is limited."  
  
"What can you tell me about the visitor he had?" Yui asked anxiously.  
  
"Not much I'm afraid but I can arrange the guard on duty to speak to if you like?"  
  
"That would be appreciated. Can you arrange that after our visit?"  
  
"Of course." The warden had lead Yui and Rei into a secluded section of the holding facility. They stood before a solid grey door and watched the warden slid his access card through the security pass. The door hissed open and revealed a sterile white room with a single table and three chairs. "This room is monitored and he is a panic button." The warden handed a small remote device to Yui.  
  
"Panic button?" Rei enquired.  
  
"It's just another safety measure we employ. Just press the button if you feel threaten. Guards are posted just outside the door and we enter."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Thank you, warden." Yui said. The warden nodded and left the two women in the room. They took the two unoccupied seats, opposite the single chair and waited. The only way into the room was the door, which they entered.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Yui asked concerned for her daughter.  
  
"Who do you think visited the commander?" Rei asked, ignoring Yui's question.  
  
"Not sure..." [I know what you are thinking, Rei...]  
  
"If you know what I'm thinking, then why didn't you say so?" Rei asked, reading Yui's mind.  
  
"Haha... I keep forgetting that you have still have that ability. Since I'm unable to read minds then..." Yui was interrupted by the opening on the door and the appearance of the Gendo Ikari with his hands and feet chained, flanked by two guards.  
  
"...Yui... Rei..."  
  
AUTHOR NOTES  
Sorry for the delay in update. I've been busy with work and my other fics. Thanks for the positive reviews, keep' em coming. I haven't heard from my proofreader in a while therefore expect some silly mistakes :(


	7. 07

TRUE WAR  
  
CHAPTER 07  
  
BY WONGA316  
  
COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER   
I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email – wonga316yahoo.com.au  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES   
This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final 2 movies / episodes and Toji never lost his limbs during this activation test.  
  
Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile.  
  
"..." = Normal speech  
  
[...] = Thoughts  
  
-...- = Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean...)  
  
TOKYO 3 – CITY PRISON  
  
"Yui... Rei..." Gendo gasp.  
  
Rei stood from her seat and greeted the former Nerv Commander "Mr. Ikari." She said in her monotone manner. Yui remained seated and addressed the man by his proper name. "Rokubungi" her resentment towards Gendo was still evident.  
  
The prison guards directed Gendo to the single vacant chair and then left the room. Gendo slowly placed his shackled hands onto the table to ease the weight, or as much as the chains would allow him. He looked at the woman he still loved and the girl who he treated as his own daughter. For the first time since Gendo could remember, he was lost for words. Every night he prayed for the opportunity to explain his actions to Yui and Rei. Now was the time and he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Why?" Yui asked or more demanded.  
  
"What... Why?" Yui's single statement confused Gendo further. "What you mean?"  
  
Yui's palm slammed the tabletop and shocked Rei and Gendo. "You know what I mean! Why did you do it?" she demanded, standing and leaning over the table. She knew his time was coming and wanted some closure on what had transpired.  
  
"Mother... perhaps you should calm down..." Rei advised.  
  
"I am calm. I just want to know why this bastard thought it was in his best interest treat you and Shinji the way he did." Yui explained to Rei. "Explain yourself." she turned back to Gendo.  
  
Gendo's heart was breaking. He hope during the five years that passed that Yui might have forgiven him, at the least calm down but it was not the case. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Yui asked again.  
  
"Yui... Please..."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she screamed. "Don't you ever say my name again!"  
  
TOKYO 3 – CITY STREETS  
  
[What the hell was I thinking?] Shinji cursed himself as he wandered the city streets. He paid no attention to the people and traffic buzzing around him [Why did I even come back to see him? Did I really think he would change after all this time? I'm an idiot...]  
  
"I'm an idiot..." [But I wonder what the guard wanted from him?]  
  
From the distance a Section Two Agent place on surveillance duties radioed in his discover "This is three. I have visual contact of the subject. Please advise."  
  
-Roger that three. Maintain visual contact with subject but remain out of sight. Maintain radio contact.-  
  
"Copy that. Three proceeding." The agent concealed his palm communicator back under his sleeve and started off in Shinji's direction.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – SECTION TWO  
  
"Sir, the third has been sighted leaving the prison. Looks like your hunch was correct." The Section Two communications officer reported to Kaji.  
  
"Excellent. I'll Inform the Commander and get more eyes on him. I don't want to loose him again." [I don't think the girls would even forgive me]  
  
"Yes sir. Should I inform the Major and the Vice Commander?"  
  
"Not yet. They may attempt to contact Shinji themselves. I don't want to scare him away."  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMAND CENTRE  
  
"How are the diagnostic dry runs proceeding?" Ritsuko ask, not looking up from her clipboard.  
  
"Going well, Ma'am." Aoba replied. "But I Mechelor seems to be running a 3% below the last run."  
  
"That's strange... I doubled check the configuration prior to testing today." Huyga added from his console.  
  
"That's fine. A 3% lag in performance isn't going to effect the dry run but after I'll like to run another config checklist on Melchior."  
  
"Yes ma'am" Huyga and Aoba replied.  
  
"Ma'am, where's Lt. Ibuki?" Huyga asked. "How did she get out of this?"  
  
"Maya and Kensuke are with Unit Two performing some maintenance." Ritsuko replied. "Somehow I think she would prefer to be here." The head Nerv scientist was hinting that anything with Unit Two involved the second child, which was always... not easy.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – UNIT TWO HOLDING CAGE  
  
Asuka tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the technicians and Maya to finish with her Unit Two. Actually she was more annoyed that the third stooge had been allowed access within ten feet of her Eva.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Asuka asked Kensuke as he fumbled some testing gear in his hands and nearly dropping it.  
  
"What does it look like?" Kensuke fired back.  
  
"It looks like you don't know what you're doing. I don't even know why Maya took you on as an apprentice. A monkey could do a better job."  
  
"If you knew how to pilot an Eva properly we wouldn't have reconfigure it everything time you failed a sync test."  
  
"Ok that's enough you two." Maya complained to Kensuke and Asuka. "Asuka why don't you wait outside the holding cage. We may be a while yet."  
  
"What do you mean a while? You told me to change into my suit over an hour ago." Asuka said getting annoyed.  
  
"For an Eva pilot, you're not very patient." Mana said from the hanger entrance. "You're very quick to anger."  
  
"What the hell do you want sixth?"  
  
"Misato is actually taking me on a tour of the facility."  
  
"Well, shouldn't you be with her right now."  
  
"She's actually on a conference call with China HQ. She asked me to wait for her here." Mana crossed the walkway, narrowing the gap between herself and Asuka. "So this is the famous Unit Two... Not as impressive as I thought it would be."  
  
"What was that bitch?" Asuka spat. Having a Kensuke working on her Eva and the Mana bagging it had pushed her over the edge. "I don't see your piece of shit Unit anywhere?"  
  
"Oh, you must be Kensuke Aide." Mana said ignoring Asuka's attack. "I'm Mana Kirishima, the sixth pilot." She bowed as she greeted the Nerv apprentice.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Kirishima." Aide returned the bow. "Lt Ibuki informs me that your Unit is arriving tomorrow."  
  
"That's right. The carrier stuck some rough seas and had to dock half way in South Korea for a couple of days." Maya said looking up from her laptop, which was still attached to Unit Two. "Have you settled in ok?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Lt Ibuki. Misato has been very kind and helpful."  
  
"And what about me?" Asuka asked trying to get herself in the conversation. "I've helped as well."  
  
"Is that what you call helping? I guess it must be a German custom to treat people badly when they are a guest in your home. It's no wonder Shinji left." Mana replied smartly, knowing that 'Shinji' and her 'German' heritage would hit a soft spot.  
  
"YOU FU... Mmmm..." Misato had just entered the holding cage and clamped her hand across Asuka's mouth. "That's enough you two! You're both Eva pilots and Nerv Officers." She said sternly.  
  
"But Misato..." Mana tried to explain.  
  
"But nothing! I don't want either of you talking about Shinji in that manner!" Misato released Asuka and swung around next to Mana. "Don't you ever use Shinji as one of your excuses for an argument!" Misato seethed at the two young women.  
  
"Ahmen..." Maya coughed, trying to disrupt the tense mood between the Major and the two pilots. "We should be done in about 30mins, Asuka. Misato, would you and Mana like to stay for the test?"  
  
"Well it's about time!" Asuka huffed as she walked away towards the ejected entry plug. "I'll show you how a real Eva pilot does it."  
  
"Let it go, Mana" Misato advised as she placed a hand on the young women's shoulder, preventing another argument between the two pilots.  
  
TOKYO 3 – CITY PRISON  
  
"Answer my question, damn it!" Yui demanded as she slammed her hand onto the table again.  
  
[I never knew she could be this... ferocious! Shinji actually did the same thing earlier. My God! Shinji! Should I tell her?]  
  
Rei sensed that her adopted mother was slowly loosing control of her emotions. "Who visited you earlier today?" The albino girl asked Gendo.  
  
"How do know I had a visitor?" Gendo answered a question with a question.  
  
"The prison warden informed us. Answer the question please." Rei replied. Gendo only smirked back at the two women. This infuriated Yui further.  
  
"What the hell are you smiling at!" she demanded. "Answer her question!" The door suddenly swung open revealing the prison guard. The Section Two agent ran in holding to ringing cell phones. "Ma'am, we have situation."  
  
TOKYO 3 – CITY STREETS  
  
Shinji was too wrapped in his thoughts that he failed notice where he was walking. When he decided to look at his surrounds he was surprised fine himself outside Misato's apartment building.  
  
"Subject is outside the Major's resident." The agent reported from a distance behind a parked car. "Advise course of action."  
  
-Roger that three. Don't make contact the subject. Maintain visual contact from a distance.-  
  
"This is Misato's place..." Shinji whispered to himself [May be I have say hello... That's stupid! What am I going say? Hi Misato, hi Asuka, long time no see...] "But her car isn't here..." Shinji noticed that her everlasting blue Renault was missing for her dedicated parking spot.  
  
"I guess its next time then..." He said as he turned his back on his former home once again but the wailing of a familiar siren stopped him in his tracks. The siren brought back terrible memories of the past. Memories that he tried to bury deep within. It was the sound of a siren that the city of Tokyo 3 had not heard for over fives years and Shinji wished he never hear again. It was the sound of the Angel alert.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMAND CENTRE  
  
"Status?" Fuyutsuki ordered as he assumed the commander position. "Who reported the alarm  
  
"The JSSDF Air Patrol picked a large unidentified object of the coast." Huyga reported as he rapidly typed commands in his console. "We're at stage three alert. Evacuation procedures have started for civilians"  
  
"Good. Do we have any more intel on the target?"  
  
"Satellite feed should be in position in eight minutes."  
  
"Sir. I have Major Katsuragi on the com." Aoba reported. "She's with the pilots and Unit Two. She's requesting permission to prep and ready to launch."  
  
"Permission granted." Fuyutsuki replied Aoba. He activated his console to contact Kaji. "Kaji, have the Vice Commander and Rei returned?"  
  
"I've already put the order through to their security escort." Kaji replied. "I've actually got some news..."  
  
This prompted Kouzou to pick his handset and switch his console off speaker. "Have you found him?" The old man knew what the news that Kaji mention.  
  
"Yeah... but the panic in streets is making it difficult to keep track."  
  
"Do what you can. Have you told Yui?"  
  
"No... I didn't want anyone Shinji knew trying to approach him blind sighted. You know how sensitive he is to these situations"  
  
"Good. Keep me posted."  
  
TOKYO 3 – CITY STREETS  
  
"Is it an Angel?" Yui enquired the driver as he punched the Nerv issued vehicle through the streets. "Damn it! What are the authorities doing?" It was the responsibility of the general authorities to evacuate civilians to the safety of the shelters but the number of people running aimlessly in streets told Yui that they were not doing their job and this annoyed her.  
  
"Not sure ma'am. We were only ordered to ensure both your safety and to get back to headquarters." The driver replied has he dodged emergency vehicles and civilians trying to make their way to the closest shelter.  
  
"Mother... I recommend that prepare the Evas for launch." Rei said calmly as she grabbed Yui's hand.  
  
"What... what do you mean?"  
  
"I can feel it..." Yui squeezed Rei's hand for reassurance, knowing what Rei was trying to say.  
  
"It's alright sweetie... Ahhh!" The sudden stopping of the car stopped Yui mid sentence as it cause her to lunge forward.  
  
"Get off the street you idiot!" The driver yelled as he used his horn. The other Section Two agent on the other hand took the time to look at the human obstruction. "Hey! Wait a minute!" he said grabbing his partner's hand of the horn.  
  
Shinji looked into the car as it skidded to a stop a few metres away from him. He noticed the agent in the passenger seat grab a radio hand piece. Shinji then notice the Nerv insignia on the car bonnet and side doors.  
  
Rei had managed to catch a glimpse of the young man that caused them to stop suddenly. Something about his eyes caught her. The dark ocean blue eyes that told so much about that person. Then the fact hit her like a sledge hammer [SHINJI!] Then without even thinking she flung her door open and bolted out.  
  
"This is car one. We have sighted the third. Please advise." He agent spoke into the hand piece.  
  
"Rei wait! It's dangerous!" Yui pleaded as the words of the agent slowly penetrated her ear. Her brain slowly started processing what he had said. "Third? Shinji? SHINJI!" Yui followed Rei out of the Nerv car.  
  
Shinji's watched everything in slow motions as the passenger door open and a young women exited, rushing towards him. Even the people rushing around him seemed to move slowly. He focused on her red piercing eyes and froze on the spot "Rei?" he asked quietly as he got knocked to the ground by a group of people trying get a shelter.  
  
"SHINJI!" Rei yelled as she tried to get to his side by pushing people aside but she was pulled backed by the force of the Section Two Agent assign to protect her. "What are you doing? RELEASE ME!" she screamed.  
  
"REI! Where's Shinji?" Yui yelled as she followed her daughter through the crowds.  
  
"In front of the car! In the crowd!" Rei struggled against the agent's hold. "Mother help him!"  
  
Without thinking Yui ran towards the crowd in an attempt to reach her missing son but the second agent stopped her short. "Get back to the car!" he demanded.  
  
"NO! THAT'S MY SON!" Yui screamed as he fought the hold of the agent.  
  
"It's too dangerous! We have other agents watching him! Come on!" Yui could only look on as only saw the profile of a young man get up from the ground and fumble his way into the sea of people. She didn't even have the chance to have a good look her own son.  
  
"NOOOOO! SHINJIIIII!" She screamed again.  
  
[I'm sorry Rei... Please forgive me...] Shinji thought with tears flowing as he lost himself in the fear driven crowd.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – UNIT TWO HOLDING CAGE  
  
"I want Unit Two prepped and ready in the catapult eleven in five minutes!" Misato ordered as the Nerv workers and technicians rushed around the red mecha. She was standing next to Asuka at the hatch of the entry plug  
  
"What the hell is going on? Is it an Angel?" Asked Asuka.  
  
"We're not sure. Ritsuko and the others is still trying to determine that." Misato said to the young German. "But Asuka... If it's an Angel... are you ready to..."  
  
"Jez... Come on Misato. You know I was born ready. It's just like riding a bike" Asuka replied with her very present confidence.  
  
"That's my girl" Misato said with pride as she kissed Asuka on the top of her head. "You be safe."  
  
"Yes ma'am" Asuka replied mockingly as disappeared into the hatch.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMANDER CENTRE  
  
"Sir, we have the satellite feed on line. Putting it up and the main screen." Huyga said aloud.  
  
Everyone was in awe at what was displayed. "My God... It's an Angel..." Aoba said with his eyes fixed on the screen. "Type orange! It's an Angel!"  
  
"It's the return of the third... Sachiel." The commander said loud enough so everyone could hear. "How are the preparations for the Eva's proceeding?"  
  
"Unit Two is in catapult eleven and standing by. Dr Akagi is with Units Zero and Three. They should be launch ready in ten minutes." Aoba replied.  
  
"Ok! Unit Two is ready to... Is that what I think it is?" Misato exclaimed as she entered the control room.  
  
"I'm afraid so Major. The translations were correct. This is the true war of the Angels and the Evangelions." Fuyutsuki answered Misato's question. "I want you to assist with Dr Akagi with Unit Zero and Three."  
  
"Yes sir." Fuyutsuki's console beeped indicating that he had an incoming call. The LCD display indicated that it was Kaji.  
  
"Fuyutski." He picked the handheld.  
  
-Yui's and Rei just entered that compound.-  
  
"Good work."  
  
-Yui and Rei manage to spot Shinji in the street-  
  
"What! Are you sure?" Misato was on her way to the holding cages when she over heard the commander's outburst and decided to keep one ear on the conversation.  
  
-The agents assigned had to force them back into the car. Thought I better warn you.-  
  
"Thanks. What happen to Shinji?" Misato's heart skipped a beat as she heard the name of the boy that she loved and care.  
  
-He disappeared into the crowd, heading towards a shelter.-  
  
"Alright... Do what you can." Fuyutsuki place the handheld down.  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPEN TO SHINJI?" Misato yelled from the lower platform.  
  
"Major?" Misato's presence and direct question had surprised him. [I have to get her to focus on the task at hand...] "I thought I gave you an order to assist Dr. Akagi with the two remaining Evas?"  
  
"You mention Shinji's name. You had to be talking to Kaji! Tell me what's going on!" Misato raised her voice again getting the attention of the command centre.  
  
"Major... You are out of line!" Responded Fuyutsuki. "We have an ..."  
  
"MISATO! MISATO! We found him. You have to help me!" Yui screamed as she burst into the room. "He's out there! I have save him."  
  
"Are you talking about Shinji?" Misato grabbed Yui by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Yes! Section Two won't let me out. You have to help me."  
  
"Vice Commander Ikari! Major Katsuragi!" Fuyutsuki voice boomed through the room. After he had their full attention he addressed them in a softer tone. "I know you both are concerned about Shinji but we have an Angel to deal with."  
  
"The commander is right. Shinji knows how to take care of himself." Huyga added.  
  
"But..."  
  
"If we don't stop this Angel then Shinji and everyone in Tokyo 3 is going to die." Fuyutsuki finished, knowing that using 'Shinji' and 'die' in the same sentence would have an impact on the two women.  
  
"Angel is within city limits. JSSDF are requesting what are intensions." Aoba informed everyone.  
  
TOKYO 3 – CITY STREET  
  
[Where hell am I going! What the hell am I doing!] Shinji's mind was in over drive after recognising Rei and the Angel warning signal. He had managed to duck into a side street and avoid the mad rush. He slumped against a large dumpster, trying to catch his breath [Why does this always happen to me? What's so special about me?] During his running, he had lost his bearings and was confused about his surroundings [I don't remember this part of Tokyo 3... I guess this must be some of the reconstruction they keep mentioning on the news] His eyes then spotted a Nerv logo painted on a heavy steel door. Hoping that it was a entrance to a shelter he rush to it and tried to push it open. The door was locked.  
  
The wind suddenly picked up. It blew the scatted rubbish and newspapers that littered the street into the air. Shinji turned to the source of the wind when side of the building and side began to crack and buckle under an invisible force. Shinji fell to the ground shielding his eyes from flying debris. His eyes manage to spot a large figure in the building skyline. He recognised it as the first Angel he battled over fives years ago.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMAND CENTRE  
  
"AT field detected." Huyga replied. "That's strange..."  
  
"What is it?" the commander asked.  
  
"The Magi are detecting irregularities in the composition of the field."  
  
"I'll start an analysis." Yui said jumping to a console [I won't let this thing hurt my child!] "Are the Eva's ready to launch?"  
  
Misato's face appeared on the main screen from the holding cages. "Rei's in her Eva. We are ready to launch." Fuyutsuki's talk had persuaded the two women to focus on the problem at hand.  
  
"Deploy the Evas" Fuyutsuki ordered. Even though, Misato had tactical command of the Eva units, the final command to launch still came from the commander.  
  
Asuka, Rei and Touji images appeared on the main screen next to Misato's. "Ok guys. We're sending you all the data we have the Angel. It seems to be the third Angel. All of you have reviewed the battle report from the previous encounter with the third Angel. Asuka and Rei you will be on the front line. Touji you're backup and to remain in launch ready."  
  
"Roger." The three pilots replied.  
  
"Major, can I suggest that we don't engage the target unless attacked. It is the third Angel but seems that we were correct about Angels being subject to instrumentality. We want to collect as much data from these new series of Angels." Yui requested.  
  
"I concur with Dr. Ikari." Ritsuko's image appeared next to Misato's  
  
"Alright, You guys got that?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Don't kill it unless it tries to kill us." Asuka replied.  
  
"Right... EVAS LAUNCH!"  
  
TOKYO 3 – CITY STREETS  
  
Shinji couldn't believe what he saw and felt. He was reliving the hell from fives years ago. He snapped to when the angel lifted its arms and expanded it's AT field. Another nearby dumpster was hurled at his direction by the force. Shinji just managed to dive away as the metal torpedo smashed into the door that he was trying to open. As a result the dumpster broke the door off it's hinges and allowed Shinji access inside.  
  
He crawled on his hands and knees until he could only hear the howling of the wind as it rushed against the exposed doorway. The hallway was poorly lit with only flood and emergency lights. Shinji noticed that the floor was wet and water leaked from the ceiling. Standing on his feet once again, he failed to notice a rushed grate below. Suddenly the rushed steel gave way and Shinji fell below. The last thing he remembered was hitting the back of his head on side of the grate as the darkness over came him.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMAND CENTRE  
  
Misato, Ritsuko and Maya re entered the brain centre of Nerv with Kensuke and Mana in tow. Each person carried a different expression but all were concern for what was about to happen. Kensuke on the other hand was just trying keep the expensive monitoring gear he juggled in his hands from falling.  
  
"Here, let me help." Mana offered, taking some of his load.  
  
"Thanks." He replied, only now noticing the attractive emerald green eyes she had [She has really pretty eyes...]  
  
Yui offered the console that she was sitting at back to Maya but opted to stay on the deck with everyone else. She believed that she could be of more help on the floor instead of a sidepiece next to Fuyutsuki. "I've started data collection." She said to Maya. It was oblivious to the experienced technician that something was on the mother's mind.  
  
"Unit Two has reached the surface." Aoba said allowed. Everyone turned to the monitor to see the huge red mecha making it's way towards a weapons cache and pulling out a pallet rifle. "Unit Zero has reached the surface." The main monitor split screened and show Rei's Unit positioning itself with a sniper rifle.  
  
"Status of the evacuation of the general population?" Yui asked.  
  
"Shelters one to seven are locked down. Number eight 90% complete. Should be closed in 5 minutes." Huyga answered. His answer prompted Yui to turn and head straight for the nearest exit.  
  
"Yui? Where are you going?" Fuyutsuki asked, surprised by the woman's actions.  
  
"Where am I going? I'm going to find my son!" She replied a little angry and emotional. Those who missed her entrance to the commander centre earlier on looked at her with puzzled faces.  
  
"Ah... Ms Ikari... What you do mean you're going to look for Shinji?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"Shinji's in the city! I have to find him!" She replied to Kensuke.  
  
"But Yui..." Fuyutsuki started  
  
"You have more than enough resources here to handle the new Angel. I'm going to find my son!" She fired back without giving the new Commander a chance to finish.  
  
"Ms Ikari wait." Mana spoke up. "I can go find him for you." Mana suddenly found herself the centre of attention. "I mean... you're needed here and I just feel like a spare tyre without my Eva. It's the least I could do."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Yui... Mana is right. We need you here. You'll be protecting Shinji from as well." Misato said trying to suppress her own urges to find Shinji herself. "Mana can take some security from Section Two in case there is trouble."  
  
-Please stay mother...- Rei's voice echo through the speakers. Everyone had failed to notice the two Eva had turned on their communication devices. –I'm concerned for Shinji's welfare as well but this Angel poses a greater threat at the moment-  
  
[My God... how could forget about Rei! Am I such a bad mother?] Yui doubted herself and eventually return to the platform.  
  
-Well... since we have that over with, can I kill this thing? I'm getting hungry- Asuka said.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – AIR VENT SYSTEM  
  
Shinji's lifeless body slid down the shaft. He would hit the sides and tear his clothes. His dark journey ended when he collided with another grate covering but this one had light penetrating from below it. This grate looked like it would support Shinji's weight but it gave way eventually. His body flew through a large open area and then made contact with a body water. He caused a mighty splash and sent ripples across its smooth surface. Then like an anchor he sank.  
  
All seemed lost when a large mechanical hand reached into the water like a crane and pulled the young man from a certain death of drowning. The hand held onto Shinji like it was a feather as the water drained through its steel fingers.  
  
A bright yellow haze filled the room as Unit One eyes flashed, signalling that the monster was once again awake. It had broken the bakelite storage to rescue its former pilot. It continued to hold Shinji like it was frozen on that command. The ripples in LCL slowly dissipated as the quiet and coolness returned to the holding cage.  
  
Shinji had somehow made his way to Unit One once again. Fate had somehow continued to bring these two together. But was it fate or a curse...  
  
END CHAPTER 7  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES   
An absolute big thank you to all the positive reviews! I never thought I would reach 50 reviews! I have taken some suggestion on aboard which I hope will make the reading of the fic more enjoyable (at the very least easier). I was pumped about getting 50 reviews and it motivated me to get chapter seven done for you reading pleasure.  
  
I wanted to end the fic without Shinji being saved by Unit One but I thought that would be too cliché. The hero falls into oblivion and a big 'to be continue' appears didn't sit too well with me.  
  
I also got an email about the Shinji's love interest in the fic. To let everyone know, I haven't really decided yet. When I was planning the story I had a particular pairing in mind but this changed as I read your reviews and more ideas popped in my head. I may get shot for his but I rather you guys read the story and find out as things progress. After all it's all part of the ride and I have to keep something up my sleeve to keep you guys coming back.  
  
Thanks, wonga316 


	8. 08

TRUE WAR  
  
CHAPTER 08  
  
BY WONGA316  
  
COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER   
I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email – wonga316yahoo.com.au  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES   
This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final 2 movies / episodes and Toji never lost his limbs during this activation test. Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile.  
  
"..." = Normal speech  
  
[...] = Thoughts  
  
-...- = Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean...)  
  
GEO FRONT – EMERGENCY SHELTHERS  
  
Escorted by a pair of Section Two Agent, Mana searched the shelters for any sign of the famous Shinji Ikari. She reached shelter three and still no sign of the young man. It then dawn on her she had never meet the man so how could she know if she spotted him [This is hopeless...] She turned towards one of the projection screens in the shelter which the authorities used to provide updates and information on the current situation. A list of names begin to scroll the canvas, was titled Missing Persons. It was common that love ones would be seperated during the mad rush to safety. The screen provided information to those who were concerned about family and friends and alerted them of their possible whereabouts [If only it was that easy...] Mana thought as she glanced at the names, hoping that Shinji's would appear.  
  
TOKYO 3 – CITY SURFACE  
  
Asuka willed her Eva to get a better vantage point of the new Angel. She hugged the palette rifle close to her chest as she lean back against one the of the business district towers. She looked to her left and saw Rei ready and in position with her favorite sniper rifle.  
  
"Hey wonder girl... is it true about... you know... the idiot?" She asked into her comm., sounding a little embarrassed by her question.  
  
-I'm not sure whom you are referring to?- Rei's images appeared on the Asuka's internal monitor.  
  
"You know... who else..."  
  
-If you are referring to my brother, then yes.-  
  
"Well?"  
  
-Well what?-  
  
"How is he? What does he look like now?"  
  
Toji interrupted Rei's response. -Is is true Ayanami?- he asked. –Did you see Shinji?-  
  
"Look stooge, I asked first so you can wait!"  
  
-That's enough all of you- Misato's voice echoed through each of the pilot's comm. devices. –We have an Angel to defeat. Stay focus.-  
  
"We've been watching this thing for almost an hour now." Asuka complained to Misato. "What else do you want us to do?"  
  
-I know everyone is all on edge with the news of Shinji and the Angel but you just have to be patient. The Angel has not initiated any hostile intensions towards us therefore we are taking this time to gather as much data as possible.-  
  
-Major, has there been any news of Shinji?- Rei asked.  
  
-Not yet Rei. Mana is stilling working her way through the shelters.- Yui answered.  
  
-The Angel's AT Field is strengthening- Maya alerted everyone.  
  
-It's show time guys! Be careful!- Misato said before disappearing from the screen. Asuka maneuver her Unit to watched Sachiel lift its arms and towards the sky.  
  
"What the hell is it..." Before she could finish the blast from the Angel's AT Field knocked her on to the ground, eroding her own AT Field. Rei was also surprised by the non-attack and caused her to fumble her rifle. Windows in adjoining buildings shattered and scatted into the wind like a snowstorm, shredding everything in its path. Asuka was force to bat away the occasional rogue car, which was huddled at her like a missile.  
  
-Asu... Re... Its...- Misato's frantic voice crackled through their speakers. –AT... no effect...-  
  
"What the hell? Misato? Can you repeat that?" Asuka replied. Misato repeated her message but this time it was worst than before.  
  
Sachiel lowered its arms and aimed each one at the Eva's. The ramming device on each arm produced a smooth harpoon tip. Sachiel then fired, sending its attack to Rei and Asuka respectively. Unit Two narrowly escaped the harpoon as buried into one of the behind buildings. Asuka watched the Sachiel attack penetrate the concrete and steel like it was nothing. Rei's projectile ran up the barrel of her sniper rifle, peeling it from the inside out. The tip made contact with the explosive round in the chamber and caused an explosion sending her to the ground, with shrapnel flying. Both Units recovered quickly made their way to the nearest weapons cache as the Angel retracted its harpoons and prepared for another attack.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMANDER CENTRE  
  
"ASUKA! REI!" Misato yelled into her mica phone. "I WANT STATS ON THAT NEW WEAPON AND I WANTED THREE MINUTES AGO!" she demanded from the bridge crew.  
  
"It seems that the third as improved its attack..." Ritsuko commented.  
  
"I can see that! I want to know what else it has up its sleeve!"  
  
"MY GOD! REI!" Yui screamed.  
  
TOKYO 3 – CITY SURFACE  
  
Asuka was quicker of the two Evas and manage to pull a spear from the cache. Sachiel launched its second attack and this time Asuka as able to deflect it with her newly acquired arm. Rei on the other hand wasn't as lucky and was hit in the left shoulder with the harpoon. She screamed in agony as she wrestled with the Angel attack. In her struggles she ran into the cache, knocking the oversize weapons into the street. She scrambled for anything that could help her remove the burning and tearing sensation from her shoulder. Some how a butt of a palette rifle came within reach of the Unit Zero's hand. Rei flicked the weapon up into the air and caught it with the Eva fingers fixed on the trigger position. She aimed for the cord that attached the harpoon to the Angel and unloaded her clip.  
  
The bullets torn through the fleshy cord of the harpoon. Sachiel released a scream as it retrieves the damage harpoon. Dark orange blood sprayed surrounding buildings and on Unit Zero. Rei tried to maneuvered her Eva to the cover of some remaining but damaged buildings but found that the tip of the harpoon still remained in the Eva's shoulder. As darkness closely came over eyes, the form of Unit Three came into her display.  
  
-Ayanami! Can you read me?- Toji's voice sounded through her speakers. –Ayanami, are you ok?-  
  
Toji didn't wait for a response to help Unit Zero to the nearest catapult. He carefully slung the undamaged arm of Unit Zero across his shoulders and avoided the debris that littered the city streets.  
  
-Hey Asuka. I'm going to take Ayanami back. Will you be ok?-  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – UNIT ONE HOLDING CAGE  
  
Unit One continued to cradle Shinji's unconscious form in its hand. The LCL clung to his torn clothes and his loose hair covered his face. The slow throbbing coming from the back of his head brought him back from unconsciousness  
  
"... My head..." Shinji moaned as he slowly reached for the back of his head. His eyes gradually opened as the rest of his senses came back to him. He found himself slightly cold and wet. When his eyes fully opened he found himself staring up at a large open area with floodlights shinning down on him.  
  
"... What the hell happen?..." He asked no one in particular. His eyes scanned the ceiling and found an unhinged grate swinging slightly. "Shit... My head..." Shinji commented as he saw the blood on his hand when he brought it from the back of his head.  
  
"Why the hell am I wet..." Shinji pulled at his wet clothes as they clung to his body. As he felt the wet substance between his fingers he noticed that it wasn't water. "... Smells like blood..." Shinji's didn't realize the meaning behind his famous words when he noticed that he was lying in something that he hoped he never be in contact again.  
  
In a panic, Shinji whipped his head around and meet the cold eyes of Evangelion Unit One. The eyes glowed dimly at the former pilot. "No...No...No... FUCK NO!" This caused Shinji to crawl backwards across the palm of Unit One while still facing the thing that was the source of all his nightmares. With terror filling every part of his body, Shinji failed to see he had come to the end and consequently fell between the fingers.  
  
"AAARGH!" Shinji screamed as he plummeted towards to coolant that housed Unit One. He shut his eyes and prepared to hold his breath as he watched his reflection off the coolant surface get closer and closer. Then suddenly the hand of Unit One came down and carefully scoped him from the fall that would have certainly caused some serious injuries.  
  
"What the...?" Shinji's body felt the coldness and darkness of steel that enclosed around him. His first reaction was to thrash out and try to break free of the Unit One's fist. He sensed that he was moving upwards as he kicked and punched a possible way out. The movement stopped and light slowly filtered through the cracks between the fingers as they gently opened. Shinji's eyes adjusted to the light and he came face-to-face, eye- to-eye to Unit One once again. Its eyes glowed again, then blast from the surface rocked the room [Shit! The Angel!]  
  
A low growl came from Unit One as it's head tilted forward and a entry plug ejected from the back of the spine with a hiss. "What the hell...?" Shinji whispered.  
  
TOKYO 3 – CITY SURFACE  
  
The remaining harpoon had just knocked down Asuka and as a result her progressive spear fell onto an abandon tanker truck causing a massive explosion.  
  
-ASUKA! ARE YOU OK?- Misato's frantic voice rang through her radio.  
  
[...That one hurt..] "Not so loud, Misato. I'm not dead yet." She replied.  
  
-Unit Three is assisting Rei back to the Geo Front. I want you to avoid direct combat with the Angel until Touji gets back up and we analysis the data collected so far-  
  
"Avoid direct combat... What sort of plan is that." Asuka said to herself. She clicked her radio and replied to Misato request. "Misato, there is a window for attack when the Angel pulls it's harpoon back. I can get close to it during this time and..."  
  
-Hang on Asuka-  
  
"If I'm in close quarters then it's main attack is out of the picture."  
  
-But Asuka...-  
  
-Asuka has a point Misato. It appears that the new Sachiel has only displayed an attack with only long-range capabilities. By getting in close she can avoid direct attacks.- Ritsuko interjected.  
  
-What about the AT field?-  
  
-We're not one hundred percentage sure but initial findings from the data collected suggest that the Angel has to lower it's field to allow it's attack to function properly-  
  
-That's just a guess, Dr. Akagi. You can't be sure.- Misato replied.  
  
-Maji say seventy-three point eight percentage that the findings are correct-  
  
"I've had worst odds"  
  
-Alright... Be careful Asuka. Don't take any unnecessary risks. I'll arrange the backup weapon caches to launch. Huyga is sending you their location and stock now.-  
  
Sachiel had just finished retrieving its razor tip harpoon and ready itself for another attack. It took sight at the building that Asuka had shifted to for cover and fired. Her Eva was crouching down and had it's back pressed against the building. The harpoon shredded through the steel and concrete. Asuka watched it fly above her and smash into other adjacent structures as building fragments flew and fell on top of her. Sensing her time to attack, she whipped the Eva around and made a beeline to the Angel with her reacquired spear ready for attack. The Angel was not prepare for a frontal assault and received the tip of Asuka's spear in its mid section.  
  
[I guess they were right about the AT Field...] Asuka buried the spear deeper into the Angel as it let out a monstrous scream that echo throughout Tokyo 3.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – UNIT ONE HOLDING CAGE  
  
"What the hell is that?" Shinji responded to the muffled roar from Sachiel on the surface. "Whoa! Hang on..." Unit One moved its arm so it's had was level to its shoulder, giving Shinji easy access to the entry plug. The suddenly movement caused Shinji to stumble on the palm and hit the back of his head again.  
  
"Shit! That hurt!" he complained as he rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"What the hell do you want from me!" he demanded [This is good... there is Angel and I'm talking to an Eva...]  
  
The Eva's eyes flashed again as if to answer his question. "This is bullshit! This is not happening!" Shinji protested as he climbed onto the shoulder. His intension was to climb down from there onto the lower walkway and make his way out. The Eva flashed his eyes and let out a low growl. Some how Shinji sensed that Unit One disagreed with his course of action. The hatch to the entry plug hissed open and Shinji could hear the faint sounds of the familiar voices coming from the radio inside.  
  
-That's it Asuka!- Misato voice said. –ASUKA! LOOK OUT!-  
  
TOKYO 3 – CITY SURFACE  
  
As Asuka struggle to pull the spear further up the Angel's mid section, she failed to see the harpoon damaged by Rei come back to life and wrap around her neck and upper torso.  
  
"What the fuck?!" She exclaimed as the pressure from the harpoon on her Eva's neck and upper body translated to her own. She released the controls and reached for her neck, trying to free herself from the invisible chokehold.  
  
-ASUKA EJECT! GET OUT OF THERE!- Asuka attempted to reach to ejection plug but found the squeezing around her neck too much to bear. Suddenly her entry plug plunged into darkness and the pressure from her neck released. She slumped over and sucked in the LCL as she tried to get the oxygen in her system.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMAND CENTRE  
  
Misato watched in horror as Sachiel was choking her adopted daughter.  
  
"EJECT HER PLUG!" she demanded to bridge crew.  
  
"Unit Two is not responding." Aoba replied as he punched in the commands again into his console. "Unit Two is offline!"  
  
"My God! How did the Angel know to do that?" Ritsuko exclaimed as Sachiel reached around the back of Unit Two and severed Asuka's umbilical cord, leaving her without power and defenseless.  
  
"What about the back power? What's Asuka's condition?" Misato asked.  
  
"They aren't activating! Telemetry and remote commands from the Two have ceased." Aoba replied.  
  
"I want Unit Three up there, NOW!"  
  
"We can't! Remaining catapults are occupied by the backup weapon caches we sent up. It will take at least seven minutes to retrieve and then launch Unit Three." Huyga replied.  
  
"SHIT! Can Asuka eject the plug manually without power?" Misato asked.  
  
"She can but the Angel's wrapped its harpoon around the neck and head! The head can't release and allow the plug to escape!" Ritsuko replied. Misato could only watch fighting tears as she could do nothing to help [DAMN IT! Think Misato! Think!... That's it!]  
  
"Is Unit One still launch capable?!" she screamed.  
  
TOKYO 3 - CITY SURFACE  
  
Asuka could hear the sound of her amour cracking and bending under the force from the Angel. Acting on Misato's last order before the power outage she pulled the emergency ejection handle located on the left side of her cockpit. She prepared herself for the sudden slingshot but it never came. She pulled on the handle again and again to no avail.  
  
[That's it... I guess this is the end...] Asuka gave up and slumped back into her seat with only the sounds of her Eva buckling under the squeezing pressure from the Angel [...I just wish... I could have seen him again... tell him how I feel...]  
  
NERV HEADQUARTER – UNIT ONE HOLDING CAGE  
  
"ASUKA! NO!" Shinji had heard situation. He was now torn between his desire to help and run away. He sat down on the shoulder and brought his knees to his chest.  
  
"Why me?...Why are doing this?..." Shinji whispered.  
  
-Is Unit One still Launch capable?- Misato's voice rang out.  
  
-Yes Major, but we have no one to pilot it.-  
  
-What about Rei? Is she out of the Unit Zero?-  
  
-Yes Major but she's suffered severe shoulder injuries from her encounter. She is current in the infirmary.-  
  
-Damn it!-  
  
[What?! There's no one left?] Then for some reason Shinji recalled his encounter with the fourteenth Angel and his little chat with Kaji.  
  
[All I can do is stay here and water my garden, Shinji... You on the other hand can do something...]  
  
"I'm going to regret this..." Shinji said aloud as he got up and made way to the open hatch. Looking into the plug reminded him of the LCL and how much he hated it. "He goes nothing..." Shinji removed his torn shirt and slowly entered the plug once again. [Damn... I forgot how cold the LCL could get...] he thought as he dipped his feet into cold liquid. The hatch automatically closed after him and screwed back in place. Unit One's head rocked back and locked into position. With eyes burning brightly, Unit One released another low growl and shot up through the ceiling, causing waves in the still coolant and destroying a good section of the cage.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS - COMMAND CENTRE  
  
"Touji, Asuka's in trouble and we can't get you up on the surface in Unit Three. I want you to get into Unit One and launch." Misato explained to Touji.  
  
-What?! Are you serious?- Touji replied.  
  
"Major, Touji's sync test with Unit One weren't very good. Only Rei was able to get it over the threshold and that's not enough to even move a hand." Maya said.  
  
"I know that but what choice do we have! In the past Unit One as done some things that would be thought impossible. I'm hoping..."  
  
"You are relying on the actions of Unit One a lot, aren't you Major?" Fuyutsuki asked from his commander position  
  
"Yes sir... But unless anyone can come up with a better idea, I'm afraid..."  
  
"MAJOR! CATAPULT EIGHT IS IN TRANSIT!" Huyga exclaimed  
  
"WHAT! I thought you told me they were all out. Is it Touji?" Misato replied. "Touji do you read me?"  
  
-Yeah... I'm outside Unit One's holding cage and it looks like a bomb hit.- Touji replied on the main monitor. Aoba entered some commands into his console and a live video feed appeared over Touji's image. The image was very distorted and scatted.  
  
"It appears the camera as been damage as well." Aoba explained the poor image from the holding cage. "I'll reroute to another camera... It may give us a better view."  
  
-Ahhh... Major...- Touji spoke nervously. -I think we have a problem.- Just as Touji had finished Aoba manage to locate an undamaged camera and display its findings.  
  
"Oh my god..." / "WHAT THE HELL!" / "You have got to be kidding..." The comments continued as everyone's eyes fix on the monitor of a severely damage and empty Unit One cage.  
  
TOKYO 3 – CITY SURFACE  
  
Sachiel eyed the lifeless form of Unit Two as it tighten the harpoon hold. The slow cracking of the Eva's armor encouraged the Angel to apply more pressure. Then the disintegration of a building from the ground up in the distance caught its attention. A dark shadow shot through the core of the building, ripping it into shreds only leaving a pair of buckled rails standing from the ground. The mechanical monster continued into the twilight red sky until it hit its peak and then plummeted back to the ground. It landed skillfully like a cat on all fours creating a shallow crater beneath. Standing up, fists clench Unit One release a primal roar that rocked everything and everyone in Tokyo 3.  
  
Sachiel threw Unit Two like a rage doll into some rumble and started charging at Unit One. Upon reaching half way it fired the remaining harpoon and expanded it's AT Field. Unit One shifted slighting and allowed the projectile to rush pass the left side of its head and then started it's charge. The purple monster punched through the AT Field, sending Sachiel off balance and reeling backwards. In a single motion, the Eva dugged it's feet into the road and grabbed the harpoon. It pulled the stunned Angel flying forward with only one arm. The pull had the momentum and power that Sachiel couldn't stop itself. Unit One ready it's right fist and sent a brutal upper cut into the chest of Sachiel, sending it high above Tokyo 3. After release the harpoon the Eva followed the Angel into the air with a might leap. Mid way up it removed the progressive knife from its shoulder hoister and slashed Sachiel across the body in an upward motion, splitting the core in two. Sachiel howled in pained as the progressive knife traveled through its flesh. The howl was soon over come by a massive explosion high above Tokyo 3.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTER – COMMAND CENTRE  
  
Misato shielded her eyes from the bright flash that appeared on the main monitor. Everyone else followed suit as they watched Unit One dispose of Sachiel like it was a fly. Misato regained her composure and began barking orders again.  
  
"I WANT A STATUS OF UNIT ONE! WHO THE HELL IS PILOTING IT? WHAT'S ASUKA'S STATUS?"  
  
The first of the bridge crew to response was Maya who entered a number of commands into her console.  
  
"I'm not getting any readings from Unit One or the entry plug."  
  
A distance rumble from above brought everyone's eyes back to the screen. The purple mecha had survived the mid air explosion and landed safety in a vacant park, avoiding buildings and other city structures. It place the knife back into it shoulder and then slumped forward without power.  
  
"Unit two is heavily damaged but the entry plug is intact." Aoba replied as he rubbed his eyes. "Reestablishing connection in 20 seconds."  
  
UNIT ONE – ENTRY PLUG  
  
[Ok... How does this thing working again?] Shinji thought as he pulled on the control yokes, in an attempt to start up Unit One. "What the hell? It invites into the entry plug and then does nothing..." Fed up that his actions were not having an impact, Shinji decide to leave and reach around for the eject handle. "This is a waste..." As his hand closed around the ejection handle, the entry plug was engulfed in a bright aura of light.  
  
"What the fu..." Shinji said in a panic as he felt his senses give in.  
  
UNIT TWO - ENTRY PLUG  
  
The jolt from being flown across town had knocked Asuka out and she was only now regaining consciousness. "Ahhh... My head..." Asuka clutched the side of her head where it had hit the side of her cockpit. Her mind slowly began to startup again and she remember what had happen. "The Angel...?"  
  
As if to answer her question, the static image of Misato appeared on her crack monitor followed by the broken sound of her voice. -ASUKA! ASU... Are you... Answer...-  
  
"Yeah... Misato, What happen?" Asuka replied, not knowing if her radio was fully functional.  
  
-Angel has be... Unit On... Thank God... you're... Rescue...-  
  
"We at least the Angel is dead... I wonder who killed it. I know it wasn't wonder girl. The stooge helped her back to the Geo Front... The stooge isn't skilled enough either... could it be..."  
  
UNIT ONE – ENTRY PLUG  
  
Shinji slowly opened his eyes to a perfect blue sky without any clouds. He then realized that he was lying down on something and was annoying and his feet were getting wet. He turned his head to discover that he was lying on a white sand beach and his feet were hanging within the wash of the water.  
  
"What the hell?" He wondered aloud as he slowly sat up and surveyed his new surrounds. All he saw was sky, sand and water. "Where am I?"  
  
"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." A young girl voice said from behind. This startled Shinji as he spun around quickly to the see the owner of the voice. "I had... how can I put this... other urgent matters to attend." Shinji noted the girl was were a school uniform without and shoes or socks. She looked no one than ten years old. Her skin was as pale as the sand they were standing on and her innocent eyes that held a tint of red.  
  
"I'm sorry again. Did I scare you?" She said with a cute smile as she clung her soft blue hair back behind her ears.  
  
"Who are you? What the hell is going on?" Shinji asked with a hint of panic in his voice.  
  
"It has been a long time Shinji... Did you miss me?" She asked as she walked into the water until it came up to her ankles.  
  
"I don't even know who you are."  
  
"Come on Shinji!" She said excitedly. "Let's play!" She then proceeded to kick the water towards Shinji in an effort to get him wet.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – MEDICAL CENTRE  
  
Yui held onto Rei's hand as the doctor examined her shoulder. Hikari was standing close by holding onto a tray of medical items and bandages.  
  
"Tell me when it starts to hurt." The doctor said as he proceeded to pressure parts of Rei's shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad you're ok, Ayanami." Hikari said. "I see enough of yourself and Asuka in sick bay."  
  
"Thank you for your...Ah..."  
  
"Hmmm... It's only soft tissue damage but because it's in the joint of your shoulder it seems much worst." The doctor said retrieving a compression bandage and sling from Hikari's tray. "Nurse Horaki, can you take it from here? I have to see if anyone requires medical assistance in the shelters."  
  
"Yes doctor." The young nurse replied as the doctor left the room and started wrapping Rei's hurt arm.  
  
"You worry about him." Rei stated plainly.  
  
"Can you tell?" Hikari replied as she continued wrapping.  
  
"He's fine Hikari. Touji is quite a capable Eva pilot. He actually saved my daughter's life today" Yui said, trying to put the young girl's fears at ease.  
  
"I know... Touji keeps telling me that the safest place during an attack is inside an Eva but that still doesn't stop me worrying."  
  
"Suzuhara is very lucky to someone care for him deeply." Rei replied, bring a shade of red to Hikari's face. Touji and herself had become a couple not long after Shinji ran away but she was still easily embarrassed by people discussing the topic in a public. Her blush brought a light chuckle from Yui and small smile from Rei.  
  
"I'm sorry. Can I come in?" Mana asked after gently knocking on the door. Rei nodded approvingly and she entered.  
  
"Did you find him? Tell me you did?" Yui said anxiously.  
  
"I'm sorry Vice Commander..." [Even if I did, how would I know what he would look like ... Good one Mana...] Mana saw the sadden reaction of Yui and Rei.  
  
"Who were you looking for?" Hikari asked fastening a safety pin to Rei's sling.  
  
"It was Shin..." Yui's mobile phone interrupted her mid speech. "Sorry Hikari. I have to take this." Yui flipped open her phone and held it against her ear. "Vice Commander Ikari." Everyone watched her nod and agree a number of times before exploding.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Yui's reaction startled Mana and Hikari while Rei remained as calm adjusting her bandage arm so it was comfortable. "I WANT CAR READY IN TWO MINUTES!" She ordered before slapping her phone shut.  
  
"Rei are you in any pain? Can you walk?" Yui asked.  
  
"I can walk. Can I ask what was the phone call in regards to?" her daughter replied.  
  
"...Unit One has reactivated and destroyed the Angel..."  
  
UNIT ONE – ENTRY PLUG (BEACH)  
  
"Ahem... Look... I'm not in the mood for playing at moment. Can you tell me what's going on?" Shinji asked as he tried to avoid the water being kicked up by the young girl.  
  
"Awww... Come on Shinji..." She pouted. "We haven't seen each other in such a long time. I can explain everything later. Let's just play now."  
  
"I'M BEING SERIOUS! STOP IT AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Shinji yelled. The young girl stopped splashing and look up at Shinji with eyes shimmering with tears. Sensing what was about to come, Shinji quickly acted. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that. It was rude of me."  
  
The young girl walked up to Shinji. "They were right. You don't like to see others suffer." Her eyes sparkled and showed no signs of tears. "You look cute when you worry. I can see why they like you so much..." She giggled at her own statement.  
  
Shinji scratched the back of his head, dumbfounded at what to do next [This is nuts! First my father is condemned to death, an Angel attacks, Unit One saves my life and I end up here in the middle of nowhere with some crazy girl...]  
  
"It's not nice to call people crazy, Shinji." The girl stated as she sat down on the sand.  
  
"What the... How did you know..."  
  
"What's the last thing you remember Shinji?" she asked, staring out onto the still water.  
  
"Remember? Ahhh... Getting in Unit One and trying to start it."  
  
"So... logically where would you be now?"  
  
"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you." Shinji said, taking a seat next to the girl. This brought a smile from her.  
  
"You're silly. You are still in Unit One."  
  
"Now I really think you're crazy..."  
  
"You have changed my Shinji... I'm feeling a little tired. Can I rest on head on your lap?" The girl asked yawning. Before Shinji could reply, she was already making herself comfortable.  
  
"Do you ever get tired? Tried of fighting?" The girl asked looking up from Shinji's lap.  
  
"I'm not much of a fighter. The only thing I'm good at is running away."  
  
"You don't give yourself enough credit but enough talk... I'm sleepy..." the girl finished before closing her eyes and rolling over.  
  
"Hey! What am I going to do?" Shinji asked. "How do I get back to Tokyo 3?"  
  
"Who said you ever left... Just have a nap and when you wake everything will be..."  
  
Shinji attempted to wake the girl but to no avail. Feeling he had nothing to loose Shinji lean back onto the sand. He took one last look at the empty sky. "At least there is no ceiling here..." he spoke before closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Welcome back Shinji Ikari..." The young girl replied with a gentle smile.  
  
A sudden jolt, knock Shinji awake. He woke to the inside of the entry plug. The plug rolled and bump a bit more before Shinji was fully aware of his surroundings.  
  
"What the hell? That was one weird dream..."  
  
The sound of four metallic object tapped sequentially on the outer of the entry plug. "What's going on?" Shinji said aloud as the hatch blew open sending a loud echo throughout the plug.  
  
"Shit!" Shinji grabbed his ears as the explosion and change of pressure pierced his drums. The LCL slowly drained out and the twilight rays entered the blown hatch way. Shinji coughed the remaining LCL from his lungs as his body adjusted to the taking in air once more. The next thing Shinji heard was the cocking of assault rifles. He looked up to see the red laser target and barrel of rifles pointed directly at him. The dimming twilight hid the faces of the gun owners as Shinji placed his hands up as a sign of surrender.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES   
Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with work and some other stuff. You know how things can get. Many thanks for the positive review. I had a number of reviews asking why this, why that, how did so and so do this, how can that happen because. All I can say is that, as the story progresses things will get revealed. The same thing happens in the series. Plus it's fan fiction, the occasional oversight can be forgiven (right?)  
  
I hope the battle scene wasn't too boring. I found it rather difficult to put into words. Having an idea in your head and then getting onto paper (or word) can be difficult ;)  
  
Once again, watch out for spelling and grammar mistakes... I also have a review that mentions I have AIM. I have seen this acronym on other reviews in other fictions but I'm not sure what it means. Is it positive, negative or neither. It might be a silly question but how does one ever know if we don't ask.  
  
Thanks, wonga316 


	9. 09

TRUE WAR  
  
CHAPTER 09  
  
BY WONGA316  
  
COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email –   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final 2 movies / episodes and Toji never lost his limbs during this activation test. Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile.  
  
Big thank you to Nategold who proofread and gave my story that touch of professionalism  
  
"..." = Normal speech  
  
[...] = Thoughts  
  
-...- = Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean...)  
  
TOKYO 3 – CITY STREET  
  
Shinji gingerly climbed out from the entry plug. The three members of his 'Welcome' party had backed away enough to give him room to move but still had their laser sights centred on his chest. Spotlights mounted on several tactical vehicles blinded him, causing him to trip on debris from the battle. His stumble brought about the sound of more guns clicking; Shinji shielded his eyes and could just make out silhouettes clad in boots and combat pants.  
  
"On your knees! Hands behind your head!" A voice boomed through a speaker.  
  
"What the hell? This is crazy..." Shinji muttered to himself as he pushed himself up off the ground and propped himself up on his knees.  
  
"Hands behind your head." The speaker voice demanded again. Shinji responded by shielding his eyes, ignoring the request.  
  
"Look, I can explain... [Good one Shinji...] "My name is ..."  
  
Shinji stopped mid sentence when he heard a car approaching, the roar of the engine accented by the shriek of skidding tires. Soon the car screeched to a stop; the rapid opening and slamming of car doors were heard followed by the voice of a woman shouting orders.  
  
"STAND DOWN! By order of the commander, lower your weapons!" The tone was sharp, the words clipped and concise and the intonation achingly familiar.  
  
"That voice... It couldn't be..." Shinji said to himself.  
  
The troops exchanged confused glances, hesitating. They dropped their guard, but only momentarily before coming to bear once more. Again, a voice cut through the air, this time readily recognizable as belonging to a very irate purple haired major.  
  
"Lower your weapons now, or I will PERSONALLY shove each one up your collective arseholes and pull the triggers myself!!"  
  
It was almost laughable how quickly the soldiers responded this time. An angry Misato Katsuragi was not someone to be trifled with, even now!  
  
"Rei, wait!" A third voice called out, as a scuffle broke out on the soldiers' perimeter line. A shadow ran through and towards him, stopping only a few feet away. "Who's there?" Shinji asked as the darkened figure slowly stepped towards him. "Rei, is that you?!"  
  
"Shinji?" Rei asked nervously, trying to keep her emotions in check. "It's all right. There is no reason to be afraid". Before Shinji could reply or react, the swift sound of a muffled compression caught his attention and then felt a sharp stabbing pain at the side of his neck.  
  
"Ah!" Shinji clutched at the side of his neck, pulling out a small metal dart. Blood trickled from the small wound. "What did I do?" Shinji asked, starting to feel drowsy. Everything became a rush of blurry shadows and echoed sounds. "Why are you trying...to...kill me...?" !" Rei rushed forward, just managing to catch him as he slumped helplessly to the ground.  
  
"SHINJI!" Misato yelled, her voice dripping with concern and anger. "I SAID HOLD YOUR FIRE!" She watched as Kaji's rangy form detached itself from the perimeter and ran towards Shinji's fallen form.  
  
"Give him to me Rei." Kaji said, kneeing down and setting his rifle down. He then removing his jacket and tried to wrap it around Shinji. He felt the cold muzzle of a Glock 9mm press against his temple.  
  
"Why?" One single word, loaded with menace came from Misato.  
  
"Katsuragi...Misato, it's only a trank dart. He's just asleep-"  
  
"The medical team is on its way. Why don't you let them handle is injuries. He might have cross contamination which I'm pretty sure you don't know how to treat." She interrupted.  
  
Kaji sighed before continuing. "You know how sensitive he is, do you have any idea what the pressure from the media would do to him?" It wasn't new that NERV had image problems. Public support was already shaky; having a purple berserker running amok wouldn't help any. Kaji then played his trump card. "Plus, he still doesn't know about Yui. The last thing he needs right now is the shock of that added to all of us crowding him at once."  
  
Misato didn't like it, but nodded conceding the point. Rei, refusing to be separated from Shinji and rode back with him in the ambulance. Meanwhile, Yui looked on from the perimeter, teary eyed. Her heart and mind battled each other. She didn't require Kaji to tell her what she feared, that Shinji would hate and blame her for everything that had happened in his life. Yui had already lost one Ikari man in her life; she wasn't going to lose another.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T SEE HIM?!" Misato demanded. The bridge crew were busy organising the clean up and had begun analysing the data from the battle while Fuyutsuki had called a meeting to discuss the latest revelations, particularly those regarding one Shinji Ikari  
  
"Yeah, what gives you the right to decide what's best for the Baka?" Asuka asked, daring the Commander while still holding an ice pack at the base of her neck.  
  
"I have to concur with pilot Sorhyu. What reasons do you have to prevent us from seeing Shinji?" Rei asked. She looked out the corner of her eye to see Yui leaving the conference room [Mother? Where are you going?]  
  
Kensuke and Touji watched the argument for the sidelines as usual. "Do you think Misato'll punch him out?" Touji whispered to his friend.  
  
"I reckon Asuka might get in before Misato" Kensuke replied quietly.  
  
"Cut it out, you two." Mana said, trying to keep track of the argument. "Isn't he your friend? Aren't you worried about his well being?"  
  
"Nah... I contacted Hikari before I came here. She says that he's fine, just a little banged up, not to mention exhausted." Touji replied. Kensuke nodded.  
  
"Yeah... We're talking about Shinji and Unit One remember. Sure, we worried about him when he disappeared but when he gets into that Unit..." Kensuke explained as he remembered the video footage of Unit One in the first Angel War during his training and research.  
  
Commander Fuyutsuki pinched the bridge of his nose, patience wearing thin as the debate raged on. He was strongly tempted to bring them all up on disciplinary charges, but refrained as he understood how much Shinji meant to all of them. "I know the past couple of hours have been extremely stressful for everyone but you all will just have to be patient", he began again. "He's currently with the doctor who has recommended that we let him rest. Bombarding Shinji at the moment would be counterproductive, to say the least!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the Ladies room, Yui stood over the washbasin, letting ice- cold water play over her hands before bringing it up to splash her face  
  
[My God... I'm shaking... What am I doing?]  
  
"Here." Yui failed to notice someone enter and hand her a paper towel. "Use this."  
  
"Thanks Ritsuko." Yui accepted the blond scientist's gesture and wiped her face.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Yui offered a small smile as she looked at Ritsuko's reflection in the mirror.  
  
"It's strange... For all these years, I would dream about this moment. I would have given everything to see him again. Just hold him. Tell him everything he wished for when he was a child but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I'm scared... I'm scared that he'll reject me. He'll blame me for everything that has happen in his life. I couldn't take that..."  
  
"You remember the time when I told about Gendo and myself." Yui looked at Ritsuko with a puzzled face. "You said that you didn't blame me for what happen. Even though you knew it was as much my doing as it was Gendo's."  
  
"You are trying to cheer me up, aren't you?" Yui asked sarcastically. "I did feel like wringing your neck back then." This brought a smile to Ritsuko's face.  
  
"You're missing the point. I did something that was unforgivable, yet you still found it in heart to let go."  
  
"What has that got to do with Shinji?"  
  
"Shinji is your son. You and he are very much alike in that respect."  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOLDING CELL  
  
Kaji watched Hikari carefully apply a bandage around Shinji's head wound. A small gauze pad had already been placed over the wound in his neck. He noticed that she was taking her time and not rushing the process; almost enjoying herself.  
  
"Mmmm..." Shinji mumbled while his head was still in Hikari's hands [Is he having a nightmare?] Hikari began stoking his hair, trying calm the young man.  
  
"Shhh... It's all right Shinji..." she whispered.  
  
[I wonder what would Touji say if saw this...] Kaji thought as he just watched on. Hikari began to smile as her action took effect and Shinji's restlessness died down. "Come on Hikari. He's about to wake." Kaji approached and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kaji interruption took Hikari by surprise. Stumped for words, all she could do is blush. "I promise not to tell Touji." Kaji offered, trying to lighten her mood.  
  
"It's... It's... not..." Hikari tried to explain, as she gentle placed Shinji's head back onto the pillow.  
  
"I'm only joking Hikari, but you should leave." Kaji said showing her the door.  
  
"But shouldn't someone stay with him?"  
  
"I'll stay. You and the others can watch everything from the conference room." Kaji pointed to the wall mounted surveillance cameras over his shoulder.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
The discussion was still going on when Yui and Ritsuko returned from the bathroom. Mana noticed them and approached.  
  
"Is everything ok, Vice Commander?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. I just had to leave for a moment." Yui replied. "And you don't have to call me Vice Commander. We are officially off duty right now."  
  
"I can see Fuyutsuki has his hand full..." Ritsuko commented as she watched the Commander get barraged with questions and demands from Misato and the girls. Feeling sorry for the man, she walked past them and sat down at the terminal. She entered a few commands and an image appeared on the main screen. The image showed a small room. Kaji was sitting on a folding chair, sipping coffee while watching over the sleeping figure on the bed.  
  
"What's this?" Asuka asked. Her question was answered when the sleeping figure rolled over and showed his face.  
  
"SHINJI!" All three exclaimed as their eyes were glued onto the screen. Fuyutsuki breathed a sigh of relief and mouthed 'thank you' Ritsuko.  
  
NERV – HEADQUARTERS HOLDING CELL  
  
The feeling of a soft mattress alerted him that he was in a place he didn't recognize. His eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the fluorescent lights and then squeezing tightly shut again, throbbing pain hammering in his skull. "...My head..." he moaned.  
  
"Take it easy. The effects of the tranquilliser haven't wore off completely and that head injury isn't helping." Strong hands supported him as he gingerly sat up. "Here, this should help clear the cobwebs a bit." A steaming mug was placed in his hands, the welcome aroma of strong coffee greeting his nose while having a calming effect.  
  
"That voice..." Shinji looked up to see Kaji resuming his seat on a metal folding chair. At a different time, this might have been a joyous occasion, but being shot did nothing to improve his disposition.  
  
"Excuse me, but...aren't you supposed to be dead?" He asked sardonically, sipping appreciatively from his mug.  
  
Kaji grinned at this. "Nice attitude! Quite an improvement, if you ask me." He noted the changes in the boy...no, the young man, noticing how he had filled out, as well as the long hair and chin stubble. "Been a long while, Shinji. Trying my look?"  
  
"Oh, lay off already" Shinji groused, rubbing his chin. He remembered that he hadn't shaved since the morning he left Aya's. [Aya! Shit! She's probably worrying herself sick!]  
  
"Okay, Kaji, what's going on?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell us." Kaji replied.  
  
"Us?" Shinji looked around the room to see the cameras.  
  
"You destroyed an Angel in five minutes where three other Eva's couldn't even get close to it and that's not even mentioning the damage done to the city."  
  
"That wasn't me. I couldn't get Unit One to-"Shinji stopped short as his brain processed what Kaji had told him [Kaji says Unit One destroyed an Angel but the whole time I just sat in the plug trying to activate it. What hell is going on? Could it be that girl?]  
  
"Couldn't what, Shinji?" Shinji rested the coffee on a nearby table and placed his elbows on his knees and face in his hands. "It's all right, you can tell me."  
  
"What day is it?" Shinji asked quickly, switching subjects.  
  
"Wednesday. Why?"  
  
"Damn it! Do you have a phone?" Shinji asked sitting up.  
  
"Ah... Sure here." Kaji reached into his jacket pocket and tossed Shinji his mobile phone.  
  
Shinji looked it for a moment before asking, "I want to use a public phone."  
  
"Why what's wrong with mine?" Kaji enquired.  
  
"It's NERV issue. I know you trace and monitor your calls. I don't want this person to be associated with NERV... She deserves better than that." Shinji replied as he threw the phone back to Kaji  
  
Kaji placed his phone back inside his jacket pocket and walked across the room. Shinji waited for response, and then decided to speak up again "Just one call, Kaji. After that I'll do what you want." Kaji said nothing but continued to pace the room.  
  
"Come on! You owe me that much." Shinji pleaded. "You can even handcuff if you want." Shinji was getting desperate.  
  
"I'm sorry Shinji... With the circumstances the way they are, it isn't possible." Kaji answered with his back to the former pilot.  
  
Shinji sighed heavily and slumped back onto the bed. "I guess nothing has changed then... You're just like the rest of them... The rest of NERV." Shinji said looking back up at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm sorry Shinji. You just have to believe..."  
  
"THAT'S A LOAD OF CRAP!" Shinji exploded off the bed and kicked the steel chair. Kaji dodged it instinctively, as the chair smashed against the wall. He followed through, picking up the chair and swinging it at the nearest camera, reducing it to a mass of broken plastic and metal. The sheer intensity of his anger worried, almost scared Kaji [This is new...I've never seen him like this!]  
  
"You're just like the rest of them! No you're worse. You put on this act like you're my friend and that you have my best interest at heart but it's all FAKE!" Shinji pointed.  
  
"Shinji! Just calm d..." Shinji ignored Kaji's advice, feinting with the chair and making him flinch.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
"That does it, I'm going!" Misato said aloud as the image of the Shinji and Kaji dissolved into a static of black and white pixels. She was half way across the room when someone called out.  
  
"Major wait." It was Fuyutsuki. "What do you think you're going to say to Shinji? It's obvious how he feels about NERV and your appearance may compound the situation."  
  
The darkened conference room was lit up from lighting coming from the hallway. Everyone turned around to see Yui leaving. "Yui?" Fuyutsuki asked.  
  
"I'm going..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "...To see my son."  
  
"I'm coming as well." Misato added before following after Yui. This prompted Asuka and Rei to stand and make their way towards the door. Fuyutsuki ran his hand down his face and cursed something under his breath "...getting too old..."  
  
"Just a moment" Ritsuko spoke up as she entered few more commands into her console. The white and black haze on the screen changed to another angle of the holding cell. They saw Shinji holding the chair by one of its legs, still pointing and shouting at Kaji who had his hands up trying to calm the situations. "I'll have sound in a second."  
  
At that moment, Shinji's voice boomed through the conference room speakers –Don't tell me to calm down! -  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOLDING CELL  
  
"Come on Shinji. This isn't going solve anything." Kaji pleaded.  
  
"I'm not trying to solve anything! I just asked for a phone but a organization such as NERV seems to find that difficult." Shinji spat as he pointed viciously at Kaji. Suddenly, his whole demeanour changed. His face became blank, expressionless [What am I doing!]  
  
"Am I under arrest?" Shinji asked calmly. The question confused Kaji for a moment.  
  
"Ah...no." [That was the right answer?]  
  
"Then what grounds do you have to detain me?"  
  
"Ah..." [Nice move Shinji... I guess this might take longer than I thought.] "You're right. Just let me gather your things and you're free to leave." Said Kaji as he turned to leave the room. As he turned he glanced up at o the remaining cameras  
  
[That was easy... What's Kaji up to...?]  
  
Before Kaji closed the door he spoke again "Oh Shinji. Try not the smash the other cameras. That stuff comes out of my budget." He closed the door and made his way to the conference room. After a few steps he winced as he heard muffled crashes as Shinji disposed of the other cameras.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
"Oh, that went well" Misato spat as Shinji disabled the remaining cameras, reducing the image to a mass of static. Ritsuko turned off the display and activated the lights before it became an annoyance.  
  
"I concur. Agent Kaji did not handle the situation very well." Rei added.  
  
"That's an understatement." Asuka added sarcastically.  
  
"Man... Shinji was going off. Good on him." Touji said to no one in particular. His comment earned him a swift elbow from Hikari who had returned from Shinji's cell.  
  
"Touji! This is serious and you shouldn't joked about it." Hikari scolded her partner.  
  
"But I wasn't. I'm glad Shinji reacted the way he did. He's standing up for himself." His defence was loud enough for everyone to hear. They all looked at Touji like he had grown three heads. "What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked puzzled by everyone's reactions.  
  
"Touji... I really wonder sometimes if you're still a jock or this super genius." Kensuke said. His comment earned him a quick punch to the arm from Touji.  
  
Kaji entered the conference and all the attention was on him. Misato snapped out of her reverie and made a beeline towards the Head of Section Two.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" She demanded as she grabbed Kaji by the collar of his jacket. Mana and the rest of Shinji's friend, each of them yelling questions, then quickly surrounded him.  
  
Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko looked on with amazement, each of them with a similar thought running through their minds [I don't believe we trusted these people to save the world from the Angels...]  
  
"ENOUGH!" Yui screamed over the top of all the commotion. Everyone turned to see her standing and shaking with anger. She steadied herself and took a deep calming breath before continuing. "It makes me so happy to see that Shinji has so many people that care about him... but at the same time you all make me sick! I know that you all have only good intentions towards Shinji. I'm well aware of his importance to all of you as well as the war. But have you asked yourself what Shinji really wants?"  
  
Yui paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm going to get him some clothes and tell him that he's free to leave whenever he pleases. Commander, do you have any objections to this?" Yui asked, turning towards the elderly man. Her request seem more like a demand.  
  
Fuyutsuki thought for a moment and then gave a simple nod of approval. Yui turned towards the door but was stopped by Rei.  
  
"Mother, I don't understand. Don't you want us to become a family again?" She pleaded.  
  
"I do Rei... more than anything in the world, but I also want Shinji to be happy. If he's not happy here then what sort of mother would I be forcing him to stay? Shinji's happiness comes before mine and it always will." With that she swept out of the room, leaving a shocked command staff in her wake.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOLDING CELL  
  
Shinji was sucking in deep breaths as he finished his demolition of the remaining cameras mounted around the room. He threw the steel chair into the corner and slumped backwards onto the bed.  
  
[What am I doing? I never would have acted like this... First father, Eva, the Angels then NERV...] He surveyed the wreckage not knowing what to think of it. Shinji collapsed back onto the bed and locked his fingers behind his head [Kaji left really suddenly and he didn't put up much of an argument when I mention me being arrested. It would be safe to say that he's told everyone. Does that mean they'll be coming to see me? Probably not... I don't blame them. I wouldn't want to see me either...]  
  
A quiet knocking before the opening on the cell door woke Shinji from his self-conversation. Shinji propped himself up on his elbows to see a woman enter carrying some clothes.  
  
"Mr. Ikari, I'm afraid that the clothing you came in with was too badly torn. I have some technician's uniforms here if you'd like." Yui offered the neatly folded clothes to Shinji. The whole time she kept her eyes towards the ground. Shinji looked at her for a moment before taking to clothes [That was quick. Where's Kaji? Is this another trick from NERV?]  
  
"There is a car waiting for you outside. The driver has been instructed to take to wherever you wish to go... I'll wait for you outside until for you changed." Yui turned around, still unable to look her son in the eyes and walked towards the door [That woman...?]  
  
"Ah... wait... I mean... I'm sorry... but can I ask you a question?" Shinji said to the retreating figure. Yui froze on the spot, trying to keep her emotions reigned in and tears at bay. "Have we met before? I mean... I used to work here a long time ago and... ah...well, there is something familiar about you." Shinji waited for a response from the woman but nothing came. Just silence.  
  
And more silence.  
  
Silence made Shinji awkward and he quickly tried to change to situation. "I'm sorry. I must have been mistaken. Thank you for the clothes. I'll ready in a second." Shinji turned around and placed the clothes on the bed. He started loosening the ties on his hospital gown when he heard someone sobbing softly. To his surprise, Shinji turned around to see the women who had given him the clothes on her knees, crying into her hands.  
  
"Excuse me... miss... are you alright?" [I hope I didn't offend her some how. I thanked her for the clothes. What else does she want?] Shinji slowly approached the woman. As Shinji neared, he stepped on a piece of smashed camera that cracked under his weight. The cracking of broken plastic alerted the women to Shinji movement and she quickly got up to leave but tripped and fell.  
  
"Are you all right?" Shinji asked as he rushed to the fallen woman and helped her up.  
  
"I'm... I'm... Fine... Thank you." Yui sniffled, still looking away.  
  
"Sure no problem. I'm sorry about the mess... I sort of got carried away with the cameras in here." Shinji said trying to lighten the mood. He then noticed that the women had dropped some items during her fall. "Oh, you dropped these."  
  
Shinji bent down to pick up the pen and card. He flipped the card over to find that it was an access badge for NERV personnel.  
  
"...Thank you..." The women said quietly as she reached for the items from Shinji's hand but stopped short as she realised what he was holding.  
  
Shinji stood there, staring at the card, his eyes glued to the name printed there as his brain struggled to process what he saw.  
  
IKARI, YUI – Vice Commander, NERV.  
  
"It can't be..." Shinji muttered as his hand went limp and the card fell back to the floor. His first reaction was to back away. He scrambled back until he reached the bed and could go no further [This can't be happening... It can't!]  
  
"Shinji...please let me..." Yui pleaded to her son.  
  
"NO! This is another lie! You can't be!" Shinji shouted. His response tore Yui heart into pieces and she began to break down again.  
  
"Please Shinji..." Yui cried as she went to comfort him.  
  
"No! Get away! You died! You can't be here!" Shinji screamed, as he looked Yui in the eyes for the first since she entered the room [It can't... It can't...] Shinji's mind repeated. The moment became all too much for Shinji and he collapsed forward.  
  
Yui rushed forward and caught Shinji in her arms. She cried and cradled Shinji, just like the day he was born. She sobbed into his chest, releasing everything that she had kept within. Shinji slowly regained consciousness and found himself in someone's arms with them crying heavily into his chest. For some reason the arms made him feel safe and calmed. Shinji slowly reached up and stroked Yui hair.  
  
"Shinji?" Yui looked up with crying eyes from his chest  
  
"Mo... Mother?" Shinji asked weakly but knowing deep down that he didn't need an answer. Yui smiled and embraced her son tightly. For the first time in his life Shinji felt that all was right with the world.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES Well, here we are again. I've had another offer for a proofreader which I have taken up (Thanks NateGold!) which will improve the grammar and spelling. Sorry, if this chapter was shorter than the others. Once again, thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming.  
  
Wonga316 


	10. 10

TRUE WAR  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
BY WONGA316  
  
COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email –   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final 2 movies / episodes and Toji never lost his limbs during this activation test. Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile. Big thank you and applause to NateGold who proofread  
  
"..." = Normal speech  
  
[...] = Thoughts  
  
-...- = Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean...)  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOLDING CELL  
  
Shinji woke to the soft sounds of humming. His eyes slowly focused on Yui's calm features. She was cradling his head in her lap, humming and stroking his hair like he was a newborn child. His movements alerted her.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry sweetie. Did I wake you?" Shinji looked up at her mother and just stared. His eyes slowly took in every detail of her face and burned them into his memory. "Is there something wrong?" Yui asked worriedly.  
  
"I just... I just can't believe that it's really you. I mean... I don't even remember your face but somehow I knew; I don't know how but at the same time I didn't want it to be true." Shinji said reaching up touching Yui's face.  
  
"Why's that?" She asked.  
  
"If it was true then that means everything else that happened was true. The Angels, Eva, father... everything." Shinji said sadly sitting up.  
  
"I'm so sorry Shinji..." Yui began, voice choking up. "I should have been there for you and Rei. I would have given anything to be able to do things differently."  
  
"Then tell me why. Why did you have to get into that Eva?" Shinji asked with clenched teeth, keeping a tight grip on his emotions.  
  
"We thought it was the only way to keep you safe... When we first learnt about the Angels and when the Eva series were developed we knew that only one species would survive the war. Your fath... Rokobungi and I believed that this was the best way to ensure that you got to live the life that you deserved. Free from war and destruction. Free to do what you wanted." Yui looked away, thinking that her worst fears were coming true [He hates me...!]  
  
"Father..." Shinji growled. He walked over to the opposite side of the room and threw a single punch. The sound of his knuckles impacting with the wall startled Yui. "... Did he force you?"  
  
"Force me?" Yui asked.  
  
"To get into the Eva."  
  
"No he didn't... He actually tried to convince me not to, but I insisted." Yui answered, "I watched your conversation with Kaji. I'll understand if you want to leave. I... know that... I failed you as a mother and I can never make it up to you..." Her voice broke, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Shinji looked on, suddenly filled with remorse and realization. [Oh, my god, she's blaming herself for all this! She thinks I hate her!] Shinji sat down next to her, holding her close. One hand cupped her chin, raising her face to look at him. "Hey, stop crying! It's not your fault...mom. It never was! Besides, self loathing is my specialty, remember?" He joked, eliciting a watery chuckle. "It's just when I think of what HE did to me, to all of us...well, I kind of lose it. Please don't cry! I don't blame you for anything. I...I love you, mom!" Yui looked up at her son, seeing the sincerity and warmth in his eyes. Then, without another word, she wrapped her arms around him, years of pain on both sides being eased in that one embrace.  
  
It was sometime later when they released each other, Yui wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry... It's just so good to have you back." Giving him a motherly kiss on the forehead.  
  
"It's all right" Shinji paused, collecting his thoughts. "Can I ask..."  
  
"Yes, of course. You must be wondering why, how and when..." Yui started rattling off, happy that Shinji had accepted her.  
  
"Actually, I haven't even thought about that. I was wondering how long I was asleep?"  
  
"Oh." Yui looked at her watch. "A good nine hours I'd say."  
  
"Shit!" Shinji immediately slapped his hand across his mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean..." he mumbled.  
  
Yui chuckled lightly at her son's actions. "It's all right, love. You're all grown up now." Yui said, reaching over and caressing Shinji's check. "My baby boy's become a man." She said, her voice a mixture of pride and disappointment.  
  
"Uh... Mom... I can call you that, can't I? I mean..." Shinji asked, little embarrassed by his question.  
  
"Of course. I've waited so long to hear you say that." Yui said cupping his face. "You look so cute when you blush. Girls are going to be all over you." Yui commented, watching, amused as a blush spread over his features. "I think that I'm going to have to ask Kaji to assign additional Section Two agents just to keep you safe from them all." She then laughed as Shinji did an excellent imitation of a beetroot.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
"It's a good thing that I hid some of the cameras." Kaji stated as he watched the happy reunion of mother and son.  
  
"I'm surprised that you actually did something right for a change." Ritsuko sniped.  
  
"Hey, come on Ritsu. You should more faith in me." Replied Kaji. "Do you think we should wake her?" Kaji motioned over his shoulder to the sleeping form of Misato. She had insisted on remaining despite the requests of Kaji and Ritsuko to go home, and even after being ordered by Fyutsuki to leave. The others were more easily persuaded; being promised they'd be notified the second Shinji awoke.  
  
"I'm not sure which is worse, knowing how grumpy she'll be when you wake her or how much more so she'll get when she finds Shinji's up and you didn't tell her" Ritsuko answered, knowing any scenario would be at Kaji's expense.  
  
"Thanks for the support" came the dry response. Ritsuko merely winked in reply.  
  
Kaji leaned over and gently shook Misato.  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty... time to get up... Your prince charming is awake."  
  
"Lemme alone..." Misato mumbled half asleep. "Not now Kaji, I got a headache... " Ritsuko could only laugh at her friend's response.  
  
"Come on, Katsuragi, it's Shinji." Kaji said, trying to maintain a straight face, while Ritsuko laughed in the background.  
  
"Huh? What? Kaji?" Misato blinked her eyes a few times and rubbed her face. She then turned her full attention on Kaji. "What the hell's the idea, waking me like that...?" Misato stopped mid sentence when she caught sight of the monitor that Ritsuko had left on. It showed Yui leaving the room as Shinji began changing into the workman's uniform.  
  
"Oh my, Shinji has grown... wouldn't you say Misato?" Ritsuko commented as she watched Shinji undress. "I think he's going to give Kaji a good run for his money..."  
  
"SHIN-CHAN" Misato screamed with joy, blowing past Kaji in one swift movement and bolting towards the door. Kaji, unprepared, was dumped unceremoniously on the ground.  
  
"Damn! That woman has no self-control whatsoever..." Kaji complained as he picked himself off the floor.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOLDING CELL  
  
"Is everything ok, sweetie?" Yui asked through the door, concerned about her son.  
  
"I'm fine, mom... I've been dressing myself for a while, y'know?" Shinji open the door and stepped out. Yui took one look and started giggling. "What's so funny?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Your shirt... it's inside out..." Yui said, pointing to the reversed Nerv logo on Shinji's chest. Shinji looked down, mortified when he saw she was right. Yui walked over to lend him a hand.  
  
"MOM! I can do it myself...!" Shinji complained as his mother fussed over him. Then the faint echo of someone running gradually became louder. Shinji, shirt still partway over his head, was unable to see who it was.  
  
"Shinji!" Misato yelled.  
  
"Huh? Misato? " The shirt had just been removed when he was bowled off his feet, Misato cannoning into him.  
  
"Oh dear..." Yui commented.  
  
"Shinji, Shinji, Shinji ..." Misato repeated, straddling him and pulling him close. She pulled back momentarily, giving Shinji a moment to recover and regain his bearings...not to mention his breath.  
  
"Misato...?" Misato didn't respond but brushed back Shinji's long bangs and held his head as she examined his features [That's Misato all right... She hasn't changed] "Misato are you O.K?"  
  
[You've changed some much... You've grown into a man. Before you were cute but now you're handsome. Whenever I would look into your eyes back then I all saw was fear. Now I see confidence, strength... but you still have those eyes that a girl...or woman...can get lost in]  
  
Shinji reached up and brushed a tear from Misato's cheek, bringing her back to reality. "Misato? Hey, you're starting to scare me..."  
  
"Are you still my little Shinji?" Misato asked, voice quivering.  
  
Shinji gently brushed the remaining tears from Misato's cheeks, smiling softly. "Yes, Misa-chan, I'm still me ...I'm still your Shin-chan..." Then just like Yui, Misato released five years of accumulated emotion she'd held within and cried into Shinji's neck. Yui got a bit teary-eyed herself as she watched the scene between the two.  
  
OVER THE PACIFIC OCEAN  
  
Keel pulled open the shade cover on his passenger window. The muted roar of the jet engines always bothered him when he tried to get some sleep. He looked out and could only see clouds and the edge of the learjet's wings. His attention was brought back when the flight attendant placed something on his table.  
  
"Excuse me sir... This priority message was just received. It's from the sleeper."  
  
"Thank you." Keel picked up the printed computer sheet and began to read. When he finished, he immediately picked up the satellite phone on his console and dialed. He held the hand piece to the side of his head and waited.  
  
"It's me. I just got your report. Do you think he'll stay?" Keel asked bluntly. He nodded as his caller answered. "That doesn't matter. Do you think he'll stay?" The caller interrupted. "It still doesn't change anything. Just do your job." Keel end the call abruptly and signaled for the attendant. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Dispose of this in the usual manner." Keel handed him the message. "And tell the pilot to return to Japan."  
  
"Yes sir. Are you returning to the mansion?"  
  
"No. Land at Kansai International. Have a car ready to take me to Tokyo Three."  
  
"Yes sir." The flight attendant bowed formally, and left to process Keel's requests.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – ONE OF IT'S MANY HALLWAYS  
  
After much convincing from Shinji that he was fine, Misato reluctantly released her hold on the former pilot. Shinji had reminded them that he needed to get access to a public phone and they were heading to the nearest exit. He pulled at the shirt where Misato had wiped her tears. The moisture and air-conditioning was starting to bother him.  
  
"Is everything all right, Shinji?" Yui inquired, seeing that something bothered her son.  
  
"Just a little cool, that's all" Yui smiled.  
  
"Is my Shin-chan cold? Misato will warm you up." The major teased as she wrapped her arms around the young man.  
  
"Woah!" Shinji was taken by surprise and lost his balance momentarily. "Come on Misato... I have to get to a phone." Yui laughed at her son's byplay with the Major.  
  
"But you might get a cold! I wouldn't want that to happen." Misato replied, propping her chin on Shinji's left shoulder. "Mmm... You've grown so much. I have get on my tippy toes just to reach you."  
  
"Let's go Misato." Yui said. "Shinji? Who do you have to call so urgently?"  
  
"Oh... Ah..." [How should I explain this...? Would she get upset...? Mom and Misato might think that I'm replacing them. May be I did...] Misato let go and whipped around to hear Shinji's explanation. She had totally forgotten about his request to use a phone when Kaji was with him and his hesitation to answer added to her curiosity.  
  
"Ah... to be totally honest... I'm not really comfortable saying... I'm sorry." [Great excuse Shinji! They're just going to probe you more.]  
  
"Has Shinji found a girlfriend?" Misato teased, leaning closer as she spoke.  
  
"WHAT! No! It's just..."  
  
"Just what Shinji? You found someone more prettier than your Misa-chan" Misato pretended to be upset and turned away quickly [This just too easy... I missed it so much]  
  
"No! That's not true..."  
  
"Oh, you still think I'm pretty." Misato giggled like a schoolgirl. "But this is all so sudden. I mean we have the age difference. Bare in mind it's not that much and you are legally an adult..."  
  
"You haven't changed, have you Misato?" asked Shinji, little embarrassed by his former guardian's behavior.  
  
"I'll never change for you Shinji." She purred. "Unless you want me to..."  
  
"Oh, like into that little purple teddy with the garters and fishnets?" He deadpanned. Misato, however, took it in stride, striking a coquettish pose.  
  
"You're having fun, aren't you?" Shinji smiled, knowing what Misato's teasing usually involved.  
  
Misato winked at the young man and planted a kiss on his check. "You know I am..."  
  
"All right, while I was away, I stayed with someone. She..."  
  
"She?" Misato and Yui enquired.  
  
"Yes... She gave me a room and I helped her around the bar she ran in return." [They don't need to know the finer details unless they ask]  
  
"Is that all?" Misato asked. "I thought it would something big..."  
  
"Yes. Why did you feel like you had to hide it from us?" Asked Yui.  
  
"Well... I didn't want to upset either of you. I thought that you would think that I was be replacing the both of you." Shinji said sheepily, looking away. A pair of hand then cupped his face and brought him up.  
  
"Shinji... that's very sweet of you but I want you to know that you can come tell me anything and you don't have to afraid." Yui said softy.  
  
"That's right, Shinji. We're here for you. Always remember that." Misato added, placing a warm hand on his shoulder.  
  
Shinji breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks... I just thought that you would hate me or something for leaving and finding someone else..."  
  
Yui kept her hands on Shinji's cheeks. "Shinji, I would never hate you no matter what you did. I'll always love you no matter what. I'll always be your mother."  
  
Shinji just nodded as Yui pulled him into another hug. "Everything is going to be all right now... Shinji's back. Ooh, I have to organize a welcome home party..." Misato began rattling off her plans for the evenings. "I have to ring everyone. They still don't know that you're up yet..."  
  
[...But am I back...?]  
  
GEO FRONT – RESIDENTIAL APARTMENTS  
  
Rei woke to the annoying chime of the front door bell. It was strange for her to sleep in but the recent events had weighed heavily on her mind. She slowly put on her dressing gown and headed towards the door. The heating wasn't turned on and the cold tiled floor forced her to quickly skip across. She entered the release code in the keypad for the door. It beeped and hissed opened, revealing Touji, Hikari, Kensuke, Asuka and Mana all dressed in their respective Nerv uniforms.  
  
"Jeez... Took you long enough, wonder girl." Auska complained.  
  
"What do you want?" Rei asked flatly.  
  
"Ah... Sorry to disturb you Rei but we were on our way to see Shinji and were wondering if you would like to come along." Hikari said, sensing the possible tension between the two pilots.  
  
Rei just nodded and stepped aside "Please come in. I'll have to dress." Asuka, Mana and Hikari filed in. Kensuke and Touji stood in their tracks, staring a section of Rei's chest where the dressing gown had failed to cover her extremely sheer nightie.  
  
"What's taking you two..."? Hikari asked but stopped when she noticed Kensuke and Touji's excessive interest in Rei's chest. Rei quickly covered herself as Hikari reacted accordingly.  
  
Asuka had just finished filling the kettle in the kitchen when two loud slaps could be heard from the hallway. "What was that?" Mana asked.  
  
"Those two will never change..."  
  
TOYKO 3 – CITY STREETS  
  
Shinji watched the people of Tokyo 3 resume their day-to-day business. The majority of the damage from the Angel attack had been cleaned up and city engineers deemed the remaining buildings and structures safe for the public. There was still repair work being done but allowing people to return to their daily routines gave the sense that Nerv was doing it's job, if not destroying the Angels and saving mankind was enough. Yui was waiting patiently for him by the Nerv car with her ever-present security detail across the street. She gave a friendly wave as Shinji dialed Aya's number. He necked the phone receiver and waved back as he waited for the other side to ring.  
  
After a few rings, a groggy voice answered the phone. "What?"  
  
"Hey George. It's Shinji." Shinji recognized the voice straight away.  
  
-Shinji? Where the hell have y...- A brief scuffle interrupted George then a female voice followed. -SHINJI! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I HEARD ABOUT THE ATTACK ON THE NEWS. ARE YOU OK?-  
  
Shinji pulled the receiver away as Aya screaming was to loud for him to take. "Ah... Sorry..." Was all Shinji could said.  
  
-Sorry?! Damn, child you scared me half to death.- Aya replied –Are you hurt? Is everything ok?-  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine but things are... a little complicated."  
  
-What do you mean complicated? Are you in trouble?-  
  
"No, It's just that I've managed to catch up with some of my... old friends."  
  
-Old friends? You don't sound too sure about yourself? What's going on Shinji?-  
  
"There are a couple of things that I have to sort out before I can come back. It's nothing I can't handle. I'll just be spending a couple of more days here. That's all."  
  
-...All right... but just call if you need anything. Do you have enough money? What about some spare clothes?-  
  
"I'll be fine." Shinji looked at the Nerv emblem on the side of the Yui's car. "It's not that long in any case. I'll give you a call before I leave, ok."  
  
-Fine... but just don't do that again! The old heart isn't what it use to...-  
  
"Jeeze! Sounds like you were actually worried about me?" Shinji joked, trying to lighten Aya's mood.  
  
-Smart-arse! Just be careful, Shinji...-  
  
"Thanks Aya, I will." Shinji hung up the phone and withdrew the phone card from its slot [How the hell am I going to tell everyone? Misato is planning this huge party for me... and mom... What am I doing to do?] Shinji ran his hand through his hair. He noticed that it was course and gritty.  
  
"Damn LCL... I hate that stuff." He cursed as he crossed the street, towards Yui.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – EMPLOYEE CAFETERIA  
  
Asuka was first to enter the cafeteria and scanned the entire room for anyone that could tell her of Shinji's whereabouts. She had already visited the holding cell where Shinji had been housed and found it empty. Her next stop was Section Two and Kaji but his personal assistant told her that he asked not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. Ritsuko, Fuyutuski and the bridge crew who had pulled a double shift had gone home to get some much need rest.  
  
"This is unbelievable! How can everyone go home?" Asuka curse. "Who is running this organization? What if an Angel decided to attack or there was some sort of emergency?"  
  
"They worked all night Asuka." Hikari answered, walking up beside her. "What use would they be totally exhausted? Kaji is still on shift."  
  
"That's not the point! And where's Misato? I know she didn't come home last night." Asuka retorted.  
  
"Damn machine! All I want is my morning coffee!" Asuka's question was answered when the Major banged the side of the vending machine. "Piece of junk!" Asuka zeroed in on the disturbance and quickly headed over.  
  
The machine eventually released a disposable cup and started dispensing dark steaming liquid. "About time." Misato rubbed the underside of her fist where she beat the side of the machine. The coffee machine clicked as it finished filling the cup. Just before Misato could reach for her long awaited coffee, another hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "What the?!"  
  
"Where is he?!" Asuka demanded.  
  
"And a good morning to you too, Asuka!" Misato answered coolly as she grabbed her coffee.  
  
"Good morning Major" Hikari greeted.  
  
"Oh, good morning Hikari." Misato said pleasantly between sips. "At least someone around here knows how to greet a person properly." Misato finished turning towards Asuka.  
  
"Whatever. Are you going to answer my question?" Asuka replied.  
  
"Sorry, I must have missed it. What was it again?" Misato decided to string Asuka along for a little while to get her back. The three made their way over to an available table in the eating area.  
  
"Where is he?" Asuka asked again trying to keep her voice down.  
  
"I'm sorry... who is it you are looking for?" Asuka slammed her fist onto the table, gaining the attention of other NERV employees.  
  
"You know who. Stop playing games!"  
  
"I didn't get much sleep last night, Asuka. So I'm not as switched on as I usually am. I had quite an exciting morning visiting Shinji..." Misato teased, knowing full well what Asuka was asking.  
  
Hikari ignored the argument between Asuka and Misato knowing that they liked to irritate each other. "I wonder where the guys went to?"  
  
"Hey Kensuke, spot me a couple of Yen?" Touji asked as he stood at the cafeteria check out.  
  
"What?! We just had breakfast. Are you hungry again?" Kensuke complained.  
  
"How many times have I saved your life while in the EVA? You'd think someone would be a bit more grateful..."  
  
"You haven't even defeated an Angel yet!" Kensuke argued.  
  
Hikari let her head hit the table as Kensuke and Touji continued to argue and Misato had gotten Asuka to the point where she was kneeling on the table and tugging on her jacket.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – PILOT'S CHANGE ROOM  
  
Shinji had mentioned that he needed a shower and told Yui that he would meet her in the cafeteria when done. He noticed that they had removed the makeshift curtain and renovated a new section for the female pilots. He scanned the lockers and was surprised that Touji's name was written on one of then. Even more surprising was that they hadn't removed his locker. Shinji inspected it, noting that it hadn't been disturbed for some time. [Why would they still have my locker here? Did they really think I would come back?] Shinji went to open it but stopped short and shook his head [They probably just forgot or got lazy...] he then stepped into the showers, trying to not think too much about it.  
  
"...But we didn't forget about you..." Rei whispered as she waited patiently outside the change rooms.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – EMPLOYEE CAFETERIA  
  
For a woman who had been awake for the past eighteen and half hours, Yui Ikari was feeling refreshed and completely energized. She grabbed a food tray and proceeded down the aisle collecting dishes that she fancied would be tasty [I wonder what Shinji would want for breakfast? I'd better get a bit of everything...]. By the time she reached the cashier her tray held more than enough food.  
  
"Feeling hungry this morning commander?" The cashier asked, as she tallied the total amount.  
  
"Oh no. Some of it is for my son..." [My son... that's the first time I have spoken those words.]  
  
"You mean the pilot of Unit One?"  
  
"Yes. He returned yesterday."  
  
"Well it's a good thing he did or that Angel would have been more than we could handle." As Yui's conversation continued, Misato and Asuka waged their verbal battle on the other side of the room.  
  
"You think this is funny?!" Asuka spat at the smirking Misato.  
  
"I actually think it's quite sweet that you care so much for Shinji's well being?"  
  
"What?! It's not..." Touji was trying to defend his breakfast from Mana who had managed to snatch a piece of toast. Hikari was hounding Touji for eating his second breakfast and not sharing. Kensuke was counting the remaining Yen in his wallet after paying for Touji.  
  
"It's not what? Come on Asuka, we're both adults now. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I have to admit Shinji's has grown to be quite the hotty."  
  
[I'll say, and that's understating it!] Mana flushed slightly at her memories of Shinji on the monitor.  
  
"Well... Some of us aren't tramps like yourself." Asuka said unconvincingly, trying to get the image of the Shinji from her dreamscape out of her mind.  
  
"That's Major to you, Asuka."  
  
"Like I said, a Major tramp..."  
  
"You know if I was only twelve years younger Shinji would be in a lot of trouble." Misato then decided to put the final nail in the coffin. "Actually, Shinji is an adult now... So there wouldn't be any problem if we started something." She finished smirking.  
  
Touji and Mana began coughing and choking on their food as Kensuke and Hikari just stared at the Major.  
  
"And what makes you think that Shinji would go out with a someone like yourself?" Asuka growled, refusing to admit to the possibility that Shinji would prefer Misato over her.  
  
"You have a point there... I guess I'll just have to ask him and find out."  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – PILOT CHANGE ROOMS  
  
Shinji walked out, feeling refreshed and clean. He didn't have a comb and his semi dry hair fell about. [May be I need a haircut. It's getting annoying] Shinji brushed the stray locks away from his face.  
  
"Shinji..." A quiet voice spoke. Shinji tried to turn around to see who it was but a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind stopping him. "I... missed you..."  
  
Shinji recognized Rei's voice and placed his hands over her arms. "I missed you too, Rei." Shinji heard Rei's muffled cries and felt his back getting damp from her tears. [She's crying? I've never seen Rei cry before... how did she know I was here?]  
  
"Why?" Rei whispered, that single word having more impact than any tirade of questions or abuse.  
  
Shinji thought for a moment before answering. "I think we should find the others. I'm sure that they'd like to know as well." He turned around to face her [Wow... Rei's changed... She actually looks... I hate to say it but more human] Rei looked up at his calm ocean blue eyes and just nodded. Shinji was surprised when she grabbed his hand, leading him towards the cafeteria. He didn't see her tears replaced with a slight blush and small smile as they walked.  
  
They were half way there when someone got their attention. "Only here for a day and already found yourself a girlfriend... good man, Shinji." They turned around to see a grinning Kaji carrying a stack of reports.  
  
"Agent Kaji." Rei greeted formally, not releasing Shinji's hand.  
  
"Kaji?! I... I'm..." Shinji tried to formulate an answer.  
  
"That's o.k, Shinji. I'm just kidding."  
  
"No, it's not that... When I first woke up...I said and did some things that were uncalled for and..."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Kaji made a dismissive motion with his hand. "Look, if you want to make up for it, how about buying us some breakfast and we'll call it even. Deal?"  
  
"Deal" said Shinji, extending his hand, which Kaji shook, renewing the old bond they shared.  
  
"We are actually on our way to the cafeteria. Would you like to join us?" Rei asked.  
  
"Perfect. Just let me drop these off at the Commander's office before he's back on shift." Kaji led them on a detour to Fuyutsuki's office.  
  
NERV HEADQUARTERS – EMPLOYEE CAFETERIA  
  
"You wouldn't...!"  
  
"Why not? It's been a while since I've been out on a proper date. I'm sure Shinji will be the perfect gentleman. There's that new French restaurant downtown..."  
  
"Well then, I guess I 'll just have to ask Kaji." Asuka fired back, knowing that Kaji was the only real weakness for Misato.  
  
"Kaji? What?" Misato's cocky attitude died instantly. "As if Kaji would go out with you?"  
  
"Why? You're not seeing him at the moment, so he's fair game."  
  
"Well... the same goes for Shinji! It's not as if you have your name on him."  
  
"Who says I'm after Shinji anyway? I just want to know why he left me!"  
  
"Don't you mean 'us' Asuka?" Hikari asked, amused by the show Misato and Asuka were giving.  
  
"Yeah that's what I said!"  
  
"Don't think so red. I'm pretty sure that you said 'me'. What do you think Ken?" Touji asked after taking a sip of his orange juice.  
  
"Yep. No doubt about it."  
  
"What hell the would you two know! The four-eyes here hasn't even had a girlfriend before!"  
  
"Temper, temper... It's no wonder Shinji le... HEY!" Asuka turned her attack from Misato to Kensuke. She held him by the collar of his lab coat and reeled her fist back. "TOUJI! HELP!"  
  
"Excuse me Misato, is this seat taken." Yui asked, interrupting Asuka's attack. Everyone stopped to look at the Vice Commander. "Oh I guess this must reserved for Shinji... right Misato?"  
  
"What? How long have you been there?" Misato was turning redder by the minute, dreading how much Yui might have overheard.  
  
"Long enough to know that my boy has quite a following..." Yui winked at Asuka who instantly released Kensuke and went very quiet. "But I have to say..." Yui finally did take the vacant seat next to Misato and took a sip of her coffee "...Rei is with Shinji right now."  
  
"WHAT?!" Asuka exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yes... Shinji wanted a take a shower so I told him that I would meet him here. I bumped into Rei who wanted to wait for him." Yui explained. "Is there something wrong Asuka?"  
  
"What? No!" [Damn wonder girl!]  
  
"Yui... I was wondering...how much did you... what I mean is... I was only joking with Asu..."  
  
"What?! Are you saying that your feelings for Shinji's aren't true? How dare you play with his heart like that?" Yui rasped, convincingly acting the outraged mother. Inwardly, she was struggling, trying to contain an explosion of laughter. [This is actually fun. I can see why she revs Asuka up so much.]  
  
"NO! I LOVE..." Misato slapped her hand across her face mouth knowing whatever she say would have repercussions.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" The others yelled, while Yui, poker-faced, continued with her breakfast.  
  
"Shin-man you dog! You have Misato on... AAAHHH!" Touji copped a swift kick from Hikari before he could finish his lewd comment.  
  
"Major! That's so indecent!" Hikari exclaimed.  
  
"What's so indecent?" Kaji asked. "I hope Misato wasn't telling you about those two weeks while we were at University."  
  
"Kaji?!" Misato asked, sinking deeper into her seat. "Who else is here?" she pleaded to the Gods.  
  
"Hi guys..." Shinji said hesitantly. His hands were in his pockets and Rei had her arm looped around his. "Long time no see..."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES Chapter 10 done! Thanks to NateGold for proofreading. I got a review that my content still contained spelling and grammar mistakes and that I should find a new proofreader. I'd just like to say this fanfic isn't supposed to be taken seriously. If we miss a few or all of the errors then so what. It's not as if I'm trying to make a living from doing this or pretend that I'm a best selling author. All I can say is take the work as it comes. Plus I think the majority you out there know what I'm trying to get across in any case.  
  
Apologies to the guys who were expecting some action and just got WAFF but it came very easily. I hope I raised some interest in Keel's Learjet conversation. Let me know if you want it swung bad or good. I'm still undecided. Just who is the mysterious sleeper?  
  
The next chapter will be similar but more of a focus on what happen during Shinji's 'missing years'. Some of the things that you may have pickup up in the earlier chapters will be explained further in chapter 11 and 12.  
  
Wonga316 


	11. 11

TRUE WAR

CHAPTER 11

BY WONGA316

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER

I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email – 

AUTHOR'S NOTES

This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final 2 movies / episodes and Touji never lost his limbs during this activation test. Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile. Big thank you and applause to NateGold who proofread

"..." Normal speech

(...) Thoughts

-...- Computer / phone / other chat. You will know what I mean

(This is awkward.) Shinji stood, scratching the back of his head wondering what to do and say (How else did you think they were going to react?) Misato was sinking in a molten heap of embarrassment under the table. Yui calmly smiled at her son and daughter. The others just stared, the silence deafening.

"You kids must hungry." Yui scooted along the bench seat to allow room for Shinji and Rei. "I have plenty here, so help yourself." She pointed to the tray full of breakfast items.

While Rei seated herself, Shinji remained standing. He was never comfortable being the centre of attention, and the stares he was getting did nothing to ease his discomfiture. Kaji, with his seemingly instinctive sense for when things were getting thick, abruptly changed the mood.

"Well, Isn't this a nice family reunion." Kaji said, clapping his hands and taking a seat across the table. "C'mon, everyone, group hug..." adopting a thoroughly unctuous tone, resulting in a flurry of laughter and groans. This seemed to jar Kensuke out of his stupor.

"...Shinji?" He asked.

"Hey, Ken, It's been a while, hasn't it?" Shinji smiled warmly. He couldn't help noticing the lab coat with the NERV emblem his friend was wearing. (When did HE join NERV...and Why?) After hearing his name, Kensuke quickly got up, greeting Shinji with a friendly hug.

"It's good to see you again!"

Kensuke's actions had a ripple effect, with Touji following up with a playful headlock and messing his hair. "Yeah! The Shin-Man is back!" His noogie attack was interrupted by a sharp swat to the back of his head and firm grip on his ear.

"ACK! Hey, easy on the ear! And what's the whack for, anyway?"

"TOUJI SUZUHARA!" Hikari yelled. "Let him go! Don't you ever use that alleged brain of yours? He's got a head injury and I can guarantee you're not helping it!"

"Oh shit! Sorry man." Touji released his hold, allowing Shinji to get vertical again. "You o.k.?" Shinji nodded affirmatively, while trying to stop his grey matter from rattling in his skull.

"You really should know better!" Hikari scolded. "Come here Shinji. Let me have another look at your wound." Before he could reply, she spun him around and planted him firmly on the bench. Standing behind him, she gently pushed his head forward. "Where's the bandage I applied?" she asked, almost scolded.

"I took a shower to get all that LCL out of my hair...it was beginning to stink. The bandage would have come off me anyway." Shinji explained, feeling very much like a child trying to explain why he hadn't eaten all his vegetables.

"It hasn't fully healed yet. Come by the sick bay after breakfast; it's got to be redone."

Shinji started to protest, but the look on Hikari's face brooked no argument, and reminded him of just why she was so effective as the class representative. Instead, he simply nodded his acquiescence. Her eyes softened, and a little smile lit her features. "It's good to see you again, Shinji."

"Good move man... You don't ever want to tic her off...YOUCH!" Touji found himself cut off by another crack on his cranium.

Asuka and Mana watched the "Stooge" reunion, both hesitant and excited about making contact with the young man. Kaji noticed this. "You two can stop drooling now," his comment snapping both girls from their thoughts.

"Huh?" Asuka's slow response was noticed and taken advantage by Mana. She was the first to approach.

"Hello, you must be Shinji Ikari. My name is Mana Kirishima." Mana offered a formal bow. "It a great honour to finally have met you." Shinji returned the bow.

"Nice to meet you Kirishima-san." Shinji replied politely. He was very curious though.

"I'm sorry Kirishima-san, but why are you here? I mean at NERV? I don't want to be rude but..."

"Oh, sorry. I'm the new pilot for Unit Five. I was originally based in China but since the Angels have reappeared... well you can work out the rest." She explained. "Actually, my Eva is due to arrive later this afternoon... why don't you come along and check it out?" (Meanwhile, I can check him out...)

In the meantime, Shinji was a bit concerned. (Another EVA? Why? What could possibly be gained by creating more of the monstrosities that had caused so much pain?) He then noticed that Mana had moved quite a bit closer. It was just a little off-putting, since he wasn't used to such forwardness.

"Major Katsuragi was right with her observations about you Ikari-san..." Mana winked at the young man. Her action brought about a slight flush from him.

"Oh, really?" He shot a sharp look at the already badly flustered Major. "Just what HAS she been saying about me?"

"Oh... you know Shin-Chan. I've always had your best interest at heart." Misato replied trying to act normal.

"That's what I was afraid of".

At that moment, he made eye contact with Asuka, who was fuming over Mana's advances. "Asuka. It's great to see you again..." She was frozen to the spot, afraid that if she moved, he'd somehow disappear.

(Is that him? Is that really him?)

If it weren't for Kaji pretending to cough, Asuka would have remained in that position all day. She slowly approached Shinji. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing. She stopped a short distance from him, not saying a word.

Shinji was bewildered by Asuka's actions. He had braced himself for a barrage of insults and verbal abuse but it never came. She just stood there, staring.

(He looks exactly the same... How can this be?! Am I dreaming again?) Asuka slowly reached out brushed Shinji's face with her fingertips (Is he real? My God he is!)

"Asuka...? (What is it about this touching of my face?)

"You've changed..." She whispered only loud enough for Shinji to hear.

Her face then twisted into a mask of anger and long suppressed sorrow. The formerly gentle hand that she had been using to caress his face came up in a thunderous slap, sending him reeling to the ground.

"DAMN YOU, SHINJI IKARI!"

"Shinji!" Rei immediately knelt by her brother's side, flanked by Yui. She pulled a handkerchief out, blotting the small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. His mother was asking him to open up so she could take a look.

Kaji winced as he witnessed the exchange of "greetings" between the two, and shook his head. "It seems they're picking up right where they left off" he sighed regretfully.

Shinji in the meantime rubbed his jaw, ensuring that it was still attached, and probed with his tongue at the cut on the inside of his cheek. Finding nothing else amiss, he waved off the ministrations of both Yui and Rei. "Hey, I'm fine; really, it's just a cut for crying out loud! It's not like I'm going to break apart or anything!" He even managed a chuckle, surprising both himself and the small cluster around him. "Just like old times..." he observed wryly.

He quickly scanned the room, just catching a glimpse of the German girls' retreating form as she left the Cafeteria. "Asuka, Wait! Damn it!" He swore as he lost sight of her and sprinted after. This had to be settled, and fast!

NERV HEADQUARTERS – EVA REPAIR BAY

Asuka didn't know where she was going. By the time she stopped to look at her surroundings, she was in the observation deck looking over the repair bay where the workmen were replacing and repairing the armour to Units Zero and Two.

She wiped the tears away with the back of hand and approached the window. The left arm of Unit Zero was currently placed on a separate platform for more delicate repairs. Additional technicians were in the process of regenerating the damaged tissue and bone.

(What am I doing? I wanted to see him. I wanted him to come back. Why am I running away?)

"Asuka?!" Shinji ran into the room, then stopped, panting and out of breath. His eyes fixed on her form by the window, and steadied himself before approaching.

"Why are you here?" she asked dead-voiced, trying to act like his presence wasn't affecting her.

"I want to know what's wrong." This prompted a harsh and bitter laugh from the redhead.

"What's wrong?! You disappear for almost five years, then return out of the blue and expect everyone to welcome you back with open arms? 5 years, Shinji without so much as a phone call, email or letter! You could've been dead for all we knew. But you just didn't care, did you? It's always been about you and the hell with everybody else, you selfish, cowardly son of a...

"Asuka-"

"That's my name, arschloch, and you're abusing it right now. You think coming back now makes everything instantly right again?" Shinji stood there, unsure of how to answer her attacks. His hand slowly began to clench and relax in response. "I don't even know why I'm getting worked up over you! What's the matter, nothing to say for yourself? I thought so! Spineless piece of shit..." She made her way towards the door, but was restrained by a strong hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed as her hand swung close to Shinji's head. He grabbed it, forcing it down to her side, and then narrowly dodged a blow from her free hand

"LET ME GO!"

"Not until you calm down!"

"You think that you're bigger than me, that you are better than me!" (He wasn't this strong before!) "I can still kick..." Before she could finish Shinji pulled her into a tight embrace. She resisted but eventually stopped, her body moulding against his. Shinji stroked her back making little soothing sounds as her breathing returned to normal. Asuka slowly moved her arms up and around Shinji's waist, pulling him closer. Her actions took him by surprise.

"Asuka?"

"Just be quiet." She whispered, breathing in his scent. "Don't say anything... Just hold me." Shinji felt her head nestle on his shoulder, eyes closed and a look of contentment on her face. He felt the softness of her against him. (This isn't so bad...) They stood that way for a long while, not saying a word. Words were not needed.

A soft cough from behind brought them back to reality. Commander Fuyutsuki stood there, looking on with a mixture of amusement and sympathy. (These children deserved happiness instead of the pain awaiting them in EVA.) He sincerely wished things could be different, but the reality of the angel attacks denied any possibility of that happening, for now.

"I'm truly sorry to have to interrupt. Pilot Sohryu, Dr. Akagi requires your presence for a synch test." She narrowed her eyes, ready to protest vehemently. A look from Shinji stopped her.

"You better go now, Asuka. We'll catch up after your test."

"We most certainly will, Third child. Bet on it!" A flip of the hair, then a salute to the commander, and she was gone.

"Shinji, I'd like to have a word with you in private. I think you know what it's about."

"Pretty much..."

"Come, let me show you something." Fuyutsuki turned and left, Shinji in tow.

KANSAI INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT – VACANT LANDING STRIP

A lone car and its driver watched the jet slowly taxi to a stop. The whine of the engines gradually died down as the cabin door opened out into a set of steps. Keel stepped down, wearing his trademark visor and sporting an overcoat.

"Refuel and wait for my return." He ordered the flight attendant who bowed politely as he left the plane.

He made a beeline to the car, settling into the back seat. The driver, after closing the door assumed his place behind the steering wheel.

"Destination sir?" The driver asked looking in the rear view mirror.

"NERV Headquarters."

"Shall I inform Commander Fuyutsuki of your arrival?"

"No. I wish it to be a surprise."

NERV HEADQUARTERS – GEO FRONT

Fuyutsuki lead Shinji to a maintenance elevator, which took them down to the Geo Front. The elevator was large enough to accommodate heavy machinery for construction and repair. Neither spoke a word during the descent to the Geo Front floor, the only sound being the soft click of the elevator ticking off floors. When they reached the bottom Shinji noticed that there was little activity going on.

(They all must be working on the surface.)

Fuyutsuki walked ahead and off the platform. He saw that Shinji was hesitant. "Come along, Shinji. I need you to see something."

"If it's Kaji's watermelon patch, I've already seen it."

"I think this is something a little more interesting than Agent Ryouji's efforts at gardening." They walked for sometime, Shinji noting an abundance of silent storefronts and shops.

"They're all empty."

"Not for long I hope. The Japanese Government has given financial and tax concessions to people who relocate to Tokyo 3 and the Geo Front."

"Why would anyone want to live and work here?"

"Before the Angels and NERV, Tokyo 3 was actually the fourth largest city in Japan. Being close to the coast and having the mountain range behind us made it a popular tourist destination. But all this was before your time."

"But having forty story monsters rampaging through the city every now and then must have a helluva bad effect on the property values, I'd say. "

"You may be right but it still doesn't change anything."

"Change what?"

"Tokyo 3 was the home to many people before the Angels and it still is." Fuyutsuki stopped as he reached destination. "Here we are."

They had walked to the top of a small cliff side. On the other side lay a beautiful lake. Trees and shrubs were scattered along its shoreline. The artificial lights from the Geo Fronts reflected off the side of surrounding buildings and glistened on the lake's glass like surface giving off a rainbow of colours. A small waterfall exited the cliffside below them, shattering into a misty spray on contact with the lake.

"There is an underground spring close by. The water started seep through after your battle with the fourteenth."

"It's beautiful." Shinji wondered aloud. He was struck by a sense of Deja vu, remembering Misato showing him the city rising to the surface against a setting sun following his battle with the third Angel.

"At first it was just a flood plain then soon the greenery appeared. It's amazing that something this beautiful could survive and grow during times like this. Tokyo 3 had a lot of areas like this before the Angels arrived."

"Yeah... it's nice but why did you really show me this?" Fuyutsuki smiled at Shinji's directness.

"Consider it a metaphor, Shinji. Just like nature, man finds a way. But he won't if the Angels aren't stopped." He paused, and then decided to use Shinji's approach, asking directly.

"What happened out there Shinji? The bridge crew have reported some... interesting findings."

"What do you mean 'interesting findings'?"

"Since you left we've installed data loggers in all entry plugs, test plugs included. The technology is similar to the black box on commercial aircrafts."

"Then why ask me? Can't you just look at the log?"

"It was actually what your log didn't tell us. Your log showed nothing."

"Nothing?"

"It was like the start up sequence didn't occur and we both know that had to happen for you to do what you did to the second series."

"May be your data logger failed?" Shinji nervously tried to provide a possible excuse. "And what's the second series?"

"I had the technicians' double check that possibility. Both times the device functioned without fail." Fuyutsuki placed his hands into his pockets and walked closer to the cliff edge. "The second series are what we are calling the new Angels."

"New Angels?! That can't be!"

"We thought that as well but sections of the dead seas scrolls have only been just translated and verified which tell us otherwise."

"Why didn't you get it done the first time?" Shinji demanded.

"You have to understand that the scrolls are thousands of years old; much of the text is unreadable and requires the latest image enhancement."

"Sounds like your classic B.S NERV excuse to me."

"Believe me Shinji if we had had the information then we would have used it. I don't want to fight the Angels any more than you do."

"Yeah, but you're not the one getting into the Eva's and facing them head on."

"No one wants to see young people like you carry the burden of saving mankind but unfortunately we don't have a choice." A strange voice spoke from behind the Commander and former pilot. Shinji turned to see a mature man with grey-streaked hair. He had a larger build than Fuyutsuki and wore a dark visor that hid his eyes.

"Keel? What are you doing here?" Fuyutsuki was surprised by the appearance of the Seele chairman.

"I heard that the great Shinji Ikari had returned to Nerv and I wanted to meet the man myself."

(How did he know that Shinji was back? Does he have someone on the inside? Better have a word with Kaji when I'm done here) "I never said that I was coming back to Nerv." Shinji interrupted, turning towards Keel. "And how do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Lorentz Keel. I head the Seele organization." He bowed formally. Shinji followed suit with a bow of his own.

"Seele? Who are they?"

"That has become a grey area over the years since we have evolved and became caught up in other matters but we originally began as a research body for the Dead Sea Scrolls."

"Oh, so you're the guys who started this mess." (Just what I need, another NERV...)

"Actually Shinji, Seele is also responsible for the formation of Nerv" Fuyutsuki added.

"So you're the one that I should blame for making my life a living hell." Shinji growled.

"If you like but that still doesn't change the fact." (According to his profile he should be timid and withdrawn)

"What fact?"

"That the Angels are back." Fuyutsuki nodded in agreement with Keel.

"More NERV bullshit." Shinji pointed to Keel. "In any case what does that have to do with me?"

"As the only person able to pilot Unit One I think you don't have a choice." Keel failed see Fuyutsuki try to signal him that the subject of piloting still had to be clarified with Shinji.

"I haven't agreed to anything and you can't force me to pilot! If you bastards think you know everything then fix the problem yourselves" He spat and started to walk back towards elevator. Shocked by Shinji's response Keel watched him brush past ignoring his look.

"Shinji, please wait." Fuyutsuki chased after him. "It's true that we need you to pilot but things are different than before."

"DIFFERENT! How?! Every time I'm around those things myself or others get hurt. Can you guarantee that it won't happen this time?" he glared.

"No... I can't..."

"Then don't tell me that things are going to be different!" Keel analysed the situation and saw that Fuyutsuki's attempts were not working. He decided to try something different.

"So you are going to run away again?" He shouted as Shinji continued walking away from the pair. His voice carried a note of disgust. Shinji stopped in his tracks again.

"What did you say?" He demanded without turning around. Fuyutsuki looked on bewildered at the chairman's actions (I thought he wanted Shinji to pilot) His eyes then turned to Shinji who had instinctively started relaxing and closing his fists when he was nervous or upset.

"You know what I said. Why should I need to repeat myself?" Keel's tone had changed to his usual abrupt and formal manner.

The two observed Shinji's shoulders starting to shake. Keel began to congratulate himself on breaking down the young man's resistance until he heard a shocking sound.

Shinji was laughing. It was a soft laugh, but one that thrummed with anger and contempt. To be an EVA pilot required a greater degree of empathy than usual. This, coupled with years of tending bar had given Shinji a unique ability to read people. Also, for the better part of a year he had been manipulated by a master puppeteer by the name of Gendo. He knew all too well what Keel was trying to do.

"You know, one shouldn't open one's mouth unless one knows all the facts. You could wind up in some serious trouble."

Despite his attempts to remain cool and in control, Keel felt his ire rising rapidly. "Are you threatening me?"

"Why, do you feel threatened?"

"Do you know who I am?!" Keel had forgotten about convincing Shinji to pilot, letting his anger get the better of him. That this young puppy should defy him, a man who could cause the disappearance of governments with a word...!

"I don't need to threaten you. From what Fuyutsuki told me about the recent Angel attack the current Eva's couldn't stand toe to toe with it. It was only when I got into Unit One that the Angel was defeated. To my knowledge, I'm the only one able to activate Unit One. The way I see it, you need me far more than I need you!" Shinji turned his head to the side, impaling both men with an icy glare. "So, it's my turn to ask, do you know who YOU are talking to?"

Rendered speechless by Shinji's comeback, Keel had to concede that the former pilot had a point. Despite his anger, he began to feel a sense of grudging respect towards the former pilot. He decided to pull his final trump card. "You do realize that you will condemn the rest of mankind to death by doing nothing."

"What has mankind done for me besides trying to destroy my life? I owe you nothing." Shinji stated and continued walking away. Fuyutsuki walked up to the chairman as they watched Shinji make his way towards the elevator. They notice elevator descend and two figures came out to greet him.

"Was that wise?" Fuyutsuki asked. "We can get Yui or the Major to have a word to him. At this stage, if we even get him into Unit One, I'm afraid of what he may do to us as well as the Angel. A piloted berserker Unit One is something that we can not afford."

Keel rubbed his chin "His profile requires updating. Can you make sure that happens?" He ordered before setting off in the other direction. Fuyutsuki looked at him and sighed.

"You're up to something again. I just hope it doesn't end like it did with Gendo."

TOKYO 3 – DOWNTOWN RESTURANT

It was Touji and Kensuke who greeted him at the base of the elevator. It was nearly lunchtime and he had not eaten anything since chasing after Asuka and talking to the commander. Shinji needed little persuasion to have lunch at one of the western restaurants downtown.

"Are you sure you want to eat here?" Kensuke asked as he surveyed the restaurant interior. Western food didn't sit well with the young technician.

"I have to agree with Kensuke. I never really had a taste for western food." Shinji added.

"Come on guys! My sister works here and she can get us a discount. It's always packed. I figured that since most of the people are still moving back it would fairly empty." Touji pointed out the only customers, a single businessman and a young couple who occupied only two tables. "I'll be my treat" He pulled out his wallet and flashed his Nerv issue credit card.

"Hey! Where was that this morning?!" Kensuke shouted pointing to the piece of plastic between Touji's fingers. He had not forgotten about paying for Touji's third breakfast at the Nerv cafeteria.

"Oh... Ah... They were in my other pants. Come on, I'll get a table." He quickly made his way to the reception stand.

"Let it go." Shinji said calmly as he held Kensuke back from launching an attack. "You can rack it up on his card here." An evil smile appeared on his face as his mind calculated the revenge. Touji was already standing by a window booth that the host had shown him. Kensuke was first to cross the restaurant, eager for some payback. Shinji took his time and noticed that the host was looking at him in a funny way. The young hostess quickly brushed past him and returned to her position at the front desk. If he had bothered to turn around he would had seen some of the wait staff rush over to her and start gossiping.

Kensuke had taken the aisle seat, leaving Shinji the full bench on the opposite side. Touji quickly placed a menu in front of him "Hey man, pick anything you want. They are all really good." He pointed to the pictures of the meals in the menu.

"Thanks, Touji. I'm not really good with western food. Why don't you pick for me?"

"No probs Shin-man." Touji opened his menu and started browsing through. Kensuke was beginning to smirk and snicker from behind menu.

"Welcome, I'll be you waitress for today. My name is ... what do you want Touji?!" Mari was beginning her customary introduction but stopped abruptly when she saw her brother, the bottomless pit of Tokyo-3.

"Is that anyway to greet your older brother who happens to be one of the heroic Eva pilots that saves the world from the Angels?"

"You may be an Eva pilot but you are still a baka." She pointed her pen at him. "Hey Kensuke"

"Hi ya Mari. Working hard?" Kensuke replied, sticking his head above his menu.

"Yeah. This place sucks. I can't believe my career advisor thought it would be a good idea for me to do this."

"You know you could have done some work experience with Nerv."

"And work under you? No thanks. So have you decided yet? Do you want any drinks to start?" Her eyes darted to Shinji who had remained silent for the whole time. He had only looked at her when she arrived and then turned his sights out the window (He looks familiar... I know him from somewhere. I have to admit he is cute)

"Yeah drinks are good. What do you want to drink Shinji?"

(Shinji? Could it be?)

"Huh? Sorry Touji I missed that?"

"Drink. What you do want?" he motion a drinking with his hand.

"Oh, just a coke is fine."

"I'll have a coke as well and Ken?"

"Lemonade thanks."

"Two cokes and lemonade." She scribbled into her pad and then turning towards Shinji. She suddenly remembered her injuries, and the young pilot who always sent her toys and flowers while recovering. Her eyes widened in recognition. "Uncle Shinji!?"

Shinji faced Mari but was interrupted "You better believe it! Shin-man is back!" Touji shouted. It was followed by a small squeal from Mari as she scrabbled into the booth next to Shinji and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Oh my God! It's really you! You've come back!" She shrilled excitedly. Touji's outburst and Mari's reaction caused the rest of the wait staff to surround the table, consisting of all young girls about Mari's age.

"Ah..." Shinji tried to formulate a response but was confused from all the attention.

"How do you do it, Shinji? What do you have that I don't?" Kensuke asked a little disappointed that all the attention was focused on his friend.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything?"

"Uncle Shinji, this may sound kind of weird, but...can I have your autograph?" came the shy question.

"Sure, but why? I'm no one special." Kensuke's head fell to the table in disbelief and Touji slapped his forehead.

"Shinji, you're a hero around here. You don't beat the crap out of fifteen Angels and not get noticed." Touji explained.

"You think that I'm a hero?" He asked Mari. She nodded sweetly and presented her pen and pad again. Not wanting to disappoint her Shinji took her ballpoint and quickly scribbled his signature. When he was done Mari looked at the sheet and smiled further. She hugged Shinji again and whispered something in his ear.

"You're actually a lot better looking than I remember." But it didn't go unnoticed from her brother who groaned.

"Cut it out Mari. He doesn't want you all over him. Why don't you make yourself useful and take our order."

"Fine." She pouted and released a confused Shinji. The audience reluctantly dispersed and returned to their work. "What do you want?"

"I'll have the steak special." The former school jock motioned to Shinji.

"Ah... I haven't decided yet. I'm not really sure." He answered. This prompted Mari to jump back into the booth with Shinji.

"Here let me help." She said getting closer than Shinji would expect a waitress would. "If you can't really stomach western food then I suggest the chicken pasta."

"It looks...WHOAH!" (Her hand shouldn't be there!)

"If you don't like chicken then maybe there's something else that catches your eye." Mari gave Shinji a suggestive wink sending a rush of blood to the young man's face.

"No! The chicken is fine!" He replied quickly trying to ignore Mari's advances. Getting tired of his sister's behaviour, Touji gently kicked his sister under the table.

"Do you mind?! I'm helping Shinji choose this meal!" She returned the kick and none too gently.

"Didn't you hear? He wants the chicken. So why don't you just write it down in your pad and go get our drinks."

"But I still have to order."

"I'm a bit busy here Ken. Just wait a minute." Touji said without facing his friend.

"You're a dope! Kensuke has to order. Do you think he just comes into a restaurant for the view?" She snapped back. "I'm sorry Kensuke. What would you like?" Changing into a sweet and sincere mood.

"I'll have the seafood platter."

"The platter? Are you sure? It's a lot and quite..."

"He wants the platter so give him the platter!" A large grin appeared on the Nerv technician's face as Mari shrugged her shoulders and wrote it down in her pad. She got out of the booth and went into the kitchen to relay the order but blew Shinji a kiss as she was leaving.

"I'm sorry Shinji. My sister goes all silly when you're mentioned."

"I still don't understand how all these people know who I am? When I was piloting I couldn't tell anyone that I was a pilot or anything about what we did at Nerv." Kensuke and Touji explained how Nerv lifted the media blackout after Gendo was removed as Commander. Nerv still hid certain things from the public such as the true cause of the second impact.

"Sounds like they're using me to spiff up their image."

"All you every do is talk about NERV, Ken. Let's talk about something else." Touji interrupted. "What I want to know is what happened to you. Don't you know how to write an email or use a phone?"

"Sorry Touji. I wanted to let you guys know but I was afraid that NERV would find me." Shinji found the table surface particularly interesting.

"I can't blame you wanting to get away from NERV but things weren't the same after you left."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not really our place to say." Kensuke added. "Some people took your leaving really hard. I think you should have a word with them yourself."

"It was Misato, wasn't it?" Kensuke only nodded. "She was the only one back then to really care for me."

"I was surprised to see the devil and Ayanami acting weird as well. And don't forget about your mom." Touji said. His friend's admissions were starting to make Shinji tremendously guilty. An uneasy silence fell between the former classmates as Shinji contemplated his past actions and what to do to try and make amends. Touji could see his friend retreating into his shell and tried to help. "Hey Shinji... I might not be the smartest guy around but I know when someone is upset. When everyone saw that you were back the morale shot up hundred percentage. So try not to think about it too much."

"Your problem is that you don't think at all." Kensuke hassled.

"Thanks guys." Shinji offered a weak smile.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Massive apologies for the delay in update. Thanks to NateGold for his proofreading and patience. No real notes this time.


	12. 12

TRUE WAR

CHAPTER 12

BY WONGA316

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER

I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email – 

AUTHOR'S NOTES

This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final 2 movies / episodes and Touji never lost his limbs during his activation test. Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile. Big thank you and applause to NateGold who proofread

"..." Normal speech

(...) Thoughts

-...- Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean...)

TOKYO 3 – OUTSIDE WESTERN RESTAURANT

"Ah, revenge is sweet!"

Kensuke couldn't stop laughing at the expression on Touji's face. Even after his sister's discount the amount was still enough to give 'The Stomach' indigestion. Shinji was feeling a little unsteady himself. It felt like the chicken he'd ingested had come back to life and was now seeking an exit. Evidently, Touji's definition of "good food" wasn't anything even remotely edible. (Feels like Misato taught the chiefs...). That, coupled with a constant stream of propositions from the female wait staff had left him feeling more than a little frayed around the edges.

"We should take you around with us all the time Shinji." Kensuke said between his laughs.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a Babe magnet. After you take your pick, just give us the leftovers!"

"This from a guy who has never been on a date. And let's not even talk about getting laid!" Touji was not feeling particularly charitable towards Kensuke after the platter fiasco, and took a small measure of satisfaction out of seeing his friend wince. "Besides, I've already got a lady-love."

"Just how long have you and Hikari been together?" asked Shinji.

"Jeez... It's been a while now. We got a lot closer after you disappeared, but we didn't turn serious until after high school."

"You two have always been good for each other. You are very lucky."

"Thanks man!" Touji slapped Shinji on the back.

"Hey, what about yourself? You must've had them waiting on line for a date" Kensuke asked. Shinji, rolling his eyes slightly, smiled and shook his head at his friend (Some things never change...)

"Yeah, man! There has to have been someone! Who's your better half? C'mon, you can tell us!"

"I hate to disappoint you guys, but there is no one; being a fugitive is not exactly conducive to having a love life. Actually that reminds me, how did you guys know that I was down in the Geo Front?" (Better change the subject)

"Oh, that. I just tapped into the security feed." Kensuke replied casually, proud of his achievement.

"You better be careful. If Kaji finds out, you'll be in deep sh..."

"Ken, how hard is it to do that?" Shinji asked, cutting off Touji.

"Easiest thing in the world! There is no system that I can't hack." Shinji thought about his friend's ability. In the past it was just another way for him to get into trouble but now ...

"I need a favour. It could be dangerous. Can you help me?" he asked. A sly grin and simple nod of the head from Kensuke answered Shinji's question. "I need a copy of today's tapes from the Geo Front, the ones where you found me. Another guy showed up while I was with Fuyutsuki. He said his name was Keel or something like that. I want everything you can get about him and a group called SEELE. From what Fuyutsuki said, they're NERV's parent organization.

"Espionage...I LOVE IT! This is so cool! No worries Shinji. Leave everything to me." Kensuke's grin grew wider in anticipation of cracking a database even larger and more complex than NERVs.

"Alright... enough of this spy crap. We were talking about women..." The ringing of Touji's mobile phone interrupted him before he could finish. Hikari's name flashed on the LCD screen.

"Sorry Shinji. It's Hikari." He offered his apology. "Hey Hikari. Have you finished your shift? Me and the..."

-Touji, Do you know where Shinji is? - She asked quickly.

"He's right here. We just finished lunch. Do you want me to pick you up something?"

-No thanks. I've already had something to eat. Can I have a word with him?-

"Ah...sure." Touji handed his phone over to Shinji, puzzled by his girlfriend's request. "It's Hikari. She wants to talk to you."

"Hello?"

-Shinji! Where have you been?! Did you forget to stop by and get your head dressing redone?-

"It's fine Hikari." Shinji touched the back of his head where his wound was still a little sore. "It's nothing to worry about."

-Why don't you let me be the judge of that? Stop by the base hospital. When you get to reception just ask for me. Now, could you put Touji back on?-

Not wanting to push the issue, Shinji passed the phone back to his friend. "She's ordering you to get head re-bandaged?" Touji asked covering the mouthpiece of the phone. Shinji just nodded as Touji rolled his eyes.

"Hey Hikari, Shinji looks fine. I have the rest of the day off and was thinking that me and Shin..." Touji was cut off by the irate voice of Hikari berating him. He held the phone away from his ear as the yelling continued.

TOKYO 3 – MILTARY AIRSTRIP

Maya was busy discussing something with the JSSDF General as Mana watched the approach of the transport and its valuable cargo through her binoculars. She and Maya were in the control tower. The sky was clear and a slight head wind was the only obstacle for the pilots. Semi-trailers with Nerv logos were parked next to a vacated hanger as workmen and technicians rushed around prepping equipment for Unit Five.

"We are ahead of schedule and should be completed two hours early. You can tell you men to stand down; I don't think they're necessary at this time." Maya noted the General had ordered heavy security and artillery around the airstrip and the hanger.

"Until that thing is off my base we do it my way." The General replied, his scornful voice amply reflecting his feelings towards NERV and Unit Five. Maya simply nodded and left the General on his own.

(Stubborn old fart!)

"Mana, I'm going down to the hanger to double check everything. Are you going to be all right here? I can send for you when I need you." Maya approached the young pilot.

"Nah, I might come down with you." She leaned closer to Maya and whispered "Actually these guys are making me feel really uncomfortable. I get the distinct impression that they don't want us around."

Maya smiled at Mana's admission and whispered back "Don't take it personally. The JSSDF and NERV haven't been on the best of terms since the appearance of the first series."

"Jester one you are cleared to land on runway one-one-six." A control tower operator spoke into their microphone.

-Copy that control. Runway one-one-six. Control, I have an unidentified object bearing five-five-three. Can you confirm?-

"We have nothing on our screens. Stand by."

"Is there something wrong?" Mana was leaving with Maya when she overheard the exchange between the tower and the transport.

"It's nothing to be concerned about. It's most likely a large flock of birds. We get that often during this time of the year due to their migration habits." The General explained.

"We have nothing on our screens, Jester. Most likely migrating birds." The tower relayed this information to the transport.

-Rogar that. Jester One maintaining heading... WHAT THE- The pilot's panicky voice was replaced by radio static.

"Jester One. Please come in. Jester One."

"Oh my God!" Mana exclaimed as she pointed out the observation window. Everyone turned to see the transport dip sharply to its left, wing digging a furrow into the tarmac and exploding into a fireball. Burning debris rained down, scattering widely over the runway. Gliding through the midst of this hellish scene came the repulsive form of Shamshel, tentacles disposing of anything that stood between it and the remains of the Cargo plane.

"It's an Angel!"

NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOSPITAL

Shinji waited patiently as Touji asked for Hikari at the Hospital reception desk. He sat in one of the waiting chairs pondering how he was going to tell everyone.

(Just hanging around is making it harder to tell everyone that I'm not staying. Mom and Misato will be upset, but that's to be expected. Not really sure how the others will react. I doubt that NERV will be pleased about it though.)

"Come on Shinji. Let's get you patched up." Hikari said after meeting Touji and walking towards one of the many treatment rooms.

Shinji was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice the young nurse (Fuyutsuki seemed surprised by him showing up. Does that mean he isn't supposed to be here or known about? If that's so, then why come to meet me?) Touji noticed Shinji staring off into space and decided to give him a wake-up "tap". Hikari sensing that no one was following her, turned around to see Touji creep up behind Shinji, hand poised for a slap.

"TOUJI SUZAHARA! Don't you dare!" Her exclamation gained the attention of everyone in the waiting area. She quickly ran over to him and twisted his earlobe causing him to yell in pain.

"AHHH! I wasn't going to hit him hard! I was only AHHH!"

"You can be so absent minded sometimes! I already reminded you this morning about his wound."

"It's ok Hikari." Shinji interrupted, defending his friend. "No harm done. In fact you probably don't have to worry about bandaging it again."

"Since you're not a Doctor or nurse, what you think doesn't count. Come on, I have to do my rounds after this." Shinji and Touji sighed in defeat, following her into the corridor.

TOKYO 3 – MILTARY AIRSTRIP

Mana watched in horror as the fourth Angel's tentacles peeled back the melted steel from her Eva as easily as one would skin a banana. Unit 5 only showed minor damage and scratches from the crash, the armour protecting it from the impact and heat.

"I need a secure line to Nerv Headquarters." Maya ordered.

"All units engage! Use whatever force is necessary to stop that thing." The general barked to one of his subordinates.

"Sir!? I strongly recommend that you leave the Angel to NERV. Your men don't have the..."

"That Angel is a direct threat to this base and its personnel. I'm in command so you are in no position to recommend anything!"

"But sir..."

"Concentrate all available firepower on that thing! Evacuate all non-essential personnel. Contact command and notify them of our situation." The General cut off Maya again. She sighed defeated.

(It's like talking to a brick wall! Conventional weapons won't work against the Angels.)

NERV HEADQUARTERS – CONFERENCE ROOM

"What the hell is going on?!" Asuka complained. She and Rei were only half way through their test. The interruption meant that they had to restart the test from the beginning. An extra hour sitting in her plug doing nothing really annoyed her. She was still wearing her plug suit and trying to dry the LCL. Rei followed her into the conference room but remained silent. All the main players were already present, being the Commander, Vice Commander, Misato, Ritsuko and the bridge crew including Kensuke

"We have a situation." Misato explained in a casual tone before yawning. The Major was also called up after being sent home. She was asleep when the call came in "Excuse me. We have another Angel."

"An Angel?! Already?! You have got to be kidding me!"

"I'm afraid not. Now if ready everyone is ready we can start the briefing."

"Touji still hasn't arrived yet." Yui said as the pilot of Unit Four stepped into the room. "Oh, he's here now."

"Sorry I'm late. I had to take Shinji to sick bay..." He then found himself shielding his ears from a barrage of questions and expressions of concern from Yui, Misato and the two female pilots.

"Hikari wanted to fix his head. What's the problem?" He replied quickly, patting the back of his head.

"If you are all quite finished...." Fuyutsuki's dry tone brought everyone's attention back to the situation with the Angel. A gesture to Hyuga brought up Maya's recorded footage of the attack.

"Approximately 10 minutes ago, the transport carrying Unit Five was intercepted by the fourth Angel. JSSDF are preparing to engage the target."

"They should know better." Misato added.

"The Angel has not shown any hostile intentions towards the JSSDF. Its primary objective appears to be Unit Five. We have Officer Ibuki and Pilot Kirishima on site monitoring the situation." He continued after Misato's comment.

Hyuga quickly called up a live feed from the airbase with Maya. She had moved down to the hangers. Nerv technicians and military personnel could be seen in the background rushing around.

-Hyuga? Are you still there?-

"Yeah Maya. I've just patched you through to the conference room. Your image should be coming up soon." He replied.

-Ok. There it is.-

"What's going down there Maya? Is Mana ok?" Misato asked worried about one of her pilots.

-She's fine. The transport was on its final approach when the Angel attacked it in mid-air. From what we can tell Unit Five has sustained no major damage from the impact. JSSDF are currently preparing an offensive against the target. The Angel seems focused on the EVA...-

"That's all I need; another Eva to repair." Kensuke mumbled.

-Actually, the Angel has only... Ah how can I put this... examined Unit Five-?

"What you mean by 'examine'?"

-It's hanging around my Eva like a bad smell! - Mana appeared next to Maya.

"Dr. Akagi, what's the combat status of Unit Two and Zero?" The Commander asked.

"Unit Two is eighty percent combat ready. Rei's Unit is only sixty-seven percent. The damage to the shoulder is taking longer to regenerate than we anticipated." She answered, looking down at her clipboard.

"What about Unit Four?" Misato enquired.

"Unit Four is ready to launch as is Unit One." The mention of Unit One brought a sharp look from the Vice Commander. Fuyutsuki noting Yui's reaction decided on another line of questioning.

"Do you think Unit Two can handle the situation if deployed?"

"What do you mean 'handle the situation'? My Eva can handle anything!" Asuka defended herself.

"My only concern is the Unit's armour. The Eva would have to go into the field minus forty percent of its protective plating." Dr. Akagi explained.

"What about results from the tests conducted earlier today? Did they show any effects from the battle with the third?" The Major asked, in her military voice.

"They were not completed but from what data we were able to get, it showed negative for any type of contamination." Misato nodded an affirmative to Ritsuko and then turned to the Commander and Vice Commander.

"Sir, I recommend that Unit Four to engage the target with Unit Two providing sniper fire support." (Don't ask about using Unit One and Shinji) The Commander slowly nodded. The look on Yui face showed no objection.

"Major Katsuragi, have you forgotten about Unit One?" He asked.

(Damn!) But before Misato could think up an excuse to tell the Commander; someone interrupted. "Unit One is unavailable and will not be used." It was the Vice Commander. Fuyutsuki turned to her slightly.

"Explain why Unit One shouldn't be used in this instance?"

"We currently have no pilot for that Eva and tests with the current piloting staff have shown that they are unable to synchronise with Unit One."

"Very well. Vice Commander, a word with you in private please? Major you are authorized to deploy Unit Four and Two. Dismissed." The piloting staff and the Misato saluted, as Fuyutsuki exited the room with Yui in tow.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – SICK BAY

Hikari pulled aside a partition curtain to reveal a steel stool. Beside it was a trolley with an assortment of medical items. Storage cabinets lined the room filled with supplies. "Take a seat, Shinji. I have to clean the wound before I re-bandage it." Shinji took his place on the stool as Hikari went over to one of the nearby cabinets. "Did you have a good lunch? Where did you go?"

"That western restaurant downtown, 'Mel's Place' I think it was called. It looked nice but my stomach and taste buds didn't really get along with my meal."

"That Touji! Always thinking about his stomach, instead of what other people want." She scolded. "He should have taken you somewhere you wanted." She changed subjects. "Isn't that the restaurant where Mari is working?"

"Yeah, she actually waited our table. She's grown up a lot since I last saw her."

Hikari chuckled. "Did you know she's had a crush on you for ages?"

"Ah... I didn't know?" Shinji pretended to be unaware. He didn't really enjoy being reminded of how he'd been groped.

"Shinji Ikari the Lady Killer... back for less than a day and the girls are already throwing themselves at your feet." Hikari joked as she returned with a bottle and swab. She placed them on the trolley and pulled a chair to the front of Shinji. "Ok, Lean forward." Shinji complied as Hikari turned on an examination lamp and shown it over the back of his head.

"You hair is too long." She complained trying to clear the long strands from the gash.

"Sorry. May be I should get it cut, it's starting to annoy me."

"NO! It looks good on you." She answered little too quickly. If Shinji had looked up he would have seen a blush spread across the young nurse's checks. "In fact, I'm a bit surprised that some lucky girl hasn't bagged you yet. With there being a lot more women than men since second impact, the government has lowered the age of consent."

That certainly explained why the girls/women seemed so aggressive these days. He had a sudden vision of some faceless bride standing by a trophy case, his head prominently displayed. Inwardly he shivered before dismissing the image.

"To be honest with you, I never really bothered with a hair cut for quite some time. Then it just became easier to tie or slick it back." He added casually.

"Well it looks good never the less..."

"AH!" Hikari had started dabbing the wound with the swab and Shinji acted appropriately as it stung on contact.

"Sorry. My mom said that if it stings then it's working. It's actually healed a lot better than I thought it would."

"My body is probably used to getting knocked around. When I was piloting, I was a pretty steady customer here". Hikari continued cleaning his wound. Then, she asked an unexpected question.

"Shinji, can you tell me what it's like to... to pilot?"

"You should ask Touji. I'm sure he'd be able to tell you a lot better than I could. It's been a while since I piloted properly."

"I tried asking him but he doesn't like to talk about it! It's almost like he's scared or something."

"You're worried about him?"

She nodded. "Every time his cell phone rings. Even during synch tests. Can you tell me what it's like, please?" she almost pleaded. "I want to share everything with him but it's really hard when he doesn't talk. If I know what it's like then maybe I can help him...by understanding, and being there for him."

Shinji took a calming breath before explaining. "I can only tell what I know from my own experiences and they aren't very pleasant." He first told her about the tremendous feeling of power one had when linked to the EVA, how all the senses were enhanced and how that made one feel larger than life. But EVA was truly a double edged sword. He pulled no punches as he described the sickening smell and taste of the LCL, the agony he felt every time the EVA was wounded. He also told of the loneliness, and the crushing burden that rode on a pilot's shoulder every day. Midway through, he heard her sniffling, trying to keep her composure. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you that, but I didn't want to lie about anything, Hikari."

She looked up at him when he made contact and stared deep into his dark ocean blue eyes. Hikari then broke down completely and collapsed into Shinji's chest, sobbing. Shinji was dumbstruck for a few moments before he cradled her in his arms, trying to ease her pain.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMANDERS OFFICE

Yui followed Fuyutsuki into his office. It was brightly lit unlike Gendo's, which she knew of through Shinji's memories during her time within Unit One. The tree of life, which hung behind the desk, was gone and replaced with a window over looking the command centre and the MAGI. He had also arranged some visitor sofas and other pieces of furniture, giving the room a comfortable, yet businesslike feel.

"What is it you would like to discuss, Sensei?" Yui asked, adopting to call Fuyutsuki by his title prior to Nerv.

"Yui... I have to ask; are your reasons for not using Unit One purely..."

"Personal considerations have nothing to do with my decision regarding Unit One. Shinji has not rejoined NERV as a pilot or in any other capacity. As a Civilian, he shouldn't even be on this base!"

"Fair enough but I would like to get Shinji..."

"No. Shinji has made his stance on piloting and return to Nerv very clear."

"But..."

"If you order me to ask him to return then I will resign my position. Rei and Shinji will come with me. I don't care what you or anyone wants! I will NOT allow my family to be used against their will ever again."

"No one is trying to use your family. I've already spoken to Shinji and..."

"YOU WHAT!" At this point Yui had lost any remaining composure she had left. "Don't go near him! If I find out that you or anyone else has approached my family like that again, I'll kill them regardless of who they are! Do I make myself clear?!"

Fuyutsuki, wilting slightly before the white-hot anger coming from Yui tried one more time to make her see reason.

"Yui, try to understand..." Before Fuyutsuki could finish the Vice Commander turned and quickly left the room (And I thought Shinji got his mean streak from his father...). But then, he remembered who it was that had actually caused unit one to go berserker so many times in the past, and shivered. (Like mother, like son indeed!)

NERV HEADQUARTERS – SICK BAY

Shinji just continued to hold Hikari as she cried. It was some time later that the weeping stopped.

"Is there something wrong Hikari? Have you told Touji how you feel about him piloting?"

"I tried but it's no good. I'm more afraid now that I'm preg..." She stopped herself before revealing her secret but she said enough for Shinji to get the picture.

"My God... How long have you been...?"

"PLEASE! Please Shinji you can't tell anyone! Touji doesn't know. No one knows. I only found out last week." She pleaded shaking him as hard she could. "I don't even know how he's going to react. We've talked about now and then but he'd just joke about. I just don't know!"

Shinji had never seen Hikari like this. During the days in class 2A, she was always so in control and responsible. "It's alright, Hikari." (Nice Shinji... She's pouring her heart out to you and that's the best you can say) "I mean..."

"Shinji can you have a talk with him? And please, promise that you'll keep him safe? I... I just don't want to lose him..."

"I'll try my best but I think that you should talk to him first."

"No, I can't. Not yet... I'm just not ready yet. The idea of me carrying a child still hasn't registered. I just need some time to think." Shinji felt the emotion in Hikari's words and couldn't refuse, not that he would. He just smiled gently. "I'll do whatever I can. But Hikari...don't wait too long."

NERV HEADQUARTERS – DOCKING BAY

Kensuke and the remainder of the bridge crew were busy organising the mobile command and readying Unit Four and Two for deployment. Touji's Eva was already prepped for transport while the technicians were still working on the red mecha. Misato eyed it worriedly; the whole of the left arm, shoulder and chest was missing its armour. It looked almost like someone had started skinning Unit Two and didn't have time to finish the job. She looked back at Asuka, who was still in her plug suit.

"Asuka." She called. "Come here a second." The young German walked over, muttering something under her breath about the LCL knotting her hair.

"Listen, your role is to just..."

"I know, I know; backup." She repeated.

"I'm serious Asuka! This is the second Angel in just as many days and we don't have any other Units for backup."

"What about Shinji's Eva?"

"The Vice Commander has ordered that it's unavailable."

"Shinji's mummy doesn't want him to get hurt more is like it." She replied sarcastically.

"This is not the time to be smart! There are still some things that need to be investigated with Unit One. It would be too dangerous to send him out." (Hope she buys that.)

"Oh, I forgot that he's your 'precious Shinji' as well."

"Just be careful out there." Misato watched Asuka turn to walk away (At least she acting normal...) but stop short.

"Hey Misato... I'm glad he's not piloting as well..." Asuka added. It brought a small smile from the Major.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – PILOT LOCKER ROOMS

Touji nervously sat on the bench. He was still in his civilian clothes. His plug suit sat limply in his hands while he just stared at the four stencilled on its front. (I guess this is how Shinji felt the first time. I know what he means now when everyone depends on you. It sucks big time!) The sound of the door opening woke him from his thoughts. It was Shinji.

"Hey Shin-man. How's the head?" Touji sounded deflated and not his usual self.

"Don't worry about my head! What's going on? I ran into Kensuke and Hyuga. They were in a rush and mentioned something about another Angel." Touji started to explain the events leading up to him getting changed into his plug suit. When he finished, Shinji took a seat on the bench next to Touji facing the opposite direction.

"This always happens when I'm around!" Shinji swore loudly.

"It's not your fault. Who knows what these Angels think. All I know is that it's my job to stop them."

"Two attacks in as many days that I've been here... I must be cursed or something..." Shinji then remember what Hikari had admitted to him earlier. "You're not really going to go through with this, are you?"

"I don't have much of a choice. Rei's Eva is pretty banged up and Asuka is missing half her armour."

"But Hikari is..." Shinji stopped himself before revealing her secret.

"Oh, I get it now. Hikari asked you to talk to me about piloting, didn't she? She can get nosy sometimes!"

"Hey, she's worried sick about you!" Touji remained silent. "You shouldn't be so hard on her."

"Yeah, I know she cares but it's just..." He paused for a moment to think about what he was going to say. "You know I love her heaps, right?" Shinji nodded. "I want to keep her away from piloting and Eva. You of all people should know what it's like. She deserves better. I want to protect her and keep from all the bad things in life." Shinji didn't say anything as Touji's words sunk in.

"Yeah well, I better get change. This Angel isn't going to hang around forever." The sound of the door hissed open again and revealed Kensuke looking anxious and sweating from loading the mobile command with all the equipment they needed.

"Come on Touji. Everyone is waiting." He then spotted Shinji. "Oh, hey, Shinji."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'll be out in a sec." Kensuke nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Hey Kensuke wait up!" Shinji called out and walked up to him. "Where's Unit One?"

TOKYO 3 – MILTARY AIR BASE

"We are going to configure the power unit we brought for Unit Five for Unit Three. Mobile command should be here any moment now." Maya continued with her orders as Mana watch the Angel stalk her flaccid Eva under the burning rubble. They were in the vacant hanger that the JSSDF allocated. She lowered her binoculars as heavy artillery vehicles rumbled pass.

"Shouldn't we do something about the JSSDF?" Mana shouted back to Maya.

"It's pointless. The only thing we can do is get ready for the others. Mana, I want you change into your plug suit?"

"How come?"

"Not sure. It's an order from the Major. I guess she just wants to be prepared for anything." Mana complied and went over to her rack case to get her plug suit.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – LOADING DOCK

Yui entered the loading dock still reeling from her confrontation with the Commander. She saw Misato standing by the mobile command holding a fresh cup of coffee. She walked up to the Major and both watched the technicians put the finishing touches to Unit Two. They could make out Asuka and Hyuga standing over a laptop on the higher deck going over the final deployment checklist.

"How did it go?" Misato asked knowing that the private talk with the Commander was about the status of Eva Unit One.

"Don't ask." Yui stated.

"That well, huh?"

"Misato, do you think not using Unit One is the right thing?" she asked.

"Shinji said he wasn't going to pilot and Unit One can only be piloted by Shinji. You didn't really have a choice."

"You didn't answer my question."

"We have enough pilots and Evas. All the current pilots know that they don't have to do this. Don't worry yourself about it." The Major reassured Yui.

"Thanks... Have you seen Rei? How are things coming along?"

"Unit Four is prepped and ready for transport. They are currently working on Unit Two. Rei seemed tired from tests so I told her that she could go home. That actually reminds me, Touji went off to get changed. He should be ready by now." Then the 'three stooges' enter the loading bay via an opposite doorway. They seem to be chatting among themselves with Kensuke visibly upset about something.

"You know how crazy this is, don't you? Nothing has been tested or prepped. We still haven't finished our investigations from the third Angel."

"Yeah but what choice do we have? I'm not letting them send Touji out there on his own." Touji remained silent, staring at the ground.

"Come on Touji say something!" Kensuke pleaded to his friend. "There's no need for you to go out there?"

"Out where? What's going on here Shin-Chan?" Misato asked, calling him by his pet name. Yui followed up.

"Shinji... You shouldn't be here. We have an emergency at the moment. Rei's at home. Go there and wait until I get back." She reached into her pockets to hand him an access pass.

"All right! May be the Major and the Vice Commander can talk some sense into you." Kensuke said aloud.

"What's he talking about?" Yui asked.

Asuka peered down from her platform to see the huddle below. She was high enough that the voices didn't carry up (Shinji? What's he doing here? Four eyes stooge is acting weird even for him.)

"Hey Asuka, are you listening? I've made some changes to the navigation system. You should have a look." Aoba tried to get the young pilot's attention.

(What the hell is going on?!)

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Misato and Yui screamed. It was loud enough that Asuka heard, arousing her curiosity and making her move towards the access lift (Baka Shinji must have done something to upset them)

"Totally out of the question!" Misato followed up. "Unit One hasn't got clearance for launch and we already have a plan. I don't like changes or surprises in the last minute."

"Misato is right!" Yui knelt down in front of her son. "There's no need you for to pilot. You don't have to worry about this any more. We can take care of this." Her eyes pleaded with him, begging for an answer

"I guess sending Touji out there on his own is 'taking care' of it?" Shinji replied unable to look his mother in eye.

"He won't be on his own. Asuka is..."

"By the time something happens, she'll be too far and too late to do anything. I'm not going to stand by while you throw my friend into the deep end."

"Touji has been through the simulation training. He's not being sent into battle without any experience."

"Experience? The first time he piloted, his EVA was taken over by an angel. I doubt he's piloted until the other day. Do you still think he has enough experience?" Yui and Misato stayed quiet because they knew he was right.

"Major... I would feel better if Shinji was with me." Touji added in Shinji's defence. Yui slowly rose from her position, the concern in her eyes replaced by a determined almost angry glare.

"Unit One is currently under operation freeze pending an investigation from its encounter with the third Angel. Furthermore, all current Eva pilots have been unsuccessful in properly activating the Unit. This attack has officially come under Nerv's jurisdiction and you have no purpose being here. As stated in the event of an emergency, all civilians are to relocate to the nearest shelter." (Please forgive me sweetie... I just don't want to lose you again) Yui saw her son's eyes flash with hurt and then anger.

"WHAT! You can't do that!" He shouted, his reaction surprising those around him. "I was forced to pilot with no prior training or backup, and I damn near got killed! You remember, mom...YOU WERE THERE TOO! No way in hell am I going to let you pull the same shit on Touji!" Silence followed Shinji's response. Every word was like a sharp stab into Yui's heart, but she forced herself to remain calm. Her answer came out in a flat, near emotionless voice.

"Major... Please escort Shinji to the nearest shelter." Misato hesitated at first but slowly went up to Shinji.

"I authorise the use of Unit One." Fuyutsuki interjected. Everyone turned around to see him standing with Dr. Akagi by his side. "Dr. Akagi will you help prep it."

"No. I don't trust anyone except for Kensuke. He will perform the preparations. No one else." Fuyutsuki looked at Shinji and then the young Lab technician.

"Do you have any problem with this Aida?" He asked. Kensuke could only shake his head no. Asuka just stood in the background unsure what to do, shocked by Shinji's actions.

MILTARY AIRBASE – EIGHT THOUSAND FEET ABOVE SEA LEVEL

"This is Concord five-five. We are approximately seven minutes to drop zone." The pilot of Touji's transport radioed in to the mobile command. "We can see smoke and activity from the air base."

-Rogar that five-five. JSSDF have been notified of your approach. You are cleared for drop.-

Touji sat in his plug, his Eva mounted to the rear of the transport. He was fidgeting with various buttons in his cockpit. His visual console activated and Dr. Akagi appeared. She was making the final configurations to his Eva. "Alright Touji... Everything has checked ok. Are you nervous?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"I'm sorry. Good luck out there. Just remember the safest place during an Angel attack is inside an Eva and you will have Shinji and Asuka with you."

"Dr. Akagi? Do you think it's ok to let Shinji pilot?"

"I do have my concerns about him piloting Unit One so soon but having him available is a great advantage for us."

"I know... I just don't want anything to happen to him. It'll be my fault if any happens. I... sort of asked him... to do."

Meanwhile in the other transport, Kensuke and Shinji were having a different conversation.

"Nothing much has changed since you last piloted Eva; there have only been a few enhancements in the system feedback and fail safes."

"Failsafe? Like a dummy plug?"

"Yeah. One of the first things your mother and Dr. Akagi did was scrap the original A.I. algorithm for the dummy system. They replaced it with a system that will allow us to remotely control the Eva if required."

"Like a remote control car? If that's the case then why is there a need for us to pilot?"

"It's a little more complicated than that. The remote command doesn't allow us to move and control as well as a pilot could. The most we are able to do is make it walk. It comes in handy moving it from different hangers." Kensuke explained. "Hey Shinji... why ask me to help set up Unit One? Akagi or your mom could have done a better job."

"It's like I said, I don't trust them just yet and I know that you could do the job. You used to hassle me all the time about Eva when we where back in school." Shinji explained. "Plus I'm not really eager to see mom at the moment... Do you think I was a little hard on her earlier?"

"May be a little but I haven't been through the same things you have so I can't really say. I do know that your mom and Misato were really worried that you wanted to pilot again. You even had the demon going for a bit."

"I never said that I was returning to piloting full time. I'm just here to help Touji and what do you mean that Asuka was worried?"

"She came down after the shouting started. I always thought she had a thing for you but was just too proud to admit anything."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Although after his confrontation with the redhead, he was re-evaluate his relationship with her. Kensuke just laughed at his response.

MILITARY AIRBASE – VACANT HANGER

The mobile command slowly rolled inside the airbase hanger. The compression brakes hissed as the multi-million dollar truck converted to mobile command came to a stop. The door opened and Maya greeted Misato. "Major, everything is set. Unit Five's umbilical cable has been prepped and configured for Touji."

"Good. What's the status of the Angel? Where's Mana?" she asked.

"Mana has been monitoring the Angel. It hasn't reacted any differently." Misato scanned the hanger and found Mana in her plug suit with a coat heavy over the top. "Major, shouldn't we notify the JSSDF of our intensions. We don't want to cause any casualties from friendly fire."

"The Vice Commander is currently doing that. So the Angel hasn't done anything yet?"

"That's right. Mana will be able to tell you more."

"Ok, thanks Maya. The rest of the guys are inside the mobile." Maya quickly saluted. Then Misato walked over to the newest member of the piloting staff. Mana was just outside the hanger doors. The wind was rather strong and caused the bottom of the coat she was wearing over her plug suit to flick around.

"See anything interesting?" Misato tried to shed some humour on the situation.

"Hello Major. Anything interesting? This Angel has been hanging around my Eva for the past forty minutes and it's starting to shit me. That and this base is full of perverts." Ever since Mana had changed into her plug suit she would receive the occasional long stare from any male that happen to cross into their line of sight.

"So that's why you're wearing a coat. You can't really blame them, though; you do seem to fill out your suit rather well."

"Thanks for the compliment. How's the mission coming along?" Misato looked up to the sky as the rumble of two Nerv carriers approached. Mana followed the Major's gaze, watching as two objects ejected from the rear of each plane.

"I think it would be better if we continue this in the mobile command." They both rushed into the safety of the portable command centre. Inside Maya had assumed her position with Hyuga and Aoba. The Vice Commander was still on the phone to the airbase General. Misato was last in and closed the door after her. Not long after the whole command shook as the Evas made their heavy landings.

-Concord five-five reporting successful delivery. Returning to base. -

"Roger that Concord five-five." Hyuga replied.

"Ok. Patch me into the Evas."

"Shinji? Unit One is here?" The picture of both plugs showed Mana Shinji. His decision to pilot so soon meant that a new plug suit had not been made to fit his physique. For comfort he had decided to only remove his shirt before stepping in to the Eva.

"Ok. You two you should be able to see the target down the runway. Touji you're still running on batteries. Unit Fives umbilical cable has been set up for you."

-Roger that. -

-What about me?! I'm still out here!" Asuka sounded annoyed being left out.

"There are still JSSDF forces in the vicinity of the target. We are in the process of getting them out. Don't move unless directly engaged by the enemy. That goes for you as well Asuka. Remember once you fire, you lose the element of surprise."

-Roger/ yeah, yeah- both replied, Asuka opting for a more relaxed answer. Shinji remained silent.

"Everything o.k. in there, Shinji? Is there anything we can do to help?" (Lame, Misato...What're you going to do from in here?)

-A little late for that, Major. I'll be in contact after it's all done. Ikari, out. - Shinji then cut the visual feed.

"Shinji wait..." Luckily for Misato, Yui was still busy on the phone informing the JSSDF General. "Has he turned off all communications?" she whispered to Aoba, so as not to alarm Yui.

"Only visual. He can still hear us." Aoba answered.

"The General has agreed to withdraw his forces but will remain on alert." Yui said hanging up the hot line. "How are Shinji and the others? Can you give me a private channel to him?" Misato avoided her request to speak to Shinji by changing the subject.

"I guess JSSDF still doesn't trust us. As if they could do anything if we failed."

"They are just being territorial. You would feel the same if the JSSDF invaded the Geo Front to engage an Angel. How's Shinji? Where's that secure channel?" She asked again.

"He's turned off his comms." She answered reluctantly. What followed was not pretty or very fitting from the Vice Commander of Nerv.

MILITARY AIRBASE – BATTLE FRONT

Meanwhile, Shinji sat in Unit One, His thoughts and concentration far from the task ahead of him (May be I was hard on them. I should apologize when I get back. But if only they knew about Hi... that's right! I almost forgot) He quickly established a private comm. link to Unit Four. "Hey Touji, are you there?"

-What's up Shinji? -

"Listen... When I was with Hikari, she mentioned..."

-What the hell is that?!- Touji cut off Shinji as some strange readings were coming from his instruments.

-We are detecting a high-level energy build up from the Angel. It looks like the Angel is making its move. The JSSDF are almost cleared. Touji get ready! You all know what to do.- Misato's voice echoed through each of the deployed Eva's plugs. Touji and Shinji looked through their displays to see the remaining JSSDF scatter from around the Angel and to safety. The Angel used its tentacles to pick up Unit Five, flipping it to face up. The impact caused more damage to the runway and sent cracks running all the way to feet of Unit One and Four.

-What hell is it doing?!- Touji wondered aloud as he watched in awe. Shamshel hovered over the helpless, lifeless Eva, studying it for a moment before latching onto the chest plate. The energy build up increased as the Angel violently tore the protective plate from the Eva. Shinji noticed that Touji's took a couple of steps back from the force of the energy.

-Touji, Shinji, you have to stop the Angel before it cracks Unit Five's core! If that happens, it will yield and everything with a mile's radius will be dust!- Misato barked. Nervously, Touji closed in on the Angel with his palette rifle dead on target. Shinji cocked his over-sized desert eagle and followed. Touji waited until the Angel was fully extended and fired, but the bullets stopped short of hitting their target as a hexagonal form appeared.

-Shit! AT Field! - He cursed. Before he could react, the Angel ripped off the chest plate, Unit Five's blood spurting into the air and covering Shamshel. Then with a powerful whipping motion, the Angel sent the plate flying towards Unit Four like a razor-edged discus. Touji couldn't react in time and the projectile sliced deeply into his torso causing his blood to pour onto the ground.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-

MILITARY AIRBASE - MOBILE COMMAND

"TOUJI! What's his status?!" Misato demanded in a panic. Mana turned away from the display as the battle scene was too much for her to take. Pooled blood was covering most of the runway.

"He's alive! He managed to disconnect half the neural connectors before impact." Maya answered. "But he's unable to continue."

"I want rescue and retrieval teams on stand by ready to move. Are communications still on line?

"Negative. His figures are all over the chart. It's too hard to tell!"

MILITARY AIRBASE – FRONT LINE

"Touji!" Shinji screamed as he rushed towards the fallen Eva. Every step he took splashed the blood around him. "Touji are you ok?!" He shouted again into his comm. In his panic to reach his friend, he ignored the threat of the Angel and put down his weapon.

-SHINJI! Turn your comms back on! - Misato waited for a response. -You have to stay focused! The Angel is still...-

"Touji could be dead and you're worried about the Angel! You make me sick!" He spat.

-Touji's fine. He managed to disconnect before the attack.- Misato hadn't received positive confirmation of this but she was pretty sure of herself.

"And how do you know that?! If he's fine then how come he's not responding to us?"

-Shinji... Please...- This was his mother pleading.

"Asuka! Touji is down. If you have a clear shot, take it!" Misato ordered

-Roger that. What about Shinji?-

"You have your orders pilot! Don't worry what Shinji is doing." Misato knew that Asuka was worried about Shinji. She was worried as well but her military instincts told her to remain focus on the task at hand. Her previous experiences during the first Angel war taught her that you don't get any second chances.

In the meantime, Shinji had decided that he was done arguing. His hands closed around the control yokes. "If a dead Angel is all you care about, then a dead angel is what you'll get!" He toggled the audio closed. However the circuit, either through malfunction or design stayed open. It picked up his next softly uttered words.

"No way that I'm gonna let Touji and Hikari's child grow up without a father, like I did."

The weapon-less form of Unit One then exploded into motion, charging towards the Angel.

END OF CHAPTER 12

AUTHOR NOTES

I wanted to add more in this chapter but my brain was starting to fry. For those who had seen the two movies might have picked up on the Yui's line about the JSSDF invading the Geo Front and Central Dogma.

Once again thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. Help me get to the century mark. Apologies for the delay in update, had to rebuild my machine which set me back a bit.

I'll also like to send a get well to 'Mrs. Nategold' (Not to be confused with Mr Nategold proof-reader) who just returned from a hospital stay. I hope you get better soon!

Wonga316

PROOF READER NOTES

Thanks to Wonga for the good wishes. The name "Mel's place" is from an old sitcom, "Alice". It was a little greasy spoon diner with some truly horrid food. Felt it was apropos here.

NateGold


	13. 13

TRUE WAR

CHAPTER 13

BY WONGA316

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER

I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email – 

AUTHOR'S NOTES

This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final two movies / episodes and Touji never lost his limbs during this activation test. Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile. Big thank you and applause to NateGold who proofread.

"..." Normal speech

(...) Thoughts

-...- Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean...)

MILITARY AIRBASE – MOBILE COMMAND

"SHINNNNNJIIIII! NOOOOOO!" Yui watched in horror as the weaponless Unit One charged wildly at Shamshel.

"ASUKA HURRY! TAKE YOUR SHOT!" Misato screamed into her microphone.

-About time!- She replied but it was too late. –Damn it! I can't get a clear shot! SHINJI! Get out of the way!-

"What's Shinji's status?" Yui demanded.

"Shinji is fine. His sync ratio is holding steady at..." Huge paused as he waited for the data to present itself. "Ninety eight point seven percent!" his voice rising in astonishment.

MILITARY AIRBASE – BATTLE FRONT 

The A.T. fields of both Angel and Evangelion collided violently, their impact causing an explosive shockwave that blew away vehicles and weakened buildings. Unit one snarled and pushed harder, causing Shamshel to stumble backwards. This gave Shinji enough of an opening to allow him to grab the Angel's neck, but as he began to apply pressure Shamshel abruptly disappeared from in front of him. The sudden lack of resistance resulted in him falling forward onto the ground

"What the hell?!"

MILITARY AIRBASE – MOBILE COMMAND

"What the hell just happened? I need a lock on that Angel's position now!" Misato demanded.

"We are still detecting traces of the Angel within the vicinity. It's masking its energy signature somehow." Maya answered.

"Asuka! Shinji! The Angel has not retreated. Stay alert." Misato yelled into her microphone. "Asuka, you should have a better view from your vantage point."

-All I see is Unit One. What's going on? - She replied.

"We are looking into that right now. Shinji are you listening?" Silence followed, as Shinji didn't respond.

"Shinji?! Please say something!" Yui pleaded.

MILITARY AIRBASE – BATTLE FRONT

Shinji pulled on his yokes to balance Unit One as it tripped forward. He quickly scanned his surroundings, looking for any trace of the Angel. The voices of his mother and Misato could be heard in the background but he paid them no heed.

(You are going to pay for what you did to Touji!) "Come on... Show yourself..." he muttered under his breath. Suddenly, he felt something wrap and tighten around his throat, choking him. Shamshel had reappeared behind him, its tentacles wound tightly around the EVA's neck. He struggled frantically, somehow breaking the strangle hold and toppling backwards onto the bloody airbase ground. The jolt from the fall knocked what little air he had left in his lungs loose, leaving him coughing and gasping for oxygen. Then he felt something tighten around his chest.

MILITARY AIRBASE – MOBILE COMMAND

"DAMN IT ASUKA! SHOOT THE FUCKING THING!" Misato shouted into her microphone as the Angel, tentacles tightly wound around the EVA's torso then emulating an Olympic hammer thrower, Shamshel began spinning rapidly before sending the hapless Unit 01 through the air to crash heavily, skidding onto the tarmac.

-I can't! I'll hit him! - Somehow the left arm of Unit one snagged into the concertina wire that fenced the base around. The fence gave enough to act as a brake for unit 01, but the sharp wire and abrupt stop caused the flesh to rip and the arm to dislocate.

"Left arm severely damaged! Shinji's sync ration is beginning to drop!" Maya reported.

"Eject his plug! Get out him of there!" Yui screamed.

"Negative. Eva is not responding. All nerve connections are disengaging... My God! His S2 engine is shutting down." Aoba added.

"Come on Asuka! Shinji is in trouble. Just take the shot!" Mana could help herself. Being an Eva pilot she felt useless standing and watching everything from the mobile command.

-Don't you die on me Shinji- Asuka muttered before taking her shot. Her comment got picked up by her internal radio and was relayed to the mobile command.

MILITARY AIRBASE – BATTLE FRONT

Shinji didn't know if wanted the spinning to stop or the burning pain coming from his left shoulder to go away. The view from the VDU was badly blurred, but he could tell that he was lying on the ground. His radio soon came back on line and he could just make the voices of Misato and his mother, desperately trying to find a way to keep the situation from completely spinning out of control.

(Nice job, hotshot... You let the Angel kill your friend and leave his unborn child fatherless. You've emotionally destroyed both your mother and Misato. Why don't you just curl up and die right now!)

He watched the Angel approach with a strange feeling of calmness, the pain in his shoulder and the nausea receding into the far corners of his mind as he braced himself for the final blow. It never came, as an explosion rocked both Angel and EVA.

MILITARY AIRBASE OUTSKIRTS

"He's mine, you bastard! Back off!" Asuka snarled as her shot took the Angel by surprise and blasted into the middle of its back. She cocked her rifle and prepared to fire off another round.

-Good shot Asuka! You got its attention that time! Keep it busy while rescue teams get Touji and Shinji. - Misato voice rang through her plug, clear and concise.

"No problem. How are they? They haven't been responding on their comms." While the battle was raging on Asuka had attempted to set up a secure line to Shinji in an effort to reach him.

-Just keep it distracted. Good luck Asuka- Misato avoided her question regarding Shinji.

"That's not an answer Misato! How is he?!" She demanded this time.

-We don't know... I'll let you know as soon as we find out. - Misato voice didn't seem very confident of Shinji's wellbeing.

MILITARY AIRBASE – MOBILE COMMAND

"Has there been any change in Unit One or Four?" Misato asked after cutting off communications with Asuka.

"Life support systems are back on line for Unit Four. Touji has a possible fractured or broken sternum from the attack. He's currently unconscious. Nothing life threatening." Hyuga replied.

"And Shinji?" Mana asked.

"Unit one is still off line..." Aoba answered. He saw the disappointed look on Mana's face and followed up. "But that doesn't mean anything."

"Aoba is right. Shinji went into his Eva without a plug suit and therefore we are unable to determine his vital signs properly." Maya added, trying to sound positive.

"I hope you are right..."

"Where did the Vice Commander go?" Misato asked.

"She rushed out as soon as you mention the rescue teams were to be scrambled."

"Fair enough... With the way she has been reacting lately, I wouldn't want to stop her. Best leave her be." Unseen by the others, a small scowl passed over her face. (She can't keep letting her concern for Shinji interfere with her duties. I think I'd better have a little talk with her later...in private.) "Do we know how that thing is able to disappear?" Ritsuko appeared on one of the smaller monitor.

-I've been monitoring the situation from headquarters and couldn't help overhearing your question. I'm currently running the data through the Magi.-

"Ritsuko! Great timing. What do they say?"

-They actually haven't completed the simulations but in another...- she replied sleepily.

"Then what's the point of saying anything in the first place!" Misato was obviously upset. "We have a serious situation here, Ritsu! This is no time for your mind games!"

-If you would have let me finish talking I would have said that another ninety seconds is all I required! - The blond doctor chose to bite back at the Major. She calmed herself before continuing. -Kensuke is uploading the data right now. - Moments later the command consoles lit up with volumes of information

"I'm in a little bit of a hurry Ritsuko, so could you just give me the short version?" Misato asked. Then Kensuke's face appeared in a smaller window on Ritsuko's monitor.

-Basically the Angel is able to move at very high speeds thus giving the illusion that it disappears. I've also included in the data package a wide angle shot slowed down frame by frame which shows this.-

"If that's fast how is Asuka going to hit it with her rifle?" Mana asked.

-There are some weaknesses with this new ability. - Kensuke continued. –In order to 'go to hyper speed' the angel has to lower it's AT field. It appears that the task requires huge amounts of energy, which weakens the Angel after use. This also explains why it can only use this ability to move short distances. -

"Ok... Asuka, did you get that? You have an opportunity after it slows down. Take your shot then."

-Yeah, yeah. Gotcha-

-One more thing Asuka. It's somehow able to regenerate its energy very quickly. The Magi estimate that you have maybe three, four seconds tops to get your shot away. After that it's able to do it again. - Kensuke advised.

-Great. Anything else I should know about?-

"Hey if you can't do it and save Shinji then let me into Unit Two and I'll show you how it's done." Mana said, annoyed by Asuka's attitude towards the situation.

-WHAT! Back off bitch! I'm saving Shinji. No one else you got that! - Asuka yelled and quickly signed off, infuriated by Mana's comment. Kensuke and Ritsuko followed suit. Misato eyed the young pilot from the corner of her eye.

(Pretty clever Mana... I wouldn't have thought of that to get Asuka fired up and focused on the task at hand... I saw the way her eyes lit up when Shinji appeared on the monitors. She has it bad...)

Mana knew that Misato was giving her that 'look' and thought it appropriate to say something.

"It's not what you think Major."

"I didn't say anything. I was just thinking that it was a good way to encourage Asuka. What did you think I was thinking?"

"You know what I mean. And I didn't say it to encourage Asuka. I was serious about her inability to save Shinji."

MILITARY AIRBASE – BATTLE FRONT

The blast from Asuka's attack didn't rouse Shinji from his torpor as he slowly succumbed to exhaustion. It was strange, seconds before the blast a mixture of adrenaline and pain surged through his body. Mostly pain. Now all he could feel was peace. He thought he was dying when the interior of his cabin lit up in a bright flash.

Asuka had her sights concentrated around Shinji and Unit One. As a result, she was slow to pick up the Angel's presence around Unit Four. The Eva still lay lifelessly on the bloodstained ground. Using one of it tentacles, Shamshel lifted it in front so its feet were off the ground. Unit Five's chests plate still protruded from Touji's side and his arm just dangled loosely by his sides.

By the time Asuka had noticed the Angel's reappearance, it was too late. She fired never the less but the Angel had enough time to regenerate it's AT field again. Her shell deflected off the hexagonal shield. Paying no attention to Asuka's feeble attacks, the Angel latched onto the protruding plate and tore it out, its removal spraying blood all over Shamshel and the surrounding area. Encouraged by the taste of Eva blood, the Angel began to shred Touji's chest plate much like it had Unit Five's. Asuka's barrage was futile, as the shots rebounded off the soul barrier of the Angel.

UNIT ONE – ENTRY PLUG

Noticing that his feet were getting wet, Shinji slowly regained consciousness. As his sight came back into focus he realized where he was. He actually didn't know the name of the place or where it was but he had been here before.

"You have got to be kidding me..." he mused as his head fell back to the ground with a thud onto the soft sand. "I must be going mad..." He stared up to the pale cloudless sky and gathered his thoughts. It then struck him.

"SHIT! TOUJI! THE ANGEL!" He quickly climbed back up to his feet.

"You should take it easy. You've been through quite an ordeal." A young voice suggested from behind. He turned around to see the same young girl with piercing red eyes, smiling at him gently.

"I have to get back! Touji needs my help. There is an Angel! I have to..." The young girl seemed to ignore his pleas and happily skipped towards him. She then took his hand and brought it up to her face slowly feeling it.

"You should be more concerned about where you are than where you want to go." Shinji ripped his hand from her grasp after her comment.

"I don't care where this is or what you do here! Just help me get back to help my friends! This is the second time I've been in Unit one and..." Shinji stopped short as he thought about what he was going to say.

"You see. It's much easier to think if you calm down and take a few mental steps back." The girl sat herself down on the pure sand next to Shinji. Still shocked by his revelation, Shinji decided it was best to sit back down. "You don't have a very good memory. The last time you came to visit me, I told you exactly where you are."

"I do... I just didn't believe it. Didn't think it was possible."

"Physically it's not. Mentally, most definitely!"

"Mentally?"

"Just think of it like when you enter Eva via the entry plug in order to synch." Shinji nodded at the girl. "This is just another way to connect to Eva."

"I think I get it but why?" he asked then thought some more. "Hang on, if I'm connected to Eva then that must mean... You are..."

"Bright boy! See, things become much clearer when you calm down."

"Just to get things straight... You're Eva." Shinji asked sounding unsure about himself. The young girl nodded.

"Unit One?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"This is too much..." Shinji fell backwards into the sand and covered his face in disbelief. Eva remained seated on the sand looking out towards the horizon.

"I'm afraid there's more, my Shinji." Her comment got Shinji to spread his fingers, looking up at her from his prone position. "I'm not sure why this has happened the way it has and trying to give you a proper explanation would be futile."

"The past couple of days has showed that anything is possible." Eva smiled at her pilot's admission.

"After you defeated my brother, Tabris, It was supposed to end. There would be no need for Eva or the Angels as you know them. But something happened..."

"Tabris? You mean Kaoru. I didn't want to hurt him. He was my friend." The girl placed her hand on Shinji forehead telling him that it was alright.

"To put in terms that you will understand, my brothers and sisters underwent instrumentality. This next stage of life is supposed to enrich and enhance our existence but it can also corrupt. We are not very different from humans. We can be easily led astray and walk down the dark path. We have our lust for power and greed just like humans. It seems that we were not ready as we thought we were."

"If you Angels want instrumentality then why involve us? What do you have to gain from attacking?" Shinji asked.

"Like I said, we are very alike. It's in your human nature to destroy each other and it's in ours. Your past history of wars proves that. But everything in life must have a balance. Good for bad. Light for dark. In order for instrumentality to truly take place some price must be paid."

"What price? And how does that involve me?" Eva smiles sweetly at Shinji.

"I can't tell you what that is because I don't know...yet. But you will have to make a choice that will determine the fate of two species."

"That's bullshit! Why me! Why am I so special? I hate doing this. I hate being a pilot!" Eva, seeing Shinji's distress moved to comfort him. She wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head on his chest.

"Shinji... Please listen... I was born an Angel...or rather the clone of one. I didn't get a choice in that. I will never know all the wonderful things that you get to experience in life like love. I would give my life to live one day in your shoes."

"If you think my life is so wonderful then you can have it" Shinji spat. "I don't want to be savior of the world. Someone else can have it."

Eva tightens her hug around Shinji. "Life isn't a burden or a responsibility that you should avoid. It has to be cherished and protected. Not one is asking you to be something you are not. In fact no one is asking you to be anything. All they want you to be is Shinji. That's all." She looks up at him from his chest. "You were born with ability and a destiny that is truly unique. I don't know why or how. But if you spend too much time wondering why something is the way it is then you starting missing what really is important."

"Why should I believe you?" (Is she telling the truth? It just hurts so much... Doesn't she know what I've been through? Of course she does, stupid! She's linked with you, remember?)

"You don't have to believe me. You can do anything you like once you leave Eva. That's your choice. But how would you know what happiness feels like if pain never existed?" Eva read his thoughts. "You have to go back now Shinji. This may be the last time we meet. If so, I just want you know that you have made me so happy." Shinji looked down to see the tear marks of happiness down the side of her face.

"Remember... All you need to know is to be true to yourself..." These were the last words Shinji could hear as his consciousness faded away like the blood red horizon on the beach that they were sitting on. Soon the girl was on her own, staring at the same horizon.

"The true war is ahead of you my Shinji..."

MILITARY AIRBASE – MOBILE COMMAND

"Asuka keep firing! We have to get it away from Touji!" Misato screamed into her radio.

-It's not doing anything! Damn AT Field! - Asuka replied. –That's it. I'm moving in!-

"Asuka wait! In the condition that your Eva is in, you would do more damage that good." The Nerv Major reasoned.

"What about different ammunition. Try some different rounds." Suggested Mana.

(Come on think Misato... Touji's getting beaten to a pulp and your Shin-chan is in trouble. Some Major you are! It's no wonder Shinji left. You're a failure and a drunk!)

"Major... Unit one is reactivating!" Aoba reported and then switched all the monitors to show what he meant.

MILITARY AIRBASE – BATTLE FRONT

Unit one slowly picked itself back up, the debris and blood falling off as it stood up right. Gingerly it peeled the wrapped wire fence from around its left arm. It threw the giant birds' nest of wire to the side and scanned the area.

"Shit! That really hurt..." Shinji complained, as his arm was freed. His screen showed the Angel had its back to him while standing over Unit Four. Shamshel had managed to remove the plate and was now peering at the core. He quickly scanned the ground beneath him for any sort weapon when his eyes fell upon an over turned tanker filled with jet fuel. He then remembered the retractable progressive knife in his shoulder holster. The voices of a frantic mother and Major filled his plug but his mind remained focused. "ASUKA!" He shouted into his radio, not knowing if it was a private or open channel. "When you see the truck, shoot it!" he ordered.

-SHINJI?! Jesus, are you alright! Are you hurt? - Her voice carrying concern and happiness.

"Just hit the truck. Can you do that?" he asked again.

-What the hell are you talking about? - Seconds later, Shinji swept up the truck and threw it above the Angel. As it flew into Asuka's scope, she finally realized what he was going on about and fired. Her shot was a direct hit and caused a mid air explosion which gained the Angel's attention and knocked it around a bit. As the liquid fireball rained down, Shinji made his move and charged the Angel.

The Eva, left arm hanging loosely by its side covered the distance to the Angel at an incredible speed. Distracted by the pyrotechnics, Shamshel was too late to notice Shinji and unable to bring up it's AT field.

In a textbook tackle, Shinji buried his good shoulder into the mid section of Shamshel and drilled it, smashing into the ground. Shinji managed to stay on top and dug his knee into the chest, pinning Shamshel down as blood started to flow. With tentacles whipping and thrashing about, Shinji released the progressive knife and buried it deep into what he deemed to be the head of the Angel. An unholy howl filled the entire area as Shinji deepened the wound and twisted the knife to increase pain.

Soon the howling died down to a whimper and lashing stopped. Shinji continued to push the knife further into Shamshel's head to ensure that it was dead. By the end he was gasping the LCL for air and clutching his shoulder. He tried to lift his arm but couldn't.

(That's for Touji...) Not wanting to sound cliché, Shinji opted to keep the words to himself. He continued to ignore the voices pouring out from his radio as he slowly eased up off the Angel. He caught a flicker of motion in the corner of his VDU...just before a tentacle began to crush his throat. He managed to look down to see the eyes of the Angel burning with malice. In his struggle he managed to catch someone's voice from the speaker.

-...SHINJI! CORE!-

With what strength he had left, he pounded his fist against the Angel's chest. But this didn't seem to work as Shamshel inexorably increased the pressure on Unit one's neck. Then Shinji picked up on a second voice coming through his radio.

-...Shinji... Gun...- It was Touji's. To Shinji's amazement, Touji had dragged his half dead Eva to the desert eagle and threw it skidding across the ground. Shinji watched as the gun tumbled into reach. He stopped punching, reaching down to scoop up the weapon. With blood dripping down the barrel of the gun, Shinji concentrated all his energy on expanding his AT field and pointed it over the chest. The blast knocked Shamshel further into the ground, weakening its death grip on his EVA. He squeezed and continued to squeeze off round after round. Each time he closed his fist, a bullet tore into the flesh and core of the Angel. After the third round, Shamshel relaxed its hold and ceased moving but Shinji reflexively continued to fire until the clicking of the hammer told him that the magazine was empty. The Fourth Angel was finally dead.

He looked over to Touji and Eva Unit Four, to see him give a shaky thumbs up, signaling that he was all right.

–I'm glad you came back... Shin man- Touji's weak voice came over the radio.

"...I'm glad... as... well." Shinji replied before collapsing and losing consciousness. If he had managed to remain awake, he would have seen the ghostly presence of a young girl float down from above and curl comfortably onto his lap.

"Thank you... Shinji..." Eva whispered, her astral projection falling asleep to the warmth of Shinji's body. Unknown to both, the cockpit recorders were still active. Whether the damage sustain to the Eva during the battle would have allow the camera to catch the entire event was still unknown.

UNDISCLOSED AREA – PRISON DEATH ROW

Kaji watched the smoke billow into the afternoon sky as he waited for the prison bus and its captive cargo arrive. That cargo was former Nerv Commander, Gendo Ikari. Fuyutsuki had asked him to keep tabs on Gendo and his pending execution. After his sentence had been pronounced, the appropriate arrangements were made to relocate Ikari to a special holding cell in the government's prison on death row.

(I hope the Misato and the kids are all right... What am I saying? They aren't children anymore.)

He looked at his watched. Seventeen past four it read. The bus was late. Wanting to return the Nerv as soon as possible for an update from the battlefront he decided to query the on duty prison guard on the status of the bus. The guard obliged, returning shortly with news. The news didn't please the head of Section Two. Knowing that the guard wasn't to blame and causing a scene wouldn't help the situation, Kaji quickly left for his car. While walking back, he pulled his cell phone from his inner coat pocket and hit the speed dial.

"It's Kaji. Get me Commander Fuyutsuki. Tell him we have a problem..."

END CHAP 13

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Many thanks for the positive reviews, especially the guys who have read from very beginning. You know who you are and deserve a medal for reading my stuff. We finally hit the century mark. I'm not sure if Japan has the death penalty, so I apologize if this is incorrect. I had to add the little scene with news on Gendo. I felt that he had been forgotten for the past few chapters. Plus leaving his future up in the air, gives me more options to play with. More on Keel and the 'sleeper' will soon be revealed. I think it's time to start adding some twists and turns in the story...


	14. 14

TRUE WAR

CHAPTER 14

BY WONGA316

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER

I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email – 

AUTHOR'S NOTES

This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final two movies / episodes and Touji never lost his limbs during this activation test. Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile. Big thank you and applause to NateGold who proofread.

"…" Normal speech

(…) Thoughts

-…- Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean…)

NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOSPITAL

The dull ache from his shoulder gradually brought him back to wakefulness, eyes slowly opening and focusing on a pale white ceiling easily recognizable from his past. A pale light from outside cast soft shadows across his face.

Shinji turned his head to find that the window curtains had been pulled open, revealing the early evening sky. He guessed that it wasn't late because the moon wasn't at its highest. Staring out into the peaceful night, he started to wonder.

(Is Eva right? Do I have to do this again? I know I can't keep on running away but is staying and piloting Eva the right thing to do?)

He tried to move his arms to push himself up when he found that both were held down. His left was heavily strapped and bandaged while the right hand was covered by a mess of indigo hair. It was Rei, asleep and resting her head on his hand, her breath tickling his skin. His attempts to sit up had wakened her. At first, she seemed unaware of her surroundings then her eyes met Shinji's.

"I'm glad you are awake." Rei said quietly. "You have been asleep for almost three days. You had us worried." She brushed some of his long bangs around from his face.

"Three days? How's Touji?" Shinji asked.

"Touji is fine. He only suffered a badly bruised sternum and was released from hospital after an over night stay for observation."

"I'm glad… that's good." Shinji grimaced as he tried to sit up.

"You have a dislocated shoulder. You should rest. Unnecessary motion will only aggravate your injury." Rei went to stop him from moving.

"Well, could you at least give me a hand getting to the toilet?" he grumped. She nodded, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. "Three days is a long time. What's been happening?"

"Someone came to see you the other day." Rei answered, motioning to the chair in the corner. A woman was slumped there, sleeping with a blanket draped over her.

"Aya! What is she doing here?" Shinji exclaimed, keeping his voice as low as possible.

"Since her arrival, she has spent almost her whole time by your side. Would you like me to wake her?" Rei said cradling Shinji's right arm and helping him to the bathroom.

"No… Let her sleep."

NERV HEADQUARTERS – CARPARK

Two lone figures stood in the shadows towards the rear of the parking lot, the many cars and poor lighting conditions making it difficult to distinguish their forms.

"Is that all we know at the moment?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Afraid so… local authorities have begun their investigation of the accident. I have someone onsite to keep tabs on the situation."

"Good. Kaji, what do you make of this? A bus carrying Ikari being involved in an accident where all prisoners and driver are killed is just a little too convenient, especially since his execution was set for next month."

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Humour me." Kaji didn't answer as the headlights of a car shone past. He waited until the car left. "It's a setup. Why would they put Ikari with his high profile on a public prison bus for transfer with other prisoners? The bus lacked standard police escort and if he was being moved then the media would have been all over it."

"Yes. Media coverage of Ikari has died down since his court case. Prior to that he was the story of the decade. Someone's obviously pulling some major strings to keep a lid on it." Fuyutsuki agreed; his cell phone began ringing. Seconds later Kaji's started to ring as well.

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION – SEELE HEADQUARTERS

Keel was reviewing the battle footage of the fourth Angel on his monitor when an incoming signal appeared, informing him that he had a scrambled call. He minimised the screen and took the call. A small window with the word "secured" in bold red text appeared.

"It's me. I have news." The sleeper spoke.

"Go ahead."

"She left for Tokyo 3 a few days back. My informant on the inside reports that she has managed to make contact."

"Excellent. Monitor the situation and report in when required. Can your informant be trusted? I don't like the idea that more people know the plan."

"She can be trusted… I have some leverage against her."

"Very well. Did you receive the care package?"

"Yes but there was something extra. Is it what I think it is?"

"It's a replacement drive for Unit One's black box. Destroy the original."

"Infiltration and stealth are not my speciality. It has been a while since I've had to do something like this in the field. What's on it anyway?"

"You need not be concerned with that. Concentrate instead on your assignment. If you are unable to complete this task, I will be forced to find someone that will."

NERV HEADQUARTERS – EVA REPAIR BAYS

Kensuke watched the technicians shift the damaged Eva Units via dummy plug systems into position.

"Well I guess it's something to keep us busy for the next couple of weeks." Dr. Akagi commented, walking up next to the young scientist.

"More like a couple of months."

"I'm afraid we don't have that luxury. The commander has made the repairs to the Eva Units our top priority and wants them all to be battle ready in under a month."

"That's crazy! Replacing the chest armour alone will take at least two weeks!"

"Two attacks in just as many days has the UN council in a frenzy. They're worried the world is going to go back to the way it was during the first war with the Angels. Economic downturns and depressions are what they really fear. They've given us a blank chequebook and said get it done."

"Just your typical politicians worried about their careers." Yui added. Unknown to the two Nerv scientists, the Vice Commander had entered the room and heard the tail end of their discussion.

"Vice Commander." Ritsuko greeted her superior. "Has there been any news on Shinji's condition?"

"No. He's still asleep but the doctors have said that his injuries were relatively minor and that he should wake soon." replied Yui. "Kensuke, could I have a word with you in private please?" Ritsuko nodded ok and Kensuke followed Yui out of the room.

"What can I do for you, Vice Commander?"

"Kensuke, I need to know if Shinji was acting strange before getting into Unit One."

"Strange? What do you mean?" (Why would she be asking me this?)

"Anything odd or something that Shinji wouldn't normally do."

"Nothing really stands out… he was nervous but who wouldn't be?"

"Ok… Thanks." Yui paused for a moment. Kensuke felt uneasy under her gaze. "Have you had a chance to analyse the entry plug data?"

"Not yet. The Commander's made repairs top priority…"

"Don't worry about the Commander's order. I want you to check the black box and the entry plug footage. I'll let Dr. Akagi know so you won't be disturbed."

"Ah… Ok, but that extracting and collecting the data from all the Units is process intensive. Since Maji will also be used for diagnostics and reconfigurations, I think…"

"Don't concern yourself with the other Units. Just Unit One. Once you're finish, report to me directly and no one else." She turned quickly and walked down the hallway. Kensuke watched her retreating form (Man… This is getting thick…first I have to look up some Keel guy for Shinji and now his mom wants something done on the QT.) Deciding not to think about it too much, he re-entered the control room to start work.

"What are you doing Yui?" Misato muttered under her breath, as she stayed hidden around the corner. She was on her way to visit Shinji and had decided to stop by Ritsuko to check on the Eva's when she overheard their discussion.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOSPITAL ROOM

Shinji opened the bathroom door to have someone hug him tightly. He looked around to see Rei standing to the side and the chair which had held Aya's sleeping form now empty.

"Aya… a little air please?" He gasped. The elder woman pulled back from her hug and looked at him.

"Don't you know how to use a phone?!" She exclaimed. "I heard what happened on the news. You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry Aya. I didn't really have time to…" before Shinji could finish, he was over come by a wave of dizziness and disorientation. Aya quickly supported his weight and Rei rushed over to lend a hand.

"You have to rest." said Rei.

"Sorry… guess the Angel did a better job on me than I thought." Shinji tried to explain as he struggled to remain on his feet.

"I'll let mother and the doctor know that you are awake." Rei said before leaving Shinji and Aya alone.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked as he was helped back to bed.

"It's actually a funny story. When I heard about the second one of those Angel things and hadn't heard from you, I started to worry. So I told George to look after the pub and left for Tokyo 3."

"You left George in charge of the pub? Isn't that kind of like leaving the fox alone in the chicken house?"

"He's done it before for me; he's actually quite responsible when it comes to running it." Aya explained. "When I arrived, I went straight to the Nerv Headquarters but the idiot at the front gate wouldn't let me in. He kept going on about a state of emergency and that I had to get to a shelter."

"You should have gone to one of the shelters like he said. During an Angel attack it's the safest place to be for a civilian."

"I'll never go into one of those things after…" Aya stopped short of explaining her fear and hatred of the shelters after losing her family in a collapse during the fist Angel War.

"Sorry… I didn't mean…"

"It's all right! Don't worry about it." She brushed it away. "Anyway, these two science types were coming in and stopped to see what all the commotion was about."

"Scientists?"

"Yeah. One was a bleached blonde, and the other a nerdy kid with glasses. I can't remember their names, though." Shinji chuckled as much as his side would let him.

"Sounds like Ritsuko. Kensuke is the other one. I actually went to school with him. Both of them work on the Evas."

"Sounds about right. Well, they helped get me in and after that I meet Misato, I think that's her name, the Commander, some of your friends and your mother."

"You met mom?" Shinji asked (Great… this can't be good)

"Oh yeah! We talked for hours; got on like a house on fire. We decided to take turns watching over you until you woke. How come you never told me that your mother was still alive? I always thought that she passed away when you were young."

"That's a Nerv secret. If we told you, we would have to kill you." Yui said half-heartedly from the doorway. Rei stood by her side. Aya laughed at her response, not knowing how true Yui's comment was.

"You guys better have a moment. I'll be outside." Aya left Shinji's side and moved towards the door. Both women exchanged a pleasant smile, as they brushed passed.

"The doctor should be with you in a moment." Rei added before leaving with Aya.

"Mom, I'm…" Shinji began to apologies for his behaviour during the fight with the fourth Angel when Yui placed her finger across his mouth stopping him.

"Shhh… You don't have to apologize for anything."

"But…" Yui gently pulled Shinji into a hug, cutting him off again.

"Just promise me that you won't do anything like that again." She said, stroking his hair. "You were out for nearly three days. You had me worried sick. I was afraid that you'd never wake up." Yui's voice began breaking and Shinji felt tears fall onto the top of his head.

TOKYO 3 – KATSURAGI APARTMENT

"Get out of there! You've been in there for the nearly two hours." For the past week, the Katsuragi household had been a battleground of an entirely different sort.

"It takes time to prepare beauty like this." Mana's muffled voice came through the door.

"That's because you're so damned ugly it takes two hours just to powder your nose" Asuka shouted back. The bathroom door flew open, knocking her to the ground.

"What did you say, you German bitch?" Mana spat, sticking out her head. "Where the hell did she go?" She scanned the hallway looking for the source of her grief.

Asuka lay on the floor rubbing her forehead where the bathroom door connected. Muttering curses in a hybrid of German and Japanese, she kicked the bottom of the door, slamming Mana's head between the door and frame. She consequently fell back onto the bathroom-tiled floor.

Both were so occupied, they failed to hear the phone ring. Eventually the answering machine accepted the call. It was Rei Ayanami.

-Shinji is wake and allowed visitors- She was short and concise.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOSPITAL

"Who was that?" Aya asked, after Rei hung up the phone.

"Mother asked that I inform Pilot Sorhyu and Kirishima that Shinji has regained consciousness." She answered the older woman. In the distance, the sound of running feet grew increasingly louder. Both women looked down the hallway to see the amethyst haired major charging towards them.

Rei calmly walked towards Shinji's door and opened it for the oncoming Misato. "Thanks Rei!" Misato yelled as she rushed past and into the room.

"It's sometimes better to not get in the way of the Major in these situations." Rei offered an explanation to Aya.

"I see…" Not long after Misato's spectacular entrance, Hikari and the Doctor appeared.

"Hello Ayanami." Hikari greeted as she and the doctor walked past and into Shinji's room. "You two can come in as well if you like." Aya and Rei followed after.

"You can release him Major. I'd like to examine him" the doctor advised as he took in the scene before him. Yui had retreated to a visitor's chair when Misato entered the room, the memories from her imprisonment in Unit One reminding her of Misato's overreaction emotionally when it came to these situations. The major had Shinji trapped in one of patented bear hugs, crying his name.

"Major… his shoulder?" The doctor asked again.

"Oh, sorry." Misato replied climbing off Shinji and wiping her tears.

"Thank you." The doctor then turned to Shinji. "How are you feeling Shinji?"

"Like an over-squeezed orange" came the arch reply.

"Well, I can't do much about that but let's have a look at that wing of yours, shall we?" As he proceeded to test and probe the injured shoulder, Shinji's eyes locked onto Hikari's. She was standing aside by the medical cart. Her eyes spoke more than words ever could, a single tear expressing her appreciation and gratitude for Shinji's actions. He replied with an understanding nod when the doctor caused him to grimace.

"Sorry about that." The doctor apologized for causing the pain. "No severe muscle or ligament damage. Keep it in a sling for two weeks just to be safe. After that, come back and see me."

"Does that mean he's able to come home?" Yui asked the doctor.

"It does but no strenuous activities." He turned around and grabbed a bottle of pills from the tray that Hikari was holding. "If it really starts throbbing, take one and only one. These pain killers are particularly strong."

Shinji reached out for the pills when Yui's hand intercepted them. "Thank you doctor." She then turned to Shinji. "I'll get you some spare clothes. Then we can leave."

"All RIGHT! IT'S PARTY TIME!" Misato exclaimed.

"Major Katsuragi! Please keep your voice down. There are other patients in the hospital." Hikari reminded the Major.

"Oh, sorry Hikari. I just got a little excited about Shinji's welcome home party."

"I think it would be best if Shinji came home and rested. We can always have the party another night" said Yui.

"I actually feel alright mom. I think 3 days is more that enough rest." Shinji added, his comment drawing a concerned look from Yui. "It'll be nice to see everyone again outside Nerv after such a long time."

"For once I actually have to agree with the Major's idea of a party. You've all worked particularly hard these past couple of days. You should take this opportunity to unwind." Fuyutsuki chimed in from the doorway.

"A party's a great idea" Kaji said, walking past the commander into the room. "What do you say Misato? Am I invited?" he finished with one of his trademark grins.

"This party is for my Shin-chan and not for you." She rebuffed the head of Section Two. "Everyone else is invited."

"I'll inform the Ritsuko and her team that they can have the night off as well." Fuyutsuki said and the doctor followed up.

"You can finish your shift early as well Hikari. You go and enjoy yourself."

"Really? Thank you sir" She replied and bowed formally.

"All right! I'll ring the girls and tell them to start getting ready. We may need to pick up a few things but we can do that along the way…" Misato started rattling off things she had to do to prepare the get together.

"Major, earlier I attempted…" Rei tried to explain that her earlier phone call to the Katsuragi household was unsuccessful but Misato was preoccupied with her own thoughts.

"Ok! I'll see you later Shin-chan!" She waved and blew a playful kiss to Shinji before leaving. "You're welcome to come along as well Aya."

(Why does she have to call me that in front of everyone?)

TOKYO 3 – KATSURAGI HOUSEHOLD

The bathroom confrontation between Asuka and Mana had escalated into open warfare. They had moved into the kitchen, both pilots wielding their weapon of choice. Asuka had armed herself with a broomstick while Mana had a saucepan in each hand. Both were sporting battle scars from their earlier skirmish.

"HA! What makes you think you can take me down?" Asuka snarled.

"It shouldn't take much to put in your place. After all, you weren't much of a help to Shinji during the last battle." Mana fired back. She had hit two tender subjects to the German – Shinji and Eva. Asuka smashed the broomstick against the tabletop that separated them.

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me! If you knew how to handle your Eva, Shinji wouldn't be in hospital!"

"That's it, you stupid bitch!" Asuka quickly rounded the table and swung her broomstick back. She had targeted Mana's skull when Misato's voice broke her concentration.

"I'm home, girls!" She walked into the kitchen carrying two over flowing shopping bags. Asuka and Mana quickly hid their makeshift weapons behind their backs. It was a rather poor attempt of acting normally.

"Hi Misato" They both replied.

"Don't just stand there. Come and give me a hand." She was struggling with the load of groceries. "Why didn't either of you answer the phone? You two weren't fighting again?"

"What's with all the stuff? Didn't you just go grocery shopping the other day?" Asuka ignored Misato's question and threw her broomstick into the corner. She went over and grabbed one of the bags.

"All this is for my Shin-chan."

"What are you talking about? The baka is still loafing around in hospital." Asuka replied.

"Shinji? But all this is just junk and party food. Don't we have enough of this around here?" Mana added, inspecting another bag.

"Hello? Where is everyone?" A familiar voice came from the hallway.

"We're in here, in the kitchen." Misato shouted back. Yui entered the kitchen carrying two more overstuffed grocery bags.

"Don't you think that we brought too much? We're not feeding an army." Yui asked.

"Yeah but the commander said we could have a party and that means I'm allowed to use this." Misato reached into her pocket and flashed her Nerv issued credit card. "And since Nerv was paying, I added some personal items."

"Why would the commander agree to a party?" asked Mana, now thoroughly confused.

"Please be careful, Shinji-kun." Rei said from the front door supporting the young man, even though he didn't require any assistance. "Remember, the doctor has given instructions to rest." Asuka and Mana quickly shoved and pushed each other to reach the hallway to confirm what they both thought.

"You don't need to baby me, Rei. I'm not exactly crippled." Since leaving the hospital, Rei had remained very close to Shinji, worrying about him excessively. They still hadn't noticed Mana or Asuka standing before them.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – EVA REPAIR BAYS

Kensuke was at his terminal, downloading the data from Unit One. While waiting for the download to complete, he quickly looked over his shoulder. He ensured that no one could see what he was doing and switched windows to the illegal search he was conducting on Keel.

(Nothing yet… hang on, what's this? Access denied. Level 6 clearance required… hmmm… Let's try this…)

He pulled a disk from his inner pocket and loaded it into the console. It contained a backdoor program that he created himself.

(This should work… Come on. Hurry up.)

Moment later the screen changed and the secured file opened. He quickly ejected his disk and replaced it with a blank, copying its content. The hiss of the door opening forced him to flick back to the Unit One download process. He turned around to see Commander Fuyutsuki.

"Mr. Aida, do you know where Dr. Akagi is?" The elder man asked.

"Ah… I think she is with Unit Zero, on the lower platform." Kensuke answered. Fuyutsuki walked over to him and took a look at what he was doing.

"You're downloading the battle data from Unit One. I ordered all efforts to be concentrated on repairs and not analysis."

"Vice Commander Ikari ordered that I do this as a priority."

(Yui asked for this? Hmmm… is she genuinely worried about Shinji or is there something she is hiding?) "Very well, continue with your work. But you can leave this till tomorrow. The Major is holding a celebration. Everyone has been working hard and could do with a break from the norm."

"Ok. Thank you, sir." Kensuke saluted the commander. He waited until Fuyutsuki left the room before removing the copied disk and turning off his terminal.

TOKYO 3 – KATSURAGI APARTMENT

The music was playing loudly and the lights burning bright from Misato's apartment. Inside the adults were gathered together in the kitchen talking among themselves. The children, or rather former children were in the main living room arguing.

"Sounds like Shinji has become rather popular…" Kaji observed, as the voices of Asuka and Mana carried into the kitchen.

"Who said that you could come?" Misato asked bitterly taking a swig from her can.

"Shinji asked if I was coming, so naturally I couldn't leave the young lad alone with all you women. He wouldn't last two minutes." He replied. "I hope that's alcohol free." Kaji motioned to Misato's drink.

"It's a light beer and I don't need you checking what I drink every second!" She spat back.

"I just don't you going back to the way things were. Is it a crime to worry about my woman?"

"I'm not your woman!"

"What does Kaji mean by 'the way things were'?" Shinji asked as he rummaged through one of the shopping bags.

"Shinji?! When did you come in?" Misato questioned, surprised by her former charges appearance.

"We ran out of snacks. Plus I needed a break from the fighting." He pulled out a bag of chips and placed it under his good arm. "So are you going to tell me what you and Kaji were talking about?"

"Oh that was nothing…" Misato replied, brushing the question aside. "Actually, Shinji… why don't you stay with me? There's plenty of snacks here and maybe something more if you'd like?" Her voice changed from hesitant to seductive in an instant as she delicately traced circles on his chest.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. An old hag like yourself should stick to men in your own age group." Asuka interrupted. "And you! I bet you like having Misato all over you! How hard is it to get a bag of chips?" she pointed and accused the young man.

"We were just talking?" (Why does she always have to get worked up?)

"Just talking?! You're still a hentai, plain and simple."

"Sounds to me like there is a little jealously in the air?" Yui threw in. "What do you think Aya?"

"It does seem like that. I never knew Shinji was so popular. I knew he was a hit with girls when he would help out behind the bar from time to time but he never spoke about his past girlfriends."

"Has my Shin-chan been cheating on me?" Misato pretended to sound upset and shock. "Oh, I'm heartbroken?"

"What's this about you sleazing about bars preying on young girls?" Asuka demanded Shinji.

(I've never seen him this nervous. This actually gives me an idea.) "There was this one time when I caught Shinji in the store room with …" She motion Yui and Kaji to lean towards her as she began telling the juicy details. Her comment was more than Asuka could take.

"That's it! You're coming with me third!" She grabbed his healthy arm and yanked him out of the kitchen back into the living room, leaving a trail of chips on the floor.

"Tell me! Tell me! And don't leave out any detail." Misato didn't want to be left out of the gossip.

"Don't worry Misato. I never caught Shinji in the storeroom with a girl. I just wanted to stir things up a bit." Aya explained.

"Oh man… You got me all worked up over nothing."

"But that doesn't mean he never had girl or girls in the storeroom. He is a resourceful person and could have done it without you knowing, Aya." Kaji added.

"What are you trying to say my baby boy isn't sweet and innocent anymore?" Yui half-heartedly asked Kaji.

"Well, he isn't exactly a baby boy now, is he?" His remark caused everyone to share a laugh and miss the doorbell. The interruption is what Shinji needed to get away from Asuka's interrogation, Mana's advances and Rei's overly attentive care. He rushed to the door and opened it to find Touji, Hikari and Kensuke.

"Oh thank god, the cavalry has arrived! You have to help me." He greeted and then dragged them into the living room. Shinji hoped their presence would divert the attention that he was getting and it worked to a certain extent. Asuka pulled Hikari aside for some girl talk while Kensuke and Mana started an animated conversation about Evangelions and everything Eva related. Shinji breathed a sigh of relief, which was noticed by Touji.

"You should learn to relax more. It's a party after all."

"That's easier said than done, especially with a bunch of hungry women proclaiming you catch of the day" Shinji responded. "How are you feeling? I heard that your sternum was bruised or something."

"Yeah, nothing serious. The doc said no piloting for a while so I guess I'm on the side lines with you, buddy." He placed a playful slap on Shinji's back. "I've got to thank you, man. You really saved my arse out there."

Shinji didn't really know how to reply. Instead he asked another question, changing the subject. "Did you have a chance to talk with Hikari?"

"About what?"

"You know… The stuff we talked about in the locker room."

"Oh that stuff… nah. But she has been acting little weird. I guess what happened with the fourth angel scared her a little more than usual."

(Hikari hasn't mentioned anything about the baby yet.)

"Hey Kensuke! Did Ritsuko and the others say that they were coming?" Misato's head stretched out from the kitchen to ask the young scientist the question.

"They had to finish up. They should be here soon. I think the commander said he might drop by as well." He yelled back.

"The commander is coming? I didn't think parties were his sort of thing." Shinji added.

"Fuyutsuki is much more laid back than Ikari. He doesn't have a stick up his…" Misato stopped herself when she noticed the look in Shinji's eyes when she mentioned his father. "Oh Shinji… I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's alright. Excuse me; I'm going to get some fresh air." Shinji quickly stood and went out to the balcony.

"Shinji! Wait! Please!" Misato stumbled backwards out of her chair and followed him.

KATSURAGI APARTMENT – ASUKA'S ROOM

"You took your sweet time getting here. You know how hard it is keeping wonder girl and that new bitch away from Shinji." Asuka expressed half annoyed and frustrated.

"Sorry Asuka. I had to wait for Kensuke and then go home to pick up Touji." Hikari knew that Asuka wasn't getting upset with her but the situation. "So what have Mana and Rei done?"

"Haven't you been listening? They are all over Shinji like a rash."

"I think Rei is genuinely concerned for Shinji as a sister. As for Mana…you can't be scared of a little competition."

"I'm being serious, Hikari! This is no joke."

"So you do admit you have feelings for Shinji. I always knew you did!

"What!? That's… that's not true!"

"Well, I can't help you if you can't admit the truth."

"Arrrgh! Fine…"

KATSURAGI APARTMENT – BALCONY

(I shouldn't be upset with what Misato said but on the other hand why do I feel like it does. He never gave a crap about me when I was piloting. Why should I care about him now… Hey what ever happened to his punishment? I haven't seen or heard anything on the news lately. Then again I've been asleep for the past three days. Maybe I should ask mom. Nah, better ask Fuyutsuki.)

"Shinji? Shinji?" Misato's worried voice broke his train of thought. He didn't turn around but remained against the balcony railing looking up at the night sky. "Shinji… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said." She approached and placed a hand on his shoulder. To her surprise he didn't really react to her touch. In the past, the gentle touch of her hand would normally cause Shinji to shutter and react nervously.

"It's a nice night." He commented.

"Huh… yeah… It is. Why don't you come back inside? You wouldn't want everyone to think that we're making out under the moonlight." Misato tried to lighten the mood. Her hand slid across the top of his shoulders and pulled him against her side. As she did this Shinji noticed the can of Yebisu she was carrying.

(Light beer? I always thought she hated the light stuff) "When did you switch to light Yebisu? You on a diet or something?"

"Oh, this?" She raised the can and shook its half empty contents. "Well… Ah… I'm not getting any younger. Do you think I need to go on diet? Is there something you don't like about my figure?"

"That's not what I said. I just noticed you were drinking light."

"So you do like my figure?" She changed into a sexy pose.

"Will you stop changing what I say and be serious for a moment?" He said with a hint of irritation behind his voice. Shinji moved from the railing to the one of the lounge chairs.

Misato noticed the change and decided to comply. "I hit really bad patch a while ago. I hit rock bottom. Nothing mattered to me anymore. I just wanted to drink my problems away and for a time the problems did go away but I didn't think how my actions affected other people around me. I nearly lost everything I worked and stood for."

(What's this? Hang on Touji and Ken mention Misato had problems. Could this be…?)

"It took me a long time to realise that blaming and feeling sorry for myself doesn't fix anything. I had to be strong for the ones that depended on me and be strong for you."

"For me?"

"Hahaha… I guess I've talked enough about myself. You have better things to do than to listen to my petty little problems. Come on, you better get inside before you catch a cold." She turned towards the door.

"Hey Misato, wait up." Misato stopped in her tracks. "I never blamed you for anything. You were the only person that never looked at me as just a pilot back then. You were the first person that I could call family. I'm sorry… It's because of me, you had…"

"No Shinji. You can't be responsible for other people's actions or decisions. At the end of the day, the buck stops with yourself and no one else. But is it good to hear say those words. It means a lot to me." Her voice then changed to her usually playful self. "You know if I was only ten years younger. You'd be in a lot of trouble, young man."

"Nah… I prefer it if I was ten years older. That way you wouldn't have to change. I think you're prefect the way you are, Misato. And by the way, I don't think you need a diet." He got up and walked past Misato. He noticed that she wasn't following and turned around to see what was happening.

"OH SHINJI!" She cried and pulled him into a bear hug.

"All right, all right! Misato, do you have to always get so damned emotional when we talk?" Shinji squirmed to break the hold.

"Shinji! That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Misato cried happily as she tightened the hug. The flicker of a spot light and the red dot of a camcorder got their attention. It was Kensuke.

"Way to go Shinji!" He pumped his free fist into the air while still holding the camera. "You're the man!"

"What's going on? / Let me look / What do we have here?" While Shinji and Misato were on the balcony, the bridge crew and Ritsuko arrived. Aya and Touji also decided to stick their noses in to see what was going on.

KATSURAGI HOUSEHOLD – OUTSIDE THE FRONT DOOR

"What can I do for you Sensei?" Yui asked casually.

"I hate to bring up official business during times like this but this is something that couldn't wait. Can you tell me why you ordered Aida to collate the battle and entry plug data from Unit One when I specifically ordered the repair and restoration of the Evas as priority?"

"How did you know?" She sounded shocked and surprised.

"That's not important. What is important is why you thought it was appropriate to override my decision?"

"You wouldn't understand. You're not a parent so you don't have a clue."

(Is that the truth, Yui?) "Maybe not. But I do understand that we are at war, and I cannot have personal relationships clouding the judgement of my people. I understand he's your son. I know what you and your family have been through, but you have to understand where I'm coming from."

"There is nothing wrong with my judgement."

"Field reports from the fourth suggest otherwise. In any case, Shinji has not indicated that he will continue piloting so you may consider this a warning. Please don't force me to use stronger measures."

"Are you threatening me? Do you think Nerv can win the war without myself, Shinji or Rei?"

"I'll say that you're threatening me, Vice Commander. Are you hiding something from me? Something about Unit One and Shinji?" They both just stood there, calling the other's buff.

END OF CHAPTER


	15. 15

TRUE WAR

CHAPTER 15

BY WONGA316

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER

I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email – NOTES

This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final two movies / episodes and Touji never lost his limbs during this activation test. Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile. Big thank you and applause to NateGold who edited.

"…" Normal speech

(…) Thoughts

-…- Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean…)

KATSURAGI HOUSEHOLD

After the excitement of catching Shinji in a compromising situation with Misato died down, things settled to a dull roar, a normal state of affairs for a Katsuragi party. From a corner seat on the living room sofa, he silently observed the interaction of his friends, all the while lost in thought. He never noticed the approach of Mana Kirishima. She had been watching him for a while and deemed that this was an ideal opportunity to get better acquainted.

"Hi! Is this seat taken?" Annoyed at the lack of response, she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Helloooo, anybody home?" she asked, lips close to his ear and effectively breaking his concentration.

"Huh? Sorry, what was that?"

"It's a party. You know, eat, drink and be merry? Here." She proffered a soft drink. "No one's sitting here, are they? Good." Before Shinji could reply, Mana had plunked down next to him. "I didn't know if you drank the hard stuff, so it's just a coke."

"Thanks." Shinji accepted the drink and began to resume his observation of the party. Mana had no intention of letting him off the hook that easily.

"You were really impressive against the Fourth Angel." She figured that flattery might help break the ice. It did, but not in the way she expected.

Shinji snorted in derision. "Yeah. Impressive. I couldn't protect Touji and I screwed up my shoulder. I was lucky…"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly use that word to describe it; I'm thinking more along the lines of cute!" She giggled when she noted the flush spreading over his face. "But seriously, I'm beginning to see how all the rumours about you got started."

"Oh? And what might those be?"

"You know- mankind's saviour, ten foot tall and bullet proof, super hero. Also on how handsome and sexy you are. How woman everywhere just melt at the sight of you…" Mana's face took on a dreamy look with these thoughts, which were rudely interrupted by a bark of laughter.

"And then comes the morning after, and reality rears its ugly head. I'd love to know what they've been drinking…must be well over 100 proof!"

"Cute and modest. I guess you are the complete package. I can see why Misato keeps throwing herself at you." This drew a slightly dark look.

"Oh, come on, lighten up. It's a party. You're supposed to be enjoying yourself!"

"I guess. Parties have never been my thing though." He began to lapse back into silence, something which Mana just wasn't going to let happen.

"Sigh… You're doing it again. Am I so repulsive that you don't want to talk to me?" She pretended to take umbrage at Shinji's attitude. Not wanting to offend her, he remarked, "Well, I wouldn't quite say that…not at all, actually." For the first time, he took a good hard look at her, taking in the mop of mahogany-colour hair, the clear green eyes and the impish grin. And that was in addition to one hell of a nice figure! He could easily say that Mana would be a knockout in any man's eyes!

"You know it's not polite to stare." She replied in a playful voice causing Shinji to blush a little. "But I'll allow it, since you're such a cutie!"

"Thanks… I think."

"So tell me Shinji, were Misato and Asuka always this sloppy and lazy when you were living with them?"

"Well, considering I enjoy cooking and washing had to be done, they never had to bother much. Kind of a blessing really, considering Misato's cooking qualifies as toxic waste. But I really can't complain. For the first time in a long time, I actually felt like I had a home and family, although not a normal one by anyone's definition. Life during the Angel wars was never normal, but it was…interesting to say the least."

"Mmm, point taken. I'm considering requesting separate quarters. Do you think the Commander would go for it?"

"I don't see why not. Rei was allowed to stay at her own place." (That reminds me. I have to figure out where I'm going to stay while I'm in Tokyo Three)

"Really? In that case I'll ask him tomorrow. What about yourself? " She asked. "Oh that's right. Your mom's the Vice Commander. You'll be staying with her, I assume?"

"Actually nothing's been finalized yet." Shinji retreated back to his quiet self as he began mulling over his options. Mana noticed this.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said anything. I know that things are complicated for you."

(You don't know the half of it) "Don't worry. Have you seen my mother?"

"I think the Commander pulled her aside for a chat when he arrived."

"Ok, thanks." Shinji strode off, leaving a frustrated and puzzled Mana with more questions than answers about the enigmatic third child.

As he approached the front door, he heard the voices of his mother and the Commander raised in anger. What was being said was more than enough to concern him deeply.

KATSURAGI HOUSEHOLD – OUTSIDE FRONT DOOR

"You wouldn't understand. You're not a parent so you don't have a clue."

"Maybe not. But I do understand that we are at war, and I cannot have personal relationships clouding the judgment of my people. I understand he's your son. I know what you and your family have been through, but you have to understand where I'm coming from."

"There is nothing wrong with my judgment!"

"Field reports from the fourth suggest otherwise. In any case, Shinji has not indicated that he will continue piloting so you may consider this a warning. Please don't force me to use stronger measures."

"Are you threatening me? Do you think NERV can win the war without me, Shinji or Rei?"

"I'd say that you're threatening me, Vice Commander. Are you hiding something from me? Something about Unit One and Shinji?"

Two of the most powerful people in the world remained stalemated, locked in a battle of wills. The apparent inability of Yui to separate her roles of Vice Commander from that of a parent had led to a steady erosion of the relationship between her and Fyutsuki. Her latest actions threatened to destroy what remained of the respect and friendship they had from years ago.

"Did I hear my name mentioned…?"

The question was quiet, with a bit of an edge to it, but carried an impact disproportionate to its volume. Both Yui and Fyutsuki whirled, taken aback by Shinji's sudden appearance. "How long have you been standing there?" asked Yui.

"How much did you hear…" queried Fyutsuki, almost talking on top of Yui

"Long enough and more than I wanted to, in that order." He gave both commanders a long, quelling look. "Mother, I think that I'm old enough to start making my own decisions. And you using this family as a bargaining chip…taking manipulation lessons from Gendo?" He felt a guilty satisfaction as Yui cringed from what Shinji was implying. He then turned to Fyutsuki. "And you, Commander, you're a fine one to talk about secrets, especially with all the ones you kept with Rokobungi and that Keel fellow."

Although he was rocked a bit by Shinji's biting comments, Fyutsuki did not get to where he was by backing down from a confrontation. "And just what solutions are YOU offering, MR. Ikari? Are you ever going to clarify your standing with NERV, or are you going to continue being a disruptive influence to our operations?" He held up his hand to restrain Shinji's angry retort. "I know it's not your fault, Shinji," he continued in a more amiable tone, "but ever since you arrived, most of my staff has been fluttering around you like a pack of decapitated chickens! Between that, and the U.N breathing down my neck, it's becoming a royal pain in my arse! And no comments about haemorrhoid medication, either of you!" he concluded, glaring at both his second in command and the former pilot. A long moment of shocked silence reigned, to be abruptly shattered by a peal of laughter from Yui, joined by Shinji's deeper guffaws. Soon even Fyutsuki joined in.

After she calmed down, Yui bowed formally to Fyutsuki. "Gomen nasai, Sensei. I agree; I should not have overstepped my bounds. There will be no repetition in the future. (So long as Shinji and Rei are kept safe…)"

Fyutsuki returned the bow, although not as low, signifying his acceptance. "I certainly hope not, Yui. We just cannot afford any divisions at this point (but I will still keep you under surveillance for a while, until you prove that you're trustworthy again)." He turned to Shinji. "Well, Shinji, have you given any thought as to where you stand regarding NERV?"

The young pilot grimaced slightly at the question. His shoulder was beginning to throb, and he was feeling very weary indeed. "Constantly, Commander. But I still haven't firmed anything up in my mind yet." He drew his hand over his face in a tired manner. "Just let me sleep on it tonight, and I'll be able to give you both a better idea sometime tomorrow. Speaking of which, just where will I be staying tonight?"

Yui gave a wave of dismissal. "Don't be silly. We have your bedroom ready for you. Just let me collect Rei and we'll leave."

"Mom…please don't take this the wrong way but… I don't want to stay with you." The last part was only a whisper but hit Yui like a sledgehammer. He saw the shock and hurt in her eyes and quickly moved to soften the blow. "I just need some time alone to sort things out and I can't do that with everyone crowding around me all the time. I'll tell you what; you can drop me at a hotel and watch until I go in, if that'll ease your mind."

"All right, I'll go along with this for tonight. But we WILL discuss this further; I mean to have you back with us where you belong!"

"I understand. I'll arrange for Kaji to assign a security detail to watch over you." Fuyutsuki added, knowing what Shinji was implying.

"Is that necessary Commander? I can take care of myself, you know."

"I don't doubt that, Shinji. This is for your protection, and to guarantee your safety."

"I need to be alone to think things through and Section Two mulling around isn't going to help." The commander nodded reluctantly. Shinji turned to go back inside to say his goodbyes, but paused. "Just out of curiosity, what would you do if I refused to pilot anymore?"

"Then I will order repairs halted, and Unit 01 decommissioned and placed in deep cryo-stasis."

Surprisingly, Shinji chuckled at this. In his tired state, he was a bit careless with his words.

"That is, assuming she lets you. As Ritsuko once said, Eva has a mind and will all her own." As he turned, he missed the shocked look that passed between the Commander and his second.

RYOKAN HOMEIKAN – ROOM 13

"Lucky number 13…" Shinji said to himself as he emptied his pockets onto the nightstand and then sat down on the futon. He grimaced as he removed his injured arm from the sling and tested its mobility.

(Mom and Rei wouldn't be happy with me doing this. And Hikari would have a fit!)

Yui had initially tried to put him up at a luxurious 5-star hotel, but after much arguing from Shinji, she finally agreed to drop him off at a local youth hostel that was located conveniently across from an all night Internet café. He looked over to the bedside and stared at the disk Kensuke had slipped him as he was saying his goodbyes. No need to ask what was on it. Pocketing the disk, he made a beeline towards the café. The place was pretty empty; only some kids with headphones on, pounding away at the game pads. Since it wasn't a busy night, the manager gave him his pick of the available terminals. Settling on one located in the back and fairly well removed from the rest, he loaded up Kensuke's disk.

(Nothing really interesting. Just media statements released by NERV regarding the UN that only briefly mention SEELE. Nothing on Keel yet.) He was so focused that he didn't notice the manager approach him.

"Hey kid. You've got a phone call."

Shinji quickly minimized his open windows. "A call? (Who the hell knows I'm here!) Who is it?"

"How the hell should I know? Do I look like an answering service to you!" The Manager scowled down at him, placing a cordless phone next to his terminal. "He just asked for the guy sitting on his own in the back. Bring it back when you're done. Scratching his stomach, the manager stalked back behind the counter and the small television there, to resume watching the Sumo-wrestling matches being telecast.

"Ok, thanks." Shinji took the phone. "Hello." He spoke hesitantly.

-You're not going to find what you're looking for there- an unrecognizable voice said.

"Who is this? How you do you know me?" Shinji calmly demanded.

-I know a great deal about you, Mr. Ikari- The mysterious man replied. –Don't worry I'm here to help-

"What do you want?"

-I have to be quick. Your Section Two escort may get suspicious." Shinji discretely looked around the café. The kids were still playing their games and the manager was cursing the losing wrestler who had cost him so much betting money.

-Try to act normal. They can't know that I contacted you. After I hang up, stay in the café for a little while longer. Then head back to the hostel and tell the receptionist that you've misplaced your key and you need a replacement. -

"What? Why? How can I trust you? I don't even know who you are?"

-You can either get the keycard and your answers, or you can pretend that this phone call never happened. Your choice, Ikari. - The receiver clicked, a dial tone signaling that his mysterious caller had hung up.

(What the hell is going on!)

Shinji reviewed the remaining content on Kensuke's disk as he pondered whether to take the man's advice. In any case, it killed time in the café as the man advised. The remaining data was just as useless as the first part. Removing the disk, he left the café, pausing momentarily to scan the street and Hostel lobby. Nothing suspicious, at least not that he noticed. The streets were empty, streetlamps shining forlornly on closed shops and empty cars.

He took a calming deep breath and entered the lobby. The only person there was the receptionist, busily tidying up the desk and sorting some papers. She acknowledged Shinji by nodding and smiling as he slowly approached the desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I seem to have lost my room key. I was wondering if I could have a replacement."

"There's a surcharge for a replacement. If I issue you one and you manage to find your original I can't refund your money." She informed Shinji. "Are you sure you don't want to look around and see if you can find it first?" she asked kindly.

"No… I'm pretty sure I lost it. I'll pay the surcharge."

"Ok. Your room and name please."

"Ikari, room 13." The receptionist searched underneath the desk and retrieved a keycard.

"Red tags indicate that it's a replacement key. Be more careful next time."(Kids these days…always so careless!)

"Thanks. I will." Shinji accepted the key and made his way to the elevator. He inspected the replacement key while he waited for his stop.

(Doesn't look like anything special. May be that guy was just pranking me? But why do that? Why go through all that trouble?) Then he noticed some paint was rubbing off on his finger from the keycard.

"What the…" He wondered aloud and began rubbing off the remainder of the paint. When he finished the hostel logo was replaced with a NERV insignia, a small computer chip embedded within. Underneath it read the words 'Security Access Level – 6'.

UNIT ONE – REPAIR BAY

Out of the darkness, a lone figure rappelled from an air vent. The only illumination came from flood lighting lining the walkway that surrounded Unit One. The intruder could just make out the faint silhouette of the purple mecha as he landed, catlike on the walkway. An eerie green glow from the night vision goggles made sure that the intruder avoided cables and repair equipment that littered the area around him.

He found the particular cover plate he was looking for. The sound of an electric screwdriver echoed through the hanger as he removed the holding screws. After that the plate slid off easily, revealing his objective – Unit One's data drive.

"Am I doing the right thing?" The sleeper asked himself as he contemplated his course of action.

NEXT MORNING – NERV HEADQUARTERS

The morning after, and many of the participants were feeling the after effects of the party, ranging from raging hangovers to frayed nerves from too little sleep. While Ritsuko and the tech crews worked round the clock on repairs to the units, a bunch of sleepy, cranky pilots had been hustled into the threat analysis section to review any and all available information on the angels, past and present. Many of those present could think of better things to do then spend it curled up by a warm computer terminal.

"This is pointless! I already know most of this crap! Why do I have to go over it all again?" Asuka complained. She had never been a morning person to begin with. That coupled with bitter disappointment over not seeing Shinji there as he had promised had put her in a mood that made P.M.S. seem mild in comparison.

"Orders from the Commander." Misato replied, yawning mightily. The double espresso she was nursing was barely managing to chase the cobwebs away.

"God damned waste of time, and speaking of wastes, where the hell is the baka, anyway? He's supposed to be here and be tortured like the rest of us!"

"Don't worry about him. The Vice Commander left a while ago to pick him up. They should be back shortly." Misato paused for a moment to swallow some headache tablets, chased down by a swig of hideously strong coffee. "In the meantime, we've got a lot of fresh data from the third and fourth angel battles. So do us all a favor and engage brain instead of mouth, o.k.?" She fixed the 2nd child with a glare, which was returned with interest.

"Bite me, Misato!"

"Oooh, sounds kinky! I didn't know you were into the rough stuff," Misato cooed, watching with satisfaction as her barb caused Asuka to flush a bright crimson. Resuming command mode, she sniped "In the meantime, if you don't get back to work, I'll dock your arse without pay or royalties from the TV interviews for a month!"

"TV interviews? Since when have we started giving interviews?" came a familiar voice. Shinji was standing at the entrance besides Yui, a quizzical expression on his face.

"Yo Shin-man!" Touji shouted across the room acknowledging his friend.

"Shinji…" Asuka whispered under her breath. The anger she felt moments ago faded away, replaced by rising warmth as soon as she laid eyes on him. (Jesus, get a hold of yourself Asuka!) Regaining her self control, she covered herself in her usual angry mask, stalking over to the young man. "Just where the blazes have you been, you hentai?"

"Well, I was going…" He was interrupted when Asuka grabbed his good arm and dragged him into the room. Then she practically threw him into the vacant seat next to her.

"Excuse me, Asuka… I was going to take Shinji to the infirmary to check his shoulder." Yui said as she watched her son get pulled against his will.

"Hi Shin-chan!" Misato giggled like a school-girl, blowing him a playful kiss. Her actions only added fuel to Asuka's anger. Shinji heard her knuckles pop as she gripped the corner of her desk.

"That's it! You're coming with me!" The German shouted. She promptly grabbed Shinji again, this time by the collar and proceeded out of the room.

"Asuka! Where are you taking Shinji?" Misato asked a little annoyed.

"I'm doing the Vice Commander a favor and hauling his ass down to the infirmary. If you've got a problem with that, then deal with it!" She practically ran out of the room, with Shinji struggling to keep up!

NERV HEADQUARTERS - INFIRMARY

"Did you take any of the painkillers?" The doctor asked Shinji as he reapplied his bandage and sling.

"No. Last night it was a little stiff but this morning it felt pretty good." He replied.

"It's healed remarkably well. If it continues this way, we should have the sling off you by the end of the week." While the doctor and Shinji conversed inside the treatment room Asuka waited in the hallway with Hikari.

"Have you done anything about what we talked about at the party?" Hikari inquired.

"Grrr… Now's not the time, Hikari." Asuka seethed; still irritated by Misato's actions towards Shinji (That old bag does it on purpose just to piss me off).

"On the contrary. You won't find a better time than this, since you'll both be alone. You two should go someplace after this, so you can sort things out."

"I guess… but…" Asuka's features softened as she spoke. "What if he doesn't…?"

"There's no guarantee that he'll feel the same way you do, but you'll feel a lot better knowing where you stand and what you have to do to get your goal… or should I say man?" Just as Hikari stood up, the door opened, revealing a smiling Shinji

"Hi, Hikari." He greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning, Shinji. How's your shoulder?"

"Not bad. The doc says it's coming along well."

"That's great! Remember to rest it. I have to do my rounds now, so I'll catch up with you guys later." As she was leaving, Hikari sent a sly wink Asuka's way. Then an uncomfortable silence fell between Asuka and Shinji. It was finally broken by the red-head.

"Did you have anything planned for today?" she asked just loud enough for Shinji to hear her.

"Not really. I have to talk with Commanders about some things…"

"Oh! I see. Then I guess you should get going now, and take care of it." Asuka replied quickly (I knew this was a bad idea. Damn Hikari!)

Shinji, sensing that something was troubling Asuka, interrupted. "Hey, I do that later if you like. Ah… Well, I haven't really eaten anything this morning. Why not go someplace and get breakfast?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Asuka replied happily.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – VICE COMMANDER'S OFFICE

After leaving Asuka to take charge of Shinji, Yui settled in to attend a video conference with UN representatives. Normally the ever professional Vice Commander wouldn't think twice about attending these meetings but today she was sorely distracted. The tension between herself and Commander Fuyutsuki, although much reduced, was wearing on her. She was also having a great deal of difficulty in re-defining her relationship with Shinji, which was turning out to be markedly different from the one she'd envisioned. Seating herself in the soft leather chair, she took a sip of green tea, and then activated the large monitor on the wall. The screen flashed and multiple windows appeared with the faces of the attendees.

"Good morning gentlemen. My apologies for being late, but I had certain family obligations that had to be tended to."

-That's quite all right, Vice Commander. So long as we're on the topic of your family, we'd appreciate your help in clearing up a number of rumors that have been circulating as of late.-

"What might these be, and how might they concern my family?" Yui frowned; she did not like where this was heading.

-Sources state that the pilot of unit one has returned to NERV. That pilot being Shinji Ikari – Another representative spoke.

"I fail to see how this is relevant. My son is presently not affiliated with NERV." She responded stiffly, trying to contain her rising feelings of aggravation.

-Then how would you explain the deployment of Unit One against the latest two Angels? We were under the impression that the current piloting staff was incapable of piloting Unit 01- The first representative said.

"Perhaps I can clarify matters." The voice of the Commander rang out.

"Commander Fuyutsuki!" Yui exclaimed.

"Yes, Shinji Ikari has returned to Tokyo Three. However he has not indicated that he will be rejoining NERV as pilot. The recent instances where Unit One was deployed were exceptions due to emergency circumstances. All of this has been included in the reports." Fuyutsuki's explanation caused excited chattering to break out among the representatives. This was quickly squelched by Fyutsuki's next statement.

"Everyone, please listen. Mr Ikari has declined at present to resume his duties as a pilot. Neither myself or the Vice commander have any plans to force him to do so."

-What do you mean! Unit one is the strongest of all the Eva units. To not use it against the Angels is madness-

"It's true that Unit One has proven to be extremely effective against the Angels but it is also a very dangerous and unpredictable. You are, I'm sure, all aware of its history of 'berserker' episodes. Now, picture if you will, an infuriated and unwilling pilot in command of that berserker…" Several representatives visibly shivered at the vision this brought to mind.

-This is disastrous…-

-Our best hope, useless-

Fyutsuki let the maelstrom of worried and angry comments swirl for a moment, before gesturing for quiet.

"There is some good news, gentlemen. Mr. Ikari has requested a meeting with the Vice-Commander and myself in order to clarify matters. This will take place sometime later today, and hopefully will lead to a rapprochement between all concerned."

-Very well, Commander. We will await the outcome of this meeting. I pray for all our sakes that you succeed in bringing him back on board. Good day. - With this, the windows closed down. Yui severed the connection, and then swivelled around to face the Commander.

"My, aren't we dramatic today! You and I both know Shinji would never do such a thing."

"Really, Yui? Then you don't know him as well as you think. I still remember his actions following

The thirteenth…and how he fought against the fourteenth. In any event, it gives us a bit more breathing space."

"Sensei, you know how I feel…"

"Yes, I do. I also have a number of ideas that I want to run by you that might just solve our dilemma.

But I need you firmly behind me Yui. You have insight into the scrolls that is unmatched by anyone else. That, coupled with your knowledge of EVA is our best chance of coming out of this alive! Can I count on you?"

"…Yes, sensei. And, you were right, I have been hiding something" She pulled up a section of the scrolls on the monitor. "After the fourth, I began looking for some new information into how we might deal more effectively with the second series. More by chance than design, I happened on this passage." As Fyutsuki leaned closer, she activated the translator program which displayed the following:

…_And the deceiver will be overthrown by the mother released  
__The third child of destiny now an exile, five years his soul healing  
__Upon his return, the fallen ones' true war will begin_  
_And the third child's choice will determine which destiny spins…_

Yui turned to face Fyutsuki, a haunted look in her eyes. "Sound familiar, Sensei? Just when I thought Shinji might have a chance at a normal life, and now I find he never had any chance at all." Her voice broke, and as the Commander awkwardly tried to console her, slow tears crawled down her cheeks.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – THREAT ANALYSIS.

(It doesn't take that long to have a shoulder checked out… where the hell could they be?) Misato thought as she stared blankly at her monitor. The remaining pilots were busily discussing options and strategies regarding the Angel data they were reviewing. Patience running out, she decided it was time to move.

"Guys, I've got to leave for a while. Got something to check on. In the meantime, you keep on doing your analysis. I expect a full report and projections on what we may be facing next." She strode out into the corridor, followed by a spate of groans and protests. This was only momentary, and the pilots soon resumed their work.

"I still can't believe that you survived the attack after Unit Three got infected by the angel." Mana was referring to the battle footage from the thirteenth Angel. She had already completed the latest reports and was reviewing the field reports from the first Angel War. "I mean unit one and Shinji…"

"Yeah. It wasn't Shinji that did all that, though. Something called a dummy plug took over his Eva." Touji replied casually like the event was an everyday occurrence. "If Shinji didn't threaten to self destruct himself, I wouldn't be standing here."

"I think I read that somewhere in the report." The newest Eva pilot scanned the report. "Here it is… At the risk of losing the unit, the dummy program was deactivated. Review and disciplinary hearings will be conducted for the pilot of Unit One for his flagrant disregard for procedure and protocol." She recited.

"I own Shinji big time for taking the heat on that."

"I can see why. Speaking of which, I guess congratulations are in order! When is the blessed event taking place?" Seeing his blank look, she continued. "You know you and Hikari becoming a mom and dad…?"

Touji scowled at this. "Bad joke, rookie. I mean, come on, we're not even engaged!

"You mean…you actually don't know?"

In response to Touji's deepening frown, she backed up the disk to the point just prior to Shinji's charge against Shamshel and turned up the audio.

_-No way that I'm gonna let Touji and Hikari's child grow up without a father, like I did.-_

It finally all clicked into place, why Shinji had risked his life like he did. Why Hikari seemed more worried about him than usual. Touji, public opinion to the contrary was far from stupid. The dumb-jock image was a mask, his way of skimming through life while assuming as few responsibilities as possible. Now that mask had been stripped, never to return.

"Oh-my-dear-god…" With a stricken look on his face, Touji ran out of the room. A mortified Mana laid her head in her arms. (Nice going, Mana…open mouth, insert foot…!)

TOKYO THREE – CAFÉ.

Rather than taking her back to the NERV cafeteria, Shinji instead led Asuka to a nearby café that he knew served western dishes in addition to the traditional Japanese breakfast. Asuka was paying scant attention to the menu, trying to work up enough courage to express her feelings to him. So far, she was failing miserably.

(Come on, Asuka! He's sitting right in front of you. You can do this! Target centre, pull the switch. Easy, right? RIGHT!)

"… Want anything?" Shinji's voice disrupted her internal debate.

"Huh? Sorry, what'd you say?"

"I said do you want to order anything?" Shinji's head motioned towards the waitress waiting patiently for Asuka's order.

"Oh… some miso soup is fine." They both handed back the menu to the waitress and she went away.

"Only soup? I thought for sure that you'd order sausage and eggs. You can get something else if you'd like. It's my treat." He said with a smile, pulling some notes from his top pocket.

(Wow! That smile should be classed as a lethal weapon! Damn better say something so he doesn't suspect) "I'm not all that hungry. Where did you get all the money?"

"Oh, mom gave it to me. She wants to take me clothes shopping since my old ones got shredded and my bag got lost."

"Well, I'm glad you're going. I remember that all you ever wore was that crummy school uniform. Wearing the same thing each day may have been good enough for Einstein, but that won't cut it with me! Fashion wise, you are in desperate need of a makeover!"

He shrugged. "It's never really been a big deal for me. If it fits and I don't stick out like a sore thumb, that's good enough."

"Well that settles it!"

"Settles what?"

"Well duh, genius, I'm coming with you! You need all the help you can get! And if there's anything left over, you can have the privilege of buying something for a beautiful girl!"

"O.k.…Is she anyone I know?" came the arch reply, which earned him a playful punch on the arm, followed by a mock growl. "Watch it Ikari, or next time I won't be so gentle!" Abruptly, her mood changed, and so did the subject.

"You know this is probably the first time the both of us have had a serious conversation."

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

Asuka waited as the waitress placed a bowl of miso soup in front of each of them. "We never really got to talk properly back then…" Thoughts of how Asuka used to treat Shinji during the first Angel war came flooding back, along with waves of guilt and shame.

"Yeah… I guess." Shinji said before taking a sip from his miso soup but he underestimated how hot it was and consequently spat some down his chin.

"Shit! Are you alright Shinji?" Asuka grabbed her napkin and began wiping his chin, only to freeze when he reached up and gently grasped her wrist

"I'm fine. Just a little too… hot?" She had stopped wiping his chin but her hand remained against his stubble, slowly stroking it with her fingertips.

"Um… Asuka?" Shinji, although enjoying the sensation immensely was still embarrassed by this public display. "Asuka? What are you doing?"

"You've changed so much. I can't believe that you're the same Shinji that I knew. Back then, I could never imagine you ever needing to shave." Asuka placed one elbow on the table and stared him straight in the eyes (but are you still the same Shinji that I want to know?)

"People change, Asuka. I have…and so have you."

"What's changed about me?" she asked, putting him on the spot.

"Well… Ah… let's see. You've gotten taller and you have let your hair grown out." He gulped, realizing that the other changes he was thinking about might result in severe pain, not to mention attempted homicide by Asuka.

"That's just natural. What else?" She remained propped up by her elbow.

"… I'm not sure that I how I could put this…"

"Just say it Shinji"

(Here goes nothing…) "You've grown into a stunningly beautiful woman." Shinji closed his eyes and braced himself for an onslaught but it never came. When he opened one eye to peak a look, Asuka had remained in same position with large blush across her face (When did Asuka blush?)

"Do you really think I'm beautiful Shinji?"

"I do…and always have." He replied, relaxing a bit

"Thank you Shinji. You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself." She finished with a sexy wink (I never thought I would be acting like this, much less flirting with Shinji… I can't believe how fun it is!)

Shinji breathed a sigh of relief. "The old Asuka would have smacked me silly if I said something like that. I was actually half expecting it."

Asuka's smile disappeared and was replaced by a disheartened look. "There are a lot of things I did to you and others in the past that I'm not proud of. I had a lot of issues back then and it took a long time to get over them."

Shinji listened with rapt attention, and some amazement.

She continued. "When you went away, well, it hurt. A lot. It showed me that I was the baka for not allowing myself to realise how I really felt about you."

"Asuka…"

"Please Shinji let me finish… I guess that I'm asking for a second chance, to make thing right between us. To become friends, and maybe see if it can become something more. I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me; hell, if I were in your place, I wouldn't want anything to do with me either. Just…please let me try again."

Shinji didn't know what to say. He never imagined Asuka openly expressing her feelings to him. All he could do was sit there in stunned silence. Asuka misunderstood this, and thought that she had been rejected.

(I knew this would happen… He'll never return this feeling I have inside but what did I expect? Part of me wishes he would but I guess I was just lying to myself.) Asuka let a lone tear fall and run down the side of her cheek. It took all her strength to stop herself from crying but it was to no avail. Just as the floodgates were about to open, she felt a gentle finger wipe away the tear. She looked up to meet Shinji's warm gaze.

"Asuka… I think I'd like that. I'd like that very much." A simple statement, but one that left Asuka feeling almost giddy.

"So… you forgive me?" she asked almost pleading.

"There's nothing to forgive. All of us were place in difficult situation back then and we dealt with it as best as we could. All we were doing was trying to survive. Now, come on and drink your soup before it gets cold." The soup went flying off the table a second later as Asuka pulled him into a bear hug of Misato-like proportions.

"Thank you Shinji." She said into his chest, ignoring the outraged stares from other patrons at this blatant display of public affection. Shinji, after the initial shock wore off, returned the embrace. Things might have progressed further, but an all-too-familiar voice rasped across their nerves like nails on a blackboard.

"What is going here!" Misato asked, well more like demanded. "You were supposed to return after taking Shinji to see the doctor and instead I find you practically trying to seduce him!"

"Jealous, Misato? Or are you afraid that I won't share?" Asuka shot back, seeing Misato grit her teeth as the barb sank home. The war of words might have escalated if the ringing of Misato's phone hadn't intruded.

"Katsuragi here. What! When?" The worried expression on Misato's face killed any further argument. "I want him found, and fast! Notify me as soon as you do!"

"We've got to get back to HQ, fast!" The strain was evident in Misato's voice. Her response to Asuka and Shinji silent question came quickly. "It's Touji. He's disappeared!"

PACIFIC OCEAN – 15 MILES OFF EAST COAST OF JAPAN

"Sir! I have contact. Bearing east, south-east. Approximately twenty three miles away." The sonar officer alerted.

"Is it the Sayokazai? Have they spotted us yet?" The naval captain asked. The JSSDF were currently conducting training exercises in the Pacific Ocean off the coast of Japan. The return of the Angels had prompted Japan's military to take steps to better prepare themselves, shattering their comfortable illusion of invincibility.

"No sir. It's outside the designated exercise area."

"Attempt to make radio contact with the vessel. Alert them that this area is restricted due to training exercises and their presence will put themselves in harm's way." The radio operator proceeded to try to make contact as so ordered.

"Sir! Second contact confirmed. This one is trailing the first."

"Radio, have you make contact yet?" the captain asked.

"No sir. No response. The Sayokazai has contacted us and wants to know what we intend to do." Radio reported.

"Tell the Sayokazai that the exercise is cancelled and to head to the following coordinates." The captain left his chair and walked over to the chart. He picked up and marker and circled the coordinates. "Alert command at Sendai and Yokohama harbour that we have a situation. Continue to try and raise the contacts. In the meantime, let's see what kind of intel we can get."

"Yes, sir." The crew sprang to their stations in answer to the captain's orders.

"Sir… Do you think that it could be Angels?" A petty officer asked the captain.

"I'm not sure, son. Let's hope like hell it's not!"

END OF CHAPTER 15

AUTHOR'S NOTES

I apologize for the delay in chapter update. You know how things are over the festive season. It took a while for me to get the creative juices flowing again and the fingers typing.

And an extra round of applause to Nategold who put in the hard yards proof reading this chapter.


	16. 16

TRUE WAR

CHAPTER 16

BY WONGA316

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER

I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email – NOTES

This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final two movies / episodes and Touji never lost his limbs during this activation test. Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile. Big thank you and applause to NateGold who proofread.

"…" Normal speech

'…' Thoughts

…- Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean…)

TOKYO THREE – CITY STREETS

The blue Renault was being driven Misato style, namely at suicidal speeds while weaving frenetically through the lunch hour traffic. In the back seat, two young pilots struggled not only to stay upright, but also to keep from throwing up their meals.

"Nice to see that some things never change…. like her driving skills" Shinji drawled sarcastically, all the while maintaining a death grip on the door handle.

"You should have seen her while she's giving me driving lessons." Asuka replied trying to maintain her upright position next to him.

"Driving lessons…from her? God help pedestrians everywhere" In the meantime, Misato decided to remind them she could hear every word. At the next left, she whipped the car hard into the turn causing Asuka to slam into Shinji. Blue eyes stared at their counterparts, faces close enough to feel the other's breath. Both were extremely conscious of the feel of their bodies against each other. Misato, gleefully aware of the position she had manoeuvred them into decided to add the verbal coup-de-gras.

"Oooh, making out in the back seat, eh? If you're that eager, I could always get you a room somewhere." Misato expected that the two would dissolve into embarrassed heaps. However…

"Hey, that's a great idea Misato. Tell you what, when things calm down a bit, we'll take you up on that." Shinji deadpanned while shooting a quick wink at Asuka, who picked up on the hint.

"Yeah, I'm sure you know of a lot of great places for that. Even better since you're paying for it" purred Asuka with a predatory grin. Just to add icing to the cake, she gave Shinji a quick peck on the cheek. The rest of the trip was made in silence, with Misato still reeling from the verbal one-two punch and the possible assault on her bank account.

On arrival at the command centre, the trio were stunned at the sight of near frantic preparations going on. This couldn't be because of an AWOL pilot.

"Hey, Maya! Where's the fire?" Misato shouted as they watched the young scientist hurry across the room while splitting her attention between the data on her laptop and avoiding collisions with other techs.

"Where have you been Major! We have an emergency!" she shouted back as she continued across the room.

"Asuka! What are you doing here and why aren't you in your suit yet?" Ritsuko asked astonished by the trios' sudden appearance. "Don't you know how to keep you cell phone on? We've been trying to contact you for the last twenty minutes!"

"What's going on? I was on my way back to NERV with Shinji and Asuka. I must have driven through a black spot reception area for my cell." Ritsuko just rolled eyes at her friend.

"Angels" The blonde doctor replied flatly. "Asuka! Hurry up and get ready. We're loading Unit Two on a carrier next."

"Angels! Where? When?" Misato went into full command mode, demanding answers to her rapid-fire queries. Ritsuko just glared in annoyance at her friend and co-worker. "The Vice Commander has already devised a plan. Both she and the commander are waiting to brief you by the runway."

"What about Touji? Misato told me that he's missing?" asked Shinji.

"Kaji and Section Two are looking for Touji right now. I think he's in his office."

"Ok. Thanks." Shinji replied as ran out of the control room.

"Hang on, Shinji. It's not safe. We're in the middle of an emergency. You should go back to Yui's place or the hostel." Misato shouted to running form of Shinji but it she was too late.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – KAJI'S OFFICE

"Why does it always seem like you've been running a marathon" Kaji wryly asked a winded Shinji who was had his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Touji…" He struggled to get out. "What's going on?"

Kaji leaned over his desk and pulled put his handgun, checking the action and making sure that a full clip was loaded. After clicking the safety on, he placed it in his shoulder holster. "I was going to find that out myself. Care to join me?"

Shinji just nodded as he followed the head of Section Two out.

NARITA RUNWAY

The old Narita International Airport was taken over by NERV for Eva testing and deployment purposes. Rival organisations like the Jet Alone Project had also used the facility. The normally quiet half empty area was a hive of activity today. Four loaded planes carrying Unit Zero, Two, Three and Four sat ready for take off. All they needed now were the EVA pilots.

"Are you sure the Evas are combat ready? The repairs weren't even quarter way completed." Fuyutsuki asked gazing at the sight before him.

"I don't like it either but what choice do we have? I personally rather be in a half damaged Eva than a shelter." Yui replied.

"Hmmm… Pilot status?"

"Rei and Mana are all ready in their plugs. The major and Asuka should be arriving shortly."

"What about Touji?"

"I suspect that he will be with Misato. I spoke with Dr Akagi moments ago and she had just left headquarters." Yui's cell phone began ringing. "Excuse me sir. Ikari here."

Commander! We have a problem. – Misato spoke through her cell phone

"Where are you been Major? We are just waiting for Asuka and Touji before we can launch."

Touji's missing! Kaji and Shinji are trying to find him now.-

"What do you mean missing?"

TOKYO THREE – CITY STREETS

The radio in Kaji's SUV constantly blared out updates from other agents assisting with the search. Shinji sat in the passenger seat, his eyes scanning the sidewalk for any sign of his friend. Kaji reached over to the radio and turned down the volume.

"What are you doing?" Shinji asked.

"Going deaf isn't going to help us find Touji." Kaji answered smartly. "Do you know what could make Touji run away?"

"I don't know…." He replied. 'Did he and Hikari talk about the baby?'

"You always were a lousy liar, Shinji. If I can understand why, I'll have an easier time finding him."

"He can't be that hard to find. After all, he had how much of a lead? Two or three hours?" Shinji avoided Kaji's question in order to honour Hikari's request to keep the baby a secret until she had a chance to discuss it with Touji first.

"You are forgetting that I wasn't able to find you in five years. Time is not a luxury we have at the moment."

Shinji thought a moment before deciding. "Alright… I do have an idea why Touji might have run away but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Fair enough, Shinji" agreed Kaji. "Oh sorry. Just hang on." He released one hand from the steering wheel and fumbled in his pocket for his cell phone. When he found it, he placed it in the hands free car kit.

"Hello Kaji here."

Kaji. It's Misato. Have you found Touji? Is Shinji with you? - The major demanded.

"Hey Katsuragi, it's been a while since I've heard your sexy voice." Kaji gave a wink to Shinji knowing that his comment would rile up the woman.

We're in the middle of a crisis you bum! I don't have time for your smart ass remarks. Have you found Touji yet?-

"You didn't say please"

"You really shouldn't push Misato's buttons." Shinji said to Kaji.

"But it is good let off some steam now and then. I'm doing her a favour."

Is that you Shinji? - Misato asked her voice changing instantly. –Listen Shinji I know you hate piloting but if we can't find Touji…-

"You want me to pilot again?" he asked interrupting her.

I'm afraid so. The plan we have requires four Evas, we can't do it with only three.-

"I understand…"

"Ok. So I'll drop off Shinji at Narita and continue with Touji's search. By the way Misato, can I ask what are you wearing?" Kaji's answer was the engage tone from Misato's end. "Well, that was pleasant. I really have to sit with you some time and find out how you manage to get that woman wrapped around your finger."

"Yeah… whatever…" Shinji didn't really want to talk as his mind started to wonder about piloting Unit One again.

NARITA RUNWAY

Fuyutsuki, Yui and Misato waited outside the mobile command centre for Kaji and Shinji to arrive. Her heart and mind was torn in two as she nervously clicked away on her retractable pen. She watched Unit One get loaded in place of Unit Three.

"Do you think Shinji will be angry with me?" Yui asked the commander.

"I think he's not angry with you personally but he does hold a lot of resentment against NERV and the Evangelions. After what he has been through you can not blame him for that."

No else spoke after that as Kaji's black SVU pulled into the Narita complex and parked a safe distance away from the mobile command centre. Yui saw two people exit the car, being Kaji and her son. As they approached, Shinji stopped and half turned towards Kaji. They spoke for a moment before the older man returned to his car and drove away. Shinji then turned his attentions towards the purple mecha and watched the technicians perform the final checks prior to mounting it on the carrier. Yui was first to approach him.

"Shinji… I'm…"

"It's alright… it's not your fault." He replied still not facing her. "I asked Kaji to keep looking for Touji. I figured that he's not really needed here and I'm starting to worry."

"That's fine." She walked towards him. "Shinji, I want you to know that if I could have…"

"I know." He spoke simply as his eyes were still fixed on Unit One.

"Please look at me." Shinji sighed at her mother's request and slowly did so. Yui closed in and pulled him into a hug, neither of them saying anything.

The Major and the Commander watched the scene from afar. "I hate to interrupt these moments but I better brief Shinji on the plan." Misato told the commander her thoughts and went to act when he pulled her back.

"You can brief Shinji in the air. Just let them be."

"Do you think Shinji will be all right?" Misato asked her commanding officer.

"I have little doubt that Shinji will be fine. He's a lot stronger than anyone thinks. I'm more concerned for Yui and the rest of you."

15 MINUTES FROM DROP ZONE – BATTLE GROUND

The face of each Eva pilot appeared in front of Misato in the mobile command centre. Below each a constant stream of information on their life signs scrolled by, relayed by sensors in the plug suits. Everyone's readings showed nominal except for Shinji who, still without a plug suit had flat line readings. She had to keep reminding herself that Shinji was fine

"Ok listen up everyone. We have two angels, each of them going to Sendai and Yokohama harbour. We are splitting you guys into pairs. Shinji and Rei. Asuka and Mana."

How come Rei is paired up with Shinji? - Asuka asked a little upset of the fact.

I'll also like to know why that is? - followed up Mana.

"Well, Shinji and Rei worked together with the first fifth angel. They were successfully able to defeat the angel on that occasion. You, Asuka have battle experience against the sixth so naturally you are going there."

But Shinji helped during the first battle with the sixth.-

"We have deemed the fifth angel more of a threat than the sixth. So it would make sense that Shinji and Rei deal with it." Misato noticed Asuka grumble something in German under her breath before continuing. "You may have noticed the additional carrier accompanying you. Rei, your extra carrier has the new JSSDF positron rifle and the shield. We are going to use the same plan that worked with the fifth last time."

What of the power supply for the weapon? - The albino asked.

"The new version uses new nuclear cell technology to generate the energy for an attack. Similar technology was used with the Jet Alone Project. But because it's still in experimental stages, you only have one shot before the cells break down."

Is there a risk of nuclear meltdown?-

"No. The rifle is made out of the same material as the Eva's body armour and will contain the radiation." Misato then turned Shinji's monitor. "Shinji, the shield is the same as the one Rei used before but has a couple more layers of extra protection. We estimate this we give you about four to five more seconds in front of the blast."

My shoulder is…-

"Don't worry. We have taken this into account and we have modified the shield for one arm use." Shinji just nodded. "Asuka, Mana. The carriers are going to drop you off over the industrial side of the harbour. You'll find your umbilical cables and two N2 mines there as well as some pallet rifles. Just like the first, we want to you to place the mines inside the angel before we detonate."

Are our Eva's equipped for combat in aquatic environments? - Mana asked.

"Unfortunately we didn't get enough time to fit the required gear. So you'll have to lure the angel into the shallows before attacking."

Great! Is there anything else you want us to do in seven minutes? - Asuka asked sarcastically.

"If you get into trouble VTOLs will be in the vicinity. So just eject and we'll pick you up."

Jeez, sounds like NERV actually gives a damn about us for a change. - Asuka still had more sarcasm to throw around.

"Finding suitable pilots is a lot harder than building an Eva now days. But seriously, I want you all to be careful and promise me to you'll all come back alive. It might be a silly thing to you but it would make me feel a lot better."

Asuka bit back the caustic comment she had been ready to fire on seeing the expression on Misato's face. The worry and caring there was almost painful to see.

"Okay, will do…Mom." The red head signed off, but not before seeing a suspicious hint of moisture in the Major's eyes at this acknowledgement of the deep bond they shared.

See you all soon, everyone- Mana signed off. Rei just gave a simple nod. Shinji was last.

"Do you promise Shinji?" Misato asked nervously.

Sorry Misato, but I learned a long time ago not to make promises I might not be able to keep. Ikari out. –

The flat admission sent a chill through anyone within earshot.

TOKYO THREE – LOCAL HIGH SCHOOL

The security guard hired by the high school noticed someone on the basketball courts. "Damn kids…" he complained as he went to investigate. As the guard got closer, he noticed that the intruder wasn't one of the students but a young man. He was on his own, casually shooting some hoops.

"Hey buddy! You can't be here! I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave." The guard told the intruder but he continued shooting baskets.

"Hey! Are you listening? I don't know who you are but if you don't leave things are going to get ugly." After sparing the guard a brief glance the intruder reached into his pocket and pulled out an ID card. The guard looked closely at it, blanched and quickly backed away. It was a NERV ID.

Touji had not been able to sink one basket since he started. He tried desperately to think things through. Basketball was his high school passion and outlet. It also helped him think but this time it wasn't helping.

"What am I going to do?" Touji asked himself as he watched another one of his shots rim off.

"You should bend your knees more and follow through with your shooting arm." Kaji said from one of the side benches.

"How long have you been there?" Touji asked as he went to retrieve the basketball.

"Not long."

"I'm sorry I made everyone worry but I really wanna be alone right now."

"I'm not entirely sure what has gone on but I think things will be better if you talk about them." 'He doesn't have to know that Shinji told me about him and the baby'

"I don't feel like talking."

"Not with me." Kaji said getting up from the bench. Touji was confused by Kaji's action and turned around. He saw the back of Kaji walking away and Hikari standing nervously behind the bench. "Don't be mad at her. It was Shinji's idea that I contact Hikari. Anyway, I'll leave you guys to it. I'll be waiting in the car."

Silence fell between the two. The basketball bounced towards Hikari and eventually rolled almost beside her. She ignored the ball and continued to stare at Touji. Touji finally moved towards her. Bracing herself for every possible scenario from her long time boyfriend, she was shocked when he picked up the ball and returned to the court without saying a word or acknowledging her presence.

15 MINUTES FROM DROP ZONE – BATTLE GROUND

The dull whine of the carrier engines accompanied Shinji as he viewed the drop zone via his VDU.

'Damn… my head hurts' He released the control yokes and rubbed the side of his head with both hands 'I wonder if I'll see Eva again? The last two times I was in Unit One she appeared.'

'Shinji! You're in danger! It's not safe here!' Eva spoke into his mind-

"Eva?" he said aloud but then his dull headache turned into sharp unbearable pain. The cockpit of Unit One was filled with the anguished scream of the pilot as he thrashed about a vain attempt to free himself.

NARITA AIRBASE – MOBILE COMMAND CENTER

"What's wrong with Shinji!" Misato demanded from the bridges crew as young man's muffled screams could be heard.

"We don't know! Unit One's figures haven't changed" Huyga shouted back.

"What do mean! That's not good enough! Disengage his connectors and tell the pilot to return to base." She ordered again.

"We've lost communications with Unit One and carrier." Maya responded. "I'm detecting something else. It's coming from… NO! It can't be!"

"What! What is it!"

"Pattern orange from Unit One. That's all we can be sure of for now."

"If it's not Unit One then what is it?" the major asked.

"The Pattern is orange." Huyga said sure of himself. "That all we can be sure for now."

"Rei! Can you see what's happening to Shinji?"

"Major… I…" Rei watched helplessly as Shinji's screams echoed through her entry plug. Her many attempts to make radio contact with her brother failed. They were almost at the drop zone when huge explosion rocked the plane and Unit Zero. She turned on her display to see a fireball that was the carrier and Unit One plummet toward the ground.

SENDAI HARBOUR – ENTRY PLUG OF UNIT TWO

Asuka and Mana had successful landed at their destination. They were prepped and ready for the combat.

So Asuka, do you have a plan on how we are going to beat this thing?- Mana asked through the comm.

"What's the matter rookie? Are you scared?" the reply from the red head came.

No. I just find it amusing that the great Asuka Langey Soryhu has no plan to defeat the Angel that's approaching.-

'That bitch!' Asuka seethed then activating her radio. "Hey Misato, we are all ready here and still no sign of the angel. What's happening with Shinji and Rei?"

All she got was silence and it annoyed her. "Hey, woman! Are you listening!"

Not now Asuka! We have another situation-

"What's going on? It's Shinji isn't it?" she asked half knowing that any 'situation' usually had Shinji in the middle of it.

Asuka, just concentrate on the mission- Misato ordered.

"It has been nearly ten minutes and my sensors aren't showing anything." Asuka responded. "Something has happened to Shinji, hasn't it?"

No response from Misato came. "Damn it! Answer me!"

What's going on, Asuka? – Mana's face appeared on Unit Two's console. –I've tried hailing Shinji on the radio but all I get is static.-

Asuka, Mana. Your carriers have been sent back to pick you two up. The mission objectives have changed.- Misato's voice was different this time and Asuka automatically knew that something was wrong. –Your target has changed its headings and is now going towards Sendai harbour. Something has happen to Shinji's carrier…-

SENDAI HARBOUR

Burning wreckage lay in a straight path from where the Unit One's carrier first impacted the ground to the beach side. Surrounding trees and low shrubs flickered with flame, fanned by a stiff sea breeze. Rei monitored the situation from the safety of her carrier high above the crash sight.

Rei, has there been any change with Unit One since it has gone down? -

"No." she answered plainly. "Major, requesting permission to land and check Unit One."

I'm sorry. It's too dangerous.-

"Shinji is in danger."

We just can't take the risk. Asuka and Mana are on their way.-

"I'm sorry. I can't do that." 'I'm coming brother' Rei reached for the release handle but stopped when Yui's voice came over the radio.

Rei if you go down there and the Angel arrives you will be at a disadvantage. You can't help Shinji while that Angel is still active-

"Understood…"

NARITA AIRBASE – MOBILE COMMAND CENTER

"Are you sure about this?" Misato asked again.

"Yes major. Just prior to Unit One going down I detected a foreign pattern, type orange." Maya answered despondently.

"Could it be that your instruments are picking up Unit One's field?"

"Negative. This orange pattern is showing variations as opposed to the Evas." Aoba added. His comment gained the attention of everyone on the mobile command. "All we can say for certain is that there is possibility of a third angel out there."

"Have Ritsuko and Kensuke managed to find anything?"

The doctor and her apprentice were back at NERV providing support. -Not yet Misato. We are running possible scenarios through the MAGI. Unfortunately, due to the lack of data it's taking longer then expected to complete- The blond doctor replied over the comm.

"Major." Fuiyutsuki called out. "I don't want you to inform the other pilots about this." He ordered.

"Sir?"

"If they get distracted out there, they will die." He stated flatly.

WITHIN UNIT ONE

The taste of the gritty white sand didn't agree with Shinji's mouth and woke him to see his new surroundings.

(Not this again…)

He didn't know how long he was lying face down on the beach but if was enough for him to begin spitting and brushing the sand from his face and mouth. The shattering headache he was experiencing had subsided somewhat and only a dull ache remained.

"I tired to warn you but you didn't listen." A female voice said. He looked around to see mature women stand a few feet away from him. Scraps of a school uniform barely covered her body as she stared at the bloody horizon.

"Eva? Is that you?"

"You can't be allowed to live. You must die so we may survive." The innocent voice was gone. She turned around to face Shinji and revealed her other side, now infected with the eleventh angel. It seemed to crawl, pulsing blood red and black as Eva raised her left arm and motioned in a sideways swing. An invisible hammer blow slammed into him, throwing him back into the still water.

SENDAI HARBOUR

Two flashes on her VDU alerted Rei of Asuka and Mana's arrival. She had been circling Unit One's crash site for the past ten minutes. Then each of their faces appeared.

"What happened?" demanded Asuka.

"I'm not sure. Shinji began yelling and screaming then Unit One began to activate while still in flight."

"Oh my god! Is he alright?" Mana asked her voice full of concern.

"I have not been able raise him on the communicator."

"Then what the hell are we doing up here? Let's get down there!" 'Damn wonder girl! What the hell are you doing!'

"My request to investigate the crash site was denied. I have been monitoring the situation from here, awaiting your arrival. No movement has been detected from Unit One."

Everyone is to standby until we can analysis the situation properly. Don't forget we still have the two original Angels to deal with- Misato's voice rang out on all three's comm. devices

"You can analyse this!" Asuka fired back. "We're here now so let's go! Is everyone with me?" both Rei and Mana nodded. Their carrier circled the area once more to begin the drop approach when a huge flash and explosion from the crash rocked the entire area. All three carriers had to abort the drop and climb to a safe altitude. The blast cloud could be seen for miles and the immediate area was turned into a dust bowl.

"Shit! What the hell are you doing?" Asuka shouted at the pilot of her carrier. "Get me back down there!"

Are you insane? That explosion had almost as much kick as a N2 mine. - The experienced pilot answered. -The shock waves would rip us to shreds!-

"I don't care! I'm dropping from here."

Asuka, wait!- It was Mana. –At this height it would be suicide. I want to help Shinji too but getting ourselves killed isn't going to achieve anything-

Misato interjected. -Mana is right. I'm sure Shinji is fine. His entry plug was built to withstand a much larger blast-

"How can you be sure of that? No one has been able to raise him on the comm. He could be dead and everyone here doesn't care!" The red head's answer caused an uncomfortable silence between everyone. Eventually, it was Rei who broke the silence.

Check your monitors- Every one gasped at what they saw. In amidst the dust cloud and debris, the eyes of Unit One burned through. They held no colour, no life. They were just black.

WITHIN UNIT ONE

"What's the matter third child?" the woman sneered. "I would have thought that the great angel slayer like yourself would be able to fend off a feeble attack like that." Shinji didn't answer her. He was more preoccupied with expelling the water from his lungs.

"Don't you like the way I look? I've used your clone and peered into your mind. This is what you envisioned your perfect woman to be. The human mind is such a weak thing."

"What are you?" he managed to sputter out. "What's going on?"

"It doesn't have to be this way." The woman walked towards Shinji in the water. When close enough, she knelt down and delicately cupped his face. "Just stop fighting and join me. I'll show you pleasures unknown to mortal man." She finished by sadistically licking the side of his cheek.

Shinji violently slapped her hands away. "Who are you and where's Eva?" Shinji's response angered her. She whipped Shinji around and threw him back on the beach. He landed on his back and had the wind knocked out of him.

"You're a fool! I offered you all the pleasures of paradise and you have the nerve to ask about that clone!" The woman shouted. She began stalking towards Shinji. "You had your chance. Time for you to die" She grabbed Shinji around the throat with one hand and hoisted him into the air. Shinji could see that she was enjoying this as she squeezed his neck.

He was just about to blackout when she released him. He fell to the ground again, sucking in the air while she buckled over, clutching her head. "What are you doing! This can't be!"

MOBILE COMMAND CENTER

"What is that? Is that Unit One?" Misato demanded.

"We don't know. No AT field detected and no response from Unit One either. Foreign pattern is still orange." Maya answered the major. "WAIT! I have a high energy reaction being detected from Ramiel"

"Damn it!" Misato forcibly grab the microphone. "The Angel is preparing to attack! Take evasive action!" She then turned back towards Maya. "What's the other Angel doing?"

"It hasn't changed its course or speed. At this rate it'll be within Sendai harbour in approximately seven minutes." The bridge staff replied.

SENDAI HARBOUR

The three pilots watched helplessly as Ramiel prepared to fire. From corners on top and on each side, energy flashed out, converging on and being focused and amplified by an A-T field lens. The resulting blast ripped through the air, ocean water flashing instantly into steam and turning the momentarily exposed sea bottom to molten rock. Beach sand fused instantly into Trinitite, the green glass found at atomic bomb sites. Finally, the blast reached its target – Unit One

Rei and Asuka screamed as the Unit took the full brunt of the blast in the chest. The purple mecha reeled backwards until it hit the closest mountainside. The force pushed the Eva so far into the mountain that it could be almost be said that it was buried in there.

MOBILE COMMAND CENTER

Yui's echoed the girl's screams as she collapsed on her knees in the middle of the mobile command. She tightly clutched onto the technician's jacket that she had given Shinji as a replacement. He had taken it off and thrown it carelessly onto the airport tarmac before entering Unit One. Yui's motherly instincts kicked in and she picked up the jacket.

"Shinji!" Misato gasped as she watched Unit One take the direct hit and disappear into the mountainside. "What's his status?"

"We still have no telemetry from the Eva One" Aoba replied. He then displayed the flat lines that were showing from Unit One on the main display.

"Rei! Take the rifle and kill that thing! Asuka, you are to take Shinji's place with the shield. Mana, remain in the air and monitor the second angel approaching." The Major's orders were clear but she was struggling to keep her emotions under control.

What about Shinji!- Rei demanded. It was a rare display of emotion from the young woman and took everyone in the mobile command by surprise except for Yui by surprise.

"We can't risk a rescue while the other angels are still alive. The quicker you destroy the others, the quicker we can rescue Shinji." Misato replied.

WITHIN UNIT ONE

Shinji watched the woman buckle at the knee while clutching the sides of her head. She began yelling at someone. "You inferior clone! I can't believe you have the nerve to fight back but you can't keep this up. I know my brothers have already inflicted some damage." The women gave a sadistic grin before collapsing unconsciously onto the sand.

Shinji regain his breathing to a somewhat normal rate and sat up on the sand. His mind debated whether to check on the women who had just tried to attack him, when suddenly, she rolled over and a familiar voice came out.

"…Shinji…" It was weak and barely audible but Shinji recognise it as Eva and rushed to her side.

"Eva!" He cradled her head and she opened her eyes. The death and hatred were gone. "What's going on? Are you all right?"

"You… you… have to… leave. Ireul… has… taken over… Not safe." Eva whispered weakly.

"What's an Ireul?" he asked. "Hang on! I have to do something about those sores." Shinji gently placed her head on the sand and rushed to the waters edge, dunking his shirt and making a cool wet compress.

"No… Shinji… you have to get out."

"Hold still." Shinji told her as he began patting the sores with his wet shirt. "I'm sorry if this isn't helping. It's the best I can do."

"Ireul has almost taken over my physical self. You have to leave."

"Ireul is an angel?" Eva nodded at Shinji's question.

"Tell me how to kill Ireul." Shinji demanded.

"You can not. It's a part of me now. The only way to destroy Iruel is to destroy me." Eva's statement stunned the young Ikari for a moment. Then the solution occurred to him.

"If Iruel had someone else, would he leave you alone?" Eva turned her head away unable to look at Shinji. Tears started to flow from eyes. Shinji tilted her head back towards him. "If the angel infected me then would you be safe?"

"No… Shinji… you can't… do this." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Eva. Someone else can always pilot but if you die then we not only lose Unit One, but this war as well. If you die then my family and friends will die. I can't let that happen. You have to survive to protect them."

"Don't… I beg you… Don't sacrifice yourself for me." Eva pleaded again as Shinji moved his head closer to hers.

"Forgive me… Promise you'll protect them." Those were his last words before leaning in and placing a kiss on Eva's lips. The infection slowly disappeared from her body and began to transfer onto Shinji.

SENDAI HARBOUR

Rei had dropped Unit Zero onto the beach and was preparing to fire the latest version of the positron rifle. Asuka was crouched down beside her with the shield in hand.

Rei, hurry up and take the shot! These batteries won't last forever.-

"I will not fail!" she said with a savage expression twisting her face. She squeezed her trigger and the entire immediate area around Zero and Two rocked from the recoil of the shot. As the blast flew across the water, the angel returned a volley of its own. The two attacks were on a collision course. When they met, the wind pressure it caused created strange crater with walls of water and sea bottom as the floor. The positron shell ripped through the centre of the angel's attack and continued to its intended target. It was a direct hit that caused the whole side of the diamond shaped angel to crack and shatter.

Rei didn't stay to watch the angel keel over and slam into the water. She dropped the over heated rifle and began walking away. –Where the hell are you going? - Asuka demanded.

She only answered with one word. "Shinji."

Mana watched the attack from the air. –Asuka! Go with Rei and check Shinji. I can handle the other.-

I don't take orders from you and what makes you think that you can take down the other angel-

Shinji could be seriously hurt and you're still here arguing with me. You have to help him! – 'Stupid! She doesn't deserve someone like Shinji.'

Mana's reply stunned Asuka. She had let her pride and arrogance get the better of her again. She had lost focus and temporarily forgotten about Shinji. Asuka gripped the yokes tightly and willed her Eva to catch up with Unit Zero.

Mana watched the water based angel leap out of the water. Using its fins like wings, it flew on a collision course with her carrier, razor sharp blades snapping from each leading edge. She watched Gaghiel intently and timed her drop perfectly from the carrier. She plummeted toward the water with a palette rifle in one hand and a N2 mine in the other. The success of her plan depended on the Angel reacting in a certain way and it did. Gaghiel changed direction and lined itself up directly below the falling EVA, mouth opened wide in anticipation of an easy victory. While still in mid air, Mana fired several shots at the core in order to weaken it. With breath-taking precision she latched onto the angel just outside its jaws, stretching them wide before using the rifle as a wedge to keep them open. She was running out of time, as both Eva and Angel were getting closer to the water.

"Bon appetite, you bastard!" she screamed as she rammed the mine down the angel's throat. She jumped off the angel and willed her Eva to land as close to shore as possible. Fortunately she managed land in the shallow section of the harbour. Well, it was shallow for the Eva. The water only came up to the Eva's ankles. The shockwave of the mine detonation followed by chunks of angel told Mana that she had completed her mission.

"Shinji." She whispered before rushing to Unit One.

WITHIN UNIT ONE

The tears continued to flow as Eva felt her body and soul reunite. When she regained enough strength, she pulled away from Shinji and began checking him. Her heart and soul ached for the young man that sacrificed himself for her. His body twitched and convulsed as his body fought to reject the Angel nano machines slowly infecting his body. The older Eva pulled Shinji close to her in a vain attempt stop the infection.

"Your friends are coming now. They will be able to help you. Please ask your mother to forgive me. I could not protect you." She pulled Shinji closer to her body. "I couldn't protect my pilot…"

TO BE CONTINUED

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Thank you for all the reviews (good and bad). Keep them coming. I do take them into consideration so don't think I just ignore them.

I hope I didn't rush things with 3 angels attacking in one chapter. It seem like a good idea at the time ;)

The next chapter will focus more on Touji / Hikari and the investigation of Unit One's contamination will reveal some secret agendas for certain characters. But the big question is - _will Shinji survive his encounter with Ireul?_


	17. 17

TRUE WAR

CHAPTER 17

BY WONGA316

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER

I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email – NOTES

This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final two movies / episodes and Touji never lost his limbs during this activation test. Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile. Big thank you and applause to NateGold who proofread.

"…" Normal speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean…)

NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOSPITAL CONTAMINATION AREA

The steady beep of the EKG and EEG monitors sounded in monotonous counterpoint to the hissing of the respirator. Suspended in a special frame, Shinji was tended to by medical personnel in bio-containment suits. A network of tubes carried fresh blood, plasma and nutrients into his nanite-infested system. Other tubes attempted to flush out blood rendered toxic by the tiny biomechanical invaders which were systematically attacking and shutting down Shinji's vital organs. It was a quiet war being waged, and despite their skill, it was one that the NERV medical staff appeared to be losing. In the observation area adjacent to the room, Yui Ikari kept a continuous vigil.

She hadn't left the room since he was brought back to NERV. Dark circles surrounded tear reddened eyes. The floor was littered with coffee cups and trays of half-eaten food. . Nurses had provided temporary beds but she refused to sleep for long. Yui had convinced Rei to take the bed instead.

"Any improvement?" Misato asked as she quietly entered the room. Yui just ignored her, wrapping Shinji's work jacket around her more tightly. "Ritsuko told me that the first 24 hours were touch and go for him…"

"He died 3 times before they could stabilise his condition…" More tears fell from Yui. "…and I couldn't do anything… they wouldn't even let me hold him…I'm a miserable excuse for a mother…"

"Shinji is a fighter!" said Misato wiping her own tears. "He's not the type of person that would leave us like this!"

"You must be strong." Rei stated flatly. The conversation had awakened her. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and walked to the window. "We all must, for when he returns. That is when he'll need us most."

NERV HEADQUARTERS – THE BRIG.

Asuka stared up at the ceiling of her holding cell. She looked at the bruised and swollen knuckles she sported on her right hand. "…Shinji…" she whispered to herself.

The door mechanically hissed open and Kaji appeared. "The commander has said you're free to go." She slowly got up and looked at the man.

"Has he improved?" Kaji's silence answered her question. He moved to the next cell.

"Your 24 hours are up. You can go." The usually buoyant tone of his voice was absent and he sounded flat and lifeless. A Section Two agent stepped aside and allowed Touji to walk out. He made no attempt to hide to badly battered face. He made his way out of the brig, not looking at either Kaji or Asuka. She only followed when Touji was well out of sight.

Kaji watched the non-interaction of the two. 'I should've known that Asuka would take her anger out on Suzuhara but to go as far as that… Shinji, you better come back soon, or things are going to go downhill real fast around here."

TOKYO THREE – EAST SIDE ABANDONED FACTORY

'Where the hell is he!' The man looked down at his watch impatiently. He stood in the middle of factory floor with only the pigeons and the slow creaking of exhaust fans to keep him company.

"You are two minutes early." A gruff but familiar voice said. The man quickly looked around to see where the voice came from but nothing.

"Stop playing games and show yourself!" the sleeper demanded. Slowly the owner of the mystery voice revealed himself from the shadows. He reached into the inner pocket of his coat. Taking it as a threat the sleeper quickly reached for the pistol at the small of his back.

"No need for that." The man held up a gloved hand. "Here's your payment." He pulled out a small envelope and tossed it at the feet of the sleeper. "Well, aren't you going to check it?"

Keeping his eyes on the man, the sleep slowly bent over and picked up the envelope to find a swipe card inside. "Your full payment has been made. That access card will give you access to the funds." Then without saying anything the sleeper started to walk away.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?"

"It's not my business. I don't care what a sick bastard like you thinks." replied the sleeper.

"Do you disapprove of my methods?"

"To involve innocent and good people is wrong. And that includes your son!" The man didn't reply. "I should never have freed you from that prison transport."

"You had a son similar to the third didn't you?" this time the sleeper remained silent. "I can give back everything you had. Your family. Your life. You won't have to hide in the shadows any longer." The sleeper pulled out his weapon and pointed straight at the man's head.

"Speak of my family again and it will be the last thing you ever say." he seethed.

The man said only two words before fully revealing himself. "Third impact."

TOYKO THREE – IKARI APARTMENT

"Where is that over night bag Yui spoke of?" Aya wondered aloud as she fumbled through one of the closets. She had decided that Yui, Rei and herself badly needed a change of clothes since they'd started their bedside vigil with Shinji. A knock on the front door interrupted her search. "Who could that be?"

She went to the door and opened it. "Yes can I help you?"

"Oh… Aya!" The appearance of the older woman took Mana by surprise. "I was hoping to catch the vice commander before she went to visit Shinji."

"Mana wasn't it? I'm sorry, Yui isn't here. She's been with Shinji since they brought him in."

"I see… That's not good. She's probably worrying herself to death."

"Yeah. I came back here to pick up a few things and then go back. Want to join me?"

"Sure." Aya stepped aside and let her in. "Would you like something to drink?" she offered.

"No thanks. So this is where the vice commander lives…" Mana eyes scanned the interior. "I hear that you're staying with her while you're here."

"That's right. Yui and Rei have been very gracious hosts."

"I was wondering, Aya… could I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Aya returned to the closet and started searching again.

"Could you me tell what Shinji was like when he stayed with you?"

"What Shinji was like? I'm not sure what you mean."

"You know… general stuff. I heard that he spent the last five years with you. I would've asked one of the others but they are all busy."

"I see… well for starters it wasn't five but three."

"Three years? But didn't he leave NERV five years ago?"

"Yep. But he barely stayed with me for three. Where he was beforehand, I couldn't say. For the whole time he stayed he rarely spoke about his past. When I finally did find out, I can see why he didn't." Mana continued to listen intently as Aya resumed her story.

"I found him lying against the front door of my bar. He was freezing from the cold and burning up from the fever. I took him in and nursed him back to health. It's funny, I didn't know his name for a week until he came to and first thing he did was apologize for intruding and made his bed."

"I've noticed that he apologizes a lot as well."

"Yeah…" Aya replied half laughing. "I guess its part of his charm. Seems to be working well if it has you asking me about him." Aya shot a sly look at the young pilot.

"What can I say? I guess I'm a sucker for sensitive guys."

"I like you Mana. You seem to have a level head on your shoulders and I think you and Shinji would be good together."

"You think so!" Mana answered a little over excited. But the joy from her face soon vanished. "Do you think he'll be ok?" she asked softy.

"All we can do is hope. He's stronger than most people would guess, and everyone around here knows it. He's the only one who doesn't. When it comes down to it, though, I'd put my money on Shinji to make a complete recovery."

NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMANDER'S OFFICE

Ritsuko and Kaji sat casually on the visitor's couch as Fuyutsuki viewed the reports. He placed the manila folder down and rubbed his face. Recent events and the contents of the report were causing a strain on the older man.

"How sure are you of this information?" he asked the both of them.

"It's only our initial findings. We have to conduct further tests but we are 90 sure it is correct." The blond doctor replied. Fuyutsuki then looked at Kaji who elaborated.

"Surveillance footage from Unit One's repair bay prior to the latest angel attack show evidence of tampering." he said.

"Just to clarify things, we are saying that Unit One was deliberately infected with the Angel nano-machines and the source of the infection was the black box recorder. Which means that someone had to obtain samples of the Angel, place them in the dummy black box and then sneak into NERV to plant it?" Ritsuko and Kaji just nodded.

"That's not the only thing. Who ever did the swap took the original black box before we had a chance to analyse its contents." Ritsuko added. "Someone is trying very hard to hide something regarding Unit One or Shinji."

"That would explain why Shinji was infected but there are easier methods of keeping someone silent." said Kaji.

"True but this way it would look like an accident. They know that we would have no choice but to announce that Shinji died in combat. If news leaked out of our EVA being infected by an Angel, it would do tremendous damage to NERV's credibility." added Fuyutsuki.

"Yes. All we can say for sure is that Unit One was deliberately infected. We can't say the reason why or if Shinji was even the intended target."

"Who else is aware of this?" asked the commander.

"Just us and possibly Kensuke. He was the one investigating the black box from Unit One but I only asked him to extract the data, not to analyse." answered the doctor.

"Have a word with Mr. Aida and inform him to keep this quiet. I don't want anyone else to know. If Yui and the other find out, there is no telling what they will do. We can't have any rumours starting about this." Both Kaji and Ritsuko nodded; knowing the emotional state of the others, something like this could push them over the edge.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOSPITAL CONTAMINATION AREA

An awkward silence fell between Misato and Yui as they watched Shinji fight for his life. The only movement from him was the gentle raise and fall of his chest made by the tubes pushing air into his lungs.

"Did I ever tell you what happened when Shinji first arrived in Tokyo 3?" Misato said breaking the silence. "He wanted to take a bath and accidentally walked in on Pen-pen. He bolted out of there in only his birthday suit and screaming like a little girl." Misato had hoped the embarrassing moment would cheer up Yui but she remained quiet, her eyes fixed on her son.

"When Shinji was 3, we were toilet training him but the apartment we were living in had a western style toilet which was too high for him to reach. So we placed a little stool for him to stand on. One day I remember him yelling mummy, mummy, look, look! He was in such a hurry to show me that he could do it he lost his balance and fell forward into the bowl." Yui's story brought a small smile to her face and Misato smirking. "I rushed to pull him out and he was crying; I was so concerned that he could've drowned that I didn't notice that he was peeing all over my shirt." Misato was laughing when Yui finished the story and it even caused a light giggle from Rei.

"That was the morning of Unit One's first activation. I remember Rokoubungi hassling me that we were running late because I had to change and shower again." She refused to call her former husband by anything else. "That was the last time I saw Shinji and the only really clear memory I have." Her confession quickly killed what happiness was in the room.

"I always knew that Shinji was a troublemaker." Aya said aloud as she entered the room. She managed to catch the tail end of Yui's story. Mana followed her and stood next to Rei against the window over looking Shinji. "I brought some things from home. I hope it's all right." Yui just smiled politely and resumed watching Shinji.

"When was the last time you slept?" Aya asked Yui. "What 24, 36 hours? You look like hell." Lack of rest, food and constant worrying had taken its toll on the oldest Ikari.

"Aya is right. We can watch him for a while." added Misato.

"I can't sleep while he's like this…"

"I was telling Mana that all you can do is believe in Shinji. Sitting here depressed and upset isn't going to help him. I don't know what happened to him but he's fighter; he hasn't given up yet! I might not be able to help him fight directly but I can help in other ways." Everyone focused on Aya. "When Shinji wakes he's going to need some clothes. I think I'll go shopping for him. Would you girls like to come with me?" Aya asked Mana and Rei.

"You're right Aya." Yui said standing up wiping her eyes. "Misato can I ask you to watch me for me. I think I'll go home for some rest and then prepare his room." Then she walked over to the glass. "Mother is going home to get things ready for when you return. I'll be back soon." She kissed her hand and placed it on the glass.

As she was walking the vast hallways of the NERV complex the cold air was getting to her. Yui zipped up the workers jacket she had given Shinji and hung on to after he entered Unit One. Attempting to warm her hands she placed them in the pockets. Her fingers made contact with something foreign and she took it out to get a good look at it.

"What the…" her eyes widened as she read the printing on the level 6 access pass that she pulled out of Shinji's pocket. "How did he get something like this?" she asked herself. A thought then occurred to her, resulting in her sprinting down the hallway towards Section Two. It was early evening, the majority of the day shift had finished and it wasn't time for the night shift to start.

Yui hurried to the terminal dedicated to creating and administrating access passes for the whole NERV complex. She swiped the card through the reader and waited for the details to appear on the monitor. When they did, she showed no emotion except for a narrowing of the eyes and her hands clenching tightly into fists. After obtaining a gun and ammo, she silently left the building.

TOKYO 3 – CITY STREETS

Ever since Hikari had picked up Touji from the brig, she had tried to get him to open up but nothing worked. She didn't mention the baby thinking that he didn't want to talk about for the moment. She hoped it was only for the moment.

"Dr. Akagi says that Shinji has improved slightly." He ignored her and continued staring at the scenery passing by. His constant silence soon got the better of her. Hikari pulled the car over to the side of the road and pulled up the handbrake.

"Touji… I know that things are little hectic at the moment but you can't keep avoiding them."

"I'm not avoiding them." He stated.

"Well, you haven't said a word since leaving the base. What am I suppose to think?" At this point Hikari's voice was starting to break and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I'm thinking…" Touji replied calmly. "I've been thinking of the best way to look after you and the baby."

"What… What did you say?" his reply took Hikari by surprise.

"I was actually thinking about asking you to marry me but what sort of husband or father would I be piloting Eva? I know piloting and NERV pays well but…" He was cut off by Hikari throwing herself at him.

"You mean you want to keep the baby and maybe… maybe get married." She sobbed into his chest.

"Well…Ah… only if you want to?" Hikari looked up at him and saw only sincerity in his eyes. "Baka!" she yelled thumping his chest with fisted hands. "Do you know how scared I was thinking that you didn't want to be with me?"

"Ok, Ok… Sorry I made you worry." He wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to continue releasing her frustration.

SHINJI IKARI'S MIND

Shinji was standing in the middle of a void. Everything was black; it had no end and at had no start. He couldn't even tell if he was standing or floating which disoriented him somewhat.

"Hello…" he yelled out hoping for a response but he didn't even get an echo. "Hey! Is anyone else here?"

"You can yell all you like. It's not going to do any good." Shinji turned around and saw a woman materialize from the blackness and take form.

"Eva?" Something inside him told him otherwise. "Wait! You're not her. You're…"

"That's right human. I'm an Angel and the one that's going to take your soul." She half laughed. "I must admit your efforts have been valiant up to this point but in the end you are just a human."

"Where am I?" Shinji demanded.

"You can't be that dense… but I'll show in any case." Iruel waved her hand and the blackness was replaced by a rainbow of coloured flashes.

'Hey Shinji, do you wanna kiss?'

'Welcome home, Shinji…'

'You won't die… I'll protect you.'

They continued to come. They were his memories, some good and some bad. "It's an interesting thing, the human soul. It takes a lifetime to form, but only an instant to destroy. You enjoy it while it lasts. Not many humans get to experience this before they DIE!"

Shinji felt incredibly sick. It was like all his internal organs were being torn violently from his being. His memories flickered, as his consciousness faded.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOSPITAL CONTAMINATION AREA

Misato was banging frantically on the glass window as she watched her Shinji convulse and shake on the bed against the restraints. Fed up at the slow response from the medical team, she bolted from the observation room and into Shinji's.

"Shinji! Shinji!" she yelled at him. His eyes were still closed and he didn't respond to her shouts. The monitoring alarms began to keen and his convulsions intensified. Then it all stopped, the shaking, the alarm, everything died.

"God, No!" The major checked his doubled checked his pulse and breathing. His skin was deathly cold and he showed no signs of life. She carefully removed his breathing tubes and began CPR.

SHINJI IKARI'S MIND

""Don't worry." Iruel said to the seemingly lifeless form of Shinji before her. "It's almost over."

"Get away from him!" Someone shouted and the Angel was hit by an invisible force causing her to fly backwards. Another female figure came running out of the shadows and immediately went to Shinji's side.

"Lilith!" the Angel cursed getting up from being knocked down. "How did you get here!"

"What did you do to him?" Lilith demanded cradling Shinji's head.

"Do I detect a hint of anger in your words? Don't tell me that you have developed feelings for this pathetic being. Oh, this is humorous to say the least!" she began laughing. "You could have selected someone who was a bit more of a fighter. He's nothing more than a weakling"

Eva gently placed Shinji's head down and turned her attention to Iruel. With lightning speed, the unwelcomed Angel felt something squeeze and tighten around her neck. It was a strange sensation because it was actually the first time Iruel was being choked. "You think you can save him by killing me?" she wheezed.

"Shinji and his friends have a saying…payback's a bitch…" A very audible crack sounded and with a sadistic smile, Iruel began to dissipate into her original form. Her cells were dead and the red glow they carried was no more. "…And so am I." concluded Lilith/EVA, a grim smile passing over her features.

Eva hurried back to Shinji who still showed no signs of life. "Shinji! Shinji!" She called out to him. There was no response.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – EVA HOLDING CAGES

"What's going on!" Maya demanded as Kensuke and the other maintenance crew tried to find out what was happening.

"Unit One just activated. S2 engine is on line and launch sequence has been activated." Kensuke answered in a panic.

"Who's piloting it? I can't be Shinji."

"There is no plug in the unit." Maya looked at one of the monitors and saw the extended grey plug protruding from the base of the Eva's neck. A shiver went up her back as the eyes of Unit One pulsed. "Contact the commander and the major. Then open a passage for Unit One."

"If it's gone berserker we can't let it out of the holding cage. It'll destroy the city!"

"If it stays here NERV will be destroyed. At least we will be able to engage the unit on the city surface."

NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOSPITAL CONTAMINATION AREA

Misato's tears and lungs burned as she continued performing CPR on the young man. Her cell phone began ringing and in her rage she threw it cross the room. The minutes grew and still no improvement, it had been almost seven minutes since she had started. Her heart told her to keep going because there was still a chance but the military training told her otherwise. Painfully she stopped and collapsed sobbing into his bare chest. The medical team burst into the room, pulling with them an assortment of machines and instruments but it was too late.

"Major, please stand back. We still might be able…"

"Get away!" she shouted at the medic. "You have no right to touch him! Where were all of you when he needed you?"

"Patient monitoring system was turned on but no alert came through. We heard a commotion from the outside and rushed in here." He explained. "Please stand aside."

SHINJI IKARI'S MIND

"You can't die… Please wake up." Eva pleaded. She composed herself and placed her forehead against in an attempt to see if his soul was still intact after Iruel's attack. For the first time, tears began to well up as she detected nothing.

"No… You can't…" she whispered. "You don't know how difficult it was to get here." Her tears began to flow more freely now, each of then landing on his cheek and rolling across his face. "Damn it, Ikari, there's no way I'm going to let you leave like this. LIVE!" She placed her hands on his chest; a dazzling lattice of light scattering the darkness, as if trying to keep Shinji's soul from departing. So deeply was she concentrating that she missed the small twitch from his hand.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOSPITAL CONTAMINATION AREA

"Misato… You have to let us take the body…" Ritsuko told her old time friend and work colleague. The NERV scientist saw a broken cell phone lying on the floor. "We've been trying to contact you. We have a situation with Unit One. You need…"

"Shinji…" she said in a soft voice. "He has a name and it's Shinji."

"Major." Ritsuko said in a stern commanding voice. "There is nothing that you do for Shinji now. Unit One appears to have gone into berserker mode and if we don't stop it then many more people will die, just like Shinji."

"I know…." She slowly removed herself from the young man. Misato began fixing his sheets and releasing the remaining restraints. "No one is to touch him until I return with the Vice Commander."

"Major, it would be best that we perform an autopsy as soon as possible so we may know what caused…"

"If anyone touches him, I'll kill them." To prove that it wasn't an idle threat, she unholstered her side arm and cocked the hammer back. "You are not cutting him up like some lab rat!" she seethed. Her actions caused the medical team to take a step back. Ritsuko was the only one brave enough to approach her.

"They won't move him… We better head up the bridge." She said placing a comforting hand on Misato's shoulder. Ritsuko began leading her away from Shinji and towards the door when a soft coughing from behind brought the medical team up short, surgical trays dropping on the floor.

KEEL RESIDENCE

His chauffeured limousine stopped as usual, right in front of the front door. "We're home, sir." The driver announced. Keel nodded and folded his newspaper away. He exited the car and approached the door. He was about to key the access code to unlock the door when he noticed that it was already unlocked and slightly ajar. Carefully, he pushed the door open and found one of security detail unconscious in the hallway.

'He's still breathing' Keel bent over and checked his vital signs. 'His gun is also missing.'

"I used a trank on him; he should be up in a few hours." A female voice said from the shadows. "But… I can't guarantee the same with you. That depends solely on how well I like the answers I get from you about this." The level 6 access pass clattered onto a nearby table.

"Yui?" The NERV vice commander stepped out holding two guns. One was aimed directly at Keel's chest.

TO BE CONTINUED

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Apologies for delay in update. A bad case of the flu knocked us around a bit. Anyway, nothing really new to report. Just keep those reviews coming.

Wonga316


	18. 18

TRUE WAR

CHAPTER 18

BY WONGA316

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER

I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email – NOTES

This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final two movies / episodes and Touji never lost his limbs during this activation test. Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile. Big thank you and applause to NateGold who edited.

"…" Normal speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean…)

KEEL RESIDENCE

"Please sit down, Lorenzo. I'd offer you some tea, but given the circumstances…"

The gun Yui was pointing at him waved casually towards a large armchair. A pair of metallic objects was tossed to him, which he caught reflexively. The objects in question were a pair of handcuffs.

"Put them on, one end to the chair arm, please."

"I never refuse a lady with a gun…although your taste in jewellery, particularly bracelets is appalling." Keel was showing a remarkable amount of patience. Had it been anyone else, they would have found themselves painfully disposed of by a press on any one of a number of concealed switches. Yui and her children, however, were essential to scenarios being uncovered in the scrolls and must be handled with a delicate touch. Also a number of odd events had occurred. Perhaps she could give him some inkling of what was going on.

After clicking the cuffs into place, he sat back. "Now, what can I do for you, Vice Commander?"

In response, a wafer of plastic and circuitry was tossed casually onto the table in front of him.

"I found this in Shinji's jacket pocket. Care to explain what he was doing with it?"

"I would love to, but I'm not a psychic. I frankly have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's a level six security clearance. No one, including Fuyutsuki has the authority to issue one. Only the upper echelons of SEELE can do so. The validation codes point to you as the issuer." Yui concluded her tone icy.

A number of puzzle pieces suddenly clicked into place. Before he could explain, there was the sound of a car parking, followed by closing doors. Yui whirled, pointing the gun towards the door.

"We'll continue this in a moment, Lorenzo. First I have to attend to some unexpected company."

NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMAND BRIDGE

EVA Unit One reached the surface of the Geo-front and made a dash in the direction of the hospital unit. Once there, it crouched, hands clenched into fists, and eyes pulsating with a brilliant light. A short distance away, Unit 02 stood, poised to stop the seemingly berserk purple unit. Inside the entry plug, Asuka tensed. She had no illusions about her chances of taking out Shinji's unit; the Berserker was nearly unstoppable. She had to chance it, though. She'd be damned if she'd let her Shinji be hurt by his own EVA. The situation was taken abruptly out of her hands.

"Energy spike from Unit One detected…another. HOLY…!" Kensuke's exclamation never finished, as a blinding light flared from the EVA, causing the screen to dim dramatically. When sight returned, it showed the EVA standing fully erect, motionless.

"Unit one…has shut down! S2 engine power output at minimal levels. It's over!"

The staff in the command centre finally let out a collective sigh of relief at the news that the purple behemoth had deactivated itself. Maya broke the silence by issuing orders.

"Start a damage assessment. I'll need a full report made up and ready for the Commanders and Dr. Akagi. Bring Unit One in via retrieval shaft 3 and placed under maximum restraints." A communications window popped up on the monitor, showing Asuka, irritation showing clearly on her face

(Would someone mind telling me vas der Teufel just happened?)

The senior bridge officer sighed, rubbing her temples wearily. "I wish we knew, Asuka. The alert's been cancelled, though. You can stand down now."

(Gott sie dank. I hear a shower calling my name! Sohryu, out.)

The shower was not the only thing on her mind though. Paramount was the condition of a man who she had only first allowed herself to show feelings for.

"Shinji…"

NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOSPITAL CONTAMINATION AREA

The monitors, which only moments before had gone silent now chattered back to furious life. It was an impossibility, no, a miracle! Only moments before, Shinji Ikari had been declared dead, his body hanging lifelessly amidst the web of wires and tubing meant to keep him alive. Now, here he was, wracking coughs coming from much abused lungs as they tried to resume normal function. Weakly he tried to pull off the sensors attached to his body, only to be restrained by the medical team lest he injure himself further.

"Shinji…" Misato whispered under her breath as tears of joy welled up replacing those of sadness and anger. She bolted towards the young man, screaming his name only to be brought up short by Ritsuko

"What the hell do you think you're doing? He's still seriously injured! You've got to stand back and let us do our jobs!"

"Why? So you can let him die again? To hell with that idea!" She ripped herself free from Ritsuko's grasp, moving to gently embrace Shinji.

"Someone… Someone was crying…" Shinji rasped out between coughs. Only Misato could hear his words as she pulled back from the hug. He slowly reached up, touching her face. "Tears…"

"I'm so glad you're awake. You had everyone really worried."

"Mother… Rei…?" he asked, attempting to stand on shaky legs. Misato gently pushed him back onto a bed.

"Yui has gone home to rest up and get things ready for you" She began fixing his sheets. "Rei, Mana and Aya are clothes shopping for you."

"Shopping? Why…am I not…surprised?" The wry comment, weak as it was, still elicited a chuckle from Misato.

"Hush, you need to rest. They'll be back soon." Misato brushed a few stray bangs away from his face.

"Misato, we have to let the medical team do their thing now." Ritsuko said walking to her side. "We have no idea just what happened, so it's best if you let us take him for further testing."

"I'll allow the team to help Shinji on the condition that the Vice Commander or I are in the room at the same time." Ritsuko was about to protest when Misato continued. "I have tactical command of the Evangelions and their pilots are my responsibility. That's final, Doctor."

"I just love it when you talk that way. I've always admired assertive women." Heads turned to face Kaji, who leaned against the doorframe. "But that's going to have to wait. We have a situation, and I need Shinji's help…"

TOKYO 3 – SHOPPING DISTRICT

'The French had it right; the more things change, the more they remain the same.'

This was Aya's thought as she and her two young companions made their way through the shopping district. Many of the stores she had frequented while living in Tokyo 3 were still open for business. She was sure that most would have given up and relocated because of the Angels. Her thoughts soon turned towards the bar she ran.

"That's right! I'd better ring George and check on things." She turned to her companions. "Tell you what, why don't you grab a snack at the food court. I'll meet you girls in front of that store in a few minutes." She pointed to one of the larger fashion shops where a constant stream of teens and young adults flowed in and out.

They nodded and made their way into the food court, where they took a table after purchasing some goyoza and soft drinks.

"So what do you think would look good on Shinji?" Mana asked trying to make conversation.

"Bright, extravagant colours do not suit him," Rei replied. "Also, nothing too risqué."

"But that's so boring…" the newest pilot complained. Rummaging through one of the bags holding their purchases, she pulled out two items. "Look, which would you prefer to see Shinji wear?" Mana held up a loose plain white t-shirt in one hand and a tight fitting sleeveless muscle singlet in the other. Rei carefully looked at each garment and mentally sighed.

"Perhaps we could find a happy medium."

"Ha! I knew that you would see things my way." The green eyed girl carelessly stuffed the shirts back in the bag. When she raised her head, she started violently as she found Rei's face inches from her own. She hadn't even seen her move.

"Pilot Kirishima, what are you intentions towards my brother?" Rei asked her crimson eyes boring into Mana's.

"My intentions?" she asked. "I thought that it was obvious." The youngest and newest member of the Ikari family continued to stare, in a most unnerving fashion before finally speaking again.

"I wish only to see him happy, and I will protect him from all that might threaten that happiness."

"Crap! I'm beginning to get sick of this 'Protect Shinji' business. He's a man, not a goddamn piece of glass! Don't you think he's old enough to handle things, to make his own choices?"

Rei's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You misunderstand me, Kirishima. For most of our time during the original Angel wars, both I and my brother suffered, Shinji most of all. We were regarded as tools to be used and discarded when that usefulness was deemed over. I will not see that happen again. Many have sought to increase their status via association with him. Now, I must ask you…do you seek his love, or do you merely seek to gain a trophy via a quick 'roll in the hay'? Consider carefully, Kirishima." Then, before a flabbergasted Mana could say another word, Rei had moved on, walking towards the Rendezvous point.

As the standoff between Rei and Mana began, Aya was outside at one of the pay phone booths. She impatiently tapped her phone card against the metal plating of the phone as the ringing went on and on, unanswered.

'He better not be drunk off his arse! When I get back, I'm going to make him sorry that he ever set foot into my bar!"

TOYKO 3 - CITY STREET

Kaji was driving as fast as he could without causing any discomfort for Shinji who was seated in the back of the SUV, supported by Misato and Ritsuko. Against her better judgement and only at the insistence of both Kaji and Shinji, Ritsuko had administered experimental adrenalin shot developed for military use. It would boost his awareness and energy levels while masking the weakness produced by his injuries. The down side was the excessive drain on Shinji's already low physical resources, and side effects which included possible heart attack, among others. As a result, Ritsuko was constantly checking his vitals, prepared for the worst. Misato, in the meantime played mother hen.

"Kaji, you're driving much too recklessly! Can't you be more careful?"

'I'm driving recklessly? And this coming from someone who acts like crowded roads are her own high-speed test track!' These were Kaji's amused thoughts, but aloud…

"I'm trying dearest Mi-Chan but I'm afraid that if we get there too late…"

"Misato does have a valid point." Ritsuko said, looking up from her latest check on Shinji's readings.

"It's alright, Kaji." Shinji spoke up. "It's partly my fault anyway." Misato looked at him, sadness and concern reflected in her brown eyes. 'Why do you always have to put yourself down? None of this is your fault.' she thought sadly.

"Shinji, you should really be isolated after what happen to you. We're taking a big chance here…"

"Ah, ease up on him Ritz-Chan. The lad is as tough as they come." Kaji joked looking in the rear view mirror again. "By the way Shinji, you should clean yourself up a bit before we see the Vice Commander." He tapped the side of his mouth.

Shinji slowly wiped the area on his face that Kaji pointed out with the back of his hand. He groaned when he saw the reddish stuff that was smeared there. "Someone, please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"I think I'll let the Major answer that one." The Section Two agent said with a smirk. Ritsuko was also beginning to smile as a deep blush began to appear on Misato's features.

"It's not what you think! You weren't breathing …I had to give you mouth to mouth and…" Misato struggled for an explanation, her predicament causing Kaji and Ritsuko to begin laughing aloud. "Shut up you two!"

"Well, I'm glad one of us had a good time. Not really my colour, though." Shinji shot a reproachful glare Misato's way, and then shook his head.

"How much further Kaji?"

"Just around the corner." The laughing stopped.

"What will SEELE do if they get there before us?" The Head of Section Two didn't know how to answer Shinji's question and was asked another. "Do you have a spare gun?" His request shocked both Misato and Ritsuko. Eventually, Kaji reached over to the glove box and pulled out a NERV issued glock.

"One's already in the chamber and the safety is on."

"What are you doing! There's no reason for Shinji to have a gun!" exclaimed Misato who watched, stunned as Shinji ejected the clip, checked the magazine then slid it back into the gun exhibiting a sure knowledge of firearms.

"Misato…" She looked up at him. "I'm not that little weakling that lived with you all those years ago." She started to protest but he interrupted her. "I'll explain everything when we get back."

"Alright but you stay right besides me." He nodded. "And I never ever thought you were a weakling." The car pulled to a stop.

"We're here." Kaji exited the SUV first, leaving Misato and Ritsuko to assist Shinji. "Looks like we got here first." He surveyed the front of the house.

"But that doesn't mean they haven't arrived." said Ritsuko.

"Hmmm… I'll go first; the rest of you stay close behind." He walked ahead with his side arm drawn and ready. Shinji slung each arm over Misato's and Ritsuko's shoulders for support and they followed Kaji towards the house. He reached the front door, slowly pushing it. The squeaky hinges alerted Yui and she instinctively fired a bullet through the thin wood. Kaji reacted by kicking the door shut and backing up beside the door frame.

"Vice commander! Hold your fire!"

"This doesn't concern you Kaji! You have no business being here!" she shouted from the inside of the house.

"That's no way to thank someone who brought you a present. There is someone here I think you should meet." Another bullet tore through the door, small shards of wood flying in all directions. "I always knew that that your mother was the fiery type, Shinji"

"This is no time for cutesy comments!" the man's casual demeanour annoyed Misato. "Yui! It's Misato! I have Shinji!" It was some time before Yui replied.

"It can't be! That's impossible." The mere mention of her son's name caused hesitation in her actions.

"Don't shoot. We're coming in." Misato announced as they slowly swung the door open revealing Shinji being supported by the NERV major and head scientist.

"SHINJI!" Yui immediately dropped her gun and ran towards him. Suddenly, a bright light illuminated the door way, silhouetting their forms.

"Everyone get down!" someone shouted. Everything was happening so quickly, Yui thought it might have been Kaji's voice. She then watched the shadows shift and change as two people were pushed to the ground. The sound of machine gun fire shattered the night, bullets beating a lethal staccato against the house. Yui watched, horrified as the remaining figure slowly collapsed to the ground.

FOUR WEEKS LATER

The sound of distant voices in quiet conversation was the first thing he heard. His eyes opened and slowly focused. "Another unfamiliar ceiling…" Shinji croaked.

'Why does this always happen to me?' Seeing a pitcher and cup near him, he took a deep drink easing his dry throat. He looked around the room, taking in his surroundings.

'Definitely not a hospital room.' The area around him was very spacious, complete with carpet, study desk with laptop and a built in wardrobe. An entertainment unit sat against one wall, with television, DVD player and game console. The paint was a warm cream colour, recessed lights giving off a feeling of warmth and comfort. He was lying in a western style bed, a pair of messy futons nearby. Off to the side was a highly advanced portable surgical centre, which showed signs of recent and frequent use. All this was relegated to the back of his mind, as he caught sight of an old and dear friend.

In the corner was his cello. He stood up, hesitant at first, but gaining confidence when he didn't collapse immediately. Bracing himself by holding onto the furniture, he made his way over and took hold of the instrument for the first time in years. Almost reverently, he ran his hands over the wood, old but polished to a high gloss. He plucked at the strings, adjusting the knobs and tuning by ear. Placing the bow to the strings, he thought momentarily about what piece he should perform, but ultimately decided to improvise. Soon he became oblivious to the outside world, lost in the thrall of his music.

Yui, Rei, Asuka and Hikari were in the kitchen when the first mellow notes began emanating from Shinji's room. Soon, they too were caught up in the melody. The song seemed to encompass the full spectrum of human emotions, one moment dragging them down in hellish despair, then lifting them in triumph up to the heavens.

No one who heard it could remain unmoved. Yui sat transfixed, tears running down her face; she knew of his music from his memories in Unit One, but to actually hear it for the first time…! She felt exalted, no; transcendent would be the better term. For Asuka, it brought back memories of their days together rooming with Misato. She remembered the first time she heard him play, and recalled their very first kiss. For Hikari, it was a revelation; suddenly a door had been opened affording her a rare and precious glimpse at the soul of the shy and enigmatic pilot. And for Rei, it was easily summed up; her brother had finally, truly returned. All too soon, reality intruded, as Hikari remembered the physical condition of the musician, and ran to his room, tearing open the door.

"Shinji! What are you doing!" Hikari yelled from the doorway. "You shouldn't be sitting up!" She hurried towards him trying to get him to lie back down onto the bed.

"Really Hikari, I'm fine." He tried to stop her fussing. "Just where am I, anyway?"

"You're home… where you belong…" A familiar voice said softy. Shinji looked around Hikari to see his mother standing in the middle of the room. "Oh Shinji…" she cried rushing to his side. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" Yui hugged him around the waist and cried into his shoulder. Hikari, sensing that they needed some time alone, shooed the other girls away and closed the door

"Please forgive me, Shinji." Yui's weeping had intensified. "It's my fault… It's because of me that you got hurt… It's because of me that you nearly died!"

He started to ask what had happened, when it occurred to him that she wasn't in any condition to answer his questions. He decided to let them go for the moment and just put his arms around his sobbing mother, continuing to hold her until the tears subsided. He then posed his questions.

"Mom, please, just tell me what happened. Where are we, anyway?"

"We can talk about that later." She began wiping the tears from her face. "You must be hungry. It's about dinner time. Do you want me to have Hikari bring you something?"

"I think I can manage." He attempted to get up again.

"You're staying put until I tell you otherwise." Hikari marched back into the room, wheeling a tray which held a simple bowl of Miso soup with rice, green tea and fruit gelatine. She watched as Yui gleefully spoon fed a thoroughly embarrassed EVA pilot. But after a few mouthfuls he stopped eating and spoke up.

"I remember going somewhere… You and Kaji were there. Something happen with a bright light and then nothing…"

Yui placed the spoon full of food back into the bowl. "You were shot several times…" her tears threaten to spill again and Hikari thought it would be best to answer.

"You were in surgery for over twelve hours. It was lucky that we had your blood and plasma packs from you infection already out. Otherwise it would have been a different story…" Shinji checked his chest and back and found a number of bandaged patches over certain parts.

"It doesn't hurt…"

"You've been asleep for almost a month. The majority of your injuries have heal and rather quickly." He looked towards the pile of messy blankets and futons on the floor.

"You've been watching over me."

"We all have." His mother spoke up. "Everyone was really worried."

"I'm sorry for making everyone worry." Yui shook her head.

"You have nothing to apologies for." She picked the spoon again. "Now eat. You need to regain your strength." Contempt with the answers so far Shinji continue to eat as much as his body would accept.

When he was finished, Yui moved the tray and Hikari skilfully, so much so that he never noticed, injected him with a sedative ensuring that he wouldn't be getting out of bed by himself tonight. After that, mother adjusted the covers over her sleeping son, Hikari dimmed the lights, and gently closed the door.

TWO NIGHTS LATER: IKARI RESIDENCE.

"I can't believe it!" she said excitedly. "This is going to be our first dinner as a family together in our new home!" Yui gushed, pushing her troubled thoughts to the back of her mind momentarily.

'New home? What did she mean by that?' He sniffed the air, detecting a delicious aroma which caused his stomach to rumble very loudly. Much to his annoyance, he was not allowed to walk, instead being pushed in a wheelchair by his mother.

When Shinji entered the room he was greeted with the sight of his former 2A class mates seated at an oversized rectangular dining table capable of accommodating at least twelve people. Aya was busily running back and forth from the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on tonight's meal. Meanwhile, Rei was dishing out equal portions of rice in everyone's bowl. She stopped momentarily, going over to Shinji and giving him a strong hug. "Welcome back, Onii-san."

Touji and Kensuke also rose from their seats to greet him, and helped him to his place at the table.

"Hey, Katsuragi!" Aya called out from the kitchen. "Make yourself useful and give me a hand with these trays."

"All right," She yelled back. "But I get to sit next to Shinji." She placed her hand on his head, ruffling his long locks before leaving the room. Yui and Rei went to help as well, while Touji and Kensuke repaired to their seats directly opposite him. This left Shinji alone on one side of the table, a fact quickly picked up on by Asuka and Mana, who scrambled into seats on either side of him.

"Make way everyone!" Misato picked this moment to return, carrying trays loaded with scrumptious looking food. She pulled up short, outraged by the alteration in her plans for a seating arrangement.

"What the hell is this?" She shouted. Asuka's reply was short and very succinct.

"You snooze; you lose." Remarkably, Mana backed her up; this would be the first, and most likely the last time they would agree on anything, a fact noted by the stooges.

"Whoa," Kensuke led off. "Did Hell just freeze over or something?"

"Yeah, that's gotta be it. I mean, the "Battling babes" agreeing on anything? And here I thought miracles never happened!" The insults never got a chance to really start, being abruptly curbed by a sharp crack to both noggins by Hikari.

"Let's just sit and enjoy this meal. We didn't cook all this just to have it spoiled by petty squabbles." Aya interjected and placed her tray on the table.

"I agree." Yui added. "Let just enjoy this." She took her place at the head of the table and started the feast with the traditional "Itadakimasu!" Everyone began eating except for Shinji who was still trying to sort out exactly what had happened. His mother noticed this and asked "What's the matter?"

Before he could answer, a soup spoon filled with some broth was placed in front of his lips. "I've cooled it down." Mana said. At the risk of being impolite he accepted, sipping appreciatively. "It's good, isn't it?" He nodded. "Here. Have some more." Everyone watched as Mana gathered more soup and blew on it like a mother would do for a baby. Not to be outdone Asuka offered a portion of Sukiyaki with rice to Shinji.

"You're better off sharing with me. You never know what diseases Mana might be carrying."

"I'm fine. I can feed myself."

"You should be more appreciative. It's not every day that you get waited on hand and foot by two lovely ladies." Aya called out from her end of the table.

"It's not that I don't appreciate it, I'd just like to know what's been going on. Where are we for starters?"

"This is your new home." Yui politely wiped her mouth before continuing. "To be more precise, we're in the Geo-Front."

"The Geo- Front? I thought you had an apartment on the surface?"

"We did until we all moved."

"Ok…" her answer confused him. "But why move in the first place?"

"It was ordered by Commander Fuyutsuki." Rei added between bites.

"Ordered?" he was surprised. "Why would he do that?"

"After the… incident…" Yui still found it hard to talk about that night she visited chairman Keel. "… The Commander and I thought it would be better for everyone to relocate to a NERV secured apartment block."

"Yeah… Me and Hikari have a place upstairs. Kensuke and Mana are on the same floor." Touji answered specks of rice flying out of his mouth.

"It's Hikari and I, and you shouldn't speak with your mouth full." said Hikari shaking her head. "I sometimes wonder why I'm marrying you." Her statement startled Shinji, making him choke on his rice.

"Marriage?" He sputtered as he thumped his hand against his chest in an attempt to clear his wind pipe.

"What are you doing Hikari?" Asuka grabbed the nearest napkin and began wiping his mouth and then the table. "You can't surprise him like that."

"Here Shinji; drink this." Mana proffered a cool drink to ease his coughing. Her gesture received a dark glare from Asuka. The green eyed girl was only too glad to respond in kind.

"Oh yeah… I was going to mention it but it kinda slipped my mind." Touji scratched his head. "You know wit' all this great food and all." He resumed eating but was interrupted when Hikari gently elbowed him in the ribs causing more food pieces to fly out.

"Then… everyone knows… you guys are planning…"

"That's right Shinji." Hikari replied. "Actually… Touji and I were wondering if you would be the child's god parent." She pattered her stomach which showed a tiny bulge. He almost choked a second time, but managed to get it under control. He bowed, smiling, signifying his acceptance.

'Why didn't notice your stomach early?'

Hikari beamed, and then grabbed Touji by the ear.

"Shinji, Touji has something he'd like to say to you now…" The head stooge tried to slink away, but was held fast by Hikari's vice-like grip.

"Yeah, well…I'm not too good wit' dis kind of thing, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry that you got hurt like that by the Angel. If I'd known something like that was going to happen, I never would have run off like dat." He then bowed in apology.

Shinji waved it off, a tight smile on his face. "I don't blame you for what happen." He thought for a moment. "You didn't know that an Angel was in Unit One. It would have showed itself when ever I pilot next any way."

"You're too forgiving if you ask me." Asuka voiced her opinion. Relations between her and the only other male pilot were still strained.

"Every time you step into your entry plug could be your last." Shinji said solemnly. "We all know this. Especially you, Asuka."

Meanwhile, at the other end of the table a private conversation had started between Aya and Misato.

"Ritsuko told me something interesting regarding Shinji." Misato whispered across the table.

"Oh, what would that be?" Aya replied casually from behind her bowl of rice.

"They found some interesting scarring in Shinji's body…the kind one gets from a bullet wound. He's been shot before." This caused Aya to stop eating. "I know that didn't happen when he stayed with me. When we went looking for the Vice- Commander he asked Kaji for a gun and he knew how to handle it." Aya placed her bowl and chopsticks down before her. "Something happened when he stayed with you and I want to know what."

"It's not my place to say. You should ask Shinji if you really want to know."

"Don't give me that crap." Misato struggled to keep her voice and composure down. "If you put him in any danger…"

"Danger! I'm not the one throwing him into some over sized robot and sending him out against those Angels! Don't you dare accuse me of putting him in harms way? If you were such a concerned guardian, then where the hell were you when he needed you the most? You want to dig up some dirt? Use your own shovel! I'm not going to do any of the work for you!" She got up abruptly, the chair being upended in the process. Without another word, she stalked angrily from the room.

END OF CHAPTER

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Big thanks you to all the positive reviews. I had two episodes of the flu (which I'm still getting over) that knocked around the creative juices. My ever trusty proof reader stepped in and added some of his creative flare which pretty much saved this chapter. So if this chapter seems a little off par, you now know why. But the next chapter will contain some twist and turns as well as some action.

By the way, a close friend's better half is going into hospital soon. I'll like to wish her all the best for her and the family. I hope for you have speedy recovery and if anyone has any room in their prays, could you add her in. Thanks.


	19. 19

TRUE WAR

CHAPTER 19

BY WONGA316

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER

I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email – NOTES

This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final two movies / episodes and Touji never lost his limbs during this activation test. Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile. Big thank you and applause to NateGold who proofread.

"…" Normal speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean…)

NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMANDER'S OFFICE

Kaji stared at the ceiling like a bored child, waiting. The Commander was currently reading his report of the incident at the Keel residence, which led to Shinji's shooting.

"You realise the possible repercussions from the allegations in your report?" Fuyutsuki pointed to the section at the end of the report.

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean Commander?" Kaji threw off his tedium and focused on the older man in front of him. "I just stated what was required in the report – An unbiased finding based on facts of the events that occurred."

"The Vice Commander and Major will not be very impressed with your findings."

"I've said along that I'm only interested in finding the truth. What people do or how they perceive that truth is not in my control."

"But there are other ways to let the truth be known." Fuyutsuki pinched the bridge of his nose; it was a sign that the day had taken its toll on the commander. "Less troublesome ways…"

"Ah… yes but troublesome for whom?" The sound of the office door opening and someone entering the room interrupted them.

"I'm sorry sir." The secretary said trying to stop the man. "The commander is with someone at the moment…"

"That's fine let him through." Fuyutsuki told his secretary and waved her away.

"Ah, this is convenient. It'll save me from looking for the both of you." The man said casually, taking the other chair next to Kaji.

"I take it that this isn't a committee schedule inspection." Asked Kaji.

"No Agent Kaji." Chairman Keel replied. "And I'm not here to arrest the Vice Commander. We have more pressing matters to discuss." He looked in Fuyutsuki's direction. "Matters that relate to young Mr. Ikari and… his father…"

This brought a grin to Kaji's face and caused the Commander to raise an eyebrow as Chairman Keel continued.

"I won't bore you with the minor details leading up to today because I'm sure that you are well aware of what has been occurred…"

"I do have one question before you continue." Kouzou interrupted. "Did you intentionally have your man swap the data box from Unit One with another that was infected with an Angel?" His question caused a silent to fall between the three men.

"It's true that I arranged for the data logger from Unit One to be replaced but the Angel was not of my or SEELE's doing."

"Why take the box in the first place? I would have happily co operated if you had requested it formally through the proper channels."

"Yes that would have been the best way." Keel decided to get up from his chair and walk over to the observation window. "But you see, I didn't know how far Gendo's influence still ran within NERV."

"What do you mean by influence?" Kaji asked.

"I originally believed that Gendo had someone within NERV providing him with information but this wasn't true." He stopped and noticed that security camera positioned high in the corner of the room. It brought a small smile to his face. "I underestimated him and as a consequence he managed to persuade my agent to side with him."

"If this is case why not use the resources of SEELE and end it."

"That could still be a possible solution but due to the increased media coverage of SEELE and NERV, the committee members are afraid that any underhanded tactics or dirty work would come to light and cause a PR nightmare."

"I see." Fuyutsuki got up from his chair. "The members have distanced themselves from this situation fearing that their reputations will be tarnished." He walked over to the window and was now standing next to Keel.

"Now he has stepped up his activities." The chairman said. "The incident a couple of weeks ago at my residence was his doing as well." Both NERV members turned to face Keel. "You might have been led to believe that it was a SEELE security team that opened fire on us but that's not true. They were Gendo's sympathisers."

"You will have excuse my bluntness but why should we believe a thing that you have said?" Kaji asked. "How do we know that SEELE isn't up to its old tricks again?"

"You are not looking at the whole picture. This isn't about a power struggle or a desire for world domination. He seeks to destroy the world."

"What?"

"He's obsessed with the idea of becoming a God. First he thought that it could be achieved by creating Rei but when she proved to be more human than Angel this failed. Now he intends on using Shinji as a catalyst to the end."

"Why Shinji? How is he different from Rei?" asked Kaji.

"It's Shinji's bond to Unit One." Fuyutsuki answered. "Unit One is a copy of Lilith and the bond links Shinji to Lilith."

NERV APARTMENTS – SHINJI'S BEDROOM

After the Aya/ Misato confrontation, Yui dissolved the tension by asking Asuka to take Shinji back to his room and the others to help with clean- up. The German, at first inclined to gloat on her minor victory over Mana reconsidered in view of the rare opportunity to spend time alone with Shinji.

'What are you doing Asuka?' She berated herself. 'You can't be thinking like that in his condition!'

"Ah… Asuka…"

'But this is perfect…after all, he's not exactly able to run away…"

"Asuka, can you move?" the young red head was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she had forgotten what she was doing. Currently, she was standing in front of his wheel chair blocking his path to the bed. Abruptly she got out of the way, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Do you need a hand?" she asked nervously.

"I think I'm OK." As Shinji pushed himself up, the wheel chair began to roll backwards due to the safety stops not being applied. Asuka saw the fall about to happen and rushed to catch him. She underestimated his weight and didn't count on him grabbing onto her for support. As a result, Shinji pulled her down onto the ground. She ended up on top of him with a stray arm around her waist.

"Oh man…" Shinji clutched the back of his head with his other hand. "I'm sorry about that. Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" was all she could whisper as she felt his torso against hers. His body heat radiated though his thin shirt and his arm around her waist gave her a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt safe and let herself relax into his body. Shinji could feel her begin to nuzzle his neck.

"Umm, Asuka." Shinji said quietly. "You can get off me now."

" And who says I want to?" Her voice took on a smoky note, almost purring. Her lips delicately kissed a line up his neck before starting to nibble on his ear, causing him to gasp in shocked pleasure.

'Is she serious?'

NERV APARTMENTS – IKARI KITCHEN

An uncomfortable silence fell in the kitchen as Yui and Misato washed while Rei dried. The Major had decided to vent her frustrations on the dishes. "You should really get your dish washer fixed."

"I've already informed the building supervisor and he'll be in tomorrow morning to have a look." Yui replied simply. "Can I ask what's bothering you so much?"

"Nothing." she thumped the bowl in the water causing the detergent to splash up onto her shirt. "Shit!" The scene brought a small smile to the Vice- Commander's face, which didn't go unnoticed by Misato.

"I'm glad that you find this amusing." She grabbed the nearest tea towel and began wiping away the mess.

"You shouldn't let it get to you. Ritsuko told me as well."

"She did! And you're not upset." Misato was surprised about the fact.

"I'll admit that I was angry and upset in the beginning that someone tried to hurt Shinji but…"

"But what?"

"I trust Shinji and believe that he'll always do the right thing. What ever he did, he had a good reason."

"I'll admit that you're taking it better than I am." Yui placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I appreciate everything that you have done for Shinji and the care that you have shown him. But there comes a time when you have to let your children go. Shinji isn't a helpless child anymore. He's become a man who I'm proud to call my son."

NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMANDER'S OFFICE

"So how is our hero doing?" Keel asked changing the mood of the conversation.

"The Vice Commander rang earlier on saying that he's awake." Fuyutsuki answered.

"That's good new. Do they suspect anything in regards to Gendo?"

"Most likely not. Shinji seems to have the majority of the female staff throwing themselves at him." Kaji's voice carried a hint of bitterness.

"Sounds like you're a little jealous of him having the attention of a certain NERV Major."

"I've always encouraged the competition. It keeps me on my toes." The Section Two leader always had to have the last word on anything. "In any case; I'd better head off. I'll arrange for double security around the apartments." As he went to the door, a familiar alert sounded throughout the facility.

NERV APARTMENTS – SHINJI'S BEDROOM

"Asuka. Asuka…" Shinji tried to gently move her away, but found his hands each time encountering something soft that resulted in an increase of blood flow south of the border. Asuka was conscious of this as well, and pressed in more closely; the drone of the Angel alert was the last thing on her mind.

"Mmmm, Shin-kun. Aren't you enjoying this…?"

"Well... yeah, but…Shinji struggled with his words then decided to change the subject. "Don't you hear the alert?" His question caused her to push herself up and look into his eyes. Suddenly the door flew open on its hinges.

"Asuka!" It was Misato. "What's taking so long? Don't you hear…?" She took one look at the scene before and her mischievous mind began ticking over. "Oh, now I can see why you didn't hear the alarm."

"It's not what you think." Asuka replied sitting up from Shinji but still straddling him with her legs.

"I always thought that you could do something like this but never knew that Shinji was that type of person." Shinji propped himself up on his elbows. "I'm impressed but a little disappointed. I thought that you would have better taste in women." Shinji saw Asuka's eye twitch from Misato's cheap shot. "I mean why Asuka when you could have something like this." She walked over and posed sexily.

"Nothing happened." He stated flatly. "I fell over and she was helping me back up." Just then Yui poked her head into the room.

"Oh my… Isn't this interesting."

Shinji gave up and let his head hit the floor again 'Oh, isn't this just perfect. Asuka's on top of me and Misato's posing like a pinup model.'

Yui could see the exasperation on her son's face and could only smile. "Ladies, you'll have plenty of time to play with Shinji after. That alert isn't sounding for just anything." She turned to her son. "We have to go now. Aya will still be around if you need anything." He nodded and gently shifted out from underneath Asuka. They were all quite surprised at the ease with which he managed to climb into bed after everything he had been through.

"You have to rest up now Shin-chan. Your mother said we could play later." Misato ended her statement with a wink and walked out. Yui followed out the front door leaving Asuka and Shinji alone.

"I'm sorry about before… I… I…" It was strange for Shinji to see Asuka like this – uncharacteristic, shy and apologetic. Deciding that retreating was the best option she quickly turned for the door but was stopped when Shinji grabbed her hand.

"Asuka…" Shinji started and she turned to face him. "Be careful ok."

"Yeah…" She quickly leaned in, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll be back to pick where we left off." She ran out of the room and apartment leaving Shinji to ponder about what had just happen. Outside she confronted the three dominant adult females in Shinji's life – Yui, Misato and Aya.

"Ok! Spill it!" Misato demanded like a giddy schoolgirl. "I saw you and Shinji. I want to know everything, all the juicy stuff."

"I don't kiss and tell." The red head replied proudly. "Unlike some people; I don't like to make my affairs of the bedroom known to the public" Asuka remembered on more than one occasion when Misato was in her old drinking mode, she would tease and recount her collages days with Kaji. Yui gave a little grin at light banter between the two women who always acted more like sisters everyday and then turned to Aya

"I've told Shinji that you'll be around while we are gone."

"That's fine. I'll look after him."

"You better look after him." Misato broke from her chat with Asuka to give Aya a dark glare.

"Don't worry about her." Yui assured. "It's just her way of caring for Shinji."

"I'm not bothered." Aya left the group and returned to the apartment. 'I don't care if she's a NERV major… If she keeps this up I'll wipe that look off her face.' She went straight to Shinji's room to check on him. He was on his side with his back towards the door. Aya decided to leave the door ajar in case he wanted anything and then headed towards the kitchen.

'Where's that ice cream?' she dug around in the freezer. Misato had put her into a foul mood and ice cream usually cheered her up. "Gotcha!" As she was pulling the tub out, a cloth soaked with chloroform was shoved over her mouth and nose. She slowly succumbed to the fumes, but managed to drag the full dish rack from the bench before losing consciousness.

The sound of glass and plates smashing alerted Shinji who was trying to fall asleep but the angel alert and Asuka's behaviour plagued his thoughts 'That sounded bad. Someone might be hurt…' He decided to investigate. He ignored the wheel chair and slowly crept out of his room. Heading straight to the kitchen he saw a man standing over Aya's prone form.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" he yelled and lunged forward with what strength he had. The masked assailant dodged Shinji's clumsy attack and delivered a heavy blow to the side of his head. That was all it took to send Shinji crashing onto the kitchen tiles.

Fearing that he had done more damage then intended, the man checked Shinji's vitals making sure that he was still alive. He breathed a sigh of relief when Shinji's breathing and pulse were present. The only visible injury was a cut above his left eye which began to seep blood.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMAND CENTRE

Misato stood on the lower platform of the command centre with the usually bridge crew at their terminals and Ritsuko roaming around. The Commander and Vice Commander were positioned on a smaller observation station above them. Kaji and Keel stayed in the shadows near the back. The four faces of the pilots flashed into view up in front of the giant display.

"Listen up everyone." Misato began in her NERV military tone. "We have located the Angel in the city limits in this area." Maya entered the commands to send a map of the Angels position to the pilots. "Surveillance from the area showed no target so proceed with caution. Asuka and Rei, you two are on point. Touji and Mana are backup and to remain launch ready in the catapults. Are there any questions?" No one replied.

She then gave the order to launch. "Evas launch!"

TOYKO 3 – CITY STREETS

Asuka and Rei manoeuvred their Evas between the city buildings and through the evacuated streets. "Hey Misato, there's nothing here. Are you sure that you have the right coordinates." Asuka asked.

(You should be pretty much on top of the Angel. Stay on your toes.)

"There's nothing here." She switched her radio to include Rei. "Do you see anything on your side?"

(No target present.) 'What's this familiar feeling I have?'

"I think there's something wrong your machine." She was referring to the MAGI computer systems.

(The MAGI are running perfectly fine.) Ritsuko butted in, taking offence the German's attack on her system.

Meanwhile, a young man watched the two Evas parade around the area from his empty room in one of the nearby buildings. His slim build glowed an eerie pale blue against the darkness. Shaggy grey hair fell over his red eyes, which continued to follow the giant mechas. "I never thought it would come to this my friend." He pushed himself off the windowsill. "But destiny seems to have other plans for the two of us…"

NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMAND CENTRE

(What's going on; this is starting to bore me.) Asuka complaint echoed through the command room.

"We're running another analysis. Just give us a moment." The major turned to her support staff. "Do we have anything yet?" The sound of a cell phone ringing was heard from the back of the room where Kaji and Keel were standing and watching. It caught the attention of everyone in the room but they remained focused on the task at hand.

"Kaji." He answered and listened for a moment.

"Damn!" his curse definitely got the attention of everyone. "Lock down the whole Geo Front! No one gets in or out and begin a search. Arrange the tactical team to meet me in front the complex." He slammed his flip phone shut and ran for the nearest exit.

"Agent Kaji." Fuyutsuki's voice boomed. "What's going on?" but before he could answer someone else spoke up.

"I don't believe it! We just lost the Angel. It's gone." Maya exclaimed.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – SUB LEVEL GEO FRONT

A lone electric cart carried three people along the dimly lit passage way, the shrill revving of the motor the only sound accompanying them. The repetitive joints in the concrete knock Aya around until she was semi conscious. She tried to open her eyes to look at her surroundings but everything was blurred and hazy. The driver noticed that she was coming around.

"Do as I say and you won't be hurt." His words, already distorted by the mask came across slurred and in slow motion. She felt the cart slow down and then come to a completed stop. The driver got off and walked towards the massive steel door. The words TERMINAL DOGMA sprayed across the front.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – GEO FRONT

Kaji's black SUV came to a screeching halt in front of the newly commission NERV apartments. NERV elite tactical team were assembled outside and currently checking their equipment. He exited his car and immediately went to back. One of his agents approached.

"Give me an update." He asked putting on his protective flack jacket and checking the chamber in his firearm.

"Looks like a struggle occurred. Both Ms. Kojima and Mr. Ikari are presently missing." The agent gave his report. "There was also some blood found. We've sent some samples to confirm the identity."

"Take the team and whoever is around. Start a floor by floor search, they might still be in the building or we may be able to find something." The agent nodded and began as ordered.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMANDER CENTRE

(Can someone please explain to me why we have to stay in our Eva's?) Asuka and rest of the Eva pilots had been ordered to remain in their machines in case the Angel reappeared. Well, that's what they were told anyway. (It's obvious that the thing was a false alarm. So what's the point?)

"We can't be too careful. These new Angels have shown far more intelligence than the previous ones we encountered." Misato replied.

(Well at least let us out of our plugs.)

(Do you ever shut up?) Touji shouted. Asuka's constant complaints finally broke the young pilot.

(Don't tell me to shut up you stupid monkey!)

(Give it a break Asuka.) Mana tried to reason. (You're acting like little child. Be a professional.) As the pilots began arguing among themselves, Maya turned the volume down on the speakers so they were just audible.

"Thanks Maya." Misato and the rest of the bridge crew appreciated her actions.

"Major." It was Aoba. "I have Kaji on the line."

"Put him on the main screen." He entered the commands and Kaji's face appeared before them. He was at one of the communication terminals around the Geo Front. Heavily armed men could be seen running around in the background.

"What has happened Kaji?" Fuyutsuki asked.

(I want everyone to stay in the Commander centre. A security detail should be with you shortly.)

"What's the security for?" Misato asked.

(We've had a breech. It appears Shinji and Aya are missing.)

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" Yui asked her voice full of concern.

"I'm coming down to help." It wasn't a request but a statement from Misato.

"Major Katsuragi, we still have the issue with possible Angel. You are required here." The commander quickly overruled her decision.

(The old man is right. In any case I've ordered a lockdown of the whole Geo Front. Running around will just complicate things but that doesn't mean you can't help from where you are.)

"Well, hurry and tells us you need." Misato sounded very annoyed.

(You didn't say please.) Her fist slammed into a console panel.

"What you need Kaji" Ritsuko asked.

(A search is currently being conducted of the apartment for any clues as to what happened and where they might have been taken. I need you guys to check every security camera in the facility. They still might be inside.)

"It's him and he's still here." Keel decided to speak up from the back and step out of the shadows. "You should start checking the lower levels; he would expect you to check the exits first."

(Damn it you're right! The pass; it's the pass!) Kaji quickly signed off.

"Kaji wait!" But she was too late.

NERV SUBLEVEL - TERMINAL DOGMA

The cold steel floor was the first thing Shinji felt as he slowly gained consciousness. The stench of blood filled the air and its metallic tasted filled the back of his mouth. The smell was familiar; something that he could never forget it.

'LCL'

He found that his hands were bound behind his back and struggled to sit up. When he finally did, his ears picked the sounds someone trying to talk through a gag. He looked to his left and it was Aya. She was also bound hand and foot.

"Aya!" he began inching towards her when something cold and hard pressed up against the back of his head.

"She'll be fine. You should be more worried about yourself." The man spoke as pulled the hammer back on his gun. This caused Aya to fight and struggle more against her ties.

"Let her go."

"She won't be harmed. You are our only intended target." He pulled the gun back and began dragging Shinji by the back of his shirt. After a few feet, he swung him along the ground and Shinji came face to face with the pool of LCL he could smell earlier. In the middle of the lake of LCL stood the lifeless figure of the original Lilith, its hands still nailed onto the giant cross that held it captive. The Lance of Longinus was missing but the holes in the chest had yet to fully regenerate, proof of the malign effects of the weapon.

"So now what?" the masked man just pointed to the side and Shinji's eyes followed. Another man stood to the side, his upper body and face concealed by the bad lighting and shadows. He began walking towards Shinji. His footsteps echoed through the chamber and slowly his features came out of the shadows.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMANDER CENTRE

"Have you found them yet?" Misato asked anxiously looking over Maya's shoulder.

"Nothing yet; there is a lot of cameras in the sub levels to go through." The technician replied.

"Just keep trying Maya." Yui said. She had moved down to the lower platform. Staying up on the observation level left feeling that she wasn't doing anything so she sat herself at a spare terminal and began helping going through the thousands of security cameras on the sub levels.

"I found something." Aoba sounded out. Everyone gathered around him and his terminal. He pointed to his screen where a discarded electric cart sat in front of a pair of steel doors. The doors were slightly ajar and a faint light streamed through the gap.

"Where is that?" asked the Major.

"That's Terminal Dogma" Yui said aloud with a quiver of fear in her voice.

"Do we have any camera inside?" Ritsuko shook her head no.

NERV SUBLEVEL – TERMINAL DOGMA

"What… How…" Words had troubles forming as Shinji's brain tried to register who it was standing before him.

"That's no way to greet your father." Gendo sneered. "It's been such a long time since we've seen each other and we are going to make up for that lost time." His voice reminded Shinji of all his pain and his body began to build up with rage. He attempted a feeble tackle with his restraints but was pulled back to the ground with a thud by the sleeper.

"Can we just get this done and over with? They have most likely discovered our location."

"We have ample time. You should not concern yourself with these minor matters." Replied Gendo as he pulled out a gun and aimed it directly at Shinji. The older man couldn't help but let a sadistic grin creep across his face as he squeezed down on the trigger.

"Today is just the beginning…" A gunshot rang out and reverberated throughout the chamber.

END OF CHAPTER

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Many thanks for you positive feedbacks! They are appreciated and I do take them into consideration. Keep them coming!


	20. 20

TRUE WAR

CHAPTER 20

BY WONGA316

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER

I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email – NOTES

This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final two movies / episodes and Touji never lost his limbs during this activation test. Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile. Big thank you and applause to NateGold who proofread.

"…" Normal speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean…)

TERMINAL DOGMA

Up until now, Shinji had still nurtured the hope that somewhere inside his father, that there might be even a trace of parental love for him. Now, staring down the cold steel barrel of a gun that hope died a violent death. Time seemed to slow, as the tendons in Gendo's hand tightened, finger applying pressure to the trigger. A single shot rang out. To his shock, the feel of a bullet impacting never came; instead, the hoarse sound of someone yelling in pain filled his ears, drowning out the reverberations of the gunshot. Unfortunately, he was unable to celebrate this sudden reprieve, as he was violently hauled up to his feet by the throat. The sharp edge of a combat knife was held against his neck, as a number of heavily armed men stormed into the room, two splitting off from the main group to carry Aya off to safety.

"There's no escape. I suggest you release your hostage and come quietly." Shinji recognised the voice as Kaji's. He tried to say something but the arm around his neck tightened, making his breathing difficult. His captor pressed the knife deeper into his throat, blood seeping out and running down from the cut.

"I'm impressed Mr. Kaji." Gendo said his voice full of sarcasm. "I didn't think that you would work out our location so soon." Shinji just managed to shift his head enough to see the man nursing a bloody hand and his mangled gun lying on the floor close by.

"It wasn't that hard. There are only two people I know that could have supplied the access pass for Central Dogma to Shinji – that's either you or Keel." Smoke flowed from the barrel of his gun. "But your plan to hide here has a fault – you have no way out."

The sleeper backed towards Gendo with Shinji as his human shield. As Kaji's team edged forwarded, he warned them. "He'll bleed out before he hits the floor."

"Stop it! Let him go!" Freed from her bonds, Aya's screamed plea echoed through the chamber. A member of the security team quickly restrained her, preventing her from doing anything that could upset the delicate situation.

"Be reasonable. You are surrounded, trapped and out numbered. You have no chance for escape." Kaji tried again to get Gendo and the sleeper to surrender.

"Do you really think that I didn't anticipate this scenario?" A wicked grin appeared on the former NERV commanders face and then a semi transparent blue dome shield appeared around him, leaving the sleeper to fend for himself. A trigger happy security member fired a single round at the shield; it hit dead on, and was deflected by the dome which showed a hexagonal pattern.

"You have proved yourself useless now." Gendo spoke to the sleeper.

"What! We had an agreement!" Anger and disbelief filled his voice.

"I never agreed anything to. I merely stated what was possible. I never said that I would act on those possibilities."

"You bastard!" The sleeper hurled Shinji to the ground, rendered unconscious by the impact. He whipped a gun out from his waistband and fired directly at Gendo but the bullets were deflected like before. Kaji took advantage of the distraction and fired, the bullet tearing through the sleeper's shoulder, causing him to topple forward. Half of the security team moved in, securing the sleeper and Shinji. The other half along with Kaji moved in to encircle the dome that shielded Gendo. Aya rushed over to kneel by the still form of the EVA pilot. Ripping a portion of her shirt, she applied pressure to the bleeding cut in Shinji's throat.

"Humans are always so predictable…" A strange male voice spoke. A figure began to rise out of the floor within the dome. The figure produced a blue aura similar to the protective shield.

"What the hell… It can't be possible…" Kaji stared in disbelief at the new player now standing next to Gendo.

"You look well Mr Ryouji." Karou spoke nonchalantly. "Congratulations on your promotion to Head of Section Two. I can see that you still take your job very seriously." The angel of free will seemed amused by the amount of fire power pointed in his direction. His eyes then fell on Shinji and Aya nearby. "You will have to excuse for moment Mr. Ryouji. There's an old and very dear friend here that I must see again." Then, as if the barrier wasn't there, Kaoru stepped forward and through, towards Shinji and Aya.

"No don't! Stand down!" Kaji ordered his men who prepared to open fire. "There's no point. He could kill us all in an instant." They all watched helplessly as the angel approached. Too preoccupied with an unconscious Shinji, Aya failed to see him come up.

"Would you mind if I had a look?" he asked politely, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head around to who it was. Before she could say anything, Karou had placed his other hand on Shinji's forehead.

"It seems the stress of the situation has taken its toll." Aya flinched when his hand emitted a blue aura.

"What are you! What are you doing to him!" she demanded, her voice full of concern.

"You need not worry Ms. Kojima. Shinji and I are friends" He reassured the woman. "I sense a number of injuries and his mind is tired. I'm using my life force to help heal him." His explanation didn't make sense but Shinji's stirring seem to provide some truth to his words.

"Well…" Karou removed his hand. "It seems you have changed. This will be interesting." This brought a smile to his face.

Aya ignored Karou's ranting. "Shinji! Shinji!"

"He'll be fine but still needs to rest." He stood and returned to the protective dome.

"What are you doing!" Gendo almost yelled, still nursing his bloody hand. "This was not…"

"What I did will not interfere with your scenario." Karou emphasized the word, voice dripping with contempt for the man. Gendo shot one of his trademark life threatening glares which he perfected during his time at NERV. Kaoru laughed, not in the least bit intimidated. "Looks like that will give you wrinkles."

"We have an agreement."

"No… It's more a mutual goal." He brushed his hands and straightened his clothes, before turning around to face Kaji and his men. "I must leave Mr. Kaji. Be sure that Shinji gets plenty of rest."

"What do you want? What are you playing at?" he demanded.

"I just want things to be fair…" Karou's manner changed and his eyes began to burn. "… For when I take him from this world, humanity will have nothing left to complain about." He waved his hand, the dome started to shrink on it self and its occupants disappeared with it.

With the immediate threat gone, Kaji ran over to Aya and Shinji. "Aya listen to me." She ignored his request and continued to stoke Shinji's damp sweaty hair.

"Aya!" He grabbed her arm this time which caused her to look his way. "We're going to take you and Shinji to get checked out." He pointed to welts around her wrist where the rope held her together.

"You must not tell anyone what happened here. Do you understand?" She looked at him with confused and almost frightened eyes. All she could do was nod her head numbly.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOLDING CELLS

The dull ache from the bullet wound bullet wound didn't bother the sleeper as he was helped by a couple of Section Two agents along a corridor. Chains bound his wrists and ankles. Their clanking sound was the only thing heard as they walked. Another two agents, one in the front and the other following up the rear accompanied him as well. Security had been tightened considerably as a result of yesterday's failed attempt on Shinji's life.

They stopped by a steel door and the lead agent opened it with a swipe of his access card. It revealed an interrogation room with table and two chairs in the middle. One of the chairs was already occupied by Kaji.

The sleeper was led to the other chair. Kaji waved the security escort away. Two styrofoam cups with their contents producing steam laid on the desk before the head of Section Two. Nothing was said between the two for a while. The sleeper watched the steam flow from top of the cups and disappear into the air.

"Ain't you going to drink yours?" he asked. It bothered him that Kaji had two cups. One was his and the other was possibility for him.

"I didn't know if you preferred tea or coffee." Kaji slid both drinks across the table towards the sleeper. He eyed the cups and then looked back up at Kaji.

"I'd prefer something a little stronger."

"I'm sure you would. After all, being undercover in a bar for such a long time has probably given you quite a few bad habits."

"So you know…"

"It wasn't hard. After Aya arrived here, I've had eyes on her bar."

"I don't think she or Shinji would appreciate that."

"You're probably right but I never lied about anything."

"No you just didn't tell them the truth."

"Just like you haven't been telling the truth about yourself." The sleeper had to admit that Kaji did have a point. It was hypocritical of him to criticise the man before him for something that he had been doing for such a long time.

"Now… should I call you George or by your real name?"

NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOSPITAL WARD

Everyone watched Yui hold Shinji's hand as he slept. Almost a month ago they were all here. Except that time the circumstances were far more life threatening. The doctors only reported a severe case of exhaustion and stress plaguing the young man. They were amazed that all of his wounds had healed completely shortly after being brought in by Kaji and his team.

"When can we see him?" Asuka was growing tired just watched from behind the glass.

"The doctor said only one person at a time. He needs his rest." Misato answered her question. She decided to remain standing and was leaning against the window into Shinji's room.

"I can't believe that it was Shinji's old man that did this!" Touji voiced his frustration aloud. His sentiments were shared by everyone in the room.

"Try to keep it down." Said Mana. "I know it's hard but we are still in a hospital."

"I'm sick of you telling everyone to shut up!" Asuka fired at the green eyed pilot. She needed to vent her anger on someone; Mana just happened to be a convenient target.

"Don't pull that shit with me!" Mana spat back. "You've been on my back since I arrived here. What's your problem or were you just born a bitch?"

"That's enough!" Misato's voice boom before the cat fight could really begin. She calmed herself before continuing. "We can't afford to start fighting with one another over petty school yard things. We have to work as a team or everyone dies… That includes the ones that are closest to us." She finished and saw Shinji begin to stir. Yui reacted accordingly.

Rei reached the intercom button and pressed the speak button. "Is he waking?"

(Yes! Can someone get the doctor?) Her mother replied. Rei left the room to find the doctor but forgot to turn off the intercom.

Shinji slowly raised his free arm to rub his eyes. He tried to move his other hand but soon felt the warmth of someone holding it. He finished rubbing his eyes and opened them to see his mother standing over him.

"Mom?" he croaked.

"It's alright, Shinji." She reassured him. "You're safe. The doctor will be here soon to look in on you."

"Aya… father…" he croaked again as his eyes fought against the fluorescent lights of the room.

"Aya is safe. She's in the next room." Yui didn't know what to say about his father. She had her own demons when it came to Gendo as well. The door opened behind them and the doctor entered with one other.

"It's good to see you kiddo." Aya said with a warm smile.

"Aya… Are you…" he tried to sit up but was quickly and gently held down by his mother and the doctor.

"Just lie down for a moment Mr. Ikari." The doctor said. "You have been through the wringer lately, so I'm just going to do some routine checks on you now." He picked up his wrist and began measuring his pulse.

"Your wrists…" Shinji saw the bandages around Aya's wrist.

"Just some minor cuts." She reassured him. "It's nothing major. I'm more worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"Weird…"

"What do you mean by weird?" Asked the doctor as he finished taking his pulse and pulled a small light from his pocket to check Shinji's pupil reactions. "Are you in any pain or discomfort?"

"I'm actually not. That's what's weird about it." Shinji was accustomed to waking in a hospital with a few aches and pains. It didn't bother him and actually reassured him that he was still alive. Yui and Aya looked at one another. Before going to Shinji's room, Aya managed to get Yui's attention and they briefly spoke about what happened inside Terminal Dogma. She asked Aya not to mention anything about Kaorou's appearance.

"Can you sit up?" asked the doctor, wanting to check his breathing. Shinji simply nodded and sat up without any assistance. As the doctor began monitoring his breathing, Shinji tried to piece together the events that put him in the hospital bed.

'There was father… he had a gun… and then there was someone else… That's right! The guy who took me and Aya! He said something… It sounded familiar… that voice…' It then occurred to him.

"Shinji? Sweetie? What's wrong?" Yui began to worry when she noticed that the spaced look in her son's eyes had been replaced by an icy glare

"What happened to the other man?" his voice had a sense of urgency to it, almost like a demand. "There was another. Where is he!"

"He was apprehended by Section Two. I believe Kaji may be questioning him at the moment." Yui answered trying to calm him down.

"I have to see him!" Without hesitation, Shinji ripped off the bed sheets but was stopped short by his mother, the doctor and Aya.

"You have to rest." She pleaded with him. "Kaji will be able to handle everything."

"This has nothing to do with NERV!" He managed to break free and bolt out of the room. He ran down the long hallway, his bare feet pounding against the cold floor. It then occurred to him that he no idea where they were. Shinji had a generally idea were they could be but NERV was a big place, never the less he pushed on. He rounded a corner and slammed into another body. Papers and files flew and scattered across the floor.

"Shinji?" It was Commander Fuyutsuki.

The young man quickly regained his bearings. "Kaji! Where is he!"

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be resting?" the Commander helped himself up and then offered a hand to Shinji.

"I have to speak to the man he caught!"

'Why would you want to do that? Are you hiding something?' "I don't think that is such a good idea in your condition and with current circumstances." The Commander choose his words carefully. "He'll be held here until we figure out what happen. You will have an opportunity to speak to him after you rest up."

"Shinji!" Misato's voice was accompanied with the sound of people following him. They had over heard everything and chased after him after he ran from the room. Seeing that he was just in a pair of patient gown pants, she quickly removed her NERV jacket and draped it over his bare shoulders. "What are you doing! She was almost berating him.

"Where is he, Misato!" ignoring her question. His mind was just focused on one thing.

"You have to slow down. You can't go running around in your condition."

"Damn it!" He had enough and started yelling. "Will everyone just stop telling me that I have to rest. I'm fine!" At the same time, everyone else arrived at the scene. Misato tried to get a hold of his shoulders but he quickly and violently slapped them away. Then someone else grabbed him from behind. Shinji reacted on instinct; he turned, tensed and raised his fist ready to deck the person but stopped when he saw who it was.

"If you are ready to fight then I suppose you should be able to handle a chat with our visitor." Said the Commander.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOLDING CELLS

"I don't like this. I don't want you doing this." Yui said to her son in a motherly tone while they waited outside the interview room. She was more concerned than upset about what Shinji was going to do.

"Kaji and another agent will be in there as well and we'll see everything from the viewing room." Fuyutsuki offered but it had very little effect on the uneasiness felt by the Vice Commander.

The door opened slightly and Kaji stuck his head out. "I was waiting for your arrival." He spoke directly to Shinji. "There's a couple of thing to remember when you are…"

Before he could continue Shinji pushed past him and made a beeline towards the prisoner. His mask was off and Shinji could clearly see who it was. The man looked up expecting Shinji to say something but instead a fist came flying in his direction.

The punch landed flush on his jaw, teeth and blood flying out. It sent the prisoner reeling backward onto the floor. Kaji and the other guard rushed to pull Shinji back from attacking a second time. Shinji resisted for a moment then relaxed.

"It's alright… I'm done." He assured them.

"Last time I checked, punching someone in the face wasn't authorised during a NERV conducted interview." Said Kaji. "But nonetheless it's a lot better than the usual boring chitchat."

The other guard went around the table to help the assaulted man. "Sir, he seems to bleeding quite a bit." Kaji stuck his head around to see that the sleepers lip had been cut severely with blood flowing.

"He's fine. Get him up." Shinji's voice was ice cold. For a moment, it reminded Kaji of Shinji's father. It was almost frightening. The guard looked over to Kaji and he nodded.

"I trusted you…" Shinji seethed. "I thought you were a friend."

"I did what had to be done." The man spat some blood on the floor.

"What had to be done! Did that include hurting Aya, George?"

"Don't give me that self-righteous crap! You're as guilty as I am. You have more blood on your hands than I do. Everything I did was justified. You know nothing!"

"There's nothing justified about invading someone's home and kidnapping a woman at gun point. Where's the just…"

"YOU KILLED MY SON!" George's outburst silenced and stopped everyone. He saw the look in Shinji's eyes change immediately. "Do you know how hard it was to not kill you in your sleep? I had to watch my own wife replace my son with his killer and on top of that watch her suffer and not be able to do anything. You storming in here with your high morals and beliefs is absolutely sickening! I should have slit your throat and bled you dry when I had the chance."

"No… That's a lie… You're lying…"

"Am I lying? Do you think that I went through eight month of reconstructive surgery for nothing? The burns from the shelter collapse practically melted my face off."

"SEELE brought you in. They gave you a new face and an identity but wanted something back in return. They wanted you to keep tabs on Shinji." Kaji deducted.

"Call it what you want. I saw an opportunity and I took it." Shinji felt physically sick, the bile rising in the back of his throat. He fled out of the interview room and into the hallway to the nearest bathroom. He locked himself in a stall and expelled what his body would allow. In the recess of his mind, was someone banging on the stall door shouting his name. It was the last thing his mind registered before blacking out on the bathroom tiled floor.

From the observation room, everyone was witness to George's revelations. Yui chased after her son when he left the room and asked Rei to watch over Aya. Her reaction was more subdued; she simply walked out and returned to the apartments. Everyone else was just left in silence to ponder their own thoughts on what had just transpired.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMANDER'S OFFICE.

Fuyutsuki closed his eyes and breathed a couple of deep breaths as Kaji and Misato discussed the events during the interview with Shinji and the George.

"I can't believe that it's true…" she said aloud. "It was a bad idea letting Shinji speak to him, especially in his condition."

"Bad idea or not the truth was bound to get out and this way Shinji heard it for himself."

"Did Yui tell you how she found him!" Misato resisted her big sister urges to be by Shinji's side. She decided her time could be better spent trying to make things better for him but having to deal with Kaji on the matter was pushing her limits. "He doesn't need this kind of stress!"

"There's no point arguing on what has happen." Fuyutsuki spoke up from behind his desk. "The truth is that these events have little or no association with the latest angels."

"But Commander…" Misato protested.

"I'm sorry Major. But I don't see how a personal feud between Shinji and this 'George' character will have an impact on how we defeat the angels."

"What if Shinji really decides not to pilot again? Can we afford to lose him?"

"I have to admit, the Major does have a point…" Surprisingly Kaji agreed.

"Do we really need Shinji and Unit One?"

NERV HEADQUARTERS - EVA HOLDING CAGES

'Am I really a killer? Of course I am… That's a stupid question!' Shinji didn't know how long had been staring at the demonic head of Evangelion Unit One. He thought the loneliness of the Eva cages would help him clear his mind and properly think through recent events. He woke up in his bed, not knowing how he got there. The alarm clock showed that it was almost seven in the evening. Not wanting to talk anyone, he snuck out of the apartment.

'Father is alive… George knew who I was and works for SEELE or did he work for my father…' exhausted from mentally hitting head against a wall he rocked back on the storage crate that he was sitting on. The crate supported his body and left his limbs dangling in the air. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he failed to notice Touji and Kensuke enter the cages and cross the gantry towards him.

"If you're going to get depressed then do it properly." Touji stated and placed the six pack of beers he was carrying on Shinji's stomach.

"And it's better to do it with friends." Kensuke added, ripping a can from its plastic tie for himself. Shinji just smiled and began drinking with his friends because with everything that had occurred this was the first thing that felt normal. They didn't say a word for a while, just enjoying the silence and the company. It was finally Kensuke who spoke.

"You should have brought another pack." He finished the last of his beer and crushed the empty can.

"You're the one who gets the big bucks from NERV." Touji replied. "I didn't see you offering to pay."

"Big bucks my arse!" Kensuke grabbed himself a second. "You pilots get the danger money."

"How did you guys know that I was down here?" Shinji asked, changing the subject.

"That's easy." Touji pointed to the one of many security cameras in the hanger. "It only took Ken about ten minutes to find you." He finished his first and tossed the empty can into the Eva's cooling fluid."

"What are you doing!" the young scientist exclaimed. "I don't believe that you just did that!"

"Chill out man. I've seen techies drop all sorts of stuff when they work on my Eva and they didn't seem bothered by it."

"That's because they clean out the filters at the bottom of the tank after their shift." Kensuke rushed over to the edge, trying to see if he could still get back the can. "Do you know what sort of damage to the cooling system could be done?"

"It'll be fine." The former jock just waved away his friend's concern. "You worry too much."

"It's my job to keep your Evas running. I have to worry."

"Yeah but life's too short… After all, today could be our last."

"Don't give me that 'I'm a pilot that'll die tomorrow so I can do what ever I want' attitude."

"Would you guys be happy with what you have done in life if you were to die tomorrow?" Shinji asked causing a break in the escalating argument.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Touji asked.

"Well, fighting the Angels is dangerous and we all know what could happen." Shinji walked over next to Kensuke and leaned forward onto the railing. "Say the worst thing does happen… Would you be happy with what you leave behind?"

Both his friends looked at one another. Their eyes shared the same concern from Shinji's question. They both knew from their younger days that Shinji often raised depressing matters and it was often a sign that he was enduring much more than he could handle.

"That's a stupid question and I'm not answering it!" Touji's response caused Shinji to turn his head to face him. "No one is going die. I hate this morbid shit."

"I have to agree with Touji for once." Kensuke removed his glasses and began to clean the lens with the edge of his science coat. The last part of his comment got a strange glare from his friend. "If you are worried about that guy…"

"I'm not really scared about dying… You know it's probably the easiest thing to do at the moment. It would end a lot of problems."

"You worry too much about what has happened…" Touji was fed up with talk about death. He climbed to his feet and stretched. "If you think about the past then you won't enjoy what you have now or tomorrow."

"That's pretty insightful… where did you come up with that?" Kensuke asked truly amazed by his friend's opinion.

"I saw it in a movie somewhere. I can't remember the title but it was one of those chick flicks that Hikari made me watch with her." his anticlimactic response caused Shinji to suddenly choke on his mouthful of beer and Kensuke to shake his head in disbelief.

"I'm surprised that you even remembered that much from a movie that Hikari made you watch with her. You usually have an attention span of a goldfish." The insult spurred Touji to grab his friend in one of his patented headlocks.

"Can a goldfish do this!" He squeezed harder as Kensuke continue to struggle.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOLDING CELL

"Are you sure you ready for this?" Yui asked Aya for the final time.

"Yes." Aya had a determined but solemn look. "You didn't have to come. Shinji might…"

"I popped in on Shinji before we left and he was fast asleep. Rei is home as well." They walked along with empty holding cells flanking both sides. Their destination was the very last cell, the only one occupied. A pale light from within shone out and cast eerie shadows on the floor from the cell bars.

When they arrive in front of the cell door, George was lying on the bunk, his back facing the hallway. "Could you turn off the lights? It's rather difficult to get some sleep." He assumed it was a guard.

"Take as long as you need." Yui said to Aya. George sat up when he heard it was a woman's voice and looked to see who it was. For just a brief moment, Yui had to resist the urge to launch a tirade at the man who betrayed her son but realised this wasn't about her. She continued walking back, leaving the former husband and wife alone.

"I was wondering when you would come to see me?" he rubbed his eyes. "Have you come to tell me how your precious Shinji is?"

"Why?" was all Aya asked.

"Why?" her response confused and angered George. "He killed our son and you ask me why."

"You don't understand…"

"What's there to understand!" he shouted but calmed himself before continuing. "I don't understand how you could take him in like you did?"

"You assumed that I used Shinji to replace Sousuke but he will never replace my son nor will I want him to. You of all people should have known that."

"You don't understand! With his death we can be a family again. Everything I did, everything I've been through is for us." George pleaded; still believing that lies Gendo told could come true.

"Where were you when I needed you most?" Aya wiped a tear from her eye. "Is having me believe that you died worth it? Do you really think sacrificing another life to bring back another is just? I would love to have things the way they were but if the cost was destroying another family then it's not worth it!"

"This is our chance!" George rushed up to the bars and was now only inches away from Aya. "We can still do it. All you have to do is get him alone and …" he stopped when Aya reached into the cell and touched his cheek.

"Your eyes are a different colour now but they're still the same when we first met. I don't know why I didn't notice it all the time in the bar." The sadness in her voice was apparent. "There is no 'we' anymore… I made a promise to myself and Sousuke that I'd live a life that he'd be proud of so when it came time to see him again I'll be the mother that he remembers." Her last words closed one of the chapters of her past which plagued her. She removed her hand and walked away without turning back. The pleas from her former husband did nothing to sway her.

NERV HEADQUARTERS - EVA HOLDING CAGES

When the play fight finished, both combatants sat on the steel grate of the walkway trying to get their breath back.

"You know your problem…" Touji rasped between breaths. "You're not tough enough."

"Now I'm starting to think that you really are drunk." Kensuke's comment earned him a slap across the back of his head.

"I've only had one beer, idiot." He looked back at Shinji. "I don't know everything that happened to you but I know that you're not the only one to have your life messed up. Your problem is that you only concentrate on the bad things that happen in your life."

"Ah… Touji…" Kensuke was worried that his words were too harsh.

"No! I've had enough of this shit!" Touji brought himself onto his feet again. "Shinji… I can't tell how to live your life because it's your life. I see you have two choices; run away and blame the things that were out of your control in the first place for messing up your life or; start living and take control. My upbringing wasn't all peaches and roses but I didn't let become an excuse."

"What if everything you do mistake! You don't know what it's like to takes someone's life!"

"That's true. I can't say that I know what its like to kill someone but at least I can look back on my life and say that it was my choice. It was the wrong choice but mine to make and no one else."

Shinji let his friend's words sink in. 'Touji is right… All my life I've never had any control on what happens; whether I was too young or too weak at the time… You are not defined by what happens in your life but by what you do in your life…'

"Geez… did you have be so harsh?" Kensuke began to worry when Shinji started to stare off into space. "Don't worry about it Shin…"

"He's right." He looked up at his friends. "Come on, I have to see the commander."

NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMANDER'S OFFICE

"Major… Be careful in what you say…." The commander warned his subordinate. He didn't like to discipline people for acting on their emotions. It was a good sign that NERV wasn't producing brainwashed employees but Misato was really pushing her luck.

"Look, it's late and everyone has had a long day. Why don't we continue this tomorrow?" Kaji played the peace keeper and it wasn't working particularly well.

"No. I don't think that it's unreasonable for the commander to tell us his reasons for this line of thinking."

Suddenly a knock at the door, allowed a pause in the unscheduled meeting / argument. To everyone's surprise Shinji entered followed by Touji and Kensuke. Both his friends quickly and unconvincingly attempted to hide their alcoholic beverages behind their backs.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I think your secretary has gone home for the day so I let myself in." Shinji excused himself and surveyed the room. Fuyutsuki was standing over his desk almost face to face with Misato. Her left eye twitched a little and Shinji knew that this was a sign that she was upset about something. Kaji as usually held his ever present grin but this time it seem slightly different, like it was almost relief.

"If this is a bad time I can come back…"

"Actually… I was just about to leave." Misato quickly turned and grabbed Shinji by his arm. "Come on Shinji…"

"I wanted to speak with Fuyutsuki." His statement stopped her in her tracks.

"What can I do you for Shinji?" The commander asked sitting back down in his chair.

"Commander, I'm formally requesting reinstatement as a Pilot. I want back in."

Time seemed to stand still.

END OF CHAPTER

AUTHOR'S NOTES

For those who are confused or late readers; George and Aya were married and had a child – Sousuke. They lived a happy life in Tokyo 3 when the Angels attacked. They hid in the shelters during an attack where an Eva caused a roof collapse (I'm pretty sure thatyou see a glimpse of a collapse in the series). The collapse claims Sousuke and George. But it's revealed that George survives. SEELE recruit him and assigns him to watch Shinji.

Oh... and I'm sorry for late update….


	21. 21

TRUE WAR

CHAPTER 21

BY WONGA316

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER

I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email – NOTES

This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final two movies / episodes and Touji never lost his limbs during this activation test. Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile. Big thank you and applause to NateGold who proofread.

"…" Normal speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean…)

NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMANDER'S OFFICE

The best word used to describe the effects of Shinji's calm announcement on the people present would be 'Thunderstruck'. Misato gripped his arm tightly; unable to reconcile what she heard to how he had acted earlier. Kaji was torn between elation and consternation. Touji and Kensuke, not wanting any part of the possible fallout beat a hasty retreat, keeping a tight grip on their brewskies. Fuyutsuki finally spoke up.

"I like to speak to Shinji alone." Fuyutsuki looked at Kaji who took his queue from the two stooges and quickly exited. Misato maintained her grip on his arm, looking up into Shinji's face, trying to find some clue to this sudden change.

"It's alright Misato." He reassured her. "I'll explain everything afterwards." Reluctantly, she forced herself to let go and exited the room.

"Do you know what you are asking?" the commander asked. He had to make sure this was not a spurious decision. The consequences of such could be disastrous.

"Yes Commander. I think that for the first time in my life, I finally do." Cobalt eyes locked gazes with Fuyutsuki; volumes of information seemed to pass between them in that one look. Finally, a small smile graced Fuyutsuki's features. He stood, and extended his hand.

"Welcome back, Pilot Ikari."

"Thank you." Shinji answered, grasping Fuyutsuki's hand in a strong grip. "But before we make it final, I have a few conditions."

"Name them."

NERV HEADQUARTERS – HALLWAY

Yui and Aya walked along silently. Neither had spoken since Aya had returned from talking to George. Yui's mind was pondering the fact that SEELE knew of Shinji's whereabouts initially, but would not disclose them. This infuriated her; she had to keep reminding herself to calm down and think things through logically.

"Dude! Do you believe that?"

Both women looked up to see Touji and Kensuke having animated conversation.

"Jeez Touji… I think you might have pushed him too far." His bespectacled friend replied.

"What did the both of you say to him!" Misato ordered. She interrupted their talk.

"What does it matter what they said?" Kaji interjected, as he leaned casually against the wall. "You got what you wanted didn't you?"

"I haven't even discussed it with him yet! I just wanted that option for him if he wanted. Now he's all gung-ho. If his mind isn't thinking right, it'll have drastic consequences for both us and Shinji."

Yui decided to butt in when she heard her son's name. "What's this about Shinji?" she almost demanded.

It was one of those moments where the first to speak would be the first to cop the verbal blast. As the silence dragged on, Yui's patience wore thin.

"All of you are outside the Commander's office talking about Shinji and I want to know why!" Touji and Kensuke had heard rumours about the Vice Commander's temper when tried and it looked like they were going to experience it first hand.

She was about to unleash all of her fury, when the door to Fuyutsuki's office opened and following the Commander was topic of everyone's discussion.

GEO FRONT – NERV APARTMENTS

"Are you sure about this?" Yui inquired for about the tenth time since they had returned from the office. Shinji just calmly slipped his tea and nodded affirmatively. The others had returned to their respective homes and Aya retired to bed.

Her hand nervously scratched the surface of the dining table, unconsciously mimicking his actions when agitated. Surprised, he reached over and placed his hand over hers.

"You don't have to be worry. It'll be different this time." He reassured her.

"It's not that!" she tried to keep her emotions down. "Whenever you go near EVA you always seem to get hurt."

"That's a risk that I'll have to take." He stood; placed his empty mug in the sink and walked into the living area. Rei had fallen asleep while waiting for everyone to return. Her hands still held an open novel that she was reading.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried." Yui followed him into the next room.

"I know… It's just…"

"Just what? You can tell me Shinji." He turned to face his mother. As he did Rei opened a single eye to see what was going on. She remained still so as not to alert anyone and listened intently.

"Touji helped me realise something tonight… I have to start living..."

"Living? I don't understand. That doesn't mean that you have to return to piloting." She was starting to get frustrated.

"I'm going to start living for myself and everyone I care about. For the moment the best way to do that is piloting Evangelion again. I can't say that I won't get hurt piloting but I'll do my best to come back to everyone." Yui was saddened but at the same time nearly bursting with pride. She had just witnessed the passing of Shinji the child, and in his place stood the man.

Then a pair of slender arms wrapped around him, and he turned to see Rei's face in front of him, a smile on her face. "I'm going to hold you to that, brother. Just remember, if you die out there, I'm never going to speak to you again." Yui started giggling, while Shinji face faulted.

'Rei, joking? Things were starting to look very interesting for the future.'

TOKYO 3 – CITY SURFACE

Karou stared at the pale moon and pondered. 'I wonder if they were kind enough to inform Shinji of my return. It's probably hopeful wishing. We didn't exactly leave on good terms and they all seem very close and protective of him as always.'

"Does the moon hold something of interest to our plans?" Gendo asked while changing the dressing on his hand, ignoring the pain of crusted blood being peeled off.

"Nothing particularly… Just letting my mind wander."

"Better that you focus and remain on course." He finished the poorly attempted bandage. Blood was already beginning to seep through the material, and the red lines of infection were starting to show. Gendo picked up a bottle of painkillers and tossed a few into his mouth.

"I could heal that wound on your hand. I don't know much about the human anatomy but all that blood lost and the pills you are taking must not be the best practice for treating an injury of that kind."

"You just do what is required. I don't need any further help."

The stubborn response didn't surprise the young angel and he returned to looking up into the night sky. 'I should speak to Israfel soon about the surprise we have for Shinji and his friends…'

NERV HEADQUARTERS – CONFERENCE ROOM

The next morning almost the entire staff of NERV gathered in the main conference room requested by the Commander. A temporary stage had been erected just for the occasion.

"Do you know what meeting is about?" the expectant mother to be asked Touji.

"Sort of… but I told not to say anything. Sorry babe."

"Everyone is about to know anyway so why don't you just tell us?" Asuka said, sitting next to her best friend. "What about you four eyes?" She pointed to Kensuke. "I'd bet you know what's going on."

"Hush. Someone is coming." The entrance of both commanders alerted Mana. They took their place in front of the group and everyone settled down.

"Thank you for all for attending this meeting on such short notice. I know that you all have duties that require your attention." The Commander started.

"Yeah! What's going on!" someone shouted from the group. Nobody needed to be told that the voice belonged to Asuka.

"I'm here to announce a new pilot will be joining the Eva team today."

NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOLDING CELLS

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kaji asked.

"You know if I had a hundred yen for everyone who asked me that …" Shinji replied.

"Alright… alright…" Kaji held up his hands in defeat. They reached the last cell, which housed George. The inmate was sitting on his bed in the middle of his breakfast, which didn't look really appetizing.

"Did you sleep well?" Kaji asked nonchalantly.

"Let me guess…" He placed the food tray on down and swallowed the mouthful of food he was chewing. "It's question time again."

"Actually no." Kaji swiped his pass and entered the key code, which released the cage door. Shinji stepped from behind him and into the cell.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – CONFERENCE ROOM

The statement caused a bit of a stir from the group. Everyone began talking and asking questions except for those who were present at Fuyutsuki's office yesterday evening.

"Why weren't we notified in the usually manner? Who is this pilot to get told like this? Are we getting a new Unit with this pilot? This is highly usually." Ritsuko's questions pretty much summed up what everyone wanted to know.

"There won't be a new Unit with this pilot as you know the UN as halted all construction of new EVA units and you are gathered all here because he wanted to address all personally."

NERV HEADQUARTERS – HOLDING CELLS

"Do you want to go for a second round?" George sarcastically asked Shinji.

"No. I want to apologies for punching you yesterday. I was wrong for doing that. I let my emotions get the better of me." His apology took George by surprise.

"I've come to tell you that you are free to go."

"What! Did I hear you right?"

Shinji nodded. "You don't have to worry about SEELE either. That's all been taken care of."

George started snickering and then it grew into full laughter. During his laughs he managed to get a few words in. "Do you think that helping me get out will repent for everything that you have done to my family and me?"

"No." George stopped laughing. "I don't think that anything I'll ever do will ever make the pain I caused you to disappear but I do know that I can try and stop it from happening to anybody else. I'm not doing this for your forgiveness or out of guilt. Nor will I try to stop you from killing me if that's what you still intend to do. You are free to do what you wish. But I do have one request."

"And what would they be?"

"If you are going kill me then I ask that you do it after the Angels have been defeated. After that I won't fight or run away you have my word."

"You're piloting again!" Shinji nodded and with that left the cell.

"Your belongings are with the guard at the front. After that, he'll escort you off the premises." Kaji said before leaving the cell door open and following after Shinji.

As Shinji walked out into the hallway from the cellblock, Aya was waiting for him. The apprehensive face showed that she had overheard some of his words with her former husband.

"You didn't have to do that." She stated.

"You may have a point but if I didn't then I wouldn't feel right here." Shinji tapped his chest, pointing to his heart.

"All right, let me rephrase what I said. I totally disagree with what you did just then and what you are about to do."

"Come on, I'll walk you to the car." Shinji offered his arm like a gentleman and pickup her overnight bag. They made their way out to a waiting car with a Section Two agent as an escort and driver.

"You don't have to do this." Shinji echoed her former words. "I know how much the bar means to you."

"Someone has to make sure that you don't stray." She joked but then turned serious. "I'll only be gone for a few weeks at the most so don't do anything stupid."

"I always behave myself."

"I mean it! You're very special to me." She pulled him into a tight hug and whispered. "I don't want to lose you like…" a few tears began to spill from her.

"You won't."

NERV HEADQUARTERS – CONFERENCE ROOM

"Is it a guy?" Mana whispered aloud. 'I wonder if he's a cute as Shinji.'

"Hey Ken." Touji pulled his friend's coat to get him closer. "You don't think he's serious do you?"

"I don't know but I've never seen that look in his eyes after what you said to him."

"Damn it!" he slapped his forehead in frustration. "He's going to get himself killed because of me."

"What the hell are you two blabbering about?" Touji's actions didn't go unnoticed by the other pilots, especially Asuka. "Who's going to kill himself?"

"What? No one! Me and Ken were talking about…" Touji racked his brain for a plausible excuse. "Ah… Hyuga! Yeah… It's Hyuga."

"What about him and why would he come to you two bakas for advice?"

"Hmmm… Asuka is right. It does seem strange that he you go to you for help on something. What do you think Rei?" Hikari asked.

"I believe that Lt. Hyuga would not seek pilot Suzahara for guidance. It's more likely that the Lt. would see his superiors." She replied casually.

"Come on Rei! You have to help me here…" Touji pleaded beneath his breath.

"One doesn't gain anything from lying. Shinji would not approve of you doing this." She turned her head and a small smile appeared.

"You're not helping Ayanami…" Kensuke spoke from the corner of his mouth.

"I think something is happening?" Mana spotted Kaji entering the room from a side door and head towards the Commander. He whispered something to him before rejoining the main group. Misato forcibly grabbed him by the arm, she had her suspicions about the identity of the new pilot but wanted confirmation. Before she could ask someone stepped through the side door. Some people shuffled around to try and get a better view of the new pilot but his long brown locks hid his profile well.

He reached the podium and climbed the steps to the Command and Vice Commander. He gave a reassuring nod to the before of them before taking his place behind the microphone.

"I'm not used to speaking to such a large group of people so you will have to excuse my nervousness. I'll be brief since I'm sure you all have better things to do than to listen to me.

For those who don't know, my name is Shinji Ikari. A while ago I piloted EVA Unit One but then disappeared… Actually, that's not true. I ran away and when I did I let a lot of people down, including many in this room. I've only realised that recently."

Shinji paused for a moment, not knowing what to say. He stayed up half the night debating whether to prepare anything but his thoughts were plagued with George and Aya's decision to sell her bar and move back to Tokyo 3.

"A couple of friends finally made me realize the consequences of my actions, and that I had the ability to make a difference, so, I guess the best way to sum it up is, I'm back… Thank you…" there was another pause until few people began clapping and soon the whole conference room was filled with a roar of applause.

The commander approached the microphone. "Thank you everyone. You can return to your duties." The people began filing out of the room. A few familiar faces remained and approached the stage.

Shinji felt a pair of hands lay on his shoulders; it was his mother. "I'm very proud of you Shinji."

LATER THAT DAY

The excitement and buzz around NERV continued late into the day. Shinji had announced that he was returning to piloting and this boosted morale tremendously. As he walked around numerous NERV departments to organise his paper work, people took the time to welcome him. Yui accompanied her son and was surprised at the number of female staff members literally throwing themselves at his feet. Shinji, of course, was obliviously to this fact. The day had been long and tiresome but the worst was still to come.

"Can someone please explain why I have to do this?" rasped Shinji, exasperated.

"If you are going to pilot again then you will need a new suit. You don't think that you could wear your old one." Ritsuko answered while she finished the final checks to the machine that would take his body dimensions for his new plug suit. It mainly consisted of a glass cylindrical tube with various machine and computer components installed at the top and bottom.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm concerned about that." Shinji pointed to the row of chairs along the side of the machine, which were occupied by Misato, Asuka, Rei and Mana respectively. "And why do Maya and Hikari have to be here?"

"It takes two to properly operate the machine and Hikari is here in case of an emergency." The blond scientist replied.

"An emergency?" Shinji was really starting to worry now.

"In order to take a proper measure of you body, we use a special gel made from modified LCL. The machine reads the contours of you body against the gel to get a prefect reading. The problem is that the gel must be contained at low temperatures and the process takes almost an hour to complete. There's a slight risk of you developing hyperthermia."

"Is there anything else that I should know about?"

"That's about it." She lightly tapped her pen against her cheek as a sign that she was thinking. "Oh you do know that you'll be naked while in the tank."

A wolf whistle came from the _peanut gallery _behind. He didn't have to turn around or take two guesses to know who it was. "Come on, Shin-chan! Don't be shy! Take it all off!" Misato's words caused numerous laughs from the room.

"This is not funny!" he shouted over the laughter. Yui sensed the difficult time her son was experiencing and walked over to him, the strains of the day had taken a toll on him.

"Now sweetie… I know you hate being the centre of attention." She cupped his face. "But I have to admit that you look so cute when you're angry…."

He sighed defeated, letting his shoulders slump.

"Ritsuko." Yui called out to the senior scientist. "Could we reschedule? It's been a long day for him."

"I have no issues with that. What do you say Shinji?"

"Let's just get it over with. The sooner we get this over with, the better."

"Ah… Shinji…" Unknown to the both of them, a nervous Asuka had approached. "If… Ah… Do you want…? I mean… We can go if…" Both Shinji and Asuka hadn't had a chance to talk about what happened in his bedroom. The problem was that it had been so long ago that each thought the other was ignoring them. It was a difficult situation.

Yui watched both their actions, which spoke louder than any words could. She could tell that Shinji was trying to think of something to say that would allow him to retreat but still keep Asuka happy. Asuka on the other was much harder to read but her eyes gave everything away. She was very good at hiding her emotions but all you had to do was look at her eyes. They pleaded with Shinji to say something, anything that would break this speechless void that had developed between them.

"I'll go." She whispered.

"No wait!" 'Damn that sounded pathetic.' "We need to talk… if you want to wait…"

"I'll wait!" 'Damn I sound really desperate' her face lit up for a moment and she retreated back to her seat in the viewing gallery.

"You can undress behind that." Ritsuko pointed over to Hikari who pulled aside a curtained partition.

"I'll try to hold them back you for, sweetie." Yui joked before retuning to her chair. Shinji trudged over to the curtain and began to disrobe. He could hear Misato complaining about something in the background.

"Where's he going? There's no point doing it behind the curtain." The mixture and gossiping smart remarks began flow between the women but then stopped. The silence began to worry Shinji. He didn't know that the positioning of the lighting showed a perfect silhouette of what he was doing behind the curtain.

"You girls should be ashamed at what you are doing." Yui's comment broke the silence. She could see the humour but still didn't like the idea of her son being portrayed like a piece of meat. Rei nodded in agreement, feeling a little upset that her brother's privacy was somewhat being invaded.

"Why not let them have this moment. I'm sure Shinji doesn't really mind." Ritsuko reasoned.

"Afraid you won't have your chance to play doctor with him, Ritsuko? Don't think I haven't noticed the way you've been eying him, too." The dry sarcasm caused the normally cool and composed Doctor to flush a bright crimson at being caught out.

"Ok. I'm done." Shinji spoke up from behind the curtain. His words snapped the women from their little fantasy.

"Just come out and walk up the steps to the top of tube. Then carefully step in. Don't worry if the gel over flows that's just normal procedure. Maya and I will do the rest."

"But… but it's on the other side of the room." The doctor sighed and approached the nervous young man. She stopped just outside the curtain, removed her lab coat and held it inside.

"You can put this on." She felt Shinji take the garment and put it on.

"Awww… This isn't fair!" Misato pouted like a little child. "Things were just getting exciting." Yui finally felt things had gone far enough. "Okay, Show's over! That's it!" Her tone was bantering, but the look on her face belied her words. With assorted grumbles and wistful sighs, the audience took their leave.

IKARI RESIDENCE

Shinji sat on the lounge with a thick blanket draped over his shoulders. He held steaming cup of tea with both hands as he tried to warm himself. A long stressful day ending with his dip in icy glop left him feeling like the on set of a cold coming on.

"Are you sure that you don't anything to eat?" his mother asked from the kitchen

"I'm fine… I think I'll finish my tea and just go to bed." Shinji replied with a slight shiver in his voice. Concerned, Yui left the kitchen and went his side. She pressed her palm against his forehead, trying to gauge his temperature.

"You're temperature is normal but you are looking a little pale." She said with a frown. "You shouldn't push yourself. You're going to get sick."

"Yes mother."

"I want you to go straight to bed."

"Yes mother dearest."

"I'll let everyone know that you won't be in tomorrow."

"Yes Mommy…."

"Don't patronise me. I'm your mother."

He looked up at her with a grin and a wink.

"You can't be that sick if you can joke around like that." She replied with a smile of her own. The phone rang and Rei went to answer.

"Hello. This is the Ikari residence." She answered politely.

"Pilot Sohryu, My brother is not feeling well at the moment and can't come to the phone." She purposely held the receiver away from her ear as she expected the usually tirade from the fiery red head.

"It's fine Rei. I'll take it." She brought the cordless handset to him while Asuka was still rambling on the other end.

(…Don't give that crap about him being…)

"Asuka." His voice stopped her abuse.

(Shinji? I… Ah…) He found it amusing that she could change from being borderline psychopath to a nervous mess in seconds

"Sorry about before. I know we said would talk but things have been a little hectic."

(Rei said that you could be sick… Is everything all right?)

"It's just been a long day." He finished with a yawn.

(Do you want me to hang up? I…) she still sounded nervous.

"No it's fine. We have a lot that we need to talk out…"

OUTSKIRTS OF TOKYO 3

Karou's hands touched the surface of the lake and it sent a ripple across, breaking its prefect image of the night sky and moon. He watched the reflection warp out of shape and then steady back again. He was at the site where Rei's self destruction created the body of water during her battle in the final stages of the last Angel war.

"It's time to wake Israfel…" The water within the crater glowed that same fluorescent blue as Karou. "I want to see how much Shinji has changed and how far is he willing to go…"

END OF CHAPTER

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Nothing new…


	22. 22

TRUE WAR

CHAPTER 22

BY WONGA316

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER

I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email – NOTES

This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final two movies / episodes and Touji never lost his limbs during this activation test. Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile. Big thank you and applause to NATEGOLD who proofread.

"…" Normal speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean…)

IKARI RESIDENCE

From the depths of his slumber, Shinji heard the sounds of people struggling and jostling. Eager for more sleep, he ignored the disruption and pulled his covers over his head. But the fabric of his blankets weren't enough to stop the loud crash of Asuka and Mana falling through his door and into his room.

"What the hell was that for!" Asuka yelled, totally forgetting that Shinji was asleep.

"Damn it that hurt." The other pilot rubbed her elbow where it impacted the floor.

The two were about to start arguing when Shinji interrupted. "What are the both of you doing?" he said still half asleep. The slight annoyance in his tone caused the girls to think for a second. Neither of them wanted to get on the bad side of Shinji.

"Have you two woken him up yet?" the faint sound of Misato's voice could be heard in the background. When no response followed her request, footsteps came towards his room. Soon she appeared in the doorway, dressed in her uniform ready for work.

"You two are hopeless." She skip pass them and leapt onto Shinji bed.

"How is my Shin-chan this morning?" She cooed playfully pinching his cheeks.

"Stop pinching me." It was too early in the morning to be playing one of Misato's games.

"I'm just trying to wake you up." She chirped and then edged closer to the young man. "By the way, do you sleep in the nude?" The major had caught on that Shinji was shirtless. His blanket came up to his waist so it was the first thing that popped into her head.

"I sleep in my underwear…" Shinji hoped that his casual laid back response would take the edge off some of Misato's lewd behaviour. But this response just earned a mischievous grin from his former guardian.

"How about you give me a little peek for missing out on yesterday's performance."

"Sure… But you will have to come closer." His voice still carried the early morning roughness that oozed sexiness. He sounded like some famous musician at a press conference. Shinji waited until Asuka and Mana closed in as well and then launched his attack. He quickly pulled his blanket from underneath Misato which caused her to tumble off the bed onto Asuka and Mana. After that he grabbed whatever spare clothes he had lying around and sprinted for the door.

"Good morning brother." Rei greeted him in the hallway.

"Hey Rei." He replied quickly as he tried to dress himself and run at the same time. She watched him continue hastily to the kitchen and then turned her attention into his room. Obscenities and yelling came from the pile of humanity underneath the blanket in middle of the floor.

Suddenly Misato's head popped out. "That little smart arse! I'll get him back for that." Her eyes fell on Rei, standing in the doorway. "Where did he go?"

The albino girl just smile and answered by sliding the door shut on her superior and other co pilots.

"Where are you going?" Yui's voice travelled throughout the apartment, chasing a frantic Shinji.

"Gotta go mom… See ya." He already had one shoe on and was half way out the apartment.

"You don't have to go to NERV today… At least have something to eat." The only response was the sound of the front door closing. Like any mother she worried about the health of her child but the frown soon turned into a smile when the sounds of a busy home reminded her what a family was all about.

GEO FRONT CITY

Shinji didn't stopping running until he was across the street from the NERV apartment blocks where he bumped into his former class mates.

"Shinji?" Hikari asked. "What are you doing? Your mother called and said that you were sick. She asked that I stay with you for the day."

It was a good thing the NERV nurse said something because he was still preoccupied with getting away. "Huh? Oh good morning Hikari. Hey guys. Where are you going?" everyone was in there respective uniforms.

"Hey Shin-man. What's up?" Touji greeted him. Kensuke waved to him.

"I was asking you the same thing. Is everything ok?" a concerned Hikari asked noted how poorly dressed and a little out of breath Shinji was.

"Are you guys going to work?" Touji nodded affirmative.

"Cool! I'll walk with you guys." He quickly rushed every towards headquarters and away from the apartments.

"I don't mean to be rude but did you bath this morning?" Kensuke asked Shinji. "You kinda smell."

"Yeah dude you stink." Hikari delivered a timely blow to the back of Touji's head because of his comment.

"I'll have one at NERV. We better get going or we'll be late." But Shinji's words of persuasion were droned by the shrieking call of his name that seemed to echo throughout the city.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – PILOT'S TRAINNING ROOM

The morning's events were a distant memory now as the EVA team gathered together, waiting from the Major to arrive. The girls sat together in the middle of the training room on the padded mats. Touji was laying into one of the many boxing bags around the room. Waiting patiently was never his style.

"I though we had a sync test this morning. What are we doing here?" Mana asked no one in particular.

"The tests have been rescheduled for this afternoon." Rei answered her. "Since Shinji has declared himself fit he'll also be participating in the tests."

"Really! That's good news." She chirped. "I wonder where he is now."

'I'll have to watch her…' Asuka thought to herself. 'If she thinks she has a chance with Shinji…' the thought made her screw her face up with anger and disgust.

"Is that all you chicks talk about?" Touji asked as he started delivering kicks to the bag. "It's always Shinji this and Shinji that." He didn't have the hindsight to see that he was the only male in the room.

"No one was talking to you." Lying on her back Asuka rolled over onto her stomach. "Why don't you lift some weights, meat head?"

"Are you jealous that my brother has the attention of many of the female staff?" Rei enquired, straight to the point. "Maybe he has stolen some of the spotlight from you. Before he arrived you were the only male pilot for quite a while."

"Shinji's my best friend and I don't care about that crap." He retorted. "Do you think he appreciates being the centre of attention? It's not always about what you want." The unusual intelligent statement from Touji made the girls think for a moment.

"My Shin-chan will be fine as long as I'm there." The comment of Misato broke their thoughts. "Well? Don't you usually stand at attention when a superior enters the room?" Everyone snapped into attention. Shinji's little prank this morning still rankled.

"That's better…" She nodded. "Ok. You can set up the gear in the middle of the room." Misato directed a group of technicians carrying all sorts of crates into the training room.

ANOTHER SECTION OF NERV

"I don't remember the suits being this cold."

"Normally they're not but I your suit was completed about 30 minutes ago." Shinji's comment didn't go unheard by Ritsuko as she waited on the other side the curtain. "I don't want to be rude but could you hurry up please. I still have to run some configurations on your EVA for this afternoon's test."

"I thought we were using the test plugs?" he asked, stepping out showing his new plug suit.

"That is the usual case but the Commander wanted to collect the live data from you. We haven't been able to do that properly." She walked over to him while he was stretching.

'It has been a while since I've been into Unit One and seen Eva…'

"It'll seem a little stiff at first but will naturally stretch out once the material warms ups." He pressed the decompression button on his wrist and it loosen around him. Without really being conscious of it, Ritsuko eyes began to wander up and down Shinji's figure as he pulled the top of his suit down and tied the sleeves around his waist.

"Is there something wrong?" Shinji asked noting her stare.

"What? No! Nothing." She replied quickly, trying to regain her composure after she dropped her ever present clipboard and pen. "We're done here. I'll see you this afternoon."

'Get a hold of yourself Ritsuko… You're picking bad habits from Misato…'

"Strange…but then, what isn't at NERV?" Shinji thought aloud as he watched her retreating form. He walked behind the curtain again to finish getting changed.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – PILOT'S TRAINNING ROOM

"This is so boring…" Asuka flopped herself back down onto the sync training mat. It was the same mat that she and Shinji had used in the living room of Misato's old apartment in preparation for the battle with the seventh Angel.

"That still doesn't change the fact it has to be done." countered Misato. "It's just boring because Shinji isn't here." Her comment caused a light blush from the red head and had the added desired effect of keeping her quiet.

"Speaking of him… where did he go?" Mana asked. "Isn't he supposed to be practicing this sync drill with us?"

"He's finishing off his suit fitting with Ritsuko." The major looked at her wrist watch. "He should be done by now… I wonder where he is."

"Dude! We were just talking about you!" Touji shouted across the room as Shinji walked in wearing a NERV issued training track suit. He acknowledged everyone and tried to gauge the mood the girls and Misato were in. He knew his morning little trick would have some consequences.

"Shinji Ikari." Misato voice was in her military tone. He cautiously changed direction and went over to her.

'She doesn't look impressed…' "Hi Misato. How's it going?"

"What happen to Major Katsuragi?" she asked almost demanded.

'She's not impressed…' "Sorry Major." He said shying away a little.

"It's Major Katsuragi. Now get on your mat." She pointed to the vacant training platform that was setup for him. He quickly went over and the proper physical training began.

"Bow in…Fighting positions!"

AYA'S BAR

Aya screwed her face at the faint mouldy smell as she entered her bar. After flicking the lights on she went straight over to the nearest window to vent out the smell.

"You guys can go back to Tokyo 3." She heard the sound of someone else entering after her. She assumed that it was one of the Section Two agents that escorted her back to her home and work.

"Try again…" The voice caused her to stop.

"What are you doing here?" She recognised the owner's voice and didn't have turn around to see who it was. "I made my feelings quite clear in Tokyo 3."

He didn't reply at first. Aya heard him place a bag on the floor and then walk across towards her. "I said I didn't want anything to do with you! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm helping my wife." George replied quietly opening the next window.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – PILOT'S TRAINING ROOM

The EVA team filed out one by one, heading for the showers. Breathing heavily and covered in a sweat they dragged their heavy legs along.

"What did you do to piss off the Major?" Touji complained to his friend, wiping the beads of sweat from his face with a towel slung around his shoulders.

"What's the matter? Can't you hack a little bit of hard training?" Asuka interjected. She was also feeling the effects of the Misato's drills but tried not to blame Shinji.

"I guess I should apologize…" a usual Shinji response, deciding to accept the responsibility for the greater good of peace.

"It's alright. I've needed to get a good workout. Since I arrived here I haven't been able to get into my usual training routine." commented Mana.

"Yeah, it shows." Asuka didn't miss the opportunity for a smart arse remark.

"What does that mean?" Touji and Shinji began to slow down their pace as the looming argument began to rise.

"Just that some people have to work hard to… what's the word… keep their body in proportion."

"You're one to talk. Didn't Dr. Akagi have to make some modifications to your suit when she was redoing Shinji's?" Mana fired back with her own attack. Shinji felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Touji silently telling him to stop and look for another way to the male change rooms. He had witnessed enough cat fights to know better than to hang around.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?"

"You said it I didn't." Then a thought popped into Mana's head. "Let's get a second opinion. What do you think Shinji?" She turned around and looked directly at him.

'Shit… Too late…' Touji hung his shoulders in defeat.

'Fine! You want to play that way…' "Yeah, Shinji. Who do you think has the better body?" Asuka had a good feeling that Shinji would pick her if asked who had the better figure. Deep down she knew that she had gained a little weight so that was a lost battle.

"Ah… I'm not sure what you mean?" 'I'm screwed big time…'

"Oh come on Shinji…" Mana cooed, silking her way towards him. She playfully threw her towel around his neck and pulled him close to her. "You just have to tell the truth."

"Ah…"

"Get off him you slut!"

"What's the matter Sohryu? You were so confident not so long ago."

"How do you expect him to make a decision with you hanging off like a lap dancer?" Then Asuka thought of something that would mess with Mana's logic. "I'll say that you're the one who lacks the confidence. You wouldn't be pulling a cheap trick like you are now if you did."

"Touji. Help." The trapped man squeaked. He turned his head to find his friend sneaking off in the other direction.

Asuka's ploy worked and Mana released her hold of Shinji. "Very well played, second." Shinji breathed a sigh of relief for the moment. "But Shinji still hasn't given us an answer…" His moment of calm disappeared instantly.

He looked at both women both in front of him. Each equally attractive in their own right and had the qualities that would make every man in the street turn their heads.

"What do we have here? It looks like a classic case of sexual harassment in the work place." Kaji's voice appeared from behind Shinji. He walked up to the group before continuing. "The only question here is who is doing the harassing?" he scratched his chin, pretending to think.

"You can still be a baka at times…" The appearance of the Head of Section Two at the crucial moment annoyed Asuka.

"Yeah… Well I guess he did kill the mood." Mana began walking away from the group then stopped. "We'll pick this up later Shinji." She finished by blowing a kiss to the young man. Kaji's interruption allowed Shinji to change the subject.

"Are we still on for lunch?" he asked Asuka.

"Sure. I'll wait for you at the front gates. I still have to pay you back for breakfast the other time." Shinji nodded and left, leaving just Asuka and Kaji. She noticed the smirk look that was showing on Kaji's face.

"Don't say a word." She warned him.

"What makes you think that I was going to say anything?" he asked innocently.

"Misato was right to dump you."

"Ooohhh… that one hurt Asuka." He clutched his chest theatrically in pretended pain. "But seriously Asuka…" all playfulness was now gone from his tone.

She knew what was coming from the man and interrupted him. "I've already heard it all from Misato so you can save it. I don't need it from you." Kaji's wore the same look that Misato last night after she got off the phone with Shinji. For the next half hour, she had had to listen to Misato harp on the risks and consequences of a relationship with Shinji.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – PILOT'S CHANGE ROOMS

"Hey Shinji!" he called into the showers. "Do you want to get something to eat with me and Hikari?"

"I'm having lunch with Asuka." A loud crash followed his response. It sounded like someone falling over. He quickly turned off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist and went to investigate. When he rounded the corner Touji was muttering something under his breath while picking up his toiletries he dropped.

"What happen?"

"Did you just say that you were having lunch with Asuka?" Shinji nodded.

"Damn… I'm just shocked… You don't waste any time. You're already on a date with her."

"It's not a date." Shinji replied as he started drying himself. "It's just lunch between friends."

"Asuka doesn't show it but she has it bad for you. Are you sure that it's just lunch as friends."

"I think so…" Touji's theory on the situation made Shinji think twice. 'I thought I was pretty clear about keeping things platonic for a while last night on the phone… Did I give her the wrong impression?'

NERV HEADQUARTERS – MAIN ENTRANCE

Asuka waited impatiently just inside the main doors. A NERV escort waited them in the drive way. She didn't feel like sitting in the car with the agents assigned for their personal safety.

'What's taking him so long?' She checked herself in a nearby window again. 'He's worse than Misato…'

"Kind of heavy on the perfume, don't you think?" Misato's voice interrupted her little touch ups.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a meeting or some reports to write?"

"Lunch with Ritsu." Her former guardian replied. "So… do you have a plan of attack…or are you just planning to attack him?

"I though you were against this. Why are you asking?"

"I never said I was against a relationship. I just want you to be aware of the consequences if things don't turn out."

"That's not going to happen." Asuka was adamant and it brought a smile from Misato. "What are you smiling at?"

"It's nothing… but don't you think the mini skirt is a bit over doing it?" Misato pointed to the short fabric around Asuka's petite waist.

"It's not that short compared to some of the stuff you have in your closet." Instinctively she pulled at the hems.

"Sorry I'm late, the MAGI was being temperamental and…" Ritsuko rushed up to them and then spotted Asuka's attire. "… looking good Asuka but don't you think the perfume is a bit much." The blonde doctor also picked up the strong fragrance from the young women and caused a giggle from Misato. "It's nice but a little too heavy for the daytime."

"See I told you so." The major's childish remark brought about a low growl from Asuka.

"Let's go Misato. I only have half an hour for lunch. I still have to finish the prep work for the test this afternoon."

"Fine. fine." Misato started following her friend outside but turned back. "Don't get nervous Asuka-chan!" she couldn't help herself and had to get one last cheap shot in before leaving.

'Old hag… She really needs to get laid…' She was busy berating Misato to hear Shinji's running footsteps towards her.

"Sorry I'm late." He said between breaths with his hands on his knees. "Touji was…" Shinji stopped short when he caught sight of what Asuka was wearing. His eyes traced her legs up to her waist and then to her chest. 'WHOA!' was his only coherent thought

"That's alright. What did the stooge want?" She struggled to suppress a grin when she noticed the way Shinji was staring. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

"What! Oh… Sorry…" he apologised quickly, making proper eye contact with her.

"Come on, we're already running late." She led the way towards the car. 'I always knew that he was a pervert…and for once, I'm glad!'

TOKYO 3 – CITY STREETS

The car ride went without any major problems. It mainly consisted of idle chit chat and Shinji trying not to stare. But it was mainly, Asuka that initiated the conversation. His short answer told her now wasn't the right time to ask the things that were held within her heart.

"Are you ok Shinji?" She asked.

"Yeah…" he sounded distant and uninterested. 'Is Touji right? She is all dressed up and…' he gently sniffed the air. 'I've never known her to wear perfume…'

"Then why are you so quiet?"

"Sorry… I'll try harder." He turned his attention towards her. "So, where are we going? Where's the restaurant?"

"Actually we're not going to a restaurant."

"Huh?"

"We're almost there." The car travelled through a narrow road which led to a gravel car park. The driver pulled over and the second agent exited. Shinji followed and found himself in a park. A massive lake occupied the majority of the area with a small path running around the edge. Cherry blossoms with small pots of hedges were placed in a natural yet practical formation.

"This is…"

"Yep. It's the lake that Unit Zero made when it self destructed. But it's only partially completed." Asuka pointed out to the far side of the lake where there was much bare ground. "You know it was actually Rei's idea to do all this."

"Really?" She came from around the back of the car carry a cane picnic basket.

"She complained that she never had anywhere nice to sit and read. So the Vice Commander pulled some strings with the local government. I guess it's nice to have a mother with that kind of influence."

"I guess… here, let me take that." He didn't wait for an answer and took hold of the basket.

"I was wondering when you were going to start acting like a gentleman." She released the basket and led him towards to lake. The agent waited until the both of them where far enough away before contacting someone on his cell phone.

"They have arrived Vice Commander."

(Very well; thank you the update.)

TOKYO 3 – STREET CAFÉ

Yui closed her cell, placed it back in her pocket and then continued with her coffee. She sat at one of the street side tables enjoying the sun and fresh air.

"And you say that I'm nosy." Misato stated between bites of you sandwich. "That reminds me! I still have to pay him back properly for this morning little stun."

"I'm just a concerned mother doing her job." Yui replied casually.

"It's a misuse of NERV resources if you ask me." Ritsuko took another long drag from her cigarette. "But it does save Misato from running around in her camouflage gear and paint hiding in bushes."

"Yeah, that stuff is really hard to get off."

TOKYO 3 – LAKE

Asuka led Shinji the way. They headed towards the body of water and she decided on a position underneath one of the cherry blossom trees.

"What about here?" she asked surveying the almost completed parkland.

"It's alright…" Shinji didn't really see any difference with spot she chose than the rest of the surrounding area.

"Well?" She spun around and began tapping her foot impatiently. "Do you expect a lady to sit ground and get her clothes all dirty?"

'Where else does she expect to sit?' It then dawn on the young man. He looked into the basket and found a rug neatly folded. He quickly took it out and spread it out on the grass.

"Thank you Shinji." She smiled politely. "I'm glad to see that all your manners haven't disappeared. Will you pass me the basket?" he did so and soon before him laid a moderately size sushi platter accompanied with traditional Japanese tea in a vacuum flask.

"Wow. Did you do this all yourself?" He seemed quite impressed with the spread. His enthusiasm was also buoyed by the fact he skipped breakfast this morning.

"Why so surprised? Is it that hard to think that I could do something like this?" 'He doesn't have to know that ran out to an all night sushi joint last night'

Her comment got him to back peddle. "No! I didn't mean that! I'm sorry Asuka."

"Why are you apologising? Here eat up." She held up a piece of food close to his mouth. His nervousness and hesitation amused and caused Asuka to giggle slightly. "You don't have to be shy Shinji."

"Mmmm… It's good." They began to enjoy their lunch together. Shinji's mind was still plagued by what Touji said to him and found comfort in the food. Unknown to him Asuka would occasionally glance his way.

"You never told me what you were up to when you ran away." Asuka decided to test him with a semi difficult question.

"What? What do you mean?" he replied nervously.

She just rolled her eyes in response. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Sorry…"

"I guess that part of you will never change."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." She turned to face him and spotted something on his face. "You have something. Hang on." Asuka reached over and picked the grain of rice from the corner of his lip. Her actions further embarrassed the young man.

"Thanks."

"It's a nice day isn't it?" Asuka wanted to get Shinji comfortable and decided to change the subject.

"Yeah… Beautiful." He stared out at the scenery before him. "How come there isn't anybody else here?"

"Officially the park hasn't been open to the public. Since it has only been partially completed the authorities are worried about public safety."

"I see. So how did you manage to get access?"

"Once again your mother's influence helped out there. Besides, you should be glad that we are some of the first people to enjoy it." She stood up and stretched her limbs. "Do you want to go for a walk around the lake?" Asuka extended her hand.

"Sure." Shinji went to take hold when the earth that they were on gave a massive shunt. The violent moment cause Asuka to tumble over. Shinji managed to catch her safety.

"Are you alright?" He asked her with in his arms.

"Yeah… Thanks…" 'That was a pretty convenient earthquake…'

"What was that? An earthquake?" After initial shake everything went back to normal but it started up again. This time for a more prolonged period. Instinctively, Asuka tightened her hold on Shinji.

Through all the commotion, the distinct sound of gun fire could be heard. They looked around and saw one of the Section Two agents yelling and firing his weapon towards the lake. The unmistakable body of the seventh Angel, Israfel reared out of the water.

NERV HEADQUARTERS

All necessary personnel were paged immediately when the earthquake and alarm system detected Angel activity.

"Where is it?" Misato didn't have to ask what it was they were dealing with.

"I have confirmation that it's the seventh. It appears that the seismic activity was due to its emergence. It's within the city limits. The MAGI are still calculating the exact location." Maya replied from her usual terminal.

"What about the EVAS and the pilots?"

"Dr. Akagi and Mr. Aida are in the bays right now. Units Zero, Four and Five are launch capable." Hyuga reported from his station.

"Good. And how are the civilian evacuations?"

"Slow. The Angel caught everyone by surprise. It's taking longer than expected." Aoba's machine had a direct feed to the shelters and government departments.

"Alright… Start analysing the new Angel. When Ritsuko and Kensuke get back they have less to do. Don't commence launch sequences until ninety five percent of the population is under cover. Also get the weapon caches to suitable locations."

"Major! Shinji and Asuka are still outside!" The Vice Commander shouted from her podium above the floor.

TOKYO 3 – LAKE

The water from the lake rained down on the two pilots as the Angel continued to grow out of the lake. Soon Israfel could be fully seen. Appearance wise, it didn't seem all the different from the first time they battle.

"Lets go now!" The agent didn't wait and grab Asuka by the upper arm, pulling her to her feet.

"LOOK OUT!" Shinji notice the circular dial in the chest of the Angel twitch and turn in their direction. From the ground, he instinctively knocked Asuka forward just before the beam attack came their way. His quick thinking and actions saved her and the Section Two Agent.

"SHINJI!" Asuka knew what had happened and instantly feared the worst. She looked backed but was blinded by a wall of light cutting through the earth before her.

"Let's go!" The agent finally got his head together and began pulling her towards the car.

"What! No! Shinji is…"

"We can't help him. Let's go!"

"NO! Fuck you! We're not leaving Shinji!" She screamed while trying to resist his hold.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMAND CENTRE

The attacked was registered at headquarters. "High energy source detected from the Angel."

"What did hit? Any damage?"

"Negative. No buildings or structures were targeted."

"Aoba, how are the evacuations? Can we launch?" Misato feared the next attack would have some purpose.

"They are eighty seven percentage complete. A power issue in one of the shelters is causing the delay."

"We are launching in five minutes. We can't risk the chance that another attack won't be on target.

"Have they returned yet?" Yui asked stilled concerned for her son and Asuka.

"Yes! The escort is on route to the back to headquarters."

"Excellent. We'll launch Unit One and Two as soon as they get here. Do we have any images on the Angel yet?"

"Satellite image is coming up." Hyuga fingers rushed over his keyboard and soon a bird's eye view of the Angel and surrounding area appeared on the main screen.

"Can we get a better resolution?" Misato complained about the graining images on display. The bridge technician entered some more commands and the live feed zoomed in for finer details. It appeared like the Angel was looking for something in the immediate area around and not really attacking.

"Is that the new park they are restoring?" Misato asked anyone.

"It looks like it or what's left of it…"

"Good thing Asuka and Shinji got out of there just in time." Maya commented.

"Huyga, what is that?" Yui asked about the minute dotted colour moving about. He controlled the zoom of the satellite lense to get a better picture.

"My god. Is that a person?" The picture wasn't clear enough to make any details but everyone could see four limbs and a body. Yui's heart skipped a beat as the possibility that the person on the screen could be her son. She quickly picked up her phone and dialled the security escort assign to Asuka and Shinji.

"I want to speak to my son." She almost yelled into the receiver, not waiting to see who it was on the other end.

'We were unable to retrieve Pilot Ikari. His status…' before the agent could finish replying she had dropped the phone piece to the floor.

TOKYO 3 – LAKE

Shinji had just managed to escape losing his legs but ended up with a nasty graze along his ankle. The beam attack had scorched through the top of his trainers and the small wound began to sting. The stinging pain distracted him from the real issue be fronting him. Israfel took a step and the shaking earth reminded him.

He picked himself up and ran in any direction away from the Angel. He happened to be heading towards a tree line on one side of the park but another beam attack cut off his escape. It hit the trees and set them a blaze causing a wall of fire to block his escape. He was well away from the blast but the force generated from the attack knocked him flat on his back. The earth shook as Israfel's giant leg shifted in Shinji's directions.

The circular dial where the blasts were coming from turned towards him. It glowed and pulsed readying for the final blast when a number of multiple explosions hit the side of the Angel. Shinji covered his ears from the deafening noise. The explosions were caused from the shells of Touji's palette rifle.

NERV HEADQUARTER – COMMAND CENTRE

"Touji! Shinji could still be in the area! Don't just go firing at will." The smoke from the burning cherry blossoms and gun fire made the satellite image useless to the major.

"Major!" worried about the inexperience of Touji just added to Yui's fears. She saw Misato's control on the situation was slipping.

Misato only ignored her. "Asuka!" she yelled into her comm. device. "You are Rei are to engage the target as practiced. Touji will be support and Mana will go in a rescue Shinji. Hey Asuka, are you listening!"

Asuka had ignored everyone including Dr. Akagi and Kensuke as she bolted from the change rooms to her Evangelion. While she sat in her entry plug she continued to ignore Misato's commands. Her mind kept playing back what had happened. She could still feel heat from the Angel's blast and her was sore throat from yelling Shinji's name.

"Shinji…" was the only thing she spoke to herself as the final restraints were released and the final stages of her launch preparation were under way. The LCL hid the few tears shed.

TOKYO 3 – CITY STREETS

Touji eased off the trigger when his clip clicked empty. He willed his EVA to duck behind a building and proceeded to change the magazine.

(Touji! What are you doing!) Mana's voice blasted throughout his internal speakers.

"My shots aren't doing anything. Damn AT field is too strong. I'm pretty sure that he's within the Angel's barrier." What he said was true. It only seem like his attacks were on target. "If we can't hit it, how the hell are we going to get Shinji?"

(We must lure it away from the area. If we get the Angel far enough away, then Shinji will be outside the AT field and we can attempt a rescue.) Rei calm and level headed voice didn't reflect what she was feeling on the inside.

(Good plan! Touji and I will lure it away and when Rei will get Shinji out.) Mana confirmed the makeshift plan to rescue Shinji and everyone agreed. She removed a giant battle axe from one of the opened weapon cache and moved into position with Touji. Everyone was ready to move when the two rails from an EVA launch shot out of the ground. The unmistakable red form of Evangelion Unit Two followed.

(Asuka! This is the plan…) Mana was about to inform the pilot of the new rescue plan for Shinji when the red mecha leap forward, clearing all the obstacles in it path. It was a well timed jump because it landed directly on top of the Israfel. It would have done some damage if the AT field was not at fully strength.

Shinji climbed to his feet with his eyes fixed on the battle before him. Each of Unit Two's eyes burned with anger as it clawed and bashed against the invisible AT field of the Angel.

'You can help…' someone spoke directly into his mind. It scared him half to death at first and he quickly whipped around to see who it was.

'Quickly Shinji! You must destroy the Angel's core.' The familiar voice spoke again.

"Eva? Is that you?" He couldn't believe what was happening. "Are you…"

'I'll explain later. They may shut me down and then I'll lose contact with you.'

"Shut you down?" He shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand. "All right, what should I do?"

'The core is not on the Angel itself but fl…' Eva was cut off mid sentence.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMANDER CENTRE

"Asuka! Pull back! That's an order!" Misato screamed. She couldn't believe what was happening and to top things off Unit One had decided to self activate again "What's going on with Unit One?"

"Dr. Ikagi had to disengage the entry plug to power the unit down. It seems to have worked."

"Tell her to reinsert the plug and that'll be down there in five minutes!" Yui rushed down from her position and out of the commander centre.

TOKYO 3 – LAKE

"Eva? Eva!" he shouted frantically 'What the hell did she mean?' he was about to give up when he notice a strange orb floating in the middle of the lake. It looked almost like a strange cerulean coloured buoy with a red beacon in the centre.

"Could that be?" deciding it was better than doing nothing he ran down to the water. Before that he remembered a small serrated knife in the picnic basket that Asuka brought along and grabbed it along the way.

He dived into the lake, ignoring the coldness of the water. Israfel disturbance made the conditions like a swimming in a washing machine. Shinji wasn't the strongest swimmer so that just made the task more difficult. Eventually, he made it to the floating core with half a lung full of water.

Surprisingly, he managed to cling into the object without any interference. Shinji had expected some sort of resistance like the form of a weak or miniature AT field protecting it.

NERV HEADQUARTER – EVA HANGER BAY

"Vice Commander!" Kensuke stood between the ejected entry plug with his arms in front of him.

"We have a serious situation and currently I'm the only person capable of piloting Unit One. I won't ask you again to stand aside." Her voice was stern yet she didn't shout at the young man.

"What you are suggesting is highly dangerous and we don't know that it will even work." Kensuke stood firm but his resolve was starting to wave under the glare of the Vice Commander.

"And what would you do if you become trapped within Unit One again?" Ritsuko offered her usual sound and logical advice.

"That's a risk I will have to take."

"Fair enough but are you willing to risk Shinji and Rei well being on a snap decision that you made in the heat of a moment?" Yui wanted to scream. She knew what she was doing was wrong and Ritsuko was right but couldn't stand by helplessly and watch.

TOKYO 3 – LAKE

Given the size of the lake and the amount of water, the swells from Israfel's flailing made it feel like a storm at sea to Shinji. He struggled to keep his grip on Israfel's core and the small knife, deciding that he wouldn't get a better chance, his arm wielding knife lifted above his head ready to strike down upon its target. At the same time, the Angel had gotten the upper hand against Asuka. Its razor sharp claws managed to wrap around her throat, using its leverage to drive the EVA into the ground. Shinji found himself thrown from the water before splashing down awkwardly. Although dazed, he somehow managed to retain his hold on the core.

With a new clip loaded in his rifle, Touji continued to unload on the Angel after it had disposed of Asuka.

(I've got it occupied. Mana, get Asuka. Rei, see if you can find Shinji in there.)

(Got it/ Roger!) Unit Five and Zero sprung into action. Rei manoeuvred herself so the Angel had its back towards her. She was close enough to run a thermal scan in the area. Apart from the heat expelled from the Israfel's first few attacks she hoped that the only other heat source would be from her brother. Her first scan showed nothing resembling in a human.

Mana had done well to slip close enough to the Angel and Unit Two. She was just about to grab her when Asuka kicked the legs from underneath Israfel. Combined with the hail of bullets from Touji, it arced backwards and slammed into the ground. With the momentum back with the EVA team, Asuka grabbed the battle axe dropped by Mana and swung it down onto the target. She had completed severed the Angel in two from the waist.

At the same time, Rei watched in horror as the Angel crushed everything where it landed including sections of the park and lake. Water and muddy debris spewed into the air from the two impacts. Within that mix was Shinji and her thermal scan detected him. Her hand shot out and gently cradled her catch. She brought it back close to her body and activated the external speakers.

"SHINJI!" her internal camera zoomed in on her mechanical palm.

Shinji had felt like he had been through a series of natural disasters. He was caked with mud, dirt and anything else that would stick to his body. Progressively his name got louder and louder bringing him back to his senses. When he opened his eyes, it was the first time he had been glad to see an Evangelion. Then remembered what he was about to do.

"Rei!" He shouted, not sure if his sister could hear him. "The core! It's not on the Angel!" Shinji looked around for the core and then crawled over to the edge of her palm.

Unsure what his brother was doing and more concern for his safety, Rei began to retreat. "Try to stay still. I'm going to take you back to NERV where medics check your condition." Her voice echoed through the external speakers.

The lull in the battle had allowed Mana to monitor the situation with Rei and Shinji. She had picked up on the fact that he was trying to tell them something but the message wasn't getting to pilot of Unit Zero. Her view encompassed a larger area than Rei and her eyes spotted something unusual lying on what would have been the edge of the lake.

"Is that…" The way Shinji was acting confirmed her thoughts. She ejected the progressive blade from her shoulder hoister and threw it. Israfel sensed what was happening and tried one last attempt. The two halves quickly morphed into a pair of smaller versions of itself. One lunged at Mana while the other went to deflect the blade.

(Asuka! The Angel!) Mana didn't have to tell her twice as she reached out and tackled one half of the Angel. The other had begun a short wrestling match with Mana but it didn't last long as her knife throw was dead on target and pierced the core straight through the middle. Both newly formed halves arched their backs as they sent a howling scream into the sky. When it stopped their bodies went limp and collapsed.

(Looks like we won.) Touji walked over and peeled the limp form of the Israfel half off Mana.

(Shinji! Is he alright!) Asuka's broadcast was the first time she had used her radio throughout the whole battle. Rei relayed the message externally and he answered by wearily giving a simple thumbs up before collapsing back into the Unit Zero's palm.

END OF CHAPTER

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Sorry for late update. I'll just like to give special thanks for the guys who actually sit down in front of their monitors and read this FIC from start to end. It really means a lot. Once again, thanks to NATEGOLD who proof read.

BTW, I'm on MSN Messenger now – If anyone wants to chat about this FIC or just normal stuff ;)


	23. 23

TRUE WAR

CHAPTER 23

BY WONGA316

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER

I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email – NOTES

This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final two movies / episodes and Touji never lost his limbs during this activation test. Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile.

Special thanks to Lord Raa who super sub for proof reader this chapter. All bow to Lord Raa ;)

"…" Normal speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean…)

NERV HEADQUARTERS – EVA HOLDING BAYS

A team of medics waited for Shinji and the rest of the pilots in the holding bays. Shinji was first on the list to be attended to but the team was pushed aside by a frantic and hysterical mother.

"SHINJI!" she cried his name and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Are you hurt!" she began physically checking him for any injuries. "Does it hurt anywhere?" her hands patted across his body. "You must be freezing!" she removed her coat and draped over his shoulders.

"I think so…" He was a little embarrassed by all the attention he was getting from his mother and didn't really what to say.

"You think so! You must have a concussion!" She began check his pupils. "You must be in shock."

Yui pulled him back into her arms and began rubbing his body in an attempt to get some warmth and comfort into his body.

Shinji wondered if this was the proper treatment for shock and a concussion. "Ah… mom, do you know what you are doing?"

"Know what I'm doing!" her voice was a mixture of anger and concern. "What did you think you where doing! Why didn't you get in the car with Asuka?" His mother's sudden emotional change took him by surprise.

"Brother! Are you injured?" Rei hadn't docked Unit Zero in its designated bay properly and didn't wait for her entry plug to be fully ejected before rushing to Shinji's side. She was still dripping of LCL.

"SHINJI!" Asuka's voice boomed from the other end of the hanger bay. Like Rei she had left her Eva like it was a car, still running with the door ajar. It wasn't long she had pulled Shinji away from his mother's grasp.

"Are you ok!" She half shouted full of concern. What she did next surprised him pulling him into a hug. Her next actions were a little more predictable.

"Are you stupid! Why the hell did you do that!" She began berating him. "You could have been killed!"

"SHINJI!" Shinji turned towards the source of the voice to see Mana standing on top of her entry plug. She waved happily at him. He complied with a small wave of his own.

"What the hell is this?" Touji's voice rumbled out of his external speakers. He was commenting on the EVA traffic jam that was blocking the entry to his designated holding bay. "I want to get out of this thing! So move your EVA!"

Mana turned around and began shouting something. Shinji couldn't really hear her clearly and therefore wondered what chances did Touji have but he didn't really have time to ponder that thought because there was one other person missing from this scene.

"ASUKA! SHINJI!" Misato's wailing voice carried along accompanied by the sounds of her high heels going a million miles an hour.

'I just want to go home…' Shinji could do little but wait for another bear hug.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – MEDICAL FACILITY

After all the fanfare in the hangers, somehow Shinji had managed to find his way into the sick bay. Still caked with mud and filth, he waited as Hikari tended to his grazed ankle.

"Are you sure that I really need treatment for it." He would be first to admit that it stung a little but it just seem like anything other graze a child would get on the playground.

"I may look minor but it could get infected easily." She dabbed the alcohol-soaked swab around the wound. "But more importantly, it was caused by the Angel. It may have containments that we are not aware of."

She had valid point and it was something that Shinji didn't think about. She saw that his eyes quickly flashed with concern. "Don't worry. It's just standard procedure. I'm sure that you are fine." Hikari's reassurance put him at ease.

"So…" he decided to spark a conversation. "How are things with…" Shinji was still trying to get his head around Hikari's pregnancy and found it awkward bringing it up.

"The baby is fine!" She sounded happy and secretly loved when people would ask. It gave her an excuse to talk about it. "I'm starting to find my clothes are getting tight. I guess that I'll have to get Touji to take me shopping."

"That's good…" Hikari saw that Shinji wanted to say something but found it difficult to come out.

"You don't have to hide anything. After all we're friends and you are going to be the baby's Godfather."

"Yeah… I was just wondering… Aren't you scared about… you know…?"

"What? You mean the future and stuff." Shinji nodded as she finished his sentence.

"I get scared all the time but it's not in the sense of fear. It's more like excitement."

"You're excited?"

"Ah huh! Everyday there is something new with the baby and working here with all my friends and people I know is fantastic."

"You're very brave. I still get nervous sometimes when I'm around the EVAs."

"You know Shinji… I can't even start to imagine what it's like to be a pilot but I do know what I do here helps you, Touji and the others. I get scared every time that siren sounds and everyone rushes away. Then I just concentrate on the good things that everyone is doing and they out weighs what frightens me."

Meanwhile, outside the treatment room another conversation was being held.

"I wonder if Asuka and the Vice Commander are getting the third degree by now." Mana waited in one of the seats between Touji and Rei.

"That would a scene - the old man tearing a new one into the Vice Commander." Touji had his hands behind his head and was casually slumped in his chair. "Your mother is a tough woman, Rei. I wonder how she would take it?"

"My mother can look after herself. I believe you and Mr. Aida have had first experience dealing with my mother."

"Don't remind me…" The door opened and Shinji hobbled out.

"Remember to stop by tomorrow morning and I'll check the dressing. The lab results from the samples we took will be in as well."

"Ok. Thanks Hikari." Shinji thanks the young nurse. Touji stood up and walked towards the door but was stopped short by the open hand of his girlfriend making him halt.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked little annoyed.

"Huh?" He scratched his head.

"Ladies first! You sit back down. Rei you are next."

"But babe it's cold…"

"And how do you think Rei and Mana feel? You're a big boy; the cold should be something that you laugh off."

"Don't worry about me." They turned around to see Mana helping Shinji to walk. His arm was over her shoulders and hers around his waist. "Shinji is helping me keep warm." The young woman didn't wait and began leading Shinji towards the change rooms.

"That girl poses a threat…" Hikari and Touji looked at Rei unsure was she exactly meant by threat.

The couple headed to the change rooms. The strange looks Shinji received from some of the NERV staff along the way worried him. Although NERV was the front line against the Angels and humanity's last defence, it didn't exclude it from usual company gossip; who is sleeping with who and what so-and-so did for that promotion. His concerns and pleas to Mana fell on deaf ears.

"What's the matter? Do you have a problem being helped by a woman?"

Mana knew that Shinji always wanted to keep everyone happy and it could be exploited in good humour. She had witness the Major do this a number of times. "No! I don't mean it like that."

"So what do you mean? Are you saying that you just have an issue with me?"

"I can't win, can I?" he sighed.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMANDER'S OFFICE

Asuka and Yui stood at attention in front of the Fuyutsuki's desk. The Commander immediately called for them as soon as he returned to his office from the command deck.

"The both of you should have known better. Especially you," he looked directly at Yui. "Both your actions today were reckless and had the possibility of ending in disaster."

"I had everything under control…" Asuka was determined not to go down without a fight but the Commander cut her off.

"You disobeyed a direct order!"

"Don't yell at her." To her surprise, Yui spoke up and defended Asuka. "If she didn't act on her instincts, Shinji would've…"

"She acted on her emotions as well as you!" The Commander calmed himself before continuing. He didn't want this to become a screaming match. "I'm not here to argue whether your actions justified or their results that they achieved. The fact of the matter is that the both of you disobeyed orders."

"Asuka you are grounded for a week starting now and you must still attend all the train sessions and debriefings as usual."

"If I'm not piloting what's the point…"

"This is not up for debate." His stern words weren't shouted but still conveyed the message not to argue.

"Yui, you are off duties for two weeks." Asuka's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she heard that the Vice Commander's punishment was twice as long.

"And who do you expect to replace me during that time?" she knew that a number of people within NERV were more than capable to handle her position but her knowledge and history with NERV, EVA, SEELE and the Angels was unrivalled.

"Your duties will be shared among the Major and Kaji."

NERV HEADQUARTERS – PILOT CHANGE ROOMS

"Mana! What… What are you doing here?" Shinji nearly fell off the bench in the male change rooms when he looked up and found Mana standing before him.

"I need your help." She had decompressed her plug suit and slither of her bare back was exposed. "My suit is sticking to my body. You should know that the LCL does that."

Mentally, Shinji admitted she had a point. Although the plug suits could be easy put on and taken off when dry, when I came to removing them after piloting or a sync test was more of a challenge. His eyes began to wonder down her back revealing just the faintest hint of her backside.

"Ah… shouldn't you wait until Hikari checks you?"

"I'm fine. I just need a hot shower and a sleep." She brought her arms up so they were parallel with the floor. "Can you pull them across?"

Hesitantly Shinji obliged, trying very hard to keep his eyes in front and not make any unnecessary contact with her skin. "Come on! I can't keep my arms up like this forever."

"Okay." He tried harder but the suit was like a second skin on her.

"You will have to get your hand underneath and peel from the inside. If you keep going like that you'll just end up ripping it. Dr. Akagi would have my head if I had to get another made up." Slowly Shinji slipped his hand under the initial piece of loose suit. His hand glided against Mana's silky skin. The LCL only added to the sensation and Shinji was really struggling to remain composed.

"You're pretty good at that Shinji."

She purposely backed up against him, causing her almost exposed backside to press up against him. "Now for the other side."

"Can you move forward a bit?" he whimpered. "And can I have my hand back." Mana lowered her arm while Shinji's hand was still within her suit. As a resulted he was trapped between her and the suit.

"You still have you other hand free." She purred and allowed her head to lean back onto his shoulder. With his hormones getting the better of him, Shinji complied and enjoyed the sensation he was feeling.

"SHINJI!" The sound of a familiar voice came shrieking into the male change rooms.

'Shit! Asuka.' Shinji immediately tried to get his hands out. He knew if the German saw the situation they were in, things wouldn't be pretty. The sharp tug by him wasn't expected from Mana. She had relaxed herself and had pretty much allowed her whole body weight to be support by Shinji. It took her by surprise and fell backwards causing the both of them to fall onto the tile floor.

The door opened with a hiss and revealed Asuka. She was out of breath caused by running from the Commander's Office. Shinji saw her eyes changed from concern to confusion and then to anger. He braced himself for the worst.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – MAJOR'S OFFICE

"Asuka?" She could have sworn she heard the faint sound of someone yelling and cursing in German. She was in the middle of filing her one of many reports related to the recent Angel attack.

"She's loud but she couldn't be that loud." Misato shook the thought from her head and continued with her work. But something else interrupted.

"Hey, Katsuragi." Her office door open and the head of Section Two walked in.

"What is it Kaji?" She remained focus on her work. "I have a tonne of paperwork to complete so it better be important."

"Of course it's important." He sat down on the side of her desk. "Do you want to go get some drinks tonight?" His requested caused her to stop typing on the keyboard.

"It's over Kaji…"

"I'm not talking about sex. Just drinks between friends."

"But this is how it always starts," the purple haired woman sounded a little sad. "I'm better than that."

"If you are still pissed about what happen…"

"You're damn right I'm still pissed!" her manner changed instantly. "I never asked for your…"

"You didn't have to ask! I did what I did because I care about you! Anybody could have seen that you were falling apart and you wanted me to stand by and do nothing?"

"That's right! It was my choice and my life. You had not right to interfere." Emotions were boiling over and climaxed with Kaji slamming his fist into the top of the desk. Misato couldn't remember the last time Kaji actually displayed some sort physical violence but always knew that he would never intentionally harm her. This time it was different.

"Forget it…" he hissed, moving his fist back to reveal a sizable dent in the desk. He got up and walked towards the door.

"By the way, congratulations on your promotion."

"Promotion?" She swivelled around but was just faced with a closing door.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – PILOT CHANGE ROOMS

"Calm down Asuka. You act like Shinji your husband or something." Asuka wasted no time in pulling Shinji away from Mana. She practically threw him behind her and now stood face to face to the other EVA pilot.

"You're the one acting like a slut. What the hell were you doing with him!"

"Well, you see…" Shinji tried to play peace keeper.

"Was I asking you/ Stay out of this Shinji!" Mana and Asuka shouted back at him. They turned back to each other and continued the yelling match. Not waiting around to see a winner, Shinji carefully backed out of the change room and escaped down the hallway. He didn't get far before running into Kaji who was just coming out of Misato's office.

"Stubborn as always…" he sighed to himself, pretending to be unaware of Shinji's presence. "How long are you going to stand here and not say anything?" his frustration and anger disappeared instantly.

"Sorry Kaji… I was just…"

"Let me guess…" He walked over and inspected the young lad. "You've seen Hikari. I can tell that from your bandaged foot. And judging by your appearance, you have come from the change rooms but didn't have a chance to shower… So which girl are you running away from now?"

"It's girls…"

"I'll tell what. It just happens that my date for the night has left me high and dry. So why don't we go out. I can't drink alone and you need to get away from things."

"I'm not too sure… mom was really worried and…" he was hesitant.

"You're a grown man now Shinji. The Vice Commander doesn't need to know where you always are. Consider it a treat from me for saving the world today."

"I guess it should be ok… but I'll just let me call…" He didn't get a chance to finish before being led away by the head of Section Two.

"Great! You're going to love the place I picked out! Not many people know about it and…"

Yui stopped by the sick bay to pick up Rei. The both of them walked quickly towards the male changes rooms to find Shinji. They both wanted to leave NERV immediately and forget about the day's events. As they neared their destination, the unmistakable sound of females bickering grew louder. Rei's acute hearing picked the fighting was coming from the male change rooms. For some reason the image of Mana and Asuka playing tug a war with brother her popped into her head. The thought of her only brother suffering caused her to bolt into the room.

"Shinji!" She scanned the room looking for any sign of the young man. "Where is he?"

Her demand went unnoticed from the quarrelling girls as they continued their insults at each other. Rei was about to interrupt them again but stopped when Yui decided to intervene.

"Mana, Asuka!" her voice was direct but carried no weight. "Can I ask why the both are you in the male change room?" Both pilots turned to her and started shouting their story of events with a few insults thrown in at each other. She held her hands up as a sign to stop but it did little.

"Where's Shinji?" As soon as Yui spoke the name, the tirade stopped.

"He was right here." / "He's behind us."

Everyone looked around and found no sign of him.

NERV APARTMENTS – IKARI HOUSEHOLD

Kaji leaned on against his SUV down in the street as Shinji showered and changed upstairs. He tried to get his mind off his blow up with Misato yet he thought it was rather interesting that he was willing to spend time with the person who he thought was the cause of the troubles he had with her.

He didn't and couldn't blame the young man for his current situation. It was an emotional time back then. Things were said and done that were regrettable. Yet he was pretty sure that Shinji had no clue what was going on or what had happen.

Shinji, now looking clean and presentable, ran towards him. "Sorry I took so long."

"It's always better late than never young Ikari. Shall we leave?" He nodded and stepped into the front passenger seat. Kaji didn't waste any time and sped off. Literally, moments later a NERV courtesy car pulled into the same spot in front of the apartments. It carried the other members of the Ikari family as well as Asuka and Mana.

TOKYO 3 – CLUB DISTRICT

"Everything is still open." To Shinji's surprise it was business as usual for the majority of all the clubs and eateries.

"The people who have decided to stay adapted to living around the Angels and the evacuations."

"It's just a bit of a shock… I mean all these people could have died today."

"That's the same for you. For them running into the shelters, waiting for the worst to be over and then continuing with life is the same as you getting back into Unit One."

"I never thought of it that way." Kaji insight showed Shinji that everyone was fighting against the Angels in their own way. "By the way, where are we going?"

"Ah… That's classified but I can tell you that it's much better than any old bar." His secretive remark was followed by sharp turn into a side alley. The poor lighting and narrow lane way began to make Shinji uneasy. Eventually they reached a dead end and Kaji stopped the car.

"Kaji?" Shinji wondered what they were doing. The older man just casually flicked his headlights a few times. Then the wall before then split open and revealed a ramp leading down. The car moved forward into the gap and closed as soon as they were fully inside. The ramp was relatively short and lead to an underground car park. To Shinji's surprise all the cars were either luxury or sports model with a few classics thrown into the mix.

The NERV issued SUV pulled into the closest available space and looked strangely out of place. Two men the size of tree trunks approached the car. "Stay here for a moment." Shinji obeyed and watched Kaji get out of the car to meet the men. He immediately lifted and spread his arms. One of the men began to frisk him checking for something. When they were done Kaji turned and waved Shinji to come out. The other guard meet him.

"Arms up." His voice was deep and carried some intimidation. Shinji complied and did as Kaji.

"He's a bit young. This isn't an arcade parlour for schoolkids, Ryohji." The man next to Kaji spoke.

"That schoolkid my friend is Shinji Ikari." Both men stopped and looked at Kaji for signs of a joke. When none came they looked back at Shinji.

"Is it true?" The man closest to Shinji demanded. All he could do is nod numbly. The man took a step back and slowly reached into his jacket pocket. His heart skipped a beat as the thought of him pulling a weapon out like the movies was happening before him. Fear got the better of Shinji and he quickly shielded his face with his arms.

"My daughter is a huge fan of you EVA pilots. Could you please sign this for her?" Shinji looked between his arms to see the man bowing politely and offering a pad and pen.

"I have a son who is also a fan," the other spoke up over Kaji's laughs. "Would you mind taking a photo with us?" He approached with a digital camera.

Overcoming his double dose of embarrassment and fear, Shinji agreed to the men's request.

Eventually, one of the men led Shinji and Kaji to a service elevator. During the trip down, the chat was friendly with the man probing question about piloting EVA and Shinji trying his best to answer them without violating any confidential regulation that NERV enforced. When the elevator stopped and the doors open, it revealed a small room with a single door behind a desk occupied by an attractive woman and another tree trunk of a man.

"These two are VIPs. Make sure they get the proper treatment," their escort instructed the man and woman.

"It was an honour, Mr. Ikari. Please enjoy yourself." The man bowed and went back up the elevator.

"So what you said was true Kaji." The woman said and approached Shinji. "You do know an EVA pilot." Her face was within millimetres of touching Shinji's and she began inspecting him. He struggled to keep his eyes from wondering over her body. It didn't help his cause when the only pieces of material covering her chest and waist were no larger than a handkerchief.

"You are a cutie." She draped her arms around him and lean closer to his ear. "You're a VIP tonight Shinji. That means you can have anything you want," she whispered in his ear.

"How come I don't get this treatment? I come here often enough." That was Kaji's way of interrupting their little moment.

"I'm not really into older guys. Unfortunately you fall into that category," she replied with her own smart remark. "Shinji on the other hand is prefect." She finished by placing a playful slap across his backside.

"That's enough," the other man spoke up. "Please go through. Everyone has been notified of your arrival." He pressed a hidden button and the door opened. A pair of dark velvet curtain gently swayed but didn't disclose anything that could tell Shinji where he was.

"Kaji… What is this place?" The dark alley, secret car park, tight security, a sexy woman and now a hidden door played with Shinji's thoughts on what establishment his older friend that brought him to.

"You'll find out once you go through the magical curtains." Kaji answered as the woman hooked around his arm and led him to the entrance.

"This place isn't…" He couldn't finish before a gentle shove from behind sent him through.

"This time it's my turn to clean up…" Kaji rubbed his hands with anticipation and followed after Shinji.

GEO FRONT – NERV APARTMENTS

"You girls can go clean up. I'll start preparing dinner," Yui announced to her EVA pilots. They had stopped off at the supermarket on the way back to the apartments. Wanting to forget about the day's events, she wanted to cook up something special tonight. Though, it wasn't uncommon for the other tenants to stop by the Ikari household during meal time. Whoever was playing cook always prepared extra.

One her way to the kitchen, she passed the laundry and noticed a set of muddy and dirty clothes hanging out of the top of the washer. They were Shinji's. "Can someone check if Shinji is in his room?" Yui's request caused quite a stir from Asuka and Mana. The both girls were nearly out the front door when they heard the call.

Yui had to suppress her laughter when she heard the stampede down the hallway towards her son's room. Expecting cries for help and pleads for forgiveness from her son, she became curious when all she heard from silence. She went to investigate and found the girls checking all the hiding places in the room.

"What are you doing? Where's Shinji?"

TOKYO 3 – CLUB DISTRICT

"What did you girls do him? Where's Shinji?" Kaji asked as he watched the white marble ball spin around the roulette wheel. He had half the table covered with his chips and a group of attractive escorts keeping him company.

"He needed to go to bathroom." One of the girls said while sipping on her tall glass of champagne. "I think Kazumi is showing him the way."

"Come on! Go you good thing!" Kaji encouraged the little white ball around the wheel. The girl was a little annoyed that he ignored her. "Wait! Did you say Kazumi?"

"Yeah… You guys are the VIPS tonight. Well Shinji is anyway. She's lucky to get to do it with an EVA pilot."

"So Shinji is getting to full treatment?" He asked and all girls just nodded.

"Red, twenty four. Looks like you win again sir." The dealer acknowledged Kaji's winning number and paid his winnings.

"I guess everyone gets lucky tonight…" he smirked

Meanwhile, Shinji tried to stay inconspicuous as he walked through the underground casino with his hostess Kazumi on one arm. It didn't seem to work as Kazumi was rated as the best looking hostess and she only worked with high rollers. The average punters and regulars only dreamed about being in her company. Hence when everyone saw her walking with Shinji it caused a stir.

"Don't be so stiff. You can relax here." She squeezed his arm pulled him closer to her side.

"So this is a casino?" He asked nervously, trying to take his mind off the other body part of Kazumi that was pushing up against his arm.

She giggled at his innocent. "You're so cute! Of course this is a casino."

"But isn't gambling illegal in Japan?"

She leaned across and whispered in his ear. "Shhh… That's a secret."

"Hey Kazumi!" It was the voice of male patron who had too much to drink. "Dump the brat and come party with a real man." Thinking he was king of the world he stood next to a cart of casino chips which he had won.

"A real man is able to control his drinking and doesn't flaunt his chips for everyone to see." She replied and shifted behind Shinji. Draping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her well sized breast against his back caused him to start turning red.

"Shinji here is the prefect gentleman. You could learn a lot from him. He's the best and my services only deserve the best. You on the other hand…." She stopped mid sentence and pulled Shinji closer to her body making to as obvious as possible for everyone to see. "Let's just leave it at that. Shinji and I have better things to do then argue with you all night."

"Don't talk back to me you bitch!" he stormed over and grabbed her by the wrist. "You think you're better than me!" wresting her away from Shinji, she began to fall and was about to scream for security when something caught her around the waist.

"That's enough." Shinji's voice was stern and direct. "She may have been out of line for saying those things but that doesn't give you the right to treat her like that."

"Do you know who you are speaking to!" the man's voice was shouting now and could be heard by everyone in the area. In fact all the gambling had stopped. "Little bastard! I'll show you!" He took a wild swing which Shinji easily ducked away to the side. What was more amazing was that he managed to pull Kazumi back to her feet and keep her behind him. The force of the punch and lack of co ordination from drinking caused the man to tumble over to the floor.

The man quickly got to his feet and lunged at Shinji. Underestimating the speed of his second attack, Shinji was unable to manoeuvre out of the way and braced for impact. But a blur of black and white appeared from nowhere and tackled the man back to the ground.

"Kazumi, are you alright?" one the casino's security guards asked while still trying to subdue the man.

"I'm fine. Shinji saved me" She touched the area around her wrist where she was grabbed. "Get this arsehole out of here!"

Couple of more security detail arrived, along with man who acted like floor manager. Everyone watched as security escorted the man away kicking and screaming.

"I sincerely apologies for this Mr. Ikari" the manager bowed in front of Shinji. "He's one of our regular partons who had a little more to drink than he could handle. Thank you for helping Ms. Kazumi. Please accept this is a token of our apology." One of the dealers from the gambling tables wheeled over the ejected man's cart of winnings.

"But isn't that…"

"You need not concern yourself with that. Please accept this." Shinji had never seen so many chips in his life. He had no comprehension how much the casino offering him. After all, it was his first time in such an establishment and an illegal one at that.

"Can you hold it for me I was going to the bathroom and…?" Shinji stopped when Kazumi and the manager wore surprised looks. His innocent schoolyard like request was uncommon in such as place.

"Of course, sir," the manager said with a smile. "You can pick it up at the cashier's window when you are ready. Kazumi knows where that is." He bowed once more and walked away with the cart.

"Ms. Kazumi is your hand hurt. May be you should get someone to have a look it. I'll be able to find the bathroom on my own." Her heart melted at Shinji's concern and generosity. It was the first time in her line of work that someone had treated her with respect. She knew what type of business it was and didn't set her standards too high.

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't one of those playful kisses that she would give a client if they won a big hand or gave a huge tip. The kiss had proper meaning from her. "Thank you Shinji. But I'm fine." He just stood there confused and embarrassed from the show of affection.

"We better find that bathroom. You might be an EVA pilot and saves the world from Angels but I guess you can't hold on forever." She giggled, looped his arm around her and led him away.

NERV APARTMENTS – IKARI HOUSEHOLD

"Is he in the bathroom?" Asuka shouted down the hallway. Rei walked out and shook her head no.

"So the tapes show him with Kaji leaving the base?" Yui confirmed with the person on the other end of the line. Shinji's whereabouts had taken precedents over preparing dinner and anything else. She hung up the phone and dialled Kaji's number but just got the non contactable recording from his voice carrier. She wasn't panicking but worry was starting to set in.

The front door open and her immediate thought was Shinji. She rushed to see who it was but disappointed when it was Mana. She then remembered asking her to check the other apartment in the building if Shinji had gone and visited someone.

"Sorry. Nothing. Everyone is still at NERV in any case." She reported "Did you find out anything?"

"I asked Kensuke to review some surveillance footage and he found Shinji leaving NERV with Kaji."

"Then there is nothing to worry about. Kaji is with him then he's fine." The young woman replied. "He's probably taken him out to relax a bit."

"Tried ringing his cell but it's out of range. I guess I'll try again later." Feeling a little more at ease she decided to get back to the task at hand. "He's had a rough day and deserves some fun and relaxation."

TOKYO 3 – UNDERGROUND CASINO

"Alright! I'm cleaning up!" An excited Kaji yelled as another large pile of mixed chips were pushed in his direction. "This beats working at NERV."

"Yeah, yeah… Congratulations…" One of the hostesses' feigned interest in his success at the roulette table was becoming apparent.

"You're not doing a very job of keeping me entertained. That is your job isn't it?"

"Yeah but you're not the only VIP. Kazumi has been gone for while. This is long even for her." Another one of the girls commented.

"That's right we want to meet Shinji." The first girl voiced.

"Let me tell you something girls… It's a secret about the EVAs." He waved the casino hostesses closer and they lean in. "The pilots actually don't have to do anything. We are the ones who give the commands and they just follow. In fact there's this system in place where the Eva can function without a pilot."

His comment was met with a disbelief of loud jeers and boos. "You might be a regular and a VIP tonight but that doesn't change what you really are." His time spent at the Yakuza run operation earned him the reputation much similar at NERV. The fact that he was high up in the NERV chain of command gave him some leniency in his behaviour. The leniency allowed him to develop more of a friendship with the girls and Yakuza.

"Excuse me Ms. Kazumi but isn't the restroom in that direction?" Shinji spotted a sign with Kanji characters and an arrow pointing in the opposite direction.

"That's for the regulars. I'm taking you somewhere special…" She trailed off towards the end, leaving it up for his interpretation. After entering a code in a keypad the doors to another elevator opened.

"Oh… I don't need anything special. Just a… Woah!" As he was talking she stepped in, quickly spun around and yanked him into the elevator. It caused Shinji to press up to her against. Soon the doors closed and they travelled down.

"You have really pretty eyes." She said as she played with his hair and stared into his ocean blue globes. Being relatively unexperienced with the opposite sex Shinji found himself in a stoic state but his insides were a different story.

"I can feel your heart. It's going a million miles an hour." Kazumi used her other hand to wrapped it around his waist and pull him closer to her. Shinji didn't have a clue how old she was. But she was definitely older than Asuka and younger than Misato. "Why are you so nervous? Are you afraid of me?"

"Afraid! What? No!" His quick response caused her to chuckle lightly.

"You are so cute when you are nervous. Tell me something Shinji, do have a girlfriend?" She asked.

All he could do was shake his head "no". What she did next he didn't expect. Her other hand stopped playing with his hair and took a gentle hold. She guided his head and his lips towards hers. Naturally Shinji closed his eyes in anticipation for the kiss but it never came. The elevator jointed to a stop and the doors open.

"Do you want a girlfriend?" She breathed in his mouth, just short of his lips.

NERV APARTMENTS – IKARI HOUSEHOLD

"Do you think Shinji had a girlfriend while he was away?" Mana's absent minded question to no one caused Asuka to almost choke on her mouthful of curry. Rei gave a disapproving glance and then continued to eat. Yui just smiled. Like all mothers, she was naturally curiosity about the girls Shinji might have had in his life but wasn't going to show it.

"What sort of stupid question is that!" The thought of Shinji and another woman annoyed her to no extent. "He's not that type of a guy."

"But he is still a guy and you know what guys think about when they are at that age."

"Of course but Shinji isn't like one of those perverts."

"Then what is he like Asuka?" The oldest female at the dinner table asked. "I'll like to know what you and Mana think?"

Before Asuka could think up a reasonable response Mana jumped in. "Reckon he has."

"And why do you say that?"

"Well he's good looking and sensitive. And don't forget about modest. Top that off with being an EVA pilot and he's pretty much perfect. Any girl would be proud to call Shinji their property."

"You're just looking at him superficially." Asuka's comment carried a bit of venom behind it.

"Don't tell me that you disagree with everything I've said. You're after him just as much as I am."

Expecting an attack or insult, Mana was surprised when Asuka spoke properly. "Shinji has the biggest heart that I know. He'll never judge you for what you are or what you have done. He looks at the person for who they are and with everything that has happen to him it would have been easy for him to carry a grudge against the world but he chooses not… That's very hard to do. I know I wasn't strong enough to do that." Her thoughtful insight caused a silence around the dinner table.

Not to be out done by Asuka's reply, Mana got the last word in and stuck to her original thought. "But that doesn't change the fact that Shinji is still a hot blooded male in his prime. I bet he's thinking about doing it right now."

TOKYO 3 – UNDERGROUND CASINO

'Oh my God! This is the best feeling ever…' Shinji just stared at the ceiling as he let his body do its work. A soft knock on the door brought him back from his thoughts.

"Are you ok in there?" Kazumi said through the bathroom door. Her interruption caused Shinji to hurry up.

'Gez I must have been in here for ages…' He quickly finished, did up his fly, washed his hands and left the en suite. What he returned to he never would have expected. The first things his eyes spotted were a pair of high heel shoes on the carpet. Next to them were some nylon stockings followed by an evening gown that looked very similar to the one Kazumi was wearing. The dress was still on the floor at the foot of a king size bed. Just siting on the edge was a set of lingerie. A gentle stir from the under the satin sheets caused them to fall to the ground.

"I was getting lonely without you Shinji…" she purred. His eyes were hypnotised by the way the satin sheets wrapped around her luscious curves. "Why don't you come a little closer?"

Rubbing his hands over his face had the desired effect of getting his mind back into gear. "I'm sorry I think that there has been a misunderstanding…"

She could tell that he was really inexperience in these sorts of situations. Normally, she would find it amusing but in Shinji's case it was adorable. Kazumi got out of the bed holding the sheet against her body. It trailed behind her like a wedding gown.

"When I was younger I use to play dragons and knights. I always loved being the princess the boys would rescue me. The bravest boy would get a kiss from the princess as his reward." She let go of the sheet and wrapped her arm around his neck. Her naked body pressed up against his. "The way you stood up for me back there reminded me of that. An EVA pilot is like a modern day knight and it's time for the princess to give the knight his reward."

NERV APARTMENTS – IKARI HOUSEHOLD

"And I thought I raised a spoilt princess…" Misato had managed to sneak into the Ikari apartment and catch everyone unaware. She walked behind Asuka and took a mouthful of her dinner.

"I take it you're late due to all reports?" Yui asked casually resuming her meal.

"Mmmm… This is food good."

"Get your own!" upset that her food was quickly disappearing Asuka grabbed her spoon back from the Major.

"Would you like some there is plenty for every one?" Misato kindly pass down Yui's kind offer and sat herself down in Shinji's seat.

"So… Rei… Care to share your thoughts on Shinji with the rest of us?" She looked directly at the girl who had remained quiet throughout the discussion on Shinji's love life. Asuka saw the mischievous twinkle in Misato's eye and knew what was coming next.

"Shinji is my only brother. Does any more need to be said?" Misato knew Rei would respond defensively that didn't reveal much. "I would like to know what your intensions towards my brother are. I have noticed that on most occasions you act inappropriately with him and it causes him to feel uncomfortable."

"That's because he's still young. You girls wouldn't understand since I expect that all of you would be still inexperienced."

"Are you stating your intensions toward my son Major?"

"Well that depends… If these two get their act together." She pointed to Mana and Asuka respectively. "If they don't, I guess I'll just have to take Shinji for myself. After all, any girl would be proud to call Shinji their property, right Mana?" she finished with a wink at the young pilot.

"That's just sick!" Asuka was obliviously upset. "You're old enough to be his mother. In fact for a time you probably were." Asuka knew age and figure were a sensitive subject to Misato and hoped for a fiery response.

"We have already talked our age difference and I'm sure Yui wouldn't mind." The calmed replied was followed by a look at mother Ikari.

"As long as Shinji is happy then I don't see a problem." She played along with Misato's little game and they got the intended result. All three girl leap to their feet and began shouting and yelling their disapproval.

"Don't you think you had enough fun yet?" The Vice Commander managed to get through to her Major during the onslaught of abuse.

"Yeah, I guess…" She said between giggles. "By the way, where is he?"

"Shinji? He left NERV with Kaji. They are probably having dinner out."

"Kaji!" The way Misato had said his name sparked the worry within Yui again. "Damn… We had a fight this afternoon. He wanted to go drinking tonight by I declined. He might…"

TOKYO 3 – UNDERGROUND CASINO

"And to think that I was going to go drinking with Misato!" Another huge pile of chips were pushed in his direction. His winnings were growing at an exponential rate. His section of the table wasn't large to hold all this chips so he had resorted to filling every single pocket and the immediate floor around him. Surrounded by beautiful girls and crowd of on lookers, he was enjoying the moment.

"I guess Shinji must be good luck." One of the girls commented.

"Shin who?" Kaji was too busy placing his next bets to hear what she was saying.

"Some friend you are. You don't even…" before she could finish a huge explosion came from the entrance. People began to scream and panic. Being a Yakuza run establishment, occasional shooting was something of the norm. Smoke began to fill the hall and hardcore gamblers used it to try and snatch what they could.

"POLICE! NOBODY MOVE!" a booming voice ranging out of a speaker phone.

Meanwhile, Shinji tensed up so hard he was starting to shake. Kazumi's lips ran along his collarbone and up his neck. The contrasting cold sweat running down his back and warmth of her breath caused goose bumps along his skin. Kazumi took the opportunity the quickly spin and flip him onto the bed. They landed her with on top and Shinji underneath. For her size he was quite surprised to find her so light. She purposely moved her leg so it brushed up against is crotch, causing a pleasurable groan. Feeling that Shinji was totally under her control, she closed in for the kiss but the sound of a beeper shattered the moment.

"Hold that thought." She rolled off him and checked her dress for the device causing the noise.

'You can't do this Shinji!' he mentally berated himself but was unable to control his eyes from wandering over to her naked form kneeing down next to her dress. 'Ken and Touji would think I'm crazy for giving up this opportunity.'

"You have to go." Her voice carried some urgency. Sexiness and sultry were gone. She began getting dressed.

"Huh? What?" his voice sounded a little disappointed even though his thoughts said other wise.

"Looks like the police have interrupted our date."

"Police!" It didn't take a scientist to figure out that being an EVA pilot and getting caught with a mysterious woman in a Yakuza run illegal casino was more than a bad thing. "Shit! What do we do?"

"You can get away through here." She ran over to the head of the bedpost and clicked a hidden switch. A concealed passage way open next to her opened. It was large enough for someone to crawl through. "It leads to a ladder which will take you to a side alley around the back of the warehouse."

"Ok." He went over to the passage but stopped when he notice Kazumi wasn't going to follow him. "What are you doing? Aren't you coming?"

"Sorry Shinji. The Yakuza are proud people. I can't leave just like that."

"But if you stay the police will…"

"Shhh…" She pressed a single finger against his lips. "It won't be the first time that I've had to deal with the police. It was a shame that the night had to end early but this time the princess gets to save her knight." Kazumi planted a quick kiss on his lips and it was over before his brain even registered what happen. Stunned by the kiss, she pushed him into the gap in the wall.

"Promise me that you won't die piloting before we can meet again Shinji." Those were the last words he heard before the trap door closed, leaving him in the dark.

On topside, the police were gathering people they managed to catch during the raid. They didn't have enough room in the transport wagons for everyone. After producing his NERV identification, Kaji was spared the treatment the rest were receiving. He sat on the curb of the street twiddling the only chip he managed to save.

"I guess you're the real lucky one tonight." he spoke to the single chip he managed to save in during the police raid. He flipped it into the air and with his palm open; he waited for the chip to drop back down. Distracted he failed to notice someone stomp up to him.

"Kaji!" Misato hissed his name. She grabbed him by the front of his jacket and slammed him against the brick wall behind. He was stunned for a moment but didn't loose sight of his chip which hit the ground and rolled into a nearby drain in the gutter. "If anything has happen to him, I'm going to kill you!"

"I take it you're still upset from this afternoon." The smart arse remark earned him another violent shove.

"You just don't get it! Of all the places you took him, it had to be a Yakuza run underground casino."

"Will you calm down for a second?"

"This is calm compared to the Vice Commander." He peered over her shoulder to see Yui and the girls run around the crowd of people looking for Shinji. The sight amused him slightly.

"That's it! I'm going to shot you right now!" She saw Kaji's trademark grin and it pushed her over the edge. Withdrawing her side arm, she pressed it against his shoulder. There was not intension to kill Kaji but causing him severe harm would make her feel better.

"Whoa! Ok! Hang on. Look there she is." Kazumi appeared just in time. Her hand behind her back and bounded together. Kaji broke Misato's hold and quickly went over to her.

"Hey Kazumi!" A police office went to stop him but a flash of his NERV badge allowed him through.

"Don't worry. He's safe. I sent out the back passage. The grate behind all the dumpsters." She whispered to him. Yui stopped her search for Shinji. When she spotted Kaji talking to some woman she was filled by an unmeasurable rage. She raced over. Pulled him away from Kazumi and delivered the loudest and hardest slap. The sound of her open hand caused everyone to stop what they were doing and focus on them.

"Where's my son!" A little dazed from the attack Kaji was unable to answer but it just earned him another slap.

"Where's my son!" She repeated.

"Son? You wouldn't be Shinji's mother?" between the giggles Kazumi managed to speak. Yui turned to the woman and looked her up and down. The way she was dressed and the fact she knew her son didn't help her anger levels.

"Who are you! How do you know my son!"

"Let just say I was Shinji's companion for tonight." Kaji ran his hand down his face, knowing that Kazumi's suggestive answer would get him in trouble yet again.

TOKYO 3 – UNDERGROUND CASINO BACK ALLEY

Shinji could hear the sirens and commotion as he climbed the ladder to the surface. He reached the top and pushed the drainage lid open. The rusted hinges gave him a bit of trouble but not much. He didn't really realise how much the damp air stank down there until he reached the street. Checking his surroundings, Kazumi wasn't lying. Number of large industrial dumpsters lined the sides, hugging the wall. Red and blue lights from the police sirens flashed along the walls from the main street.

'Damn. I have no idea where I am or how I get home. There are the police. I hope Kaji and Ms. Kazumi are ok.'

"Mr. Ryohji and Ms. Kazumi are fine." A distant familiar voice came from down the alley. It startled Shinji because he was certain that no was with in the alley.

"Who's there?" A wiry shadow moved into the dimmed light. The police light played with the new arrival's face, giving him a ghostly appearance. "It's been a long time Shinji."

"It… Can't… Impossible…" His legs felt weak and gave way to the shock. On his backside Shinji continued to murmur words of disbelief.

"I would have thought so as well if I wasn't an Angel." Kaworu extended his hand and offer to help Shinji off the ground. With hesitance Shinji carefully reached out.

"You're real? Not a ghost." When their hand touched, it confirmed his thoughts.

"A Ghost? Ah, yes. You humans have this idea of a spiritual embodiment after death. Well I can tell you that it's not true. And if it was I don't think Angels would have a ghost in any case."

"But I killed…"

"Yes you did. Firstly I have to apologies for making you do that. It was difficult times for you and asking such a request was out of line. That's why I have come here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm asking you to leave NERV and Tokyo 3. If you continue to still and defy us I'll be forced to do things which I don't want."

"Leave?"

Kaworu nodded. "The Angels are back, Shinji. And this time it will end. I'm giving you this chance to live the remainder of your time as you wish. Mankind doesn't have long."

"Shinji! Shinji!" Numerous voices shouting his name were accompanied by running footsteps. His search party rounded the corner. A giant weight lifted from Yui's shoulders when she spotted her son standing in the middle of the alley. Without hesitation, the mother ran to him but stopped short when she saw that he wasn't alone. Their eyes met.

"Shinji get away from him!" She screamed. 'Why didn't I bring my gun!'

"This isn't your fight anymore." Kaworu spoke again calmly through Yui's shouting. "It wasn't even yours to begin with. Your sacrifice will be all for nothing."

"Why do you want me to leave? What are you going to do?" As soon as Yui heard Shinji mention the word leave she stopped. "You're with them aren't you?"

"I can't change what I am nor can I change what I have to do. But you can, don't throw away this freedom and your life for something that's already written and predestined." The group had split up to look for Shinji in the maze of back alleys and arrived when they heard Yui's cries.

"Shinji get away! Misato shoot him!" The major looked and saw the face of the person standing next to Shinji and immediate withdrew her weapon.

"Fucking Angel!" but she hesitated with Shinji standing close to her target. "Shinji get out of the way!"

"Just wait! Everyone calm down!" His words for reason were a shock to everyone except for Kaworu. "We don't have to…"

"Damn it Kaji! Get out of the way." Asuka yelled. The head of Section Two also knew who was standing with Shinji and quickly hurried the girls behind a dumpster. An evening of running around in filthy back alleys looking for Shinji running from a Yakuza illegal casino where he spent his time with a woman who she couldn't describe without using some derogatory terms was really starting to wear her patience down.

"Who is he/ We must rescue Shinji!" Mana was more interested in who the mystery person was while Rei knew what was happening.

"You have to choose. Stay and die or run and live." Kaworu's ultimatum got Shinji started thinking about running away again.

"I won't run away again."

"Deep down, I knew that you would choose this. But I still wanted to believe that the both of us would enjoy the time mankind had left. There was still much I'll like you to show about your world. It's such a shame, such a waste."

"You have a choice as well. I'm sure Dr. Akagi could help you. If you come back to NERV we can…"

"Thank you Shinji. It means a lot that you even thought that but I have to do what I've been destined to do." He held out his hand. "This will be the last time we meet as friends. Even though, the outcome wasn't what I wanted, the opportunity to witness your kindness again is something I've longed for and will remember." Shinji took his hand and shook it. Suddenly he jerked his arm and pulled him in close.

"Please forgive me." A single tear rolled down Kaworu's cheek as he whispers those three words in to him. Then using a combination of his AT field and strength, he swung Shinji off the ground and slammed him into the closest dumpster. His body caused a sizable dent in the steel and his body fell to the ground with a thud.

Without a second thought, Yui started running toward her fallen son. Misato saw her opening and fired two shots. The bullets were dead on but stopped short by an invisible wall about a foot away from Kaworu. The wall also stopped Yui in her tracks and knocked her to the ground.

Dazed and winded from the throw, Shinji reached for anything they would help him to his feet. His left hand ran up the side of the dumpster while the other used to support his weight. He didn't see Kaworu approach and materialise a knife from the palm of his hand.

"Why didn't you listen!" he buried his new knife into the Shinji's left hand. It went straight through his flesh and into the steel. Blood began to flow down the side of the dumpster as he let out a cry of pain.

"Stop this!" Yui pleaded while being helped up by Misato. "Don't hurt him!"

"Don't hurt him! Don't make me laugh! You are ones who had hurt him the most. Why didn't you tell him about what really happen in the Terminal Dogma?" With the same hand, Kaworu materialised a hand gun and pointed it directly at Shinji's head. "You remember this don't you? You father had you bound and on your knees. You were looking death in the face when everything went blank. Did you ever wonder what happen next?"

With his other hand Shinji tried to pull out the blade but Kaworu just stamped his heel against the handle causing more pain and it drove in deeper. "I can tell what happen because I was there." Shinji's eyes widen.

"But what exactly happen there isn't important. What you should be asking is why they kept my appearance secret from you?" the cold steel of the gun pressed up against his forehead. "Why don't you ask your mother why she thought keeping that secret from you was so necessary?"

"Shut up! Just leave him alone. Shinji has nothing to do with all of this!"

"It makes you think doesn't it Shinji…" Kaworu ignored Yui and the other's pleading. "If they kept that from you, what else are they hiding? You see they don't really care about you! They only want you because you're just a means to their ends. You're a convenience, someone who they use and abuse when they seem fit."

"No… No…" his breathing was ragged from the pain.

"That's enough! Take me! Just let him go!" Kaworu swung his gun around and pointed directly at Yui after her out cry. He began to walk towards her. "When he gets close to me, go and get Shinji!" she whispered to Misato.

"No way! He'll kill you!" she whispered back.

"That's an order Major! Save my son!"

"What do you think Shinji? Your mother is willing to sacrifice herself for you or is she just doing this to hide the truth from you."

"I've never hidden anything from him, you fucking monster! You're just a coward!"

"A coward? You're the one who abandon him for your own ambitions of GEHRIN. No… you didn't abandon him. You just saw an easy way out of the responsibility of being a mother. And you think coming back now and putting on this happy family act is going to make everything better?"

Yui delivered a solid slap. Misato noticed she began closing and clenching her fists in anger like Shinji would. For some reason her blow went straight through his AT field.

"You see I am right. You're pathetic. I'm surprised that…"

The muzzle of Misato's gun against his temple made Kaworu stop. "That's enough."

"What do you expect to do with that? If I was human it would be a different story but I'm afraid that you can't harm me."

"I don't care! If you don't back off I will unload this clip in your face." Kaworu answered by cocking the hammer back on his gun. "You are the same Ms. Katsuragi. You are just using Shinji as your instrument for revenge. You're relationship with your father wasn't idyllic and neither was your childhood. I guess that's the reason why you to have a sexual interest towards Shinji. Having to growing up quickly can do that to a person."

"Fucking arsehole!" She shoved the muzzle hard against the side of his head. "You don't know anything about me!"

"I know everything about all of you. Ms. Kirishima's secret as well as Ms. Ayanami's. Mr. Ryohji's jealously toward Shinji because of the way you act around him. I won't mention young Sohryu's because she might chuck a little tantrum."

"Piece of shit! I'll kill you." Kaji just managed to grab Asuka by the waist, stopping her from getting too far.

"So what do you think of your little family Shinji?" Kaworu turned his head and found him still hunched over with his hand firmly impaled in the side of the dumpster. He gritted his teeth and grabbed the handle of the knife with his other hand. With all the strength he had, Shinji wrenched it out, freeing his hand. It caused his wound to open and tear more. The blood begin to flow freely again. It dripped onto his shoes and pooled at his feet.

"Impressive but you should really get some treatment for that injury. It's not life threatening but you have lost quite a lot of blood. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen."

"ARRRGGGHHH!" without any indication, Shinji let out a vicious roar and charged at Kaworu with the knife still in hand. A devilish smile appeared on Kaworu's lips as he used his AT field to push Misato and Yui away. He spun around and pointed his gun at Shinji charging form. Shinji didn't deviate from his straight line and Kaworu had him dead in his sights. Ignoring the cries and pleads to stop, Shinji continued unafraid of the consequences. Kaworu smile turned into laughter as he opted dropped his gun and allowed Shinji to tackle him. He continued to laugh as the knife was plunged deep into this abdomen. They landed with a massive thud on the ground and Shinji on top. A blue hue appeared around the seventeenth Angel.

"Remember this… everything that happens from now on is your fault…" those were his last words as he faded and disappeared from beneath him.

END OF CHAPTER

AUTHOR'S NOTES

First of all, I'll like to give a massive apology for delay in update. I had some minor issues with proof reading and been working on some other fics.

This chapter may be a little different from the others but I'm just setting up for the next and wanted a bit of fun for Shinji. I also got a review that Shinji is always getting hospitalised. There is a reason for this and all part of the grand plan ;)

Thanks for reading, Wonga316


	24. 24

TRUE WAR

CHAPTER 24

BY WONGA316

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER  
I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email

PROOF READER  
Wickerman

DATE POSTED  
20060329 - Version 01  
20060819 - Version02

EMAIL  
Wonga316(at)yahoo(dot)com(au)

CHAT  
MSN - Wonga316(at)hotmail(dot)com  
AIM – wonga316  
Yahoo – wonga316

AUTHOR'S NOTES  
This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final two movies / episodes and Touji never lost his limbs during this activation test. Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile.

"…" Normal speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean…)

NERV HEADQUARTERS – MEDICIAL FACILITY

After Touji's examination, he remained with Hikari and was currently giving her a massage. All the pilots were given a clean bill of health and she was completing the standard reports after their check. "You shouldn't work so hard. You're all tensed." He said as his hands worked away at the knots in her shoulders

"They have cut back my hours already. My regular duties have been shared around and that leaves me to look after you pilots. Normally, it would be quiet but lately…" She replied enjoying her partner's touch while still tapping away on the keyboard.

"Yeah… It's been pretty hectic. I never thought Shinji would have the gift to get himself in trouble so often."

She stopped typing for a moment and slapped his hand. "Don't say that. It'll bring him bad luck. And it's not his fault in any case."

"I know that. I'm his best friend after all."

"And as his best friend you should know him a lot better." She decided to leave conversation at that and enjoy the massage she sorely needed after a long day. Suddenly the room door slid open and Mana bolted in yelling and screaming.

"Hikari! Hikari!" The young pilot was in a panic. Her clothes a mess and stained with blood.

"Mana? What's going on? Is that blood? The sight of the red stains made the young nurse forget about her tiredness.

"It's Shinji. You have to hurry." She ran back out the door and they followed. Coming down the hallway was Shinji flanked by his mother and Asuka. Rei followed closely behind. They were carefully cradling his left arm which was in a t-shirt turned into a hurried bandaged. The shirt was absolutely soaked in Shinji's blood. A trail of blood droplets could be traced from the entrance to they currently location.

"Hurry we can't stop the bleeding!" Yui yelled down the hall. She was concern that Kaworu's knife had hit an artery or vein in his hand.

Hikari quickly ran to the injured young man. She carefully supported his arm and checked to wound. As she removed the t-shirt to get a better look, his blood seeped out and practically trickled onto the tiled floor.

"Hold you arm up." She gently bent his arm at the elbow so his hand was pointing up at the ceiling. "It'll help stop the blood from flowing down to the hand."

The young nurse quickly turned towards Touji and Mana. "Go to the reception and get them to page the on-duty doctor. Shinji's going to need surgery this." They took off hastily down the hall

"Shinji!" Asuka and his mother called out to him as he legs began to give way from under him. His blood lost was starting to take a toll on him.

"I'm fine…" his voice sounded tired. "I just need to rest for a bit."

Hikari's training took over. She checked his pupils and his pulse. "It looks like a knife wound. Do you have the weapon with you?" She asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" Asuka tried not to sound pushy but answering silly questions while Shinji was bleeding profusely didn't make sense.

"Something could have been on the blade of the knife." She replied.

"Like a poison?" Yui's voice raised a few octaves in fear.

"Sorry to scare you. But we have to take everything into consideration. I'm sure that his fatigue is just down to a combination of exhaustion and the blood lost." Hikari explained.

Soon the doctor and two another nurses came running down the hall with patient cart. They hurriedly placed Shinji on and wheeled him away. Yui went to chase after them but Hikari stopped her.

"We better have a look at the both of you." She said to the mother and Asuka. They were most likely not injured but the sight of Shinji's blood in their clothes made the young nurse think it would be wise check just to be on safe.

TOKYO 3 – INDUSTRIAL AREA

Kaworu materialised from this blue hue and stepped into the abandon factory. He looked around and found the former NERV commander slumped in the corner sleeping with his with knees up and crossed arms. Next he noticed the bloody handle of a knife protruding from his abdomen. Casually he pulled it out of himself, leaving no wound or any sign that it was there.

"You two are more alike than you believe." He said aloud looking at the scar caused from the poorly healed gun shot on the backside of Gendo's hand. "Like father, like son…" he threw the knife and it buried in the wall next to his head. The sound of the knife impaling on the wall next to him caused Gendo to instinctively point a gun at Kawrou.

"I always found human aggression a fascinating thing…" he pondered aloud, showing no signs of panic from the hostile action shown by the former NERV commander.

"Pathetic Angel…" Gendo muttered as he put away the weapon.

"I see that you have been busy researching." Assorted maps and military schedules scatted around the man didn't go unnoticed. Kaworu reached down and picked up one of the sheets.

"JSSDF transportation and cargo schedule…" He read the title of the document. "It seems that you really intend of going down this path."

Gendo replied with one of his patent emotionless stares.

"Ah yes, your famous and revised schedule." The young Angel was mocking him. 'Too bad it doesn't fit with my schedule…'

"By the way… I decided to visit your son." His words still didn't cause a change in response or emotions from the former commander.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – MEDICIAL FACILITY

The operation on Shinji's hand was successful and relatively simple. He had been wheeled out and into a recovery room. His mother and his friends were by his side. The medical checks showed that everything was fine. The doctor entered the room to explain the situation to everyone.

"Surprisingly, the knife managed to miss all the major nerves and tendons in his hand. It did however sever some of the blood vessels which explain the large amount of blood lost. The blood work also showed that there was nothing on the knife."

"So he'll be fine?" Yui asked a little anxiously.

"He'll make a full recovery and have full functionality of his hand in no time." The doctor's words cause a sigh of relief for everyone in the room. "In my report to the Commander, I'll recommend that he been taken off the pilot roster for the next three weeks."

"Thank you, doctor. When can I take him home?" Yui was feeling a little relaxed now. In fact she was a little pleased, her suspension and Shinji being taken off the piloting roster meant that she could spend some time with her son away from NERV. He probably wouldn't be able to do much but just knowing that he's safe and away from danger was enough for her.

"He should be able leave when he wakes but I'll like to keep here over night for observation just in case." Everyone thanked him. He gave a short bow and left the room.

"Why don't you girls get cleaned up?" Yui told the female troop of pilots. Rei didn't have a drop of blood on her but her clothes showed that she had been running around in a dirty back alley. Asuka and Mana were the worst with Shinji's blood still on their mattered clothes.

"I want to stay until he wakes." Asuka's words weren't said with the same fervour that she was known but she still had a lot of fight left.

Yui looked at her and everyone else in the room.

'My Shinji is very lucky to have friends like these…' her thought brought a small smile on her face. She stood up and gave him a motherly kiss on the forehead.

"In that case, I think I'll ring Misato and let her know how he is." She said to everyone before leaving.

TOKYO 3 – CITY STREETS

Misato and Kaji had remained after the event to begin investigations. Ritsuko and her team had arrived and they were already busy taking samples.

"Why don't you go see how he's going?" Kaji suggested to the Major. He could tell that her mind was preoccupied with Shinji and he could handle things here.

"Why? And leave you here to stuff things up again!" she snapped back at him. Misato blamed Kaji for everything that happen and felt that she couldn't trust him with the investigation for the moment. Her cell phone began to ring and the cranky Major walked away to answer it. Kaji saw it as a good time to see how Ritsuko was doing with her work.

The head of Section Two just sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He knew that it was a mistake to take Shinji gambling but how was he to know that Tabris would make an appearance and attack them.

"Did you find anything?" he asked walking up to the blonde scientist who was kneeing on the ground where Kaworu had disappeared.

"I'm afraid not." She just shook her head. "It's just like the first time he appeared. Not a trace of anything left behind."

Ritsuko was at a dead end with things on the Angel Tabris. All the other Angels had some sort of physical body and left some traces of their presence but Kaworu was different. From eyewitness accounts, he had the ability to phase through and form solid objects. All her current scientific knowledge told her that this wasn't possible.

"So are you sure he disappeared from his spot?" She thought she might double check with him again on the position and Kaji just nodded.

"Sorry. I had to ask." She then changed the subject. "You really stuffed up this time lover boy."

Both of them looked over to where Misato was standing. She was talking on her cell phone; the woman seemed pleased and relieved about something.

"Yeah…" Kaji ran his hand through his long hair. "The old man is going to chew me out for this stunt."

"The Commander is the least of your worries. I'll be more worried about Yui and Misato." Ritsuko wouldn't show or admit it but she enjoyed watching Kaji squirm.

"That was Yui. Shinji is going to be fine." Misato had finished talking on the phone and walked over to the pair. She delivered with another death stare at the former top secret spy which caused Ritsuko to laugh lightly.

NERV – MEDICAL FACILITY

Yui re-entered the room and took the same spot next to Shinji's sleeping form.

"How is the Major? How are the investigations going?" Rei wondered if Ritsuko had anything to report on from the scene of the attack.

"Not too well…" Yui paused for a moment. "They haven't been able to find anything of use. Misato was glad to hear that Shinji was alright. She still sounded a little angry."

"That's an understatement. I wouldn't be surprised if we find Kaji lying in the next room when she done with him." Asuka stated. She herself was little upset that Kaji would put Shinji in such a situation. After she mentioned his name, Yui instinctively began clenching her fists like her son would in tense situations.

"The Commander will surely decide on an appropriate punishment for his digression." Rei saw that her mother was beginning to get riled up again. She placed a comforting hand on her arm.

There was a knock on the door and someone entered. It was the Commander. Everyone instinctively stood to attention as it was appropriate.

"That's fine. We are off duty after all." He told everyone to relax.

"Is he still sleeping?" Fuyutsuki asked and Yui just nodded.

"I hate to do this but I just got off a conference call with the President of the United States, his chief of staff and my NERV counterpart for the North American Region. They believe that they have discovered the next Angel." His news was a shock to the system to everyone in the room. If they counted the battle in the park and Kaworu, that was three angels in the space of no more than twenty four hours.

"I'll convene a meeting in half an hour. That'll give you time to gather your things and your thoughts." The old man was sympathetic to their situation but still had a job to do.

No else said anything, as the familiar cloak of fear and uncertainly fell upon the group.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – CONFERENCE ROOM

By the time Yui and the other pilots entered the conference, the commander and the bridge crew had already prepared everything for the debriefing. Misato and the others shortly arrived after cutting their investigations short in the alley way.

As soon as Kaji entered, everyone notice Yui instantly snapped her head towards him. If looks could kill then the man would already be in a body bag. Fuyutsuki saw the tension and defused it quickly.

"The events and consequences of the past few hours will have to be placed on hold until we deal with the issue at hand." He clicked the remote control in his hand to bring up an image on the projector. It was an aerial shot of the large land massive with what located like to be a mountain or volcano in the middle.

"The angel is located in an active volcano, in the north west region of Alaska. This is an aerial shot taken by scientists conducting routine research." They could see the volcano surrounded by other mountain ranges. Vegetation was bare due the snow covering the landscape.

"The scientists had detected minor tremors from the volcano and feared an eruption was imminent." Fuyutsuki scanned through progressive aerial shots which showed slight changes in the snow coverage surround the area. As the temperate increased the snow melted and revealed more of the surface of the land.

"They conducted a thermo scan to check the lava flow and found this." Undetectable from the normal scans, was as large object in the centre of the volcano. It's higher temperate from the surrounding lava where it was situated made it easily visible.

"Our own satellite scans confirmed these findings and the MAGI have returned a positive result of type orange."

"It's Sandalphon." Yui said with a hint of disgust.

"I'm afraid so…" The Commander confirmed her thoughts.

SHINJI DREAMSCAPE

The next time Shinji opened his eyes he saw an endless red sea gently lapping against a shore. Lying down he felt something soft acting as his pillow.

"It's good to see you again, Shinji." The familiar voice said tenderly as a hand stroked his hair.

"Eva?" he turned his head away from the water to look up at her. Noticing that she was naked he immediately panic and leapt to his feet.

"Is there something the matter?" she asked innocently unaware that her nakedness was an issue for him.

"Yes…. Can you put some clothes on?" he shielded his eyes away, trying to do the right thing.

"I adopted this form because it is what you are most comfortable with." She was confused why her pilot would find her appearance uncomfortable. She had remained in her adult form minus any clothing.

"How do you know what I'm most comfortable with?" She just lightly tapped the side of her head, reminding him that she could read his thought.

"Fine… In any case, you better have this." He started taking his own shirt off and handed the garment to her.

"You are aware that the shirt you are giving me isn't physical."

"I know. Just put it on please." Shinji said still trying to look away.

"If that is what you wish." She graciously accepted the garment. When she was done putting it on; they sat down on the beach next to each other. His shirt wasn't working, occasionally Shinji found his eyes wondering in her direction. The garment only came down just pass her hips and her luscious legs were difficult to not stare at.

"What's going on? Am I in Unit One again?" he said trying to get his mind from wondering.

"I'm afraid not… You have been hurt again…" She said sadly and took Shinji's hand where Kaworu stabbed him.

"Hurt?" Shinji thought for a moment and then the events of alley came rushing back.

"KAWORU! The others! Are they safe!"

"Everyone is fine but they are very concern for your well being." His relief disappeared in an instant when he realised that he had made them worry about him again. Eva sensed the self pity within Shinji and wrapped her arms around him.

"There is no need to feel guilty. All of this is not your fault."

"That's not what he said." He replied still in her arms.

"You mustn't listen to his words." She placed a hand under his chin tilted his head up.

"You are stronger than he is. All you have to do is believe in yourself like I believe in you." Her words did little for the self doubt still washing over Shinji. She sensed this and decided to change the subject but it wasn't good news.

"Shinji… Another Angel approaches."

"What! Another one!" His shock and surprise were evident.

"I'm afraid so but you have no reason to fear. You will have you family and friends supporting you. And I'll be with you."

"Is it him?" Eva knew and didn't have to ask if he was referring to Kaworu.

"It's my sister. She is far away but your scientists should have detected her by now." She shook her head and was glad in way it wasn't Tabris. Shinji had been through enough for the moment and another encounter was something she didn't want him to go through.

He stood up and moved away with his back to her; he looked out towards the red sea. Confused by his actions, Eva started to show some signs of concern for her pilot.

'I have to do this… I can do this…' he repeated him his head trying to make the all the self doubt and uncertainty disappear from the recesses of his mind and soul. Shinji eventually took a deep breathe and looked back at a worried Eva.

"I can't fight that Angel from here so shouldn't I be getting back?" Shinji asked her with new found confidence which quickly washed away any concerns she had just like the small red wash lapping up on the shore they stood on.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – CONFERENCE ROOM

"NO!" Yui was standing on her feet and had slammed her palms onto the table. She objected to proposed plan that Fuyutsuki had formulated.

"Vice Commander, technically you are still on suspension and your presence here is not required." His words weren't intended to further infuriate her but that's the effect they had.

"I'm speaking as a mother!" Her hands hit the table again causing everyone in the room to flinch except for Fuyutsuki.

The old man had outlined the conditions issued by the US Government; they wanted Unit One for this sortie. They had seen recent and past footage Shinji's piloting and the relative ease that he showed was able to defeat the Angels.

A US presidential election was looming and his advisors thought that if they could align themselves to the purple mecha savoir, it would help their campaign immensely. They had also reminded NERV of the lost of the Nevada branch and Unit Three during the first Angel War. The US pointed the finger at Japan and both items were still a sticking point between the two nations.

"I'm aware of Shinji's current condition. That's why Mana will lead this attack and Unit One will accompany them as a gesture of our good will." Fuyutsuki had hoped that just Unit One's appearance would please everyone. He had wanted to send Asuka and Unit Two but her grounding prevented that. Mana had proven herself during her short time at NERV and he was confident that she could handle the situation.

"Do you have any problems with this pilot Kirishima?" Mana looked at everyone around the room before answering.

"No sir." She answered with confidence.

"Commander." Misato decided that it her turn to voice her opinion. "Don't you think that we should send Rei and Unit Zero as well? I don't doubt Mana's piloting abilities but it may be a bit much for her even if Shinji was there piloting."

"I understand your thoughts Major but we can't afford to live Tokyo 3 unprotected." He had a point. Rei would have to stay in Tokyo 3 in the event of a surprise attack.

'Old fart! Just let me go kill that thing and then we wouldn't have to wasting air talking about it.' Asuka found it hard to keep her mouth shut but was doing well so far.

"I have already ordered Unit One and Five to be prepped for flight. I leave the rest of the details to you Major." The commander gave his final instructions and everyone stood to attention as he left the room.

SOMEWHERE OVER THE ATLANTIC OCEAN

"How are you feeling kiddo?" Misato asked Mana through the video comm. She and Ritsuko were riding the support VTOL which was leading the two super carriers for Unit Five and One respectively. To save preparation time, the young and newest pilot was in her EVA Unit.

(I'm fine.) Mana replied through her comm. sounding a little less jovial than usual.

"Are you thinking about Shinji?" Misato joked trying to lighten the situation. She sensed the tension in her newest pilot.

"Leave her alone." Ritsuko said while still tapping away on her console. The rapid response by NERV didn't give her enough time to properly configure and run a pre check on Unit Five but flight time to Alaska meant that she was able to making up for it in the air.

(I was actually.) Mana stated as matter of fact. (I was wondering why Tabris would attack him like that.)

"Well…" Misato was caught a little off guard by her question and was unprepared for an answer.

"You have access to the case files. Didn't you read them?" The Major deflected the question by one of her own. What Shinji was asked to do to destroy the 18th Angel still weighted heavily on her conscious.

(The case files only detailed the battle and nothing else. It was the way they spoke. It seem like they were friends once.) The two older women in the VTOL looked at one another and Mana caught onto this.

(Something did happen.) Mana asked again. There was an awkward pause before Misato answered.

"I think that's something you should ask Shinji yourself." Mana thought she noticed a flicker of anger flash across the Major's eyes. It was hard to tell through her display unit but the female pilot was sure that it was there.

"But don't worry about that now. We have more important things to focus on." The Major bushes off the pilot's question and quickly changed the subject.

"We should be reaching the Alaskan coast soon…" Misato went on to detail the mission parameters before they would reach the target.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – MEDICAL FACILITY

Yui quickly made her way towards her son's room after the meeting. Asuka and Rei followed closely behind. They walked in silence as none of them particularly felt like talking after what had happen in the conference room.

The mother reached the room and lightly tapped on the door to signal that they were coming in.

"What the…" she uttered words in disbelief at what she saw in front of her.

It was an empty bed where her son should have been. The covers had been tossed aside and leads to monitoring equipment dangled over the bed edge towards the floor. Fear began to well up in the pit of her stomach at this sight.

She turned and went back out the door. A nurse was walking by and she forcibly grabbed her arm.

"Where is the patient in this room?" the suspended Vice Commander demanded.

"Patient?" The poor nurse was taken back by Yui's directness and didn't understand what was going on.

"Patient!" Yui's voice grew in volume and anger as the nurse's response indicated that she cared little for her son's well being. She pulled the attending nurse into the room where her son should have been and showed her the scene. Yui didn't give the nurse any time to register or think about a response. She particularly tossed her aside and looked at Asuka and Rei.

"We'll split up and look for him. He can't have gone far in his condition."

ALASKAN AIR SPACE

Misato rubbed her eyes. It was a long flight and she wasn't use to working in these conditions. Surprise attacks by Angels was something that she could handle but concentrating and preparing a joint international collaboration of resources in a cramped VTOL cabin for eight hours wasn't the of best conditions.

"It's no wonder you failed college." Her blonde friend commented. Ritsuko was more accustom to working long hours and in all sorts of conditions. It was one of the reasons why she became one of the leading scientists in Japan and the world.

"Shut up." Misato responded in her usually manner. She then turned towards the head of the aircraft.

"How much further do we have to go?" Her question was almost childish and comical if not for the situation.

"ETA is forty minutes." The pilot shouted back down the cabin.

"We have to fly over the volcano to reach the airstrip." Ritsuko added. The US NERV branch had setup a temporary landing strip in the only area large enough to accommodate the two carriers and all the equipment such as Mana's umbilical power cable and weaponry.

"Hey Mana." Misato contacted her. The young pilot appeared to have just woken up. The Major told her to get some rest since it was a long flight but she and Ritsuko didn't actually think that she would be able to sleep in the LCL.

"Wake up sleepy. We're almost there." Misato forgo the NERV Major routine. She never liked acting the stereotypical military officer and felt that it made her less human. Mana stirred and instinctively rubbed her eyes like she would normally wake from a nap.

"Mana." Dr. Akagi opened up her own comm. channel to Unit Five.

"I'm sending you a live feed from the volcano as we pass over. Included is some information on the terrain and weather conditions as well. After we land we'll get your EVA into the heat resistant suit and commence the operation."

(Roger.) The young woman finished with a small yawn. The prospect of facing an Angel alone inside a volcano didn't show on her. She was about to say something when the video from her entry plug got disconnected and her image was replaced with static. Her audio was still running and a terrified scream was heard coming through. Misato immediate rushed to the window of the VTOL to see what was going on.

A plume of smoke and ash rose from the volcano's opening as well a number glowing red hot tentacles. It looked like a giant sea anemone with its tentacles waving in the air like it would in the sea currents. One of the Angel's appendages had caught onto the wing of Mana super carrier and stopped it in mid flight. The powerful turbines of the super carrier offered little resistance.

"Shit! We have to help her!" Misato yelled out.

"We have to land! The ash is starting to affect our engines. If we stay up here any longer then we'll loose them completely." The pilot noticed the slow drop in power from his aircraft and the gradually difficultly in controls.

"No! We have missiles on this thing! We are going to help her!" She knew that the missiles on the VTOL wouldn't be able to cause any damage but it may be enough to distract the Angel enough to release Mana and the EVA carrier.

"But ma'am…" The pilot began to protest.

"That's a direct order!" she screamed back at him. The VTOL suddenly dropped sharply to the right side and both women quickly grabbed onto something to stop themselves from falling over.

"Be reasonable Misato!" Ritsuko shouted while clinging onto the arm rest of the chair.

"Unit Five can take much more punishment than we can!" Misato tried to find fault in her friend's assessment but couldn't. After all the years and battles she had been through with the Angels, she still found it hard to keep emotionally detached. The continuous screams of Mana coming over the airwaves didn't make things easier.

(Misato…) A familiar voice came over the radio through another channel and through the chaos. It was loud, clear and unmistakable. The Major and lead scientist both stopped still as they tried to digest who's voice it was.

(Misato… I can help her…)

NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMAND CENTRE

Yui burst through the doors with Rei trailing closely behind. Maya and the bridge crew were busy calculating feasible options they had left since it looked like the Angel had taken the initiative against Mana.

"Is this patch in to Misato's VTOL?" the suspended Vice Commander demanded as she picked the first microphone in front of her on the console.

"Yes but why are you…" Hyuuga couldn't finish before the irate mother ripped the microphone from its base on the console.

"Misato! Is Shinji up there in Unit One!" she shouted into the device.

(Yui? Yeah! But how did you know!) The Major replied. The bridge crew gasped at the news of Shinji being in Unit One.

"You tell the pilot of that carrier to return to Japan this instant!" Yui was border line distressed and irritate.

(Mana needs help…) The familiar voice of Shinji came through after hers order for Misato.

ALASKAN AIR SPACE

(If I don't do anything she'll die.) As Shinji and his mother argued about going after to save Mana, the VTOL dropped sharply again. The ash in the air was really starting to affect the aircraft's engines.

"Major! We have to land now!" The pilot shouted back at her; his voice a mixture of fear and urgency. Misato ignored him as she was still listening to Shinji's conversation.

(The risk is too great! In your condition we don't know what will happen if you attempt to sync with Unit One. We don't even know how battle effective you will be.) The mother tried to reason with her son.

(That's a risk I have to take. I can't sit by and do nothing.) He replied calmly.

(It's your job as a pilot to follow orders!) Yui didn't want to pull rank on Shinji but it was for his own safety that she did. (Sometimes that involves doing things that we don't want to do but they have to be done.)

(NO! STOP HIDING BEHIND YOUR ORDERS AND PROCEDURES!) He had never raised his voice at Yui before and everyone was shocked that he did.

(THIS IS HOW IT IS! MANA IS GOING TO DIE IF I DON'T DO ANYTHING.) There was silence after his last words but Shinji wasn't going to wait any longer.

(Misato… listen to me… I can do this. I know I can. But I need your help to release Unit One from the carrier. Will you help me?) He spoke more calmly this time. Misato turned away from the console and kicked the side of the VTOL cabin in frustration. Ritsuko looked at her and for once didn't envy the position her friend had. Being in charge of the five most powerful EVA units on the planets did have some down sides.

(Remember the first time I piloted for you and asked me to promise to come alive. I didn't that time but I promise you now. I can defeat the Angel, save Mana and come back alive.) Through all the noise, static and Yui's frantic yelling, Shinji's words came to her clear and concise.

"You promise me…" Misato whispered to Shinji.

(I promise…)

"You swear!" In the background Yui's voice could be heard yelling and threatening Misato from a Vice Commander stand point. The Major looked at her friend who just looked back at her, Ritsuko knew what she said wouldn't matter or change her friend's decision.

(I do… I will come back…)

"Evangelion Unit One – launch." She spoke those words that would nominally be yelled and smashed the emergency release on her console. After, both women quickly rushed over to the windows to see the giant purple mecha drop from its carrier.

"What's Shinji doing?" Ritsuko asked half concerned and curiosity as she notice the Eva's hand reach up on the underside of the carrier and grab an object before he began free falling towards the volcano.

"That's it! I'm landing us now!" The pilot of the VTOL banked to the left and gradually made its way away from the immediate danger. Misato watched helplessly as Evangelion Unit One hurdle toward the target.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – COMMAND CENTRE

"DAMN IT!" Yui was frustrated and angry. She ripped off the microphone from the console and threw it aside, not caring where it went or who it could have hit. Shinji had disobeyed her as a commanding officer and a mother. Slowly the anger and frustration turned into hurt.

"Mother…" Rei said solemnly. She approached and placed a comforting hand her mother's shoulder.

"Trust in Shinji. It was you who said that we can trust him."

"I do trust him… I just don't trust someone else…" Yui replied sounding exhausted and everyone wonder who she was referring to.

ALASKA – BATTLE GROUND

Shinji tucked the N2 under his arm as he tried to guide his forty three tonne EVA into a favourable position. Technically the N2 wouldn't detonate until it was primed which it wasn't but dropping a weapon of mass destruction from a bombing altitude could set it off.

Unknown to everyone else, Shinji and Eva had a plan but it required perfect timing and a great deal of luck.

'NOW SHINJI!' Eva spoke to him directly into his mind.

Shinji willed Unit One to eject the progressive knife from his shoulder holster. He flipped the N2 mine on its end and ploughed the progressive knife into the bomb.

The next part was where the timing and luck came in. Shinji threw the N2 mine with progressive knife this in it towards the volcano opening with Sandalpon's tentacles still protruding from the opening and Unit Five with carrier within its grasp.

Shinji's target was the volcano's opening. His task was made difficult with him hurdling towards the earth at break neck speeds and the numerous appendages of Sandalphon protruding from the top. But the god's must have been looking down on Shinji and the N2 mine landed right where he wanted it.

Just as the N2 mine splashed down into the lava and Shinji practically tackled Mana from the grasp for the Angel. He hit the ground and immediately went into a roll to lessen the impact to both him and Mana. The two EVA units collided with the earth with force that they caused a massive crack in the side of the volcano to appear. Their bodies acted like a giant plough digging up the ash covered soil. As a result lava began to seep to the surface and flow out.

They were at the base of the volcano and the fiery red tentacles of the angel continue to flail around from the opening. Unknown to Sandalphon the N2 mine continue to sink deeper and deeper into the volcano. Until it reach a depth and temperature where critical mass could be reached. Shinji's impaled progressive knife would help this along.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" While still cradling Unit five, Shinji asked if the plan his Evangelion advised him was going to succeed. He had his doubts at first but he didn't really have time to debate.

'Activate your AT field now the explosion is imminent.' Just as Eva had finished a massive white flash appeared behind them. Following that was the noise and blast. All the dust and ash from the initial volcano eruption instantly evaporated into nothing as the heat from the N2 mine blast combined with the volcano's own heat from the earth's core washed over to entire area. It was like a tidal wave inferno from the depths of hell making its way through the Alaskan landscape.

Shinji braced himself as firestorm washed over him while protecting Unit Five from the direct blast. His intensified AT field help protect much of the heat from reaching him but it was still an uncomfortable experience. The roar of the rushing wind and electromagnetic pulse from the N2 mine played havoc with Shinji's instruments. He had no visual indications to what was happening outside but it wasn't like he needed any.

It was a good ten minutes before things started to settling down. Unit One's instruments and displays began to go on online again. Shinji shook his head to get his focus back and get the cob webs out but his mind was still very much on the job.

"Eva! The Angel!" he called out.

A ghost hand appeared next to him and pointed to the side monitor of the cockpit. Shinji's heart first skipped a beat because he didn't know that Eva had the ability to form inside his entry plug.

"Don't do that!" he almost berated her for scaring him. All he got was a small smile from the figure.

The display unit showed and devastated and scorched landscape. The beautiful greenery covered in fresh winter snow that should have been there was gone. All that remained were was grey lifeless countryside. But something stood out that shouldn't have been there. It was the body of Sandalphon. Its tentacles flailing like an octopus out of its water.

'Out of its favourable environment she doesn't stand a chance.' Eva commented about her sister. Shinji thought it was almost comically the way the eighth Angel floundered around on land, suffocating under its own weight without the support of the lava.

(SHNIJI! SHINJI!) Misato's frantic voice came screaming through the radio next. Shinji looked to his side where Eva first appeared to say something to her but she had disappeared.

SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN – SECRET LOCATION

"Damn it! Watch where you are driving!" the sergeant yelled at his driver and subordinate. The truck they where riding in had hit a pot hole in the road and caused the man to spill his cup of tea.

"Sorry sir. The road is a little rough. It's not our normal route so I am…" The corporal explained while concentrating on guiding the semi trail truck along the narrow back country road.

"Just try to be more careful." The sergeant told him while wiping his trousers.

"Yes sir. Can I ask why are we taking this route?"

"Well if we kept running our cargo the same route, it's too predictable and a security risk." The sergeant tapped the back of their cab after mentioning the precious freight they were running.

"If that's the case then where's our usual security escort?"

"The egg heads thought that if we ran under the pretences of a commercial truck then no one would suspect us." The older man pulled his cap forward and leaned back into his chair.

"Wake me when we get there. And don't forget to radio in our position when it's time." Content that nothing was going happen and he decided to get some sleep. He enjoyed his sleep and getting paid for it during JSDDF time was a bonus.

He was just about to fall asleep when the corporal slammed on the brakes hard causing the trunk to skid and the wheel to lock up. The semi trailer almost jacked knifed across the narrow two lane road. They both jolted forward from the sudden braking and the sergeant almost hit his head on the dash in front of him.

"What the hell?" he yelled angrily at the driver and was about to tear him a new one when the young man pointed to something in the middle of the road. Someone was standing in the middle of the road blocking their way.

"Get out of the way you idiot! Do you wanna get yourself killed!" the sergeant rolled down the window and stuck his head out to begin shouting abuse at the lunatic in front of them.

"I'm terrible sorry. I've lost my way and was wondering if you can help me?" The young man in the middle of the road replied calmly. He didn't seem phased by the military man's threats.

"Damn freak! The guy is probably high on drugs." He said reaching down to pull out his side arm. The young man's blood shot eyes were a clear indication that he was on some sort of substance of abuse. Before he had his pistol out of the holster, two loud bangs rang out which was followed by shattering glass. The sergeant was leaning forward and could feel the sharp tiny shards rain over his back and some flew down his shirt. The dead body of his corporal slumped to the side and against him. His blood ran freely onto the cab floor of the trunk.

His passenger side door swung open and the young man standing in the middle of the road moments ago was there with a handgun drawn. At close up, his red eyes weren't caused by some drug; they were his natural eye colour.

"Life and death are not always the same…" Kaworu's victim didn't have any time to contemplate his bewildering words before two more shots were fired into the cabin of the trunk. Tabris stoic expressed remained unchanged as the sergeant's blood spray onto him.

"It is done." Kaworu called out behind him. From behind a rock formation, the former commander of NERV stepped forward with his patent sadistical smile.

ALASKA – NERV FIELD HOSPITAL

The low drone of machinery woke Mana from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes and found that she was lying in a military cot in what looked like a makeshift medical tent. Various medical supplies lay around her. This prompted her to check for herself for injuries. Mana found no visible injuries to her body except for a few bandages around her head.

"Ouch!" It was tender to touch and she guessed that she must have hit her head when the Angel had her Unit. Her soft yelp caused someone sleeping in a nearby chair to stir. Shinji rubbed his eyes with his uninjured hand and looked at her.

"Oh, hey sleepy head." He said to her while sitting up properly in the fold out chair.

"What happen?" Mana half groaned as the headache caused by bump on her head started to intensify. She didn't seem surprised by his appearance before her.

"You should get some rest." Shinji slowly stood up and walked over to her. He sat in the edge of the cot and gently coaxed her to lie back down. As Shinji pulled the sheets back over her she started to remember recent events leading up to this point.

"You saved me and destroyed the Angel." She stated more an asked while noticing Shinji's unusual attire of army fatigues and his bandaged hand. When he snuck from his hospital room into Unit One, he wasn't really concern about what he was wearing and it wasn't until the battle was over that Shinji realised that he was naked except for a scant hospital gown.

"Don't worry about that. You took a nasty bump on the head. Ritsuko thinks you might have a concussion." Shinji avoided the question. Mana was quick to pick this up and decided not to push the issue any further.

"You look tired…" She also noticed that dark shadows and weariness across Shinji's features. Then reached over and took his bandage hand, the one Kawrou recently attacked.

"I've had a few hours sleep. Misato is arranging a VTOL to take us back to Japan. It won't be long now." Shinji gently pulled his injured hand away and walked back to his seat.

"They didn't give you a bed?" She asked noticing that he was leaning back into the chair like he was going to for a nap.

"Not enough room." Shinji pointed out to Mana that with all the medical equipment in the tent, her bunk and the chair there was barely any space left.

"Come lie with me." She sat back up and reached over to him again.

"Don't worry about me. You need it more than I do at the moment." The young man smiled politely and declined her offer.

"I'm scared Shinji… Will you please hold me?" Mana whispered barely above her breath with a slight quiver. Sandalphon attack had really shaken her up. At the mercy of the Angel's tentacles she thought she was going to die. All the training sessions and simulations didn't prepare her for that moment. When she looked up, Shinji saw the fear and uncertainty in her eyes. He knew that look very well and felt for the girl.

Shinji stood up and walk over to her. She shuffled over to make room for him and he managed to squeeze in with her in the cramp little bed. It was impossible to avoid any contact with each other but the situation was different. Shinji felt Mana's body loosen up as soon he came into contact her. Her breathing was relaxed and steady as she rested her head against his chest.

"Thanks… Shinji…" She whispered as he moved his arms around her almost frail like body.

END OF CHAPTER

AUTHOR'S NOTES  
Massive apologies delayed in update. Had a case of the flu that decided to hang around for a couple of weeks and worked on my other NGE fic "everyday".

First of all I have some bad news… my proof reader NATEGOLD had to bail due to personal and family reasons. I'll like to thank him for everything he's done. I hope everything works out for him and wish him all the best!

Now for the good news… WICKERMAN has stepped in as proof reader. So give a big round of applause for the lad.

I got a review saying that I may have mixed up the EVA units and pilots. I apologies for this so to clear things up this how I have them setup.

Unit 0 - Rei  
Unit 1 - Shinji  
Unit 2 – Asuka  
Unit 3 – Touji  
Unit 4 – Disappeared with the Nevada base  
Unit 5 - Mana

I think I may have unit 3 and 4 mixed around but to fix it up I have 23 chapters and over 120,000 words to go through. So I'm taking the lazy way out.

For the action fans, sorry about the battle sequence where nothing much happen but I figured that Eva would be more inclined to win a sortie in a way that was the less dangerous and stressful on for Shinji.

I also made up the weight of Unit One. 43 tonnes was something I just plucked from the air and I hope sounds right.

One last thing, I did a little scene at the end for the Mana fans. I hadn't done thing between those two and thought it was time.

Thanks for reading, Wonga316


	25. 25

TRUE WAR

CHAPTER 25

BY WONGA316

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER  
I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email

PROOF READER  
TheWickerMan

DATE POSTED  
20060512

EMAIL  
Wonga316(at)yahoo(dot)com(au)

CHAT  
MSN - wonga316(at)hotmail(dot)com  
YAHOO – wonga316(at)yahoo(dot)com(dot)au  
AIM – wonga316

AUTHOR'S NOTES  
This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final two movies / episodes and Touji never lost his limbs during this activation test. Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile.

"…" Normal speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean…)

SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN – SECRET LOCATION

Chairman Lorenz Keel sat in the back seat of the chauffeur driven car. In his hands were the transcripts of an intercepted JSSDF radio communication. He was only half way through the document and didn't have to read any further. In his mind, he ran through the possible course of actions he had left due to these latest developments.

"We have arrived sir." His driver announced as he slowed the car down to a roll. The passenger window slid down just enough for the chairman to see what was going on outside. Around him were many JSSDF investigative officers running around doing their job. Two bodies lay in the middle of the road. The white sheets covering them didn't hide the pools of blood which stained the road.

Keel didn't want to believe it until he saw it with his own eyes first. Things were slowly spiralling out of his control and this was not acceptable. For the first time, one of the most powerful yet unknown men in history pondered what his next step was to be.

"That's enough. Let's go." He announced to his driver. The car began to speed up and they quickly left the scene of the hijacking.

"Hello chairman." Suddenly an eerie blue haze appeared next to Keel. The body of Tabris materialised out of thin air and Kaworu was sitting next to the Keel like he had always been.

"What do I owe for the pleasure of this visit?" Keel sneered trying to cover up his shock of the presence of the Angel. Luckily his ever present visors help hide the fright in his eyes but Kaworu saw straight through them.

"It's actually sometime that I can do for you. It involves your dear friend Ikari…" The Angel said casually with his hands together almost in a pray.

ALASKAN MILTARY AIR FIELD

Shinji shielded his eyes from the dust being picked up by the jets of the VTOL preparing to take Mana and him back to Tokyo Three. He was watching a couple of medical officers carry Mana on a stretcher up the rear entrance ramp. When he was told that their flight was ready, he asked the girl not to be disturbed who was still asleep in his arms.

"What are you waiting for mister?" Misato said trying to sound her usual cheerful self but something wasn't quite right. Shinji hadn't notice someone walk up behind him.

"Sorry… Nothing I guess…" Shinji said turning around to face her. He saw the tiredness and fatigue all over her face. It had been a hectic last twelve hours for the NERV Major as well.

"Come here." She waved him over which only caused a puzzled look on Shinji. It was strange thing to ask. And what she did was stranger.

When Shinji didn't do anything, Misato stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his body in an awkward hug. Shinji was a little taller than her now so her head comfortably rested on his shoulder.

"Don't you ever ask me to do that again." She hissed while her gripped on to the back of his shirt intently. Misato was at a lost on how to express how she felt and this was the only way she felt she could get things off her chest.

Shinji thought for a moment and knew what she was talking about. He remembered back during the battle where he asked Misato to release Unit One to help Mana against the original battle plan and the Vice Commander's orders. He realised that he must have put her in a real compromising position.

"But I did keep my promise. I did come back." He said returning the hug. At first Misato slightly tensed then relaxed. It had been a long time that someone had held her like Shinji did.

"I know…" Misato whispered then pulled back from him, breaking the hug.

"You better get on board. It's not a short flight and I think your new girlfriend might get jealous." She quickly returned to her usually teasing self.

"It's not like that." Shinji replied. "She was scared and wanted me to hold her."

"You two slept together? I didn't know that! Oh my… I never knew my Shinji had grown up to be such a Casanova?" Misato teased while poking him in the ribs. The young man slapped his forehead, knowing that his former guardian had tricked him into telling her what happen.

"To be honest, I'm a little upset. I always thought that we would end up together. How could you Shinji? You broke my heart." She pretended to be upset like classical heroines in an old black and white movie after learning her lover had ran off with another woman.

"Will you stop? You are making a scene." Military personal walking pass noticed the odd behaviour from the Japanese woman and were looking at them.

"Oh Shinji… Take me… I'm all yours." The Major began rubbing her hands all over her body and making kissy noises. Shinji quickly turned and ran into the back of VTOL. He didn't see Misato stop and a downcast look wash across her features. She stayed there until his VTOL took off and was on its way towards Tokyo Three.

"He's going to be fine, Misato." The voice of Ritsuko Akagi called out behind her. "He is Shinji after all."

"Yeah… Let's hurry up and finish here. So we can get home." Misato said spinning around to face her friend.

When Shinji was on board he found Mana was still sleeping on the stretcher. He took the next available seat next to her and buckled himself in.

"You care about her very much." Mana said more than asked. She was wake for quite a while and watched the scene with Shinji and Misato from the window.

"I do…" he answered her.

"It must be nice to have someone to care about you that much…" She said sadly while taking his hand. Shinji didn't exactly know what she meant but somehow felt that she wanted saying something else.

"We'll talk later. You should get some rest while you can." He gave her hand a light squeeze which caused Mana to smile before she closed her eyes.

TOKYO THREE – JSSDF AIRPORT

Asuka leaned against the NERV car as she waited for Shinji's aircraft to touch down. She was impatiently tapping her feet and staring up at the sky, not looking for anything in particular.

A medical car and team stood by also awaiting the arrival of the pilots.

Rei was standing next to her looking more composed. One could be forgiven to think that the albino pilot was sleeping standing on her feet. She didn't move a muscle and remained perfectly still.

"Hey wonder girl, is your mum okay?" Asuka asked while they waited.

Yui was nervously pacing back and forth with an intense look in her eyes. It was obvious that something weighted heavily on her thoughts. The mother should have been happy that her son was returning home but this wasn't the case.

"Just like children encounter difficulties in becoming adults; adults also have difficulties becoming parents." Rei replied in her usual calm manner.

"Huh?" The cryptic answer had Asuka mystified. "It was a simple question. You don't have to get all Freudian on me."

But Rei had hit the nail on the head. Yui was confused on how she should be feeling. Although, Shinji was in his early twenties, she had spent the majority of his two decades in this world away from him. She was still learning on how to be a mother. The episode in the command centre was a prefect example of how she still had a lot to learn.

There was little that Rei could do or say to help her mother out in these moments. She also selfishly hoped that once Shinji touched down he would be able to ease the tension and anxiety within Yui.

'Is it wrong of me to think along these lines?' She questioned herself. 'Human's are naturally self creatures… Does this mean that I'm becoming more human?'

After the destruction of her other shells by Dr. Akagi and spending time with Yui she still had moments where she questioned her own existence. The people who knew about her origins never questioned or held it against her while others just didn't know. So she wasn't getting the self doubt from them.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Too self absorbed in her own thoughts, the pilot of the prototype EVA blanked out for a few moments.

"What do you require?" Rei asked after being snapped out of her trance.

"Duh… Shinji is back." Asuka didn't wait for her fellow co pilot's response before walking towards the VTOL in the middle of tarmac with its turbines slowly winding down.

The medical car started up and drove closer to the carrier. It backed up to the rear entry ramp to allow an easy transition of Mana. The medics were first up the ramp. Yui waited as they brought down the stretcher.

"Welcome back pilot." she said to the young woman in the stretcher trying to put on a brave face and hide the maelstrom of emotions within her.

"Vice Commander…" Mana replied in a sleepy voice. The strain of the trip combined with her knock on the head was a little too much for her.

"Just get some rest. Don't worry about anything else." Yui said while brushing aside strands of Mana's hair which looked like they would annoy her. The medics quickly and carefully placed her in the back of the medical truck and drove off.

Yui took a deep breathe and steadied herself before continuing to walk up the ramp and into the VTOL cargo area. Followed closely behind her was Asuka but someone grabbed her hand, stopping her from getting too far.

"What is it wonder girl?" Asuka said in an annoyed tone. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was holding her back.

"Give them a moment." Rei's voice was stern and it was delivered more like an order than a request. This truly angered the young red head and she showed it by reefing her arm out of Rei's grasp. There was an instant that Rei thought moment that she would have to take a little more drastic actions to make Asuka comply but that wasn't the case.

"You're lucky that your mother is inside." Asuka threaten as she stepped off the ramp.

"Thank you." Rei said gratefully.

Inside the cargo area, Yui navigated her way pass various pallets of equipment and supplies. Shinji would be up towards the front of the cargo hold to the passenger seats where it was the only possible place he and Mana could have ridden. As she approached, Yui spotted her son's head resting against head rest of the seat. She wanted to run and make sure that he was okay but something within stopped her. Her self doubt and actions as mother during the Angel attack made her hesitate.

"Ah… Shinji…" she called out to him nervously but when he didn't reply she began to really worry.

"Do you want me to say I'm sorry?" She said with a quiver. "I don't think I can do that… You may think I'm heartless for not wanting you to help Mana but did you know how hard it was for me. I would do anything in my power to make sure that you are safe and if that mean sacrificing another life then that's a burden that I'm willing to bare."

But Shinji didn't respond and this made Yui think the worst.

"Please say something… Anything…"

There was still no response. The tears began to flow from the mother as she was facing the fact that her only son may resent her. It was all too much for Yui and she ran to him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his lap hoping to get some sort of reaction. She had gone back on her word and apologies for her decision to not allow Shinji to engage Sandalphon.

"Shinji?" when her pleas earn no reply she looked up from his lap. Shinji was still fast asleep from the flight and didn't know they had landed. He slowly began to stir which confirmed the fact that he was fast asleep during Yui's impassioned speech.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" He asked yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Have you been crying?"

"You're… You're not upset with me…" She asked with a hesitant tremor in her voice.

"Upset?" The young pilot scratched his head as a sign of bewilderment and patted his mother with his bandaged hand. "Should I be upset? What did you do?"

It then dawned on the mother and Vice Commander that she had read too much into her words. She had practically worried herself sick about what could have happened. Yui's cries turned into laughter as she continued hugging his son. Her actions just continued to confuse Shinji.

"Hurry up baka. I have better things to do than wait for your butt on a runway." Shinji turned his neck to see Asuka and Rei standing behind them. After the two of them had heard Yui's laughter, they knew everything was fine.

"It is good to see you again bother." Rei said while offering a small smile.

NERV HEADQUARTERS

"This is all we need…" Fuyutsuki said as he walked along the many hall ways with his leader of Section Two. Kaji had just informed him of the suspicious circumstances that two JSSDF N2 mines disappearing while in transit.

"What do you expect from the Strategic Self Defence Force? They have practically become obsolete since we arrived and gotten sloppy." Kaji replied in a casual manner. He wasn't really showing the urgency that the matter required and he decided to change the subject.

"Kirishima and Ikari have arrived safety. I think they are both getting medically checked out."

"I have no doubt that Yui is with them. My presence is really unnecessary. I'll catch up with them as well as the Major and Dr. Akagi when they return." The Commander replied and then changed the subject himself. "How are your investigations on Gendo?"

"We have a few leads but I honestly don't believe that they result in anything. If that man doesn't want to found, he's not going to be found."

"I know… It's getting to the stage where we may have to get SEELE involved." Fuyutsuki knew that longer Ikari remained at large was more dangerous for everyone. The former NERV Commander has shown signs of mental instability. With his knowledge of NERV and the Angels it was a dangerous mix.

"Is that wise? For all we know SEELE could be helping him." Kaji had a valid point. The parent organisation to NERV had showed signs of betraying them in the past if it would ultimately benefit their goals.

"It's all we have at the moment. Plus I truly think that SEELE is much more eager to see Ikari dealt with than we are."

The two gentlemen had made it to their destination. Fuyutsuki acknowledged his assistant and continued walking pass straight into his office.

"Excuse me sir." The young woman called out to the Commander. "You have a visitor in your office. He insisted that he wait for you in your office."

"That's fine…" Fuyutsuki grumbled in annoyance. He had a suspicious that it might be a JSSDF official or a government representative would come to discuss the missing N2 mines. But when he walked into his office he got a shock.

"Chairman Keel?" The elderly chairman was standing over near the window over looking the Geo Front. After his impromptu meeting with Tabris, he instructed his driver to come direct to NERV headquarters

"We have a problem." The chairman stated but his voice didn't show that actually urgency of the matter at hand.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – MEDICAL FACILITY

"There you go Shinji." Hikari said as she finished changing the wrapping around his injured hand. Yui had taken him to the infirmary to get his medical check.

"Thanks." He checked what movability he had with his fingers with the bandages restricting him. He was going to say something to Hikari about the tightness but the young nurse looked rather cheerful. "You seem really happy."

"You think?" She replied with a wide smile. "That's because I am."

"Did something happen?" Shinji enquired.

"May be… but I want to tell everyone as a group." Her answer didn't really answer Shinji's question but it didn't really matter to him. He slid off the bed and started to leave.

"Your mother and the others are visiting Mana down the hall. That's where you'll find them." Hikari told him while she packed away various medical items in their proper place.

"Okay thanks…" He left and headed straight down the hall to the room where Mana was staying. When he got to the door he looked into the window and saw his mother sitting down next to Mana. Rei and Asuka were no where to be seen. His mother was doing most of the talking while Mana just continued to lay there listening. The one thing the injured pilot did was reach out and take Yui's hand.

Shinji knew what they were discussing. During the car ride back from the airport, he had asked his mother why she was crying. She admitted that she feared his rejection after what had happen during the encounter with Sandalphon.

Shinji was surprised. He was worried as well. He thought he had over stepped some sort of boundary between mother and son; Vice Commander and subordinate. The two shared a laugh at each other. But Shinji asked her if she could have a word with Mana and explain what she said to him. His honest and good nature told him that Mana deserved an explanation.

"What are you doing?" Asuka whispered into Shinji ear which literally caused him to jump out of his skin. This didn't happen but he did whack his head against the glass window on the door. The thump caused his mother and Mana to look at him as Asuka laughed at his expense.

"You should have seen your face. It was priceless!" The young woman's little playful act had worked and she was semi proud of that fact.

"Ouch! That hurt." Shinji complained as he rubbed his head where he banged it against the glass.

"You are such a big baby." Asuka teased as she grabbed his shoulders and turn Shinji around to face her. "There's nothing here. Not even a scratch."

Shinji didn't expect what she did next. Asuka quickly pushed herself up on her tippee-toes and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. It was like a loving mother would give her child who had just fallen over and hurt themselves.

Asuka didn't know what came over her. She had never really shown any maternal or affectionate behaviour in public before. The young red head was always known for her unconstraint and fiery attitude. It only then dawn on her that Shinji was the one that brought out these changes in her.

'How does he do that? How can he make me change?' she asked herself.

"Pilot Sohryu." Rei's ever present pragmatic voice called out from behind Asuka.

"GACK!" It caught the young German by surprised and as a consequence she tumbled forward onto Shinji sending the both of them onto the floor. Rei just passively tilt her head to the side in order to again a better view of the somewhat compromising position her bother and fellow pilot were in.

"Ain't you two a little old for wrestling games?" Yui said from the doorway. She had decided to investigate what the bang on the door was and wasn't really surprised to find her son entangled with Asuka on the floor.

"How long were you standing here wonder girl!" Asuka demanded from the ground.

"Long enough to witness you kiss Shinji." Rei deadpan in her usual manner.

"Oh my… you are playing 'those' type of wrestling games…" Yui continued with the jest, emphasising the word, those which hinted at sexual ambiguity. "I'm impressed that you have finally found a girlfriend Shinji but wished you had a little common decency."

Asuka was quickly turn a dark shade of red and scrambled off the fallen man.

"I'll have the both of you know that I have much higher standards than that." Asuka acted to regain some dignity by speaking in an opulent and rich manner.

"Well… I guess that can't be helped." Yui said while offering a hand up for her son. "I know Misato and Mana are very interested in Shinji."

"A number of female employees have shown indications that they would wish to pursue a relationship with my brother." The double Ikari ridicule attack on Asuka was starting to get on her nerves.

"You don't say! You must tell me who, Rei." Yui continued to play along as she guided Shinji and Rei along the corridor.

"I have witness Dr. Akagi's behaviour change at times while around Shinji. This doesn't indicate a direct feeling towards brother but the changes in behaviour are unusual for the doctor."

"Ritsuko! Shinji you little devil! I never knew you had a really thing for older women. I can understand Misato but…" before Yui could continue with her light banter Asuka had to interject.

"Akagi? Baka you better start explaining!" Asuka threaten to the blue eyed pilot who could do nothing but just going along with their game at his expense.

As the quartet made their way to the car park, another scene was unfolding behind them.

Mana was almost asleep when someone burst through her door. She was annoyed more than startled her since her deep and meaningful talk with Yui had put her at ease.

"Mana! Were Shinji and the others here?" Kaji asked with a sense of urgency which was unusual. The other strange thing was that he had his weapon drawn. Behind him were a group of heavily armed men obviously from Section Two.

"Yeah… What's going on?" She asked in a mixture of curiosity and fear.

Kaji didn't answer her but reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a two way radio.

"They just left and should be heading your way." He didn't wait for a reply before putting the radio back into his pocket and then directing a few of the armed agents to watch Mana before leaving with the rest of his tactical team.

"What's going on?" Mana muttered to herself.

NERV HEADQUARTERS – CAR PARK

"So you actually saw them kiss?" Yui asked Rei almost like two school girl gossiping in the yard. The teasing at Shinji's expense had moved to included Asuka. "I wonder what would Misato and Mana have to say about that? Oh I better not forget about Ritsuko either."

Asuka was doing very well to contain the building rage within her. Shinji eyes quickly darted in her direction and it looked it she was grinding her teeth.

"Yes mother… From my position I witness pilot Sohryu initiate the contact and…" Before the usually reserved pilot could continue, she was cut off but some one yelling.

"YUI!" everyone looked into the direction of the shouting. They saw the Commander and the chairman of SEELE accompanying him.

"Keel? What's he doing here?" Yui said with a bit of spite. She was still wary of the parent organisation to NERV. She had once worked for GERHIN and knew what they were capable of and what they would do to achieve their goals. She had also threaten the man's life at gun point.

"That's weird…" Asuka had forgotten about the teasing when she noticed a number of heavily armed Section Two agents trailing behind the two other men.

Suddenly a cerulean coloured hue flashed up before the group of running men which stopped them in their tracks. The next thing Asuka felt was an invisible yet extremely strong force throw her back wards. She flew a number of feet in the air before landing heavily on the cold concrete of the car park.

"SHINJI!" Yui's scream was terrified and ear piercing.

Her son was floating several inches from the ground. His face wore an expression of pain and discomfort as it looked like he tried to fight the unnatural force that was controlling his body. She went to grab him but was thrown back just like Asuka and in the process knocked Rei over.

A nearby car opened its doors and two more individuals stepped out. They moved freely and were not obstructed by any of the strange forces happening around them. One of them carried an unusual looking heavy duty steel suit case.

"Why is it that every time we meet you're always in some sort of predicament, Shinji-kun?" Kaworu asked like they were long time friends.

"Brother…" Rei tried to moved but also found an invisible force holding her down.

"The both of you don't look so menacing without your precious Evangelions." Kaworu sneered to the two downed pilots

"Enough!" Gendo told his accomplice as he set the case in front of Shinji who was still hovering in mid air. "Do you have the sample!"

Tabris reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. He walked over to Gendo with it out in front. Just as the former Commander was about to take it from him, the Angel pretended to drop the item.

"You should have seen your face…" Kaworu chuckled. "I quite like this thing you humans call a sense of humour."

The man wasn't amused by his actions quickly snatched the needle. As he did the contents in the glass began to glow

Meanwhile, Fuyutsuki and the others were desperately trying to get around Tabris modified AT field. They were shortly joined by Kaji and the rest of his team.

"YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yui screamed again. Gendo looked in her direction and slowly walked towards her. As he did he withdrew a pistol from the small of his back. She tried to move but couldn't.

"Our time will come my beloved…" he said as he traced the tip of the gun around Yui's face. Unparsed by the act of intimidation, she spat directly into her former husband's face.

"You see… You still love me…" he grabbed the back of Yui's head and forcibly kissed her. She did everything she could to resist but it was all to no avail.

"Stop… Stop… It…" Shinji managed to get out as he still hung in the air under Kaworu's power. He gave one last effort to free himself and suddenly everything gave way. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud. The tactical team and the others also burst through the AT field. Yui was able to get her arms up and violently shove Gendo away.

"HAHAHA… That was fun…" Kaworu laughed aloud as he wasn't shy of showing his ability to control an AT field and new found sense of humour.

The tactically team quickly gathered up Yui, Asuka and Rei. Gendo and Kaworu was between them and Shinji so an umbrella of pointed guns form around the man and Angel. Tabris was still laughing as the guns were surrounding them.

"It's over Ikari…" Fuyutsuki announced from behind the ring of Section Two Agents.

"Get off me! Shinji!" Yui fought against the two agents restraining her for her own safety.

Gendo wasn't unsettled by the sudden shift of balance. It seemed that he had lost of the upper hand. He casually stood up and brushed the dust from himself. Then he turned to his assailant.

"Show them." He ordered.

Kaworu's laughter was slowly dying down as he reached into his pocket again. This time he produced a small remote control device.

"I'll give you one guess what this thing is for?" he yelled out and showed the group.

"Stand down! They were the one who hijack the N2 mine transport." Keel shouted. His presumption was right about Gendo being the one to steal the weapons of mass destruction. The ring of men slowly lowered their guns but still remained ready.

"I have one somewhere in the Geo front and the other on the surface. I believe if they were to be detonated then your capacity to function would somehow be… what's the word… non existent." Gendo told them the rough locations of his aces in the hole.

"You're bluffing. You would never risk destroying everything now that you are so close to achieving your goal." That was Kaji who appeared from behind Gendo and Kaworu with his weapon drawn.

"You think so? While don't you shoot and find out, Agent Kaji…" Gendo replied coolly and didn't even turn around to face him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT YOUR GUN DOWN!" Yui pleaded with the pony tailed man. The two agents holding her back were having a real difficult time with her now. As well the men restraining Asuka and Rei had their hands full.

"Get them out of here! Begin evaluation procedures! Pilots and Evangelions have priority!" The Commander ordered and the men with the Yui and the girls obeyed. Yui was fighting so hard that it got to stage where one of the agents had to hit her with the butt of his gun making her loose consciousness.

"Mother!" Rei saw what happen and tried to help her.

"You piece of shit!" Asuka was well and truly riled up now. "Hit a woman! I'll…" A non lethal blow to the back of her head knocked before she could finish. The agents dragged the priority personnel away. All Rei could do is desperately reach for her brother as unfamiliar tears began flowing down her cheeks.

"Very commendable, always fighting to the end." Kaworu commented as he waved to Yui and the others being dragged away. Kaji weighed up the situation. He felt they were doomed if he did or didn't try something. He was the type of person to not go down with a fight. So he quickly changed his aim from the back of Gendo's head to the remote in Kaworu's hand.

He fired a single shoot and it was dead on target. But a blue shield appeared just in front and protected the small electrical device from the projectile. The bullet stayed embedded in the AT field like it would if shot into a wall.

"Aren't we feeling a little courageous today?" Tabris mused and picked out the lodged bullet from his generated barrier. He held it between his thumb and index finger. "Now it's my turn."

From over his shoulder, the Angel flicked the shell. It tore through the air like it had been fired from a gun without the noise or the flash. The bullet hit one of the agents in the perimeter. The agent was dead before his body had even hit the ground.

"I would suggest that you hurry up Mr. Ikari." Kaworu said to the man. The former seventeenth Angel didn't show any regret or emotion after taking the agent's life.

"DAMN YOU!" Kaji shouted as Kaworu had used a bullet from his gun to kill one of his own men.

Gendo didn't hesitate. He forcefully grabbed his son's bandaged arm. Shinji was too slow to resist. The man stabbed the syringe through dressing into Shinji's wounded hand and squeezed the plunger, sending the mysterious contents into the blood stream.

"Shoot him!" Fuyutsuki ordered aloud. The men did so. A hail of bullets rain on Gendo but like Kaji's attempt they were all stopped by an AT field generated by Kaworu. The wanted man didn't even flinch. He just stood over his son, watching and waiting with cold eyes for things to take effect.

Shinji felt the muscles in his hand tighten unbelievably. It was like ever single muscle in his arm was crapping up. This painful sensation quickly travelled up is arm. In a fit, he ripped off a portion of his shirt. All of his bicep muscles palpitated and his blood vessels all turned black.

The pilot of Eva Unit One began screaming and started seizing on the ground. But Gendo just looked on. As his own flesh and blood writhed in agony, he only showed a sadistic smile.

"You son of a bitch! What did you do to him!" without thinking Kaji pounced and tried to get Shinji but just collided with the AT field.

"That's enough Ikari! You have lost your mind!" Keel shouted. He was a man who had seen many things but watching Shinji suffer and his horrendous shrieks was something he wish he never had.

"NO!" Gendo whipped around to face the chairman. "I've lost a lot more than my mind! And that pathetic boy is the reason for all it! It's because of him that I lost EVERYTHING!"

The older Ikari was deranged. His psychopathic ranting was followed by deranged laughter. Not in a full state of control drool and slobber fell from his mouth. He bent over to the suit case that he carried and opened it. The suit case opened up like a capsule. The sides slid open with a hiss and steam flowed. The centre portion rose up to reveal it's contains.

"Good God…" Keel exclaimed as he realised what in the suit case. It was embryo of the first Angel – Adam. It sat in the yellowish bakelite like a prehistoric insect was trapped in the golden amber of a tree sap millions of years ago.

"DAMN!" From the ground, Kaji started unloading his clip at Gendo but it was not use.

"You can't do this! THIS IS INSANITY!" Fuyutsuki shouted losing control.

"I think we can…" Kaworu casually walked over to the embryonic Adam and almost frivolously reached into the bakelite and ripped it out. "There you go brother. It must have been a rough trip in that tiny little thing."

"NO! YOU CAN'T COME IN CONTACT! Without thinking Chairman Keel burst through the perimeter of the agents to try and stop Tabris.

"Relax Chairman…" Kaworu reassured him as he tossed the Angel of life in his hands like it was a coin. "I have evolved so we are incompatible."

"Incompatible!" The current NERV Commander asked.

"You know… All that instrumentality business…" Tabris said nonchalant. "But Shinji will be able to tell you all about that. It was my sister Lillith that told him everything."

"Lillith? Unit One?" the words escaped from Fuyutsuki's lips as things slowly become clear to him. The secrets Shinji had been hiding from everyone about he, new Angels and Unit One had just been explained. "Then that must mean…"

Fuyutsuki had also come to the conclusion that whatever Shinji had been injected with was to make him compatible to initial instrumentality.

"GIVE IT HERE!" Gendo was like a crazed drug addict and Adam was his choice of narcotic. He snatched the Angel of Life from Kaworu then immediately pulled Shinji up from ground by his long hair. Both his son and Adam began to resonate as he held then in each arm.

"HERE IT IS! EVERYTHING I HAVE STRIVED FOR IS AT HAND! I SHALL REWRITE THE WORLD AS I SEE FIT! MANKIND IS EXTINCT AND I'LL EXCEED GOD! THIS IS MY GENESIS AND FINAL IMPACT!"

Everyone could only watch helplessly as the man who was once the Commander of the NERV that consequentially shaped the world as they knew it today was reduced to a demented madman. He was going to exterminate everyone. Over six thousands years of recorded human history and achievements would cease to exist. All their efforts battling the Angels to this moment would have been for nothing. Everything was for nought and they were to bare witness to the oblivion…

END OF CHAPTER

AUTHOR'S NOTES  
Nothing new to report this time. I didn't get a real strong response from the last chapter so I hope the cliff hanger this time makes up for it. And once again apologies for the delay in update.

Thanks to Wickerman for proof reading. Thanks to everyone else reading and reviewing.

Wonga316


	26. 26

TRUE WAR

CHAPTER 26

BY WONGA316

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER  
I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email

PROOF READER  
TheWickerMan

DATE POSTED  
20060525 - First posted  
20060526 - Corrected Lorenz name and Kaworu as seventeenth Angel

EMAIL  
Wonga316(at)yahoo(dot)com(au)

CHAT  
MSN - wonga316(at)hotmail(dot)com  
YAHOO – wonga316(at)yahoo(dot)com(dot)au  
AIM – wonga316

AUTHOR'S NOTES  
This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final two movies / episodes and Touji never lost his limbs during this activation test. Some of the guys may seem OOC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this, but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile.

"…" Normal speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean…)

NERV HEADQUARTERS – CAR PARK

For whatever reason, the pain and agony coursing through Shinji's body began to slowly subside. All his senses dull. He had felt this sensation once before while trapped in the Sea of Dirac of the Twelfth Angel.

'I'm dying… I'm sorry… everyone…' A feeling beyond the most painfully sadness and misery washed over Shinji. It was so strong that he couldn't explain or barely comprehend it. The last thing his fading eyes saw was the glowing embryo coming towards his chest.

"That's enough of that…" An AT field had come between Shinji and Adam.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Gendo saw the hexagon ripples bounce off the shield as he tried to push Adam into his son again and again. The gap between the two was only millimetres. Ikari couldn't believe what was happening. His goal was more than within grasp.

"I thought it was obvious what I was doing." Kaworu amused.

"WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!" Gendo was livid that it looked like Kaworu was betraying him at this crucial juncture of his scenario.

"Did you really think we had an agreement? I never agreed to anything. You just assumed we had an agreement." Tabris walked towards the shocked man. "You are boring me now."

Kaworu sliced the air in front of him with a backhand. A rush of air followed it and then nothing. There was a delay when Gendo's hand holding the first Angel was severed cleanly from about the middle of the forearm. An arterial spray of blood spurted into the air. His cut hand still tightly gripped onto Adam and awkwardly rolled towards Kaworu's feet.

"So weak…" Tabris muttered under his breathe as he brought his foot up and dropped it onto the hand and Adam. A bloody pulp flesh and bone was all the remained. Kaworu continued walking towards Gendo after disposing of his hand and Adam. He left a single gory bloody footprint with each step.

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Gendo had thrown Shinji to the ground after loosing his hand. He was breathing heavily and sweat poured from his face. He nursed his stump and continued to shout words of disbelief. Kaworu leaned over and whisper something in his ear.

"Let me tell you secret… You are only human..." before Gendo could even contemplate the words meaning to Kaworu's words another rush of air flew pass him. He tried to say something but couldn't. Gendo only managed an imbrued gurgle and it was followed by the taste of his own blood in the back of his throat. He coughed and sputtered his red vital fluid from his sliced throat. Some of his blood landed on Shinji who was still unconscious.

The former Commander collapsed to the ground. In some sort of strange poetic justice, the last thing he saw was his blood running down Shinji's face.

"I've held my end of the agreement… Chairman Keel…" Kaworu stood and turned his head towards the man.

"You never mentioned anything about Adam! And what did you inject Shinji with!" The chairman was furious. When Kaworu approached him at the site of the N2 mines hijacking, the angel had outlined his plan to betray his human partner. He knew in the back of his mind that Tabris would leave a few details out of the plan but didn't expect this to occur.

"What did you do to him!" Kaworu had let his guard down for a moment while disposing of Gendo and arguing with Keel. Kaji used this opportunity to sneak up behind him and press the tip of his pistol to the back of his head.

"Relax Mr. Section Two..." He sneered unconcerned by the fact that he now had a gun pointed point blank at his skull. "Your precious pilot should be waking soon."

Just as Kawrou spoke Shinji began to stir.

'What happen?' The young man thought as he groggily tried to lift his head. The last thing he remembers was walking to the car park with his mother, Rei and Asuka. How he ended up on the ground was a completed mystery to him. His face was lying in something wet and sticky which was bothering and uncomfortable.

Two men broken from the perimeter to grab Shinji but they were abruptly stopped by an invisible AT field. Their groans as they hit the ground snapped Shinji to attention and he realised that he wasn't alone.

"Shinji!" Kaji call out while still pointing the gun at Kaworu. He wanted the young man to look and face him. Kaji knew that if Shinji was to see his father's bloody corpse beside him it could have profound physiological impact on him. "Look at me! Face this way!"

Shinji turned his head looked straight into Kaworu's crimson eyes. Waking up and seeing an Angel wasn't much better than waking to the body of your dead father.

"Kaworu!" Shinji almost snarled which took everyone including Kaworu by surprise. They were all expecting a more fearful response. "What are you doing here! Where's my mother and the others"

"Well you see…" Before he could continue Kaji shoved the tip of his head into the back of Kaworu's head causing him to stop.

"Shut up!" He ordered and then turned back to Shinji. "Walk pass me and don't turn around."

"What? No! What's going on!" He wondered why Tabris was here and Kaji's strange actions bewildered him more.

"I'll explain later. Just walk don't look behind you. Section Two has the Vice Commander and the girls safe. Now go!" There was a real sense of urgency in the man's voice.

"Why don't we all stay and have a civil conversation?" Kaworu suggested nonchalant showing that he was not intimated with a pistol pointed to the back of his head.

"I said shut up!" Kaji shouted at him again.

"Do you know how annoying that is?" Kaworu replied in a condescending manner.

"What are you waiting for? Just go!" Kaji was now shouting at Shinji but it was for his own good. The young man flinched like a small child being scolded and relented.

Shinji slowly started walking towards the pair. Kaworu didn't say anything else and just stared at Shinji. The angel wore an amused face but his eyes told a different story. A maelstrom red flashed across them which almost caught Shinji in a hypnotic trance.

"This is boring. Let's make things a little more interesting." Kaworu brought up an AT field behind him and used it to push Kaji backwards. "Now that he's not bothering us perhaps we can have a little chat."

"What's going on! Why are you here?" Shinji stopped walking and faced his nemesis.

"Move in and secure Shinji." Fuyutsuki ordered quietly to the Section Two agents. His men did as they were told but stopped when Kaworu held up the remote detonator to the N2 mines.

"I would advise against that." The Angel suggested to the men and it worked. They backed down and helplessly continue to watch things unfold.

"Enough! Tell me what's going on!" With pure adrenaline pumping through his body, Shinji reached out and grabbed Kaworu by the throat. The uncharacteristic action by the normally timid Shinji caused Tabris to begin snickering.

"Ha! Are you angry my friend?" Kaworu's question had its desired effect. Shinji's grip tighten around Kaworu's throat and with his free hand Shinji reeled up to deliver a punch aimed straight at the face

"If you are upset now, just wait until you turn around." Kaworu's words made Shinji stop from delivering the blow. With still his hand still firmly around Kaworu's neck, Shinji turned his head to see what he was talking about. At that instant, everything stopped for the former third child.

The adrenaline and fury his body was using to fuel his actions stopped flowing. Kaworu and everyone else in the car park didn't exist. The only thing Shinji could hear his own heart beat gradually getting louder and louder in the recesses of his own mind as the lifeless eyes of his father stared up at him from the ground.

"Father… Father… FATHER…" Shinji violently shoved Kaworu away not caring where he went. He rushed to Gendo's side and began shaking his shoulders calling out for him. Everything that his father had done to him in the past and all the pain he caused was all but forgotten as Shinji cried out for him.

"I guess my work is done here." Kaworu said after regaining his composure and fixing his ruffled shirt from Shinji's man handling. "I'll let you get acquainted with your estranged father. I'll drop in at another time when things are a little less hectic."

With those parting words, Kaworu sunk into the ground after changing his appearance to the blue tincture that was now becoming his trademark. Kaworu's words didn't register with Shinji. He didn't care about anything else going on around him. He didn't care that he was lying in a pool of his father's blood. He didn't care that as he shook the body and specks of blood flew all over him.

"Get him into isolation immediately! Locate those N2 mines!" Fuyutsuki ordered. Kaji was closest to Shinji and went to grab him. To the head of Section Two's surprise, Shinji showed tremendous strength in fighting him off.

"Give me a hand here!" He shouted while struggling to restrain the young man from trying to wake his father.

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S CLASSIFIED! WHERE IS MY SON!" Yui screamed on the top of her lungs.

Fuyutsuki was in his office seated behind his desk on the receiving end of Yui on full verb assault. The past few days after the event in the car park, him self and others didn't get much sleep. Clean up work and investigations had to been done quickly and quietly. A city wide search was successful they managed to locate and disarm the missing N2 mines.

A convincing story about Gendo's death was leaked to the media via Section Two sources. The fabricated story of the former commander being fatal wounded during an escape from authorities seem to be accepted by the public. It was the fact that Unit One's latest sortie with Sandalphon in Alaska was still hogging headlines of the newspapers and new bulletins. So this took much of the spotlight from Gendo which worked in their favour.

Yui, pilots and the Evangelion support crew were immediately air lifted to the European branch based in Germany. Misato and Ritsuko who were on route from Alaska were also diverted to Germany. Ritsuko was reunited with her bridge crew and while under lock down their continued their work with what they had.

Misato's transgression in Alaska was all forgotten by Yui as the pair of them spent all their time and effort to find out what was happening. All were given no information about what had transpired and almost treated liked prisoners. They were in the European branch for almost four days.

"Commander… with all due respect… tell us what is going on and where is Shinji?" The Commander looked up at his Major. The woman looked like the walking dead. It was obvious that she had pushed herself these past few days in order to find out what happen.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Yui followed up her demand by lunging at her superior. Ritsuko and Rei quickly grabbed onto the distressed mother to stop her from making a mistake. "NO! LET ME GO!"

"Follow me… You will know everything soon enough." The old man sighed. He wasn't disappointed or upset that his subordinates were acting irrationally this time. He was genuinely sorry for keeping them in the dark for so long.

A group of armed Section Two agents arrived to escort everyone down to the car park where a number of cars where waiting for them. The heavy security was a sign that NERV wasn't going to take anything for granted.

They passed the scene car park where everything transpired. The area was taped off and strange men in unfamiliar uniforms were collecting evidence. The group stopped to look but were hurried along by their armed escorts. When they got into their cars the windows were so darkly tinted that they couldn't see where they were being taken.

"Where are they taking us Ken?" Touji asked his friend. The former sports jock knew that something serious had gone down and was really starting to worry.

"I have no idea… But those men in the car park had SEELE logos…." Kensuke was observant enough to catch a glimpse of their uniforms as they were almost rushed into the cars.

'Do they know that I've been snooping around for Shinji?' the young scientist thought.

They were driven around for almost an hour and then column of cars stopped. They were allowed out and found themselves in an old abandon factory warehouse.

"This is…" Misato had instantly recognised the place.

"That's right. This is old Tokyo." Fuyutsuki confirmed her thoughts. The Major had remembered the abandon and ghostly structures from the failed Jet Alone activation.

"Then how did we get here so quickly?" Ritsuko asked. Behind all of them a hidden ramp leading underneath the old city began to seal shut. It was a secret tunnel connecting the Geo-Front to the former capital now testing site. The tunnel was large enough for several cars to fit.

"Sempai, did you know about this?" Maya queried the blond doctor.

"This passageway was an initiative under taken by SEELE and GERHIN during the foundation of NERV." The commander explained and then continued. "Where you are about to be taken is a Level Six security restricted area. Not even the UN is aware of this facility. So your secrecy is compulsory. Should you divulge anything that you have seen today I can not guarantee your safety."

"Where is my son?" Yui almost growled. She didn't give a crap about any secret facility of SEELE or an access tunnel and she wasn't intimidated by Kouzou warning.

Then just like the underground passage way from the Geo Front, another opening appeared, this time in front of the group. It was lift and smaller in size. When doors opened two armed guards stepped out and another two remained inside. These men were tactically equipped and armed differently than the Section Two escort that accompanied the group.

Fuyutsuki was first to step into the elevator and everyone cautiously followed him inside. The two guards filed in after them and Section Two remained on the surface to form a perimeter.

The doors closed with a loud hissed and the elevator quickly descended with great speed. Hikari grabbed into Touji's arm as they flew downwards. Shortly, the lift began to slow down and eventually stopped. The doors opened and revealed a scene which none of them could ever comprehend.

It was an enormous chamber with steel walk way over a sea of LCL. The orange liquid was so still it appeared like a giant frozen glacier. Running along the sides the gantry were these white giant monstrosities. They had grotesque heads consisting of only lips and wildly over sized teeth. No other facial features existed. The LCL sat up to their chests and the rest of their bodies were visible through the liquid.

"Oh God… They didn't…" Ritsuko clamped her hands over her mouth in disbelief. She had heard rumours about such things but didn't really think it held some truth.

"What the hell are these ugly things? They are about the size of an EVA." Touji asked not holding back his thoughts.

"SEELE have completed the first mass production Evangelions." Rei answered for everyone. During her time with Gendo was had been privy to such classified information.

"Mass production? Are you saying that these repulsive pieces of junk are to replace my Unit Two?" Asuka asked as she felt more and more repulsed by the sight of the white EVA units.

"Did you think that you were going to pilot Evangelion for the rest of your life?" Fuyutsuki asked while providing a valid point for the existence of the MP EVA units which Asuka had never thought about seriously. Mankind could not rely on a handful of pilots for the forever. "Let's go we don't have much farther."

Kouzou started walking ahead. One by one the group slowly began to follow their Commander along the walkway through the middle of the MP EVA units. Yui and Rei weren't like the others who were more than a little fascinated by the new units.

"It's like a really big haunted house isn't it?" Touji mused as he felt the giant teeth of the MP EVA units were like they belonged to a sort of warped or deformed evil clown.

As Misato followed, she was quick to notice the numerous cameras mounted in the ceiling. This latest revelations about SEELE didn't do anything to help her opinion of the secretive organisation.

At the end of the long gantry was another set of heavy steel doors set in the rock, flanked by two armed SEELE security personnel. One of the guards activated a terminal next to the door and they opened. Inside was a narrow hall way, two more guards were inside.

Everyone filed in; the hallway they walked through had a number of other doors along the side. Each of them had a terminal to the side like the main entrance they just passed and only a unique code number painted on them. The code told them nothing that could have behind the doors.

The hallway seemed to go on for ages without an end in sight. When the Commander stopped at one of the other doors and swiped a key card he retrieved from his pocket in the terminal to the side.

The heavy steel doors slid opened with a mechanical grind. Behind this entry point was another hallway, similar to the one that they had just come. It was now obvious that SEELE had been clever to build their facility like a maze without any distinguishing features to confuse intruders should they make it this far into the complex and more importantly from others escaping.

"Stop wasting my time and take me to my son." Yui had enough of being led around. The only reason she was restraining herself was for Shinji's sake. And just as she had spoken Kouzou had stopped in front of another set of double doors. The older man looked like he hesitated when swiping his key card in the terminal. He knew that what lay on the other side would be difficult for them to see and understand.

The doors opened and unveil an extension control centre. A number of scientists were working at the terminals. Several massive monitors were mounted in the wall. As they entered the technicians quickly closed the screens to hidden the information that was displayed. Two familiar faces were also in the room. They were Ryoji Kaji and Lorenz Keel.

"YOU BASTARD!" Yui instantly lunge at the chairman when see realised he was in the room. She was quickly restrained by Kaji.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SON! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD!" She wasn't thinking rationally. Her burst of energy quickly dissipated and she slumped crying in Kaji's arms from being emotionally strung and exhausted.

Keel turned to his scientist and ordered them to leave the room for the moment. When they left he addressed the group.

"Shinji is alive but there are… complications…" when he paused to decide on an appropriate word for Shinji's condition, everyone tensed in the room. He went over to one of the console and typed in some commands. A picture appeared on the monitors and it was Shinji.

He was curled up in a ball in the corner of a bare room which looked like a holding cell. There were no windows or furniture. He was completely naked except for some sort of straight jacket which kept his arms tied to his side.

"SHINJI!" Yui pushed off Kaji and ran over to the monitor. She thumped her fist against the cold glass of the screen in a vain attempt to call out to him. She collapsed and began sobbing uncontrollably. Rei with Kaji and some of the others went to her side.

"No more lies!" Misato used the opportunity to pounce on the chairman. She wasn't armed but that didn't stop her. She managed to land a couple of stiff punches until she was pulled off by her Commander.

"Gendo is dead…" The chairman said spitting a bit of his own blood onto the floor. His news on Gendo caused Yui and Misato to stop.

"Tabris killed him." Keel refused to use the seventeenth Angel by his given human name. He then proceeded to explain what happen in the car park. How Shinji was injected with an unknown substance and use by Gendo to try and initiate his own version of the third impact. Then Gendo was betrayed by Kaworu for reasons that they don't know yet.

"That's still no reason to keep Shinji like some sort of zoo animal!" Asuka spat venomously.

"We still have no idea what Tabris did to Shinji." Keel said while wiping his bloody lip with his handkerchief. "We had to keep him like for his safety as well as everyone else."

"Why should we believe you!" Ritsuko voiced her objection to Shinji's treatment. "You managed to keep the mass production series from us and the rest of the world. For all we know, you could be using him for one of your sick experiments."

"Those days were during the reign when the board members were in power. I was very much against those initiatives." Keel denied Ritsuko's accusations.

"You release him this instant." Yui pulled herself up and spoke with voice that had never been heard from her before. For some reason it reminded Misato how Unit One devastated the fourteen Angel and began consuming its organs.

"Yui… please understand…" Before he could finish Yui had moved across the room with speed and agility not possible from a human. Her hands latched around Keels throat and the both of them fell to the ground.

"I feel her… It's Lilith…" Rei said in a mixture of fear and shock as her mother began emitting a blue hue like Kaworu did in the car park. People rushed to help pulled the enraged mother from the chairman but they couldn't make him. In the chaos, Fuyutsuki failed to notice that his cell phone was ringing.

NERV HEADQUARTER – EVA HOLDING CAGES

"Refill Unit One's cage with more bakelite!" one of the NERV officers ordered as everyone scrambled around the command centre. "Get the Commander! We need the pilots back! Unit One is reactivating."

As a safety precaution, Fuyutsuki had Unit One be taken off the combat roster and encased in bakelite. He wasn't going to take the chance of Shinji synchronising with the Evangelion until they knew his exact condition.

"What do you mean you can't reach him! Get the Vice Commander and the Major!" The officer had been told that the Commander was unreachable.

SEELE SECRET FACILITY

'DIE… DIE…' That was all Yui's was thinking about as she squeezed the life from the chairman. The others were not able to pull her off. Kaji had resulted to placing a choke hold on the woman. He was sure that he had applied enough pressure to cause an adult to black out but it didn't do anything to Yui.

'Yui! Please calm yourself!' A voice which she had not heard in a long spoke to her in her mind. 'This will not help Shinji.'

"Shinji!" the instant her son's name was mention she stopped choking Lorenz but the blue hue around her being remained.

'You must hurry to him! I'll guide you but I'm not sure how long I'll be able to remain connected to you.' Lilith told her. The Evangelion knew that it was only a matter of time before the extra bakelite they were injecting onto her would eventually be able to stop her.

Yui obeyed and ran towards the door, annoying the pleas from the others. Under the directions from Lilith she ran and weaved through the sterile maze that was the SEELE facility.

Eventually, she came to a door with four armed guards. The men didn't give her a warning and begin firing their sub machine guns. An AT field generated and protected Yui from the bullets. The field was then used to push the men against the door which rendered them unconscious. The heavy steel door was no match for the AT field and they were knocked down with no difficulty.

Yui was now in a larger hall with Shinji's cell suspend from the ceiling. It hung at least twenty feet up in the air and there was no sign of a way to access the hanging prison. Then an azure ramp appeared before her.

'Quickly! He's up there!' Yui didn't hesitate and sprinted up the AT field ramp. Before she reached the top, two diagonal sliced through the cell door and the four triangle pieces fell away.

'Thank you, Lilith…' Yui's heart spoke.

'Remember… Shinji is your son… no matter what happens he is your son…' That was last communication from Lilith as the AT field ramp disappeared behind her leaving the mother and son alone in the cell.

Yui ran over to her half naked son curled in the corner. She pulled him into a hug and began crying his name. Shinji didn't respond and just stayed limp in her arms.

"What's going on! How the hell did she do that!" Asuka asked out of breathe. The other's eventually arrived in the room.

"Shinji!" He was freezing so Yui immediately took her coat off and wrapped it around him. She grabbed his face and tried to get him to talk. What she saw in his eyes scared her most in the world. His normally innocent baby blue eyes were gone; only an empty glaze was there.

"Please say something! Anything!" She wiped his still tears. "I'm here! You don't have to be scared anymore!"

"I… killed… him…" Shinji's three whispered words had an effect so profound, its pain was incalculable and was the first time Yui felt that she could not do anything to help the person that mattered to her most in the world.

END OF CHAPTER

AUTHOR'S NOTES  
Many thanks for the positive reviews. Especially to the guys who have read from the start. And thanks for Wickerman for looking over this chapter.

I'm not sure how Gendo's death will be received but I originally wanted Shinji kill his father while under Kaworu's influence but thought that was a little too much.

Things are starting to unfold slowly so bare with me.

Thanks for reading, Wonga316


	27. 27

TRUE WAR

CHAPTER 27

BY WONGA316

COPYRIGHT AND DISCLAIMER  
I don't own Neon Genesis or any of its characters. If you want to use any ideas in the fiction just drop me an email

PRE READER  
TheWickerMan1

DATE POSTED  
20060823

EMAIL  
Wonga316(at)yahoo(dot)com(au)

CHAT  
MSN - wonga316(at)hotmail(dot)com  
YAHOO – wonga316(at)yahoo(dot)com(dot)au  
AIM – wonga316

AUTHOR'S NOTES  
This is my first attempt at a Neon Genesis Evangelion fan fiction, so please be gentle. This scenario doesn't take into account the final two movies / episodes and Touji never lost his limbs during this activation test. Some of the guys may seem OC to the die-hard fans. Sorry about this but I hope my ideas will make it worthwhile.

"…" Normal speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Computer / phone / other chat (you will know what I mean…)

SEELE SECRET FACILITY

"I understand… Run the tests again." Chairman Keel spoke into the phone and then abruptly hung up.

"Not good news I presume." Ritsuko Akagi said between cigarette puffs. NERV's chief scientist had a pretty good idea what Keel was told. The chairman looked at Fuyutsuki who was on the other side of the conference room table.

"That was the lab. Results were inconclusive for Ikari and his son." He said to the other two people in the room. The former commander's body had undergone an autopsy in order to try and find some answers. Some blood and samples were also taken from Yui and Shinji for comparisons but reveal nothing.

"We just don't know enough about these new series of Angels. We don't have the luxury of time like GERHIN had either." Keel referred the previous organisation and the almost ten years they had to prepare and research.

"So what you are saying is that we can't help him?" Kozou asked directly without wasting anytime.

"That's not the case. We have to all the data in front of us. We are not just looking hard enough." Ritsuko said while snubbing out the remainder of her cigarette in a nearby ash tray. Her comment caused the two men to look at her. "I believe Shinji knows more than he's letting on."

The NERV commander then remembered to the exchange of words he had with Kaworu in the car park. She was right. Shinji definitely knew more then he was telling everyone.

"Suppose you are right." Keel said. "But Shinji isn't in any condition to tell us anything."

The chairman was right. The young man had gone through a physical and mentally traumatic experience. They all knew that Shinji's was already emotionally frail and the death of his father was enough to send over the edge. And all signs pointed that it already pushed him beyond his limits.

Keel picked up a remote which activated a large monitor. It showed a direct feed from isolation chamber where Shinji was being held.

The chamber wasn't exactly a prison cell. It resembled something more like a cell for detaining crazed asylum patients. The walls and floor were lightly padded for Shinji's safety and his bed was just a mattress placed in the centre of the room. Anything close to sharp or hard object was removed for his own safety.

But the bed was unoccupied. The monitor switched camera for a different angle and found Shinji huddled in one of the corners. His outward appearance was a definite concern but health monitoring equipment in the room showed at all his vital signs were in normal limits for what he had just experience. At the moment, his brain wave activity showed that he was sleeping.

SHINJI DREAMSCAPE

"So cold… so cold…" Shinji shivered while pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He didn't know where he was or what was happening. The last thing he had remembered was seeing his father's bloody dead face and then everything went dark. When he woke, he found himself in a black void. There was no nothing around him except for blackness. His senses were no use to him and he was easily disorientated. With the on set of a breakdown, he fought his way up and began calling out help. But it was to no avail. Eventually he collapsed and crawled into a ball.

It was only now that he realised the temperature was dropping. The rising cold took his mind from the sick feeling but it was just replacing one unpleasant experience for another.

'Die…' A little child's voice rang out in his head.

"Who's there!" Shinji asked while still trying to fight the cold.

'You are going to die.' The little voice whispered again still innocent and childlike.

"Die? I don't understand…"

'You will die… The people you love and care will die… Everyone will die… There is nothing you can do and it will be your fault…' the voice finished with a cynically laugh which seemed to echo and hurt Shinji's head. The laughter gradually got louder and the pain increased.

"SHUT UP! WHO ARE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

SEELE SECRET FACILITY

Shinji's eyes snapped open as the piercing and burning pain coursing through his brain caused him to clutch the side of his head with both hands. He began rolling around on the floor and screaming.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"What's going on! What's happening to him!" Chairman Keel demanded through the comm. to his group of scientist monitoring Shinji's vital health signs.

(All his vital signs are normal. From what we can tell he's having a nightmare or night terror) One of the scientist replied but the tone in his voice carried some uncertainty

NERV HEADQUARTERS – EVA HOLDING CAGES

"Vice Commander!" Kensuke said fully surprised at the appearance of Shinji's mother in the cages. He and the others were on orders from the Commander to take steps to ensure that Unit One would not reactivate on its own again. They were doing everything they could except for the dismantling and removing the core. NERV still had the foresight to make sure that their strongest weapon against the Angels wasn't made completely useless. The young scientist saw the strain on the mother's features but she still managed to uphold her presence and authority without showing any weakness.

"Have much longer do you have to go?" She asked while staring up at Unit One's armoured plated skull.

"I can't give you a time frame I'm afraid… We are having some problems issuing commanding to the Unit." Kensuke told her. For some unknown reason Unit One was not accepting any remote commands from his team. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence and at times some of the other Units would react this way but eventually they would be able to find a way for the Eva to accept.

"I see… I want you and your team to leave me alone with Unit One." Yui told him which only got a strange look from Kensuke. It was a strange request and with what everything that has been happening lately, it was even more reason to act sceptical.

"But Vice Commander…" Kensuke tried to get in a word but was cut off.

"I gave you an order Mr. Aida. Don't make me ask you again." She threatens almost like her former husband and Commander. Kensuke felt like he was a young child getting in trouble from his parents.

"I understand…" he replied shyly and closed his laptop terminal. After calling over one of the technicians assisting him with his task, he relayed the Vice Commander's orders. They all downed tools and quickly made their way to the nearest exit. Kensuke was last to leave and double checked that all the safety procedures made been meet. He looked back one last time at Yui and still found her just staring up at Unit One's eyes.

"Kensuke…" She called out to him without turning around.

"Thank you for helping my son. You are a good friend." She complemented him which surprised the spectacle wearing young man.

'Does she know that I've been digging around the MAGI for information? If so why hasn't she said anything? And why does she still allow me to do so?'

NERV APARTMENTS – KATSURAGI HOUSEHOLD

"DAMN IT! STUPID THING!" Asuka's cursing was followed by the sound of the laundry machine slamming shut. It was so loud that the steel door almost fell off their hinges. She had been absolute foul mood since returning from the SEELE facility. Asuka lashed out angrily at everything and everyone. She was quickly becoming the angry young girl all those years ago.

"Hey! Try not to break that one. This month's budget for maintenance and repairs is already stretched." Misato stuck her head from around the corner after hearing the loud bang.

"Well, I wouldn't have to slam it if NERV wasn't a cheap skate about things." Asuka delivered a swift kick to the side of the washing machine which left a sizable dent.

"That's right… putting a boot to it will fix everything." The major rolled her eyes at her charges antics.

"Shut up! You don't even know how to use the machine. It's not as if your two dollar hooker outfits need washing anyway!" Asuka still criticised the way her guardian fashioned herself.

"HEY!" Misato took objection to it and shouted. "That's enough! Just because you have the shits doesn't give you right to take it out on everyone else!"

"Like you can talk… Miss morally high I'll let Kaji screw my brains out."

SLAP

Asuka had over stepped the mark. The redhead didn't feel Misato approach and could only stand there while an open hand connected with the side of her cheek. There was a moment of silence as both women seethed in their own anger.

"Go wash your face and come to the kitchen." Misato ordered and then left her alone in the laundry room. Her words didn't leave any room for objection. Asuka reluctantly did as she was told. Her mouth stung as the metallic taste of blood was washed away by the cold tap water from the bathroom.

When she entered the kitchen, Misato was sitting down in the middle of her second beer.

"Put this on. It'll help with the swelling." Misato handed her a tea towel with some ice cubes inside.

"Thanks…" Asuka took the makeshift cold pack and sat down opposite her former guardian and superior.

"I'm sorry for slapping but what you said was out of line." Misato opened the dialogue.

"Well, I'm not." Asuka replied like a smart ass which Misato ignored.

"You know with everything that has been happening lately, it has made me think and I've come to realise something." Katsuragi changed to subject to something out from left field which caught Asuka by surprise.

"Do I really have to listen to this? I'm sorry for being a bitch, okay. Can we drop it?" Asuka said while still holding the ice pack to the side of her face.

"I wasn't finished…" Misato persisted with the topic. "I love Shinji but I know that anything can ever happen between us and I'm not upset about that but rather glad."

"You're what?" Asuka was confused. She didn't know why Misato was telling her these things. Every thing started from her trying to get the laundry done.

"Shinji showed me that there is more than one kind of love between a woman and a man." Misato's hand went over her chest where her heart would be. "Before that I thought what I had with Kaji was love but I was wrong. That was more out of lust and comfort."

"I know how you feel about Shinji." Misato's words caused Asuka to look away. "And trashing everything in sight isn't going to help."

"When did you become such an expert on relationships?" Asuka's voice was laced with sarcasm but she still wouldn't look Misato in the eye.

"From Shinji…" When she mentioned his name at the moment, Asuka did look at her.

"We'll if you love him so much, why are you just siting around here getting drunk?" Asuka fired back with a valid point.

"I believe that Shinji will come through this like he always has in the past. He'll come back to us and I'll be here waiting for him." Misato put her light beer down and leaned over the table.

"Do you know how many people would give anything to be you? I know I would. And it just pisses me off that way you still act like a spoilt little girl. So grow up and start being a woman. I know that the both of you have true feelings for each other. Don't waste it."

There silence between the two women after Misato spoke and it was intense. It had been a long time since both of them had this type of talk. The deep and meaningful moment was interrupted by Misato's cell phone ringing on the kitchen bench. She quickly got up and answered it.

"This is Major Katsuragi." Misato listen for a moment and then erupted.

"She did what!" She shouted into the phone. "Forget it! I'll be there immediately with Asuka and Rei. Begin launch preparations for Unit's Zero, Two and Three."

"What's going on?" Asuka asked anxiously. The tension between the two had quickly disappeared with the phone call.

"The Vice Commander has activated Unit One." Misato told her while running towards her bedroom to get some appropriate clothes on. Asuka knew better to ask anyone useless questions.

"I'll get wonder girl and meet you at the car!" the redhead raced outside and collided into someone.

"Woah!" The man was surprised with this rushing young woman and dropped the bags that he was carrying.

"What are you doing!" Asuka half snarled at the person blocking the door way.

"Aya?" Misato had returned from the bedroom. She found George and Aya standing in the doorway with their bags. The couple had returned from closing their personal business like they had said.

"Katsuragi-san. It's good to see you again." Aya bowed politely but wasn't fully sincerely. The two women had left on not real amicable terms, each of them blaming each other for Shinji's situation.

"I was hoping to surprise Shinji and Yui by returning early. We have some good news which I want to tell them. Are they in right now?" It was clear that they were heading towards the Ikari apartment on the same floor and Asuka had just happened to bump into them.

"It might be best that you come with us. I'll try to explain everything on the way." And with those words Misato pushed pass them. She didn't have time to waste right now and had to move.

NERV HEADQUARTERS - COMMAND CENTRE

"What the current situation?" Misato burst into the great room and demanded an update. The bridge crew was already in position and working frantically away.

"All attempts to communicate with Unit One have failed. Holding restraints had been released and it's just siting there." Aoba said while still working at his terminal.

"Are we sure that it's Yui inside? It could have reactivated itself." Misato asked the dumb question just to confirm things.

"Mr. Aida was working on Unit One when he saw the Vice Commander climb into the entry. I'll patch a link to him right now." Maya answered and then brought up a comm. link to Kensuke.

"Kensuke! What the hell is going on!" Misato snapped at him.

(I was ordered by the Commander to disable Unit One when the Vice Commander entered the cages and asked all of us to leave. As I was leaving I saw the Eva Unit's hand move and allow the Vice Commander access to the entry plug.)

'Why did the old man give the order to disable Unit One? It's the strongest Eva we have. Has something bad happen to Shinji?' Misato asked her self as overwhelming concern began to build within her for Shinji's well being.

"Major! Major!" Hyuga called out to her as she began to space out. Misato had let her personal feelings get the better of her for just a moment. "What are your orders?"

(I'm currently prepping Unit Zero, Two and Three. Do you want me to stop?) Kensuke asked Misato which quickly got her mind back on track.

"No keep doing what you are doing and after you done start preparations for Unit 5." Misato told him and then signed off.

"But Pilot Kirashima is still injured and in medical." Maya asked with some concern.

"I know that but we have to be ready for everything. I won't use her unless it's necessary." Major replied and then continued. "Then I want to give Unit One a clear passage to the surface. Make sure it's the longest catapult furthest from the city. I want to avoid a combat situation while still in the Geo Front and hopefully it'll take the path we give it."

"Understood." All three confirmed in unison and followed her orders.

"Major. All three pilots have entered their respective Units." Hyuga reported and brought them up on the monitor and comm. link.

"Listen up everyone." Major addressed her pilots. "The Vice Commander has entered Unit One and released the safety lock."

(My mother…) Rei whispered but hid her shock very well.

(That doesn't make any sense. Shinji's mum is probably upset about what has happen. It's not like she can pilot an Eva. Only we can.) Touji followed up with his thoughts.

"I wish it was that easy. But all communication attempts with the Vice Commander have failed and she is more than capable to pilot Unit One. She was the first test pilot." Misato explained.

(First test pilot? That explains why she fell out of Unit One.) If a light bulb could appear above Touji's head it would have right now.

(Stupid stooge! You never pay attention during the battle theory classes.) Asuka cussed the former jock's dimwittedness.

"Okay enough bickering." Misato quickly stopped the quarrelling before it got out of hand. "Your objective is to immobilise Unit One should it move. And I mean immobilise. We don't want to harm the Vice Commander or damage any of the Eva Units."

'Am I to fight my mother?' Rei questioned herself and the prospect of what she was about to do.

"Rei." Misato addressed the young woman directly. "I want you to provide support with positron rifle. I know that this is difficult but should the situation warrant, I need to know that you will shoot. I'm not asking you for a kill shot. So aim for its legs."

(You better let me be the trigger on this run) Asuka interjected. (We can't have any stuff up)

(No… She's my mother. I'll be the one to bring her back safely) Rei countered. It was almost like the two had renewed their old rival from the days of old.

"Good. Rei has the better numbers on the positron than you Asuka. In any case I need you and Touji to counter Unit One's AT field to allow her to get the shot in." Misato quickly continued before Asuka could get a word in about her lower scores in the sniper range when compared to Rei. "Okay. We're all counting on you. Prepare to launch."

WITHIN UNIT ONE

"Lilith! Show yourself!" Yui shouted as she stood on the white sand and the red sea gently over lapped its shores. But the strange scenery was the furthest thing on her mind.

"It has been a long time my friend… I didn't expect to see you again." The corporal figure of Unit One suddenly appeared behind the mother. She had adopted the figure of the grown women with flowing silver hair that she model on Shinji's ideal woman.

"You tell me what is happening to Shinji right now!" Yui stormed over and grabbed her by the throat.

"What do you wish to accomplish by choking me?" Lilith asked calmly without even blinking an eyelid at Yui's sudden actions.

"No more games! You knew that this would happen to Shinji and now I want some answers!" Yui tighten her grip around the neck and threaten again.

"It was as I told you as well as Shinji. He must make some choices…" Lilith remained calm and showed no sign of distress.

"LIAR!" The mother pushed her victim backwards and she landed back on the sand.

"I don't care what role you have to play with mankind and God but it stops now!" Yui was now standing over her.

"Things can not be undone… Please understand… He calls for me even now…" Lilith said with a sad voice and single red tear streaked down the side of her face. Her cryptic answer confused and frustrated Yui.

"Who is calling you?" Yui asked.

"Your son…"

SEELE SECRET FACILITY

"How is he doing that!" The chairman asked one of his scientists. Himself as well as Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko had moved from the conference room to control platform where SEELE controlled all aspects of the facility. It was similar to the flight deck where NERV conducted its battle against the Angels.

"We have no idea… His blood work showed no angel DNA elements at all." The scientist answered.

"Are we sure the AT field is being generated by Shinji?" Ritsuko asked as she hoped onto a vacant terminal to see what she could do to help.

"It's a positive match… The pattern is orange. The source is definitely coming from the isolation chamber where Ikari is being held." Another scientist said. "I don't believe this…"

Fuyutsuki and Keel hurried around the scientist's monitor to see what had caused such a response. To their shock, they were all taken back but what they saw.

"What is it?" Ritsuko almost demanded and got up from her chair to see what was so shocking.

TOKYO 3 – CITY SURFACE

Evacuation and battle proceeds had been completed. The most technological advance city in Japan was now a ghost town. Its bright lights that usually lit up the night darkness were now just a dim comparison. The night seemed to almost swallow up the great city.

"Hey stooge, are you ready?" Asuka signalled the other Eva Unit.

(Yeah…) He replied a little deflated (I can't believe that we're going to take down Shinji's mum…)

"That's not going to happen." Asuka told him with some authority. She was feeling the same as he was except that she had learnt to hide it with her tough demurer. Asuka looked out to her right to see Unit Zero in position with the positron rifle as they planned.

"Can you really do it wonder girl…" She whispered to herself, watching the dull outline of blue mecha just above the ridge of mountains on the city outskirts.

(Unit One is approaching your position!) Misato's voice sounded over the broadcast channel which snapped her back to attention.

Unit One's unmistakable purple hand appeared from the ground and grabbed onto the edge of the catapult entrance. It had slowly climbed its way from the holding cages to the surface, following the path that Misato laid out for it. Slowly the scariest and mysterious Evangelion hauled it self out of the catapult entrance. Its presence now was as threatening as always. When it righted it self onto its feet it just stood still and didn't show any signs of aggression.

(What are you all doing!) Misato's voice sounded over the broadcast channel again (We have an opening! Asuka and Touji expand your AT fields. Rei get ready)

WITHIN UNIT ONE

"YOU LEAVE SHINJI OUT OF THIS!" Yui screamed. She had lost what was left of her self control when the Lilith clone mentioned her son's name. "This all stops now! I don't give a damn about your plans for humanity or what ever it is that you are trying to do! We are out! You are not using my family for any more of this!"

"I'm truly sorry… It's too late for that… You made your choice all those years ago…" Eva replied calmly again. She was referring to Yui's early days in Gerhin and the initial Humanity Instrumentality Project.

"Depending on Shinji's choice, this may be the last time we see each other… Farewell… Yui… Ikari…" Lilith's final words gradually disappeared like her body and Yui was left alone. Then everything around her started to shake like a violent earthquake. But this didn't bother the woman standing on the sand.

"LILITH!" Yui screamed in anger and frustration as the inner world of Unit One around was began to collapse into ruins.

SEELE SECRET FACILITY

"Begin evacuation process for the facility." Keel ordered one of his security members who quickly left the room to rely the command. Fuyutsuki paid little attention to what Keel was doing. He was receiving regular updates from Misato at NERV HQ on the situation which Unit One and Yui.

"Sir? Your orders?" the scientist asked. "We estimate that if the AT field continues to grow at this rate, the contamination will be too much. Ikari has may be ten minutes to live."

"Is the Sentox loaded?" Keel asked.

"Yes." He then pointed to the large activation button on the next terminal. The safety glass cover was still intact over the button.

"Sentox! You don't mean the nerve gas! You're planning on flooding his room! That will kill him!" Ritsuko said completely shocked. After catching part of the conversation between Keel and his men, she had quickly caught onto what Keel had in mind.

"We don't have a choice… The data we have doesn't lie." The old man referred to the AT field signature pattern that Shinji was somehow emitting. The most shocking thing about Shinji's AT field was that it was identified by the SEELE data banks. It was the very first AT field mankind had ever witness. It occurred at the turn of the millennium and was the beginning of everything that lead up to this moment.

"Shinji is now classified as the first Angel… Adam…" Keel told Doctor Akagi who still refused to believe what was happening.

"Run another scan!" She yelled. The woman wasn't going to stand idly by and watch them pump the toxic nerve agent into Shinji's chamber. She was accustomed to Sentox's ability and knew that it was an excruciating final three minutes for the victim as their central nervous system shut down which caused your lungs to cease functioning. Then while you suffocated your internal organs would be to haemorrhage. In military circles, it was nicknamed red tears because victims would have they own blood escape from every possible opening on the body.

"We have already completed three scans!" the scientist answered. "This is the last chance we will have."

Ritsuko must had been hanging around Misato for too long and picked up some bad habits from her. The blonde raised her hand to deliver a slap to the scientist who opted to sacrifice Shinji instead of trying to find another solution.

"Dr. Akagi." Fuyutsuki called out to her formally which made the woman stop before inflicting any harm. It also got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Release the Sentox…" the Commander said with sad eyes.

Keel didn't need Fuyutsuki's approval nor was he waiting for it. It pained him to this but he had no choice. He used the current NERV Commander's outburst as the opportunity to smash his fist through the safety glass onto the button.

TOKYO 3 – CITY SURFACE

Rei could see two EVA units lying flat on their back from her position with the positron rifle's sniper scope. As soon as Asuka and Touji began to strengthen their AT field, Unit One countered with a massive energy pulse of it's own AT field. The invisible wave was so strong and so quick that it peeled the outside of surrounding buildings like they were paper lanterns. And once the paper was gone, all that remained was the core frame.

Rei's trigger hand began to shake uncontrollably as she debated with her sense of duty as a pilot and love of a daughter to her mother. Ever since Yui had formally adopted her she had experience what it was like to have a real family and a real parent child relationship.

(NO! ASUKA! TOUJI!) Yui's terrified voice called out over her internal speakers. Somehow Unit One was starting communications.

"Mother!" she hailed Unit One.

(REI! You have to stop me!) The mother told her frantically. Just before the inner world of Lilith's consciousness was destroyed, she blanked out for a moment and the next time she opened her eyes she found herself back in the cockpit.

(YUI!) Misato intercepted the transmission (WHAT ARE YOU DOING! EJECT YOUR PLUG RIGHT NOW!)

(Misato! Unit One is not responding to my commands! It has become self aware. You have to stop me!)

(Self aware!) The Major had heard Ritsuko use that term in the past.

(Rei! Please listen to me…) Yui said in voice almost cracking. (You have to stop Unit One no matter what. I'm unable to self destruct. Don't worry about my well being. I know you can do this)

"What you are asking me to do is…" Rei replied quietly trying to keep her composure.

(Please… Shinji is in danger… You must protect him…)

(Shinji? Damn it Yui! What's going on!) The situation was now getting the better of Misato who was usually cool, calm and collected.

Rei sense something wrong with Unit One right then. Instinctively she willed Unit Zero to roll to the side as an AT blast headed in her direction. She had to leave the positron rifle in order to make it out of the way in time. As a result the rifle took the full force of the impact. Its indestructible barrel was peeled back like it was only tin make the weapon useless now.

(REI!) Yui screamed for her daughter as she helplessly watched from within the pilot's cockpit. Before the dust and debris cleared Unit One leapt up and over the majority of Tokyo Three's buildings. Once it had enough room to move clearly, it started in a mad sprint towards its goal.

SHINJI DREAMSCAPE

The little child was now standing over the incapacitated Shinji. His piercing red eyes held a sick fascination to Shinji's pain and torment. He just continued to smile and enjoy the show.

"Why fight? There is no reason to resist. We will soon become one and the same. And then we'll be able to be with brother once again." Adam tried to reason with Shinji. Like the other Angels, he didn't understand why humans continued to fight something that was inevitable.

Shinji was too weak to respond and only caught bits of what Adam had told him. He felt sick to the pit of his stomach. What he was feeling was worst than any pain he had experienced. This was his soul slowly dying away and being replaced by Adam's consciousness.

"Oh you are still alive." Adam mused and then waved his armed in a broad stroking motion next to him which reveal a scene happening outside. Shinji managed to turn his head and through his fading vision managed to catch a glimpse of what was being shown. It was himself in the SEELE chamber. He was rolling around on the floor clutching the sides of his head.

"I thought I would let you know that your friends have abandoned you. They have opted to kill you off like some common pest instead of attempting to save you." Adam told him indirectly that the Sentox gas had been released into his room. He then knelt down next to Shinji and began to whisper into his ear.

"It's not everyday that someone can watch their own death…"

The last thing Shinji saw was him self suffocating on the nerve agent. He moved his hands from the side of his head to around his throat. His body began to twitch and convulse as he fought for air and the remaining internal organs began to turn into liquid.

SEELE SECRET FACILITY

"Ritsuko!" her Commander called out to the stunned woman who was still over coming what they had done.

"Dr. Akagi!" Fuyutsuki grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "We have to leave right now! Unit One is approaching!"

After they release the Sentox into Shinji's room, SEELE sensors picked a rapid moving target heading their way and it wasn't hard to identify it as the purple mecha.

"Should I initiate the Mass Production Units?" the scientist asked chairman Keel in response to the approaching threat.

"Not yet! I have no doubt that Unit One has come here for Shinji. When it finds out what has happen to him, we have no idea what it will do next." Keel answered and then calmly started walking towards the door.

Ritsuko heard the cold and indifferent way he spoke about Shinji and what to do. It brought back bad memories of her experiences with Gendo and something inside her snapped.

"You bastard! You never really gave a shit about Shinji!" She yelled at him.

"I did what I had to do to save him. You know too well what happens if Adam comes in contact with another Angel. At least this way Shinji had the dignity to die as a human being." The chairman replied calmly without turning around to face the others. Ritsuko didn't want to admit it but the man was right. Shinji was slowly becoming Adam and if he made contact with Unit One then it was spell another impact for mankind. Part of her felt that if she had done more then may they had discovered that this would happen and prevent any of this from happening.

"You couldn't have done anything else. How were we supposed to know this was going to happen? None of us did." The commander told her. He knew what she was thinking.

"Sir! Unit One has just disappeared!" the scientist interrupted and alerted them to the latest development. Then everything in the control centre went dark as the power to the whole facility was lost. Emergency lighting activated and allowed the scientist to see what happen. But they didn't have any time as the whole wall to one side of the control centre came violently tumbling down. The debris was a mixture of sparks, wires and steel fragments which were like shrapnel. Everyone got showered and suffered some moderate cuts and burns.

Through the mayhem came the distinctive black and purple hand of Evangelion Unit One. It had somehow covered the distance from Tokyo Three, avoided SEELE detection for an instant and appeared inside their secret compound. Keel didn't have time to worry about those details or the fact that Unit One was easily turning his headquarters into rumble.

All they could do is watch, Unit One march towards Shinji's cell. When it arrived, it ripped off the top like a child opening their first present on Christmas Day. It didn't care about anything else, just what was inside.

"Has the Sentox been neutralised!" He demanded because the man knew why and what the Eva was here for. Once Unit One released Shinji the gas was no longer contained.

"Yes. The system is automated to vent the Sentox after three minutes." They knew it was three minutes because that what it took for the agent to become effective.

INSIDE UNIT ONE

"Shinji… Shinji… Shinji…" Yui repeated her son's name as she watched Eva hold his limp and lifeless body in its giant hand. His face was almost unrecognisable with his own blood smear all over it. His patient gowns were also completely soaked in his own blood. Tears began to flow and quickly dissipated in the LCL. She grabbed the yoke controls again and with everything she had tried to make Unit One move as she wanted.

"SHINJI!" She let out a mournful and heartbroken cry which was mimicked but an Evangelion howl.

SHINJI DREAMSCAPE

"Do you hear that?" Adam held his hand up next to his ear as he continued to torture the poor lad. "That's your mother and my sister crying for you. Well, she's not really my sister. She is a clone after all. Imperfect compared to the rest of us."

His words didn't get a response from Shinji. Adam reached down and grabbed Shinji by his long hair. He pulled him up to his face and inspected his condition.

"It's about time you died. Now we can finally finish the process." He said as the darkness around then disappeared in a flash of white light.

SEELE SECRET FACILITY

Everyone shielded their eyes as the hand holding Shinji's body was engulfed in a blinding white light which only seem to get brighter and bigger with no sign of stopping. But within the light if you were able to stand the brightness you could make out the faint out line of two figures begin to merge into one.

Adam just wore a wide smirk as their union was almost complete. The lower half of his body was already absorbed and he continued to push his head into Shinji's chest.

All was lost but through the light and death a man's voice spoke out.

'Don't die…' it said clear and concise. It wasn't shouted, just loud enough for Shinji to hear and the young man's eyes snapped open.

"WHAT!" Adam stopped moving as he heard the voice as well. "Who dares interrupt me!"

'Don't die…' the man's voice said again. Shinji had no idea what was going on or how he was even able to hear this voice. He was certain that he given up long ago.

'Don't make the same mistakes as I did. Now live. Live for them and fight.' The voice told him. Then Shinji finally recognised the voice.

"…Father…" he whimpered.

"Impossible! You're dead!" Adam exclaimed.

'Be better than me… My son…' Gendo's voice slowly disappeared leaving Shinji alone but a way to fight back.

"Now… Now… Now… NOW THIS STOPS!" Shinji didn't know what he did or how he did it but Adam's bright circle of light was smashed by burning crucifix that shot up from the middle of Unit One hand. It pierced the ceiling and the many layers of the protection to surface continued up into the night sky.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Adam asked with some fear in his voice as he felt his body and soul being rejected by this force from Shinji. Before he had anytime, the Angel was thrown backwards.

"Who are you! What do you think you're doing!" He said while still lying in the palm of Unit One. Then out from the beam of the crucifix, out walked a figure. All Adam could make out was the silhouette of this person slowly coming towards him.

"Who am I?" The shadowy figure asked with determination and the Angel instantly recognised the voice. This was the first time he had experience fear and it would be the last thing he would take into the after life.

"I'm Shinji Ikari." Shinji told him with authority as his crucifix turned into a giant super nova and blanketed the whole area.

Everyone ducked for cover but there was no need, the super nova had only one target to destroy and that was the first Angel. Adam's physical body quickly disintegrated into nothingness as he was swallowed up. Then just as quickly as the phenomena had occurred, it disappeared.

Yui's eyes were still adjusting to sudden change as she tried to blink away the light spots from her vision. When it was bearable but still blurry to see she tried to find out what was happening.

'Careful, your eyes are still adjusting.' Lilith said who's corporal body had appeared next to her floating in the LCL.

"Shinji! What happened to my son!" She asked frantically as Unit One's system began to come back online in their initial start up.

(YUI! ARE YOU OKAY! WHAT'S GOING ON?) Misato's voice came over the broadcast channel and it was followed by Rei and the other pilot asking all sorts of questions.

'Perhaps this will settle them down.' Lilith closed her eyes and activated the external camera on her body.

(Shi… Shi…Shinji…) Misato's voice quivered.

Yui mistook Misato's reaction and she began to panic but it wasn't called for. Her eyes finally saw what everyone else was seeing. It was Shinji. He was standing tall in the middle of the Evangelion's hand. The tunnel to the surface caused but the crucifix brought a night draft from the top. The air played with his hair giving him that windswept appearance which made him look like a totally different person. There was no sign of his blood any where like before.

"Can you let my mother out, Lilith?" Shinji looked up and asked Unit One like nothing had happen.

'Of course… Shinji…' Lilith said inside the cockpit and flashed the eyes of the Evangelion to acknowledge him.

"Shinji?" Yui asked as Unit One slowly lowered its hand to ground to let Shinji off before ejecting the entry plug for Yui to escape.

"Everything is gong to be fine." He reassured his mother but his words only caused more concern. The young man she was watching before her was definitely her son but something had changed. But it wasn't a change for the worst. He carried himself differently.

"What do you mean! What's going on!" her voice boomed through the external speakers, seeking more reassurance.

"I've decided want I'm going to do." He replied but it just confused and worried her even further.

"I've decided to fight…" he finished and looked directly at her with absolute resolve and no hesitation. He had told them that he would fight the Angels but this was unlike that time where he would have lingering thoughts in the back of mind which could be seen on his face. The concern was gone.

At the moment, Yui discovered what her son had become. He had over come all obstacles and hardships that would have caused any normal person to give up on living. He wasn't angry with the world nor was he was crying on the inside. The Shinji before her had become a man.

END OF CHAPTER

AUTHOR'S NOTES  
Sorry for the delay in update again. Had PC troubles again and had to reload all XP and all my apps again :P Plus I had been working one other EVA fic.

Some readers may get annoyed that there is a pattern occurring, Shinji get beaten to near death and then makes a miracle comeback. I'm always aware of this but the truth will be reveal next chapter when Kaworu reappears.

I hope this chapter makes up for it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and pretty much got the whole battle scene down in one night. Next chapter will has Shinji explain what is happening. I'm sure many of you want to know why he could hear Gendo's voice :P

And at the time of writing, I was watching the TV series 24. That's where I borrowed Sentox from. Jack Bauer is a bad ass :P

Thanks to Wicker for pre reading and thanks to you for reading and reviewing.

Wonga316


End file.
